Stargate Atlantis - Origin : 2kötet - A labor
by emiliasgl
Summary: Rövid ismertető: Atlantisz tudósokból álló csapatának egy nemrég feltárt laborban kell megtudniuk az ott levő adatmaradványokból, hogy a helyiség milyen célt szolgált réges-régen. A szoba egyre titokzatosabb, a helyzet nem várt felfedezésekkel egyre bonyolódik. Dr. Vonnal pedig ismét kapcsolatba lép valami, vagy valaki?
1. Chapter 1

A labor

"A régmúlttal vigyázva kell bánni,

néha veszélyesebbek az akkor történtek,

mint azt gondolnánk..."

Szép nap virradt. Egy a sok közül, ami már régóta ugyanúgy ébredt ezen a bolygón. De ez a nap is csak foszlott reményekkel kecsegetett. Egy nép nagy csatát vívott. Sok nap virradt már fel, de a kilátástalanság egyre csak nagyobb lett. Vajon meddig tartanak ki még?

Atlantiszon egy tanácstag igyekezett a konferencia terem felé. Közben a kapura pillantott, majd gondterhelt arccal indult tovább. Beérve a helyiségbe, mögötte lassan becsukódtak az ajtók. Egy újabb tanácskozás várt rájuk, de azt senki se tudta, hogy mi fog történni...

Vakon reménykedtek abban, hogy a végén mégis ki fognak törni. Pedig erre nem sok esély volt. A támadás réges-régen hirtelen érte őket. Most már csak a pajzs tartotta vissza a rettenetes ellenséget. Már homályba vesző évek óta küzdöttek, s lassan meg kellett birkózniuk a tudattal, hogy nem menekülhetnek meg.

A reggeli napfény lágyan szétgurult a lassan hullázó víz felszínén. De a tükörképben más fények zavarták meg a reggeli napfény nyújtózását. Fénylő pontok sokasága tükröződött vissza az égboltról. A Lidércek ostroma mélyen és buzgón törtetett előre.

Egy ajtón át egy férfi rohant ki, majd elindult a kis ösvényen. Szemében izgatottság, és remény sugárzott. Az ajtóban megjelent egy másik személy is. Értetlenül nézett a társára, ki már a fák előtt járt.

\- Hova mész? - nézett rá kérdőn.

\- Vissza! Muszáj beszélnem a tanáccsal, és a feleségemet is látni akarom. Ne akarj megállítani! – Rohanva lépkedett a lombok takarásában.

\- De… - Állt ott tanácstalanul. - Jó mi addig folytatjuk.

De a társa már rég látóhatáron túl járt. Megfordult, és bement. Bent lázas munka folyt. Látszott mindenkin, hogy a feladat minden erejüket lefoglalja. Kísérő tekintettek néztek rá, ahogy visszajött.

\- Hova ment? - nézett az egyik tudós rá érdeklődve.

\- Vissza - ezzel befejezte.

Neki sem tetszett, hogy a férfi ilyen hamar és ilyen gyorsan távozott. Nem tarthatta vissza. Körülnézett, majd elindult az egyik számítógép felé. A többiek is folytatták elfoglaltságukat.

A férfi átlépett a kapun. Minden tekintet szenvedő reménykedéssel pillantott rá. Ebben a pillanatban is, mint oly sok hasonlóban, a csodára várva néztek mindenkire, aki a kapun keresztül érkezett. Rajta hűvös érzéketlenség látszódott. Elindult felfelé, egyenesen a konferenciaterem irányába igyekezett. Beérve, a tanács megszakított gondolatmenete közepette nézett rá.

\- Elnézést - elindult.

\- Hoztál valami új információt? - kérdezte az egyik tanácstag.

\- Igen, a Lidérc hajó válaszolt. Elfogadták az ajánlatot. - Mondta határozottan, mégis kémlelő pillantások közepette, leplezve fáradtságát.

\- Akkor, ahogy megbeszéltük. Hajtsák végre a tervet! - Adta meg a parancsot a legidősebbnek látszó férfi, aki a tanács vezetője volt.

Mindenki szeme a terem közepén álló férfire meredt. Megértve a feladatot tiszteletteljesen bólintott, majd elindult az ajtó felé. Kiérve nagy levegőt vett, és kifújva a kapura pillantott. Mindenhol érződött a feszültség. Elindulva az irányítórészleg felé, az erkélyről egy női alak igyekezett felé. A férfi megállt. Ránézett, gyomra összeszorult a nő láttán. Elindult felé. Kiérve keserű pillantást vetett az ezernyi fénylő pontra, amelyek a becsapódó támadás jelei voltak. A pajzsok még jól távol tartották az ellenséget, eddig. A nő szemében reménység jelei látszottak, remélte a férfi jó híreket hoz. Odaérve mellé megfogta a kezét. A nő keze az idegességtől remegni kezdett. A férfi megszorította. Ránézett. A nő kék szemeiből kiolvasta azt, amit kérdezni akart.

\- Engedélyezték a terv végleges kivitelezését és végrehajtását - szólt halkan.

A nő barna hajában visszaverődtek a villogó csapások. Állt ott szótlanul. Szemében a féltés vett erőt, majd a férfire pillantott.

\- Vigyázz magadra! - szólalt meg bizonytalanul.

A férfi egy pillanatig felnézett. A pajzson újabb és újabb becsapódások látszottak. Visszapillantott feleségére. Látta szemében a vak reményt, mely még élt benne. Neki is ez adta az erőt, és az, hogy meg kell védenie őt. Főleg most, hogy várandós. Szívében valami nagyot sújtott, görcsös fájdalmat érzett. Mélyen nézetek egymás szemébe. Szinte nem akarták elengedi a pillanatot. Mert, ha megteszik, lehet, hogy minden máshogy lesz majd. Egyikük sem akarta elveszíteni a másikat. A férfi megszorította felesége kezét, ki most egy pillanatra lehajtotta a fejét, majd hirtelen mintha megszédült volna. A férfi gyorsan egyensúlyba hozta a nő testét. Ijedten meredt rá.

\- Jól vagy? - kérdezte bizonytalanul.

\- Igen - Kinyitotta szemét, és a férjére nézett. - Csak már megint egy újabb látomás.

Látszott rajta, hogy már nem először történik vele ilyen, de gondterhelt pillantásokkal nézett most már maga elé.

\- Mit láttál?

\- Semmi lényegeset. Mint eddig. Villanás, aztán semmi...Biztos a gyermek miatt van. - Válaszolt a nő, bár legbelül minden ilyen alkalomkor összeszorult a gyomra.

A férfi a feleségére pillantott, aki a nyolcadik hónap végén járt. Fehér ruhát viselt, a szoknya alja súrolta a földet. A férfi egy csókot nyomott a homlokára. A nő ebből érezte, hogy a férfinek indulnia kell. Miután kinyitotta szemét, a férje indulásra kész tekintettel nézett szét mindenhol. Bizonytalan pillantásokkal pásztázott mindent. Tudta, hogy mennie kell, mégsem akarta otthagyni őt. Visszanézett rá, majd lassan elengedte a kezét. Elindult az ajtó felé. Onnan még visszanézett, szemében azzal a tűzzel, ami a nő szemében is égett. A nő egyedül maradt az erkélyen. Hosszú ruhája meglebbent, mikor megfordult, és maga elé nézett a távolba. Sújtó érzések kavarogtak benne. Szemében egy izzó könnycsepp tűnt elő, majd lefolyt fehér arcán. Nézett a távolba. A kapu hangját hallotta, ahogy bezáródik.

Ki tudja mi lesz ezek után...

Átérve a kapun a férfi szétnézett. Nyugtalan arccal indult el a létesítmény felé. Még mindig azon gondolkodott, hogy mi lesz most. Nehéz próba előtt állnak. Most még reménykedett. Tudta, hogy nagy fába vágták a fejszéjüket, de már nem volt visszaút. Kiért a fák sűrűjéből, s már látta a távoli épület alakjait. Odaérve az ajtóhoz mély levegőt vett, és próbált nyugodt maradni. Miután bement és az ajtó is bezárult, megállt. Szétnézett a teremben. Mindenki kémlelő tekintettek közepette fogadta az érkezőt. Csend költözött közéjük. Mindenki érezte, hogy az ajtóban álló egy hírt fog közölni. Mindenki tudta azt is, hogy mi áll benne…

\- Engedélyezték a terv végrehajtását - jelentette ki.

Mindenkin valami remény és félelem elegye tűnt fel miközben megemésztették a hallottakat.

\- Akkor lássunk munkához! Tegyünk meg mindent, amit tudunk! - Parancsolta tettre készen a férfi.

Mindenki elismerő pillantást vetett rá, majd kicsit izgatottabb és jobb kedvvel munkához láttak.

Az ajtóban álló férfit Norinnak hívták. Pilóta volt, és hadi kutatásokért felelős tiszt. Ezért a kutatásért áthelyezték ide. A hajója jelenleg a helyettese vezetése alatt járta a Pegazus-t. Kiemelkedő személyisége és tapasztalata alapján lett vezető a városban is. Mégis magára vállalta a tudóscsoport vezetését. Ami ideiglenes felfüggesztéssel járt. Ennek a tanács először nem örült. Gyorsan sikerült őket meggyőznie, hogy jó csapatot fog összehozni, és hogy mindet megtesznek, amit csak tudnak. Miután nagy nehezen munkához láttak sok mindenen mentek keresztül. Először Atlantiszon, utána itt folytatták a kutatásokat. De az ellenség minden nappal közelebb kerülni látszódott a győzelemhez, ők pedig a bukáshoz.

Norin miután elmondta, amit tudott, az egyik számítógép elé lépett.

\- Hogy áll a végleges szerkezete az anyagnak? - érdeklődött kíváncsian.

\- Még kell egy kis módosítás - válaszolt az egyik kutató.

\- Rendben - ellépett -, A hajó milyen közel van már? - Nézett a terem túlsó végébe.

\- Még kb.10 óra mire ideér. - Jelentette a helyzetet az egyik technikus, aki a holografikus képen a mélyűr-érzékelőt figyelte. – Azonnal értesítem, ha változás történne.

\- Jó, addigra kész kell, hogy legyünk. - Elindult, majd az egyik számítógép előtt megállt. Mellé lépett az egyik jó barátja.

\- Mi hír odaát? - kérdezte reménykedve.

\- Semmi jó. Minden úgy van, ahogy eddig. Kivéve azt, hogy a Lidércek nem távoznak, és hogy a városiak körében terjedni látszik a kétségbeesettség.

\- Ha mi kudarcot vallunk... - Norin kényszerítő tekintetet vetett társára, ki azonnal elhallgatott.

\- Mindent megpróbálunk. Azután lesz, ahogy lennie kell...

A barátja bánkódó arccal ránézett, majd elindult. Norin állt ott, majd a szövegre helyezte tekintetét.

A nap már magasan járt az égen, de ez most lényegtelennek bizonyult. Egy női alak igyekezett lassan az egyik transzporter felé. Beszállt, majd miután megérkezett, elindul úti célja felé. Itt is sürögtek és forogtak a városbeliek. Egy csendesebb folyosóra sietett. Itt kicsit nyugodtabb volt minden. Erre vágyott. Lassan haladt tovább. Nézett ki az ablakon. Mély levegőt vett. Ő érezte, hogy ezt a háborút nem fogják megnyerni. Sokszor nem akarta ezt megemészteni, de lassan sikerülni látszott. Volt egy igen erős előérzete, amit főleg a látomásainak köszönhetett. Most egy olyan helyre igyekezett, amiről csak ő és a férje tudott. Volt a városban egy kis eldugott helyen egy kis szoba. Ott sok időt töltött. A kis helyiségben egy ágy volt, meg két hatalmas ablak, amelyek egy kis erkélyre nyíltak. Az ablakokat átlátszó üveg borította. Rajta fehér függönnyel. Mióta az ellenség nem akarja elhagyni a bolygót, azóta nehéz volt a városban lenni. Mindig az forgott a fejében mindenkinek, hogy mi lesz, ha veszítenek. Egy igen fejlett faj utolsó egyedei voltak ők. És legbelül attól féltek, hogy végleg elvesszenek majd a feledés homályában. Nem akartak egy olyan nép utolsó vesztesei lenni, akik már semmit sem tehetnek annak érdekében, hogy valahogy túléljék. Annyi népen segítettek már, de valahogy a súlyos felismerés most az volt, mi van, ha saját magukat nem tudják majd megmenteni? Mi lesz ezután, ha ők már nem védenek meg senkit? A nő tudta, hogy ez most az utolsó dolog, amin gondolkodnia kellene. De nehéz időket éltek. Lassan veszni látszott az a kis remény is, ami még megmaradt. Ő sokszor mondta Norinnak, hogy nem kell félniük. De néha már Ő is kételkedett a saját szavában. Többen, kik már nem hittek a menekülésben a felemelkedést választották. A nő kicsit irigyelte most őket. De ő döntött úgy, hogy még marad. Hát, ha már így döntött, muszáj valahogy túltennie magát a dolgok zuhatagán.

A szobácskához érve bement. Leült. Nézett ki az ablakon, és sok gondolat kerítette hatalmába. Nehéz volt egy olyan jövőt előre látni, mit más el sem hinne. De tudta, hogy bármi is lesz, egykor majd minden újra élni fog. Tudott az evakuálásról, ha nem lenne már más lehetőség. Meg az azt megelőző elsüllyesztésről. Norin elmondta, hogy senkinek nem szabad ezt megtudnia, mert ez csak a tanácsra tartozik. Ő is tanácstag volt, de mostanában az állapota miatt azt tanácsolták neki, hagyja ki a gyűléseket. Igaz, néha nagyon akarta volna tudni miről folyik bent a tanácskozás, de nem lehetett. Érezte, hogy el kell majd hagyniuk a várost. Már nem lesz más lehetőségük. De ez a nagy áldozat - amit majd lehet, hogy meghoznak -, egy új reményt kelt. Eszébe jutott Norin. Összeszorult a szíve. Hirtelen egy tompa ütést érzett. A gyermek mozgolódott. Hasára pillantott, majd elmosolyodott. A kezét a hasára tette, ahol tisztán érezte a tompa ütéseket. Boldog volt. Egy pillanatig úgy érezte magát, mint régen. Mióta várandós volt, azóta voltak látomásai. Azt hitte, hogy a gyermek miatt lehet. Az elején nagyon megviselték a látomások. Csak villanások, miben még azt sem tudta megmondani, hogy mit látott. Egy idő után kicsit hosszabbak lettek a villanások. Igaz, még most sem tudott semmit összerakni. Hol egy fát látott, hol egy tavat, majd egy alakot. Minden kusza volt. Semmit sem tudott kiszedni abból, amit látott, de az egész egy belső reményt és bizonyosságot ébresztett benne. Voltak napok, mikor éjszaka felkelt egy látomás után, és nem bírt elaludni. Az is nyomasztotta, hogy nem tudta mire irányulnak a képek. Nem tudta, hogy az a sok villanás, az csak mellékhatása állapotának, vagy akar neki valamit mutatni. Nem tudta eldönteni miért kapja a képeket. Sokszor erőtlenedett el miatta. Mielőtt megtudta, hogy várandós, közel volt a felemelkedéshez. A hír hallatán úgy döntött, hogy megvárja mire megszületik a gyermek. S majd azután dönt a további lépéseken.

Felállt, és az egyik fal elé lépett. Elsuhintott egy szimbólum előtt a mellette elhelyezkedő domborművön. Egy kis rejtett szekrény tárult a szeme elé. Itt sok ruha volt. Az érdekesség az volt, hogy nem az övéi voltak. Néha magának sem tudta megmagyarázni miért szerkesztette ezeket a ruhakölteményeket. Sok alkalomra való holmi volt itt. Egy érzés vezette, miközben ezeket alkotta. Mindet ide rakta. Soha nem mondta el senkinek sem, még Norin se tudott róluk. Megfogta az egyik hosszú fehér ruhát. Egyszer csak a szeme előtt egy nagy fényességet pillantott meg. Ezt halványan a város körvonalai tették homályossá, és egy fehér ruhás női alakot pillantott meg. Hirtelen kinyitotta szemét. Megnyugodva elmosolyodott. Legbelül végtelen megnyugvást érzett a jövővel kapcsolatban. Eddig ez volt az egyik leghosszabb ideig tartó látomása. Igaz ez se tartott öt másodpercnél tovább. Még most sem tudta összerakni a képet. Végignézett a ruhákon, majd bezárta az azokat védő válaszfalat. Akkor még nem is tudta, hogy több ezer évre zárta rá a zárat.

Már nem maradt sok idő az ellenség érkezéséig. Mindenki lázasan készülődött. A feszültség minden pillanatban fokozódni látszott.

\- Kész - hangzott egy reménykedéssel teli hang.

Norin odalépett a tudós mellé, aki a készüléken tett-vett egy darabig. Agyában még mindig az egész város sorsára gondolt. Legbelül mégis szorította az a tény, hogy az előbbi projektjük is csődöt mondott. A tanács már nem mert akkora csapatot bízni erre a kutatásra. De mi lesz, ha ők is elbuknak?

\- Mennyire veszélyes ez más élőlényekre nézve? - kérdezte bizonytalanul.

\- Nem tudom - kezdete az egyik biológus -, nem volt időnk tesztelni.

Az egyik technikus megfordult.

\- Nem is lesz. A kaptár kiengedett egy vadászt. Felénk tart! - tudatta mély, remegő hangon.

Mindenki a kivetítőre pillantott. Fagyott levegő uralkodott e pillanatban közöttük. Norin mély levegőt vett. Lassan elérkezett az idő. Megfordult. Menis barátja ránézett, a férfi fájdalmasan elmosolyodott. Mindenki felocsúdott, majd szorgos munkához láttak.

\- Készüljünk a fogadására! - mondta a főnök.

\- Mi lesz, ha csapdába futunk? - Nézett rá a labor túlsó felén levő férfi.

\- Nekünk kell lépnünk - ezzel befejezte.

Mindenki tudta, hogy ha most elbuknak, akkor már nincs más kiút.

Menis, Norin mellé lépett.

\- A számítógépekből össze kellene szedni az adatokat. A városban maradt valami?

\- Semmi lényeges - mondta Norin -, mikor eljöttünk mindent töröltem, ami ide vezethetne.

\- Rendben, akkor ott már nincs semmi. - Nyugodott meg barátja egy kicsit.

\- Menis! Te és én mentsük le az összes információt, majd töröljünk mindent! - Adta ki az utasítást Norin kicsit idegesebb pillantással.

Ezzel a mondattal jelezte, hogy egyetért a bartátja által javasolt tervvel. Nekiálltak a művelet végrehajtásának. A számítógépek gőzerővel dolgoztak. Az egyik technikus arcán a félelem jelei tűntek fel, majd megdermedve nézett a kijelzőre. A csalódottságtól és a félelemtől alig tudott kimondani pár mondatot.

\- Csapda! Az első vadász földet ért! A kaptár még hármat indított, és tüzelési pozíciót kezd felvenni! - Szemében a végtelen rettegés lett úrrá.

Mindenki ijedt tekintettel nézett egymásra. Norin lesújtott arccal meredt a csapatra. Szinte megbotránkoztatott mindenkit az ellenség megbízhatatlansága, semmi sem elég nekik. A várost akarták kiszolgáltatni nekik, de még ez se lenne nekik elég… Most gyorsan kell cselekedni. Norin szívverése gyorsulni kezdett.

\- Menis! Add a kristályt! - csattant fel Norin.

\- A lidércek közelednek! Ketten már a létesítménytől pár száz méterre vannak! - Mondta a legújabb fejleményeket a technikus. - Páran a csapatból odakint vannak még!

Hirtelen kinyílt az egyik ajtó, és egyik társuk lépett be rajta kifulladva. Ahogy a többiekre nézett már tudta, hogy ők is tudják azt, amiért sietett. Menis a kivetítőt szemlélte, közben szíve hevesen dobogott. Mindenki kapkodott. A félelem szele süvített mindenki lelkében. Norin épp kész lett a mentéssel. A kapkodás és félelem közepette elfelejtette törölni az adatok felét, így csak a fejlesztési eredmények semmisültek meg, de a leíró naplók nagy része megmaradt.

\- Megvan! Gyerünk már Menis! - ordított.

\- Leszállt a többi vadász is - hallatszott a technikus remegő hangja.

\- Kész - mondta a másik férfi a számítógép előtt.

Az egyik biológus Norin kezébe nyomta a kész üvegcséket. Mély pillantást vetve a főnökre. Látszott rajta, hogy fél. A férfi mély gyanakvással méregette a három darab szérummal töltött üveget. Elindult a legközelebbi ajtó felé. Menis meglátva mozdulatlanul meredt rá. Pár pillanat múlva követte, mielőtt a másik ember elhagyta volna a labor területét.

\- Mégis hova mész? - kiáltott utána.

Mikor utolérte mélyen a szemébe nézett. Látta a barátja szemében a kilátástalanság és a remény vívódását.

\- Meg kell tennem! - Mondta elszántan, és körbenézett a laborban.

\- Nem! - Mondta önfeláldozón Menis, nem akarta azt, hogy a társa viselje a terhet.

Norin hidegen, de idegesen végigmérte barátját.

\- Valakinek meg kell mondania a tanácsnak, hogy elbuktunk. - Mondta nehéz szívvel Menis.

\- De nem buktunk el! - Tiltakozott Norin keserves vívódásokkal a lelkében.

\- Nem győzhetünk mi ellenük főnök. - Mély levegőt vett, kivett egy üveget társa kezéből. - Menny!

Norin állt ott földbegyökerezett lábakkal. Társa ingerülten nézett rá. Menis kinyitotta az oldalsó ajtót, ahol épp álltak. Kezével meglökte barátját.

\- Menj! - ordította.

Norin fájón ránézett.

\- Ne várj tovább! Menny már! - erősködött kiabálva Menis.

Norin kezében a kristállyal, - amin minden kutatási eredmény rajta volt, és minden, amit csak a számítógépek tartalmaztak -, elindult az erdő felé. Másik kezében szorította a két üveget. Teljes erejét beleadva rohant. Tudta, most már nem tehet semmit. Szíve a torkában dobogott. Kezében eszeveszettül szorította a kristályt és az üvegeket. Csoda, hogy az ideges szorításban nem törte el őket.

Menis miután már barátja eltűnt a fák sűrűjében, megfordult. Csend uralt mindent. A többiekre nézett. Mindenki egyetértően mosolygott, de a félelem mindenki arcán sugárzott. Menis a legközelebbi asztalról felvett egy éles szerszámot, majd minden lehetséges olvasható részt sikeresen tönkretett a kristályon.

Norin a kaput meglátva egy suhintással megnyitotta azt és belefutott az eseményhorizontba.

Egyszer csak egy lövés találta el Menis-t. A földre hanyatlott. Eltört az üveg. Mindenki a másodperc tört része alatt a földre rogyott. Az ellenség is mind élettelenül rogyott össze lassan a labor körül. Mély csend borította meg a bolygót. Vége volt.

A kaptár látva mi történt belépett a hipertérbe. A bolygó felszínen csak a szél suhant át. Menis és a csapat voltak az atlantisziak utolsó reményei. Most már elvesztették mindazt, amiben eddig reménykedtek.

Megnyílt a kapu, majd Norin tűnt fel. Átlépve körülnézett. Sötétség uralta a bolygót. Kicsit megnyugodott. Elindult az erdőbe. Odaérve a tisztásra, az emelvényen elsuhintott az egyik rész felett. Erre egy rekesz tűnt elő. Megfogta a kristályt és belerakta. Gondolatai azon jártak, hogy mi lehet a többiekkel. Miután végzett elindult vissza. A kaput újból egy suhintással nyitotta meg. Atlantiszon mindenki reménykedő pillantásokat intézett az eseményhorizont felé. Norin átlépett. Mindenki tekintete rámeredt. A tanács mikor meghallotta, hogy megérkezett lesietett hozzá. Nem várták azt, hogy ilyen gyorsan visszatér majd.

\- Mi hírt hoztál? - kérdezték tőle.

\- Csapda volt. Rajtunk ütöttek. - Válaszolt fájó tekintettel, s nem hallgatott el semmi információt az rajtaütésről.

A jelenlévők megszeppenve vették tudomásul, hogy kudarcba fulladt az akció. Akik nem tudták mi folyik itt, azok morajlás szerű kérdezősködésbe kezdtek. Az egyik tanácstag az irányító részleg felé szegezte tekintetét.

\- Tárcsázzák a bolygót!

A kapu pár pillanattal később megnyílt, de a pajzs aktív maradt. A technikus megpróbálta felvenni a kapcsolatot a társaikkal, de senki nem válaszolt. Lekapcsolta a kaput. Norin fájdalmasan vette tudomásul, hogy tényleg elbuktak. Megszorította a két üveget a kezében. A tanácsra nézett.

\- Sajnálom - mondta halkan.

A tanács tagjai hallgattak egy pillanatig.

\- Így kellett lennie – válaszolták.

A tanácstagok lassan elindultak. Norin állt ott és nézte őket. Mikor már csak a nagy mozaikos ablak meredt rá, kilátástalan tekintete meredt vissza arra. Majd a kudarc gondolatával elindult az egyik transzporter felé. Mikor kilépett a folyosóra a kezében levő üvegekre nézett. Elindult. Útközben próbálta feldolgozni a többiek elvesztését és a saját önvád ébresztette nyomasztó érzéseket. Beérve egy laborba odament az egyik falhoz, majd egy titkos ajtón keresztül a másik felébe ment a teremnek. Tekintetével keresni kezdett valamit. Az egyik asztalon megtalálta. Odalépett, majd kinyitotta. Egy utolsó mély pillantást vetett az üvegcsékre. A szerkezetbe helyezte őket. Lecsukta a fedelét. Ellátta egy biztonsági protokollal is. Mikor végzett bezárta maga mögött a rejtett ajtót. Megint elindult a transzporter felé, útközben unokatestvérével találkozott.

\- Nem láttad a feleségem? - nézett rá kérdőn.

\- Mióta elmentél tegnap, nem - felelte, majd elindult tovább.

Norin tudta, hogy hol találja meg. Elérve a folyosóra bús arccal és csalódottan indult el. Mindenki megértette mi történt. Senki sem vádolta azzal, hogy hiába cselekedett, bármi is volt a feladatuk. Mindenki sajnálta azt, ami történt, de megpróbálták. Így egy kicsit könnyebb volt elviselni a kudarcot. Beérve a szobába nagy levegőt vett.

\- Lija! - szólította meg.

A nő, ki az erkély előtti ablaknál állt, meglepődötten nézett hátra. Norin elindult felé. Lija mindent kiolvasott a férje szeméből. Tudta, hogy nem sikerült a küldetés. Átölelték egymást. Lassan besötétedett. Az ablakon át sújtón villantak fel egymás után a becsapódás fényei. Már nem kerülhették el sorsukat...


	2. Chapter 2

Amikor az utánpótlás berakodásával végeztek Steven még nem irányította a hajót Atlantisz felé.

\- Van még egy kis elintézni valónk, egy kicsit arrébb. - Mondta határozott hangon a hajó irányítószékében ülve.

Miután megadta a koordinátákat, a hajó a megadott cél felé indult.

Megérkezve a kijelölt koordinátákra Steven az Asgard teleporttal lejuttatta az egyik tisztet a helyszínre. A katona egy szobában találta magát, hangos zene kíséretében. Emilia hirtelen megfordult a furcsa fényvillanásra. Kissé megijedt, de egyben meg is örült annak, amit látott.

\- Üdv. Megijesztett - mosolyodott el. Odament a számítógéphez, és levette a hangerőt. - Már készen is állank az indulásra?

\- Üdvözlöm. Caldwell ezeredes küldött, hogy értesítem, hogy a hajó indulásra kész. Csak magára várunk. - Körülnézett a szobában. Megakadt a tekintete a bőröndön és az asztalon levő papírokon.

A szobában még állt egy szép nagy virágcsokor az éjeliszekrényen, alatta édességgel. Emilia szemében hirtelen megcsillant egy kis fény, a remény fényéből most izzó tűz lett. Elég volt neki csak Atlantiszra gondolni és nagyon boldog lett. Gyorsan a szobában levő dolgokra pillantott, majd a katonára.

\- Adjon öt percet és utána mérjék be a jeladómat. - Mondta és apró mosoly rajzolódott ki az arcára.

Ezt még a tiszt észlelhette, mikor a fehér fények körbe ölelték.

Mivel már tegnap bepakolt, így csak pár apró dolog maradt, amit ennyi idő alatt simán meg tudott csinálni. Mivel már egyedül volt otthon, így a búcsúzás elmaradt. Nem volt gond, tegnap már elbúcsúzott a vacsi után. A virágra nézett. Sajnálta, de nem vihette magával. Ám az édességet bepakolta a táskájába. A számítógép kikapcsolása már csak utolsó simítás volt indulás előtt. Eszébe jutott az első utazása. Újból indulni készült és ez most megint felelevenített benne minden pillanatot. Emlékedése közepette az órára nézett. Az egyik kezébbe vette a bőrödjének a foggantyúját. A másikban büszkén fogta a papírokat. Elmúlt az öt perc és az időzítés pontos volt. Fehér fény vette körbe, majd egy ismerős kép tárult elé. A Daedalus hídja semmit sem váltotozott. Caldwell is ugyanúgy, komolyan, figyelemesen ült a paracsnoki székben, mint mindig.

\- Üdv! - szólalat meg Emilia, mikor rematerializálódott.

\- Üdvözlöm Dr. Von! - Szólalt meg Steven is, meglepő módon elismerő hanszínnel.

\- Köszönöm Uram! - mosolyodott el a köszöntés jellegén.

Rájött, hogy elég sokan tudhatnak már arról, hogy megszerete eme tudományos kinevezést. Látta Steven bólintását, amit úgy értelmezett, hogy lerakhatja a kabinba a csomagját. Caldwell pedig kiadta a parancsot az indulásra. Így a Daedalus fedélzetén megkezdte az útját újra Atlantiszra, az Ősök városába. Most egy kicsit egyedül érezte magát a hajón. Senkit sem ismert, kivéve Steven Caldwellt. De hát az ezredessel nem állhatott le beszélgetni. Megfordult, és elindult a hálókörletek felé. Ismerős fémszínű falak köszöntek rá, miközben ismeretlen tekintetekkel találkozott útközben. Meg is érkezett. Kinyitotta az ajtót, majd belépett. A szűk, szürke szoba kicsi tere fogadta ismét. Letette a táskát, és leült az ágyra.

Napokon keresztül csak olvasott. Most egy könyvet is hozott magával, így nap mint nap olvasott pár oldalt. Ha épp nem olvasott, akkor mászkált a hajón. Néha ellátogatott a hídra is, ahol Steven érdeklődött felőle. Egyik nap a technikai részleg felé sétálgatott. A helyiségben dolgoztak a technikusok. Az ajtóval szemben volt egy idegen technológiájú irányítópult. Mögötte pedig Hermiod munkálkodott. Emilia kicsit gondolkodott, majd bement. A bent dolgozó emberek ránéztek, de nem szóltak semmit. Ezután folyatták elfoglaltságukat. Hermiod felfigyelt az érkezőre.

Emilia közelebb ment hozzá, majd az irányítópult előtt megállt.

\- Üdv Hermiod. Remélem nem zavarok túlzottan - kezdete mondandóját kicsit szorongva.

\- Üdvözöllek újra itt. Mi oka annak, hogy újra láthatlak Emilia? - felelte az idegen.

Emilia kicsit megkönnyebbült. Hermiod felfedezte már az elején, hogy kicsit félt az itteni fogadtatástól. Már jó ideje itt dolgozott. Fel tudta ismerni az emberi reakciókat, ezt is rögtön észrevette.

\- Visszaút a Pegazusba - válaszolta Emilia most már nyugodttabban.

Hermiod az irányítópulton babrált valamit. Von szemében könnycsepp alakú kövek húzogatásának tűnt a folyamat. Érdekesnek találta ezt a technológiát is. Az Asgard vékony teste és szürke bőre valami érdekes gondolatokat hozott elő. Elgondolkodott az egész univerzumról. A csendet bizalmas kérdése törte meg.

\- Szeretném megkérni, hogy meséljen az Ősökről.

\- Több ezer évvel ezelőtt volt egy szövetség az univerzumban. Négy fajból állt. Az Ősök, az Asgardok, a Nox, és a Fürlingek - mesélte Hermiod.

\- És mi lett a szövetséggel? - nézett kérdőn rá.

\- Felbomlott. Az Ősöket megtámadta egy vírus, ami miatt rákényszerültek arra, hogy elhagyják a ti rendszereteket. A Fürlingek is eltűntek, és a Nox is el volt foglalva a saját fajának megmentésével. - Hermiod beszámolóját Emilia megrendítő figyelemmel kísérte, de az Asgard nem tűnt túl bőbeszédűnek.

\- Nem mesélnél kicsit bővebben? - érdeklődött.

\- Nincs mit mesélnem. - mondta megszokott hanszínnel.

Emilia úgy érezte, hogy az Asgard nem akar valamit megosztani vele. Mintha neki kellene rájönnie valamire, vagy neki kellene emlékeznie, vagy neki kellene ezt megkérdeznie. De mégis kitől? Nem firtatta tovább. Döntése meghozatalakor egy technikus érkezett meg az irányítópulthoz, majd Hermiod segítségét kérte. Emilia miután befejezték a beszélgetést elköszönt és elindult vissza a hálókörletek felé. Pár óra múlva elment enni valamit. Így teletek napjai a hajón. Még párszor benézett Hermiodhoz. Látva azt, hogy nem sokat akar az Ősökről, meg más témákról beszélni, inkább áttért a technikai kérdésekre. Igaz volt, hogy a felét sem értette annak, amit Hermiod mondott neki, de szorgosan jegyzetelt. Ekkor már az Asgardhoz is eljutott a hír, hogy megszerezte a tudományos kinevezésést. Hermiod pedig úgy gondolta, megismertetti Dr. Von-nal az Asgard technológia alapjait.

Az utazás gyorsabban eltelt számára mint az első. Kilépve a hipertérből a Daedalus lassan és óvatosan landolt a város egyik pilonján. Emilia minden eseményt a hídon követett nyomon. Miután minden készen állt arra, hogy kiléphessenek, egy kisebb csoport elindult. John már várta az érkezőket. Von kiszállt. Sütött a nap. Gyenge szél fújt, ami apró fodrokat rajzolt a végtelennek tűnő óceán felszínén. Elindult a város felé. A levegőt átjárta az óceán sós illata. Mellette technikusok és katonák haladtak el. John gyorsan meglátta, majd odament köszönteni.

\- Szia! Üdv újra Atlantiszon. - Hangzottak az alezredes szavai, aki arcán örömteli mosollyal fogadta az érkezőt.

\- Szia! Egyszemélyes fogadóbizottság? - mosolygott Emilia ragyogó arccal.

\- Be kell érned velem. A többiek eléggé elfoglaltak - nevetett.

\- Ugyan. Kösz, de nem kellett volna emiatt elhalasztani a dogaidat. - Mondta Von kissé meghatottan.

\- Ez is a feladataim közé tartozik - mondta komolyan.

\- Az egyszemélyes fogadóbizottsági munkakör? - Nézett rá nevetve. - Meguntad a katonai főnökösködést?

\- Ez nyugisabb... - Mosolygott Sheppard is. - Semmi váratlan aktivitás, se ellenséges hadihajók, se lidércek, se régi Genii tagok, semmi zűr a technológiával.

Emilia elmosolyodott. Egyszer csak Steven jött feléjük. Léptein látszódott, hogy lassít. Ám tempója elárulta, hogy nem fog megállni.

\- Ezredes, Dr. Von! - bólintott.

\- Ezredes. - Válaszolta Atlantisz katonai főnöke, majd hirtelen Emilire pillantott - Dr. Von? - meglepetten állt előtte.

Emilia szerényen nézett rá, apró, büszke mosollyal.

\- Igen - mondta boldogan. - Ezért mentem vissza a Földre.

\- Gratulálok! - Elsimerő pillantásai és mosolya ragyogott Emilire.

\- Köszönöm.

Elindultak befelé. Emilia szét-szétnézett, és jó mélyen belélegezte a sós levegőt. Tekintete a város részeit mérte fel éppen.

\- Mi hír errefelé? - Kérdezte érdeklődve, miközben a kaputerem egy kis részét fedezte fel az egyik felhőkarcoló szélén.

\- Minden megy a maga útján, sajnos ez az ellenségre is igaz. - Mondta gúnyos arckifejezéssel a férfi.

\- Akkor itt is zajlik az élet - felelte megértően.

Beértek a város szélén lévő folyosóra. A levegő valamivel hűvösebb volt itt. A nagy ablakokon át beszűrődő fény megvilágította az egész teret. A transzporter felé vették az irányt. Bementek. A falon előtűnt a város térképe. Sheppard az irányítóterem felé eső legközelebbi helyetjelölte meg végcélul. Egy pillanat alatt ott is voltak. A vezérlő felé igyekeztek. Ismerős minták, ismerős fények és hangok kísérték végig Emilia útját. Még a folyosón hallották, ahogy a kapu hirtelen aktiválódik. Mire odaértek, Woolsey már kiadta a pajzs leengedésének parancsát. Egy csapat most tért vissza. Elsőként Rodney és Zelenka jelent meg a túloldalon. McKay arcán a harag és a csalódottság jelei látszottak. Radek a magyarázkodással volt elfoglalva, de az ő arcán is jól látszott a csalódottság. Mögöttük feltűnt a többi technikus, majd végül három katona érkezett meg. John arcára íródott a sajnálat és megszánás a három katona iránt. Köztudottan egyik tiszt sem volt oda attól, amikor bébiszittert kellett játszaniuk a tudóscsoporttal. Néha ez nehezebb feladatnak tűnt számukra, mint egy összecsapás. A kapu egy lobbanással bezárult. Mindenki elkezdett szétszéledni. McKay és Radek tovább folytatták vég nélküli vitájukat.

\- Mondtam, hogy nem kell bekötni azt a kábelt! - mordult rá Zelenkára.

\- De az elengedhetetlen volt a beindításához. - Magyarázkodott Radek, miközben lefelé mentek a lépcsőn.

\- És mi lett a vége? Na mi?! - fortyogott még mindig haragos tekintettel McKay.

\- Nem történt nagy kár, annyira... - Próbálta leplezni a történtek súlyát a másik tudós.

\- És már megint nem értünk el semmit. - Vágott vissza Rodney gúnyos mosollyal.

\- Ahogy látom van, ami nem változik. - Jelentette ki a Emilia halvány mosollyal.

\- Nem, ez nem - nézte őket Sheppard, ahogy távolodtak.

Woolsey jött velük szembe, tekintetét egy pillanatra elvonta a két tudós vitája, majd továbbindult.

\- Köszöntöm úja Atlantiszon Dr. Von! - szólt Woolsey.

\- Köszönöm. - Válaszolt Emilia ismét mosolyogva.

\- A kinevezéséről a papírokat később hozza be, miután a csomagját lerakta - szólt hivatalosabban Woolsey.

\- Rendben. - Felvette a táskáját a földről, bólintott és elindult a hálókörletek felé vezető folyosón.

Woolsey figyelte a távozó személyt. Mikor már lefordult a folyosón odafordult az alezredeshez, tekintete megkomolyodott.

\- Ezredes! - mondta merev hangon.

\- Igen, Uram!? - A férfi komolyra vett pillantást vetett az előtte levőre.

\- Tim Sandlers nemsokára visszamegy a Daedalusszal a Földre. - Kezdte mondandóját komoly elszántsággal.

\- Tim nem jön vissza? - nézett kérdőn John Woolsey-ra.

\- Nem, a kormánynak szüksége van rá odaát - folytatta a főnök.

\- Oké, akkor papaírmunka - vágra rá az ezredes.

Woolsey diplomatikusan elmosolydott.

\- Csak tudmám, hogy maguk mit esznek azon... - Nem megbántásként mondta, mert elnevette a végét.

Woolsey is tuda ezt, így csak szélesebb lett az arcán a mosoly.

Emilia a szobájába érve kipalkolt és szétnézett. Nagyon jó volt újra az Ősök városában lenni. Az ablakot is kinyitotta és mélyet lélegzett az óceán üdítő illatából. A város gyönyörű látképe meghatotta. Mivel evett és pihent eddig eleget, így gondolta megkeresi Dr. Beckettet. Elindult a gyengélkedő felé. Mikor odaért bólintott a bent levőknek, majd tekintetével Carsont kereste. Ám nem látta sehol. Mikor épp meg akart fordulni, egy hang szólította meg.

\- Emilia! Kedvesem! Visszatértél? - nézett rá Beckett mosolyogva.

\- Üdv Dr. Beckett! - nézett hátra Von.

\- Segíthetek valamit? - érdeklődött.

Emilia körbenézett és bólintott egy aprót.

\- Gyere! - Ment elől a doktor, s tudta, hogy a másik személy követni fogja.

Egy eldugottabb szegletében a gyengélkedőnek megálltak.

\- Hogy vagy? A fejed fáj még? - nézett rá komolyan.

\- Jobban. Nem érzek fájdalamt, de néha valami mély, furcsa érzésem van. Ezek után fáradtabbnak érzem magam. Lehet, hogy az agyműködésem hatása?

\- Nem kizárt. - Intett Vonnak, hogy kövesse. Az Ős szkennernél álltak meg. - Feküdj le!

Emilia követte az utasítást. Sóhajtott, mikor a szkenner bekapcsolt. Megvárta alig moccanva, hogy a vizsgálat véget érjen. Ezután felült és Carsont nézte, aki a képernyő előtt állt.

\- Jobb vagy rosszabb? - kérdezte félve.

\- Ott áll, ahol volt, mikor elmentél a Földre - jelentette ki. - Semmi mást nem tapasztaltál?

\- Mire gondol Dr. Beckett? - Emilia hirtelen nem tudta mi is az, amit figyelnie kéne magán. Vagy az agyán, mikor a képernyőre nézett.

\- Valamire, amit eddig nem vettél észre, nem csináltál, nem éreztél. - Sorolt fel néhány dolgot Carson.

\- Most azt akarja tudni, hogy reptetek-e dolgokat? - Emilia kérdése nem volt épp poénos.

\- Mondhatni... - bukott ki Beckettből némi mosollyal szegélyezve.

\- Nem. Semmi ilyen. - Tiltakozott Von. Azért hozzátette. - De ez is lehetséges lenne?

\- Jó. Ne haragudj, hogy felzaklattalak. - Nézett rá bocsánatkérően a doktor, majd a másik kérdés után komolyabb lett. - Nem sokat tudunk erről. Ezért, ha valami furcsát tapasztalnál, kérlek jelentsd.

\- Nem gond doktor. Ez a munkája. - Nyugtatta meg Von, majd kissé azért feszülten, de elmosolyodott. - Rendben. Ha észlelek valami furát, akkor szólok.

\- Tudod, hogy ha bármi kell, itt megtalálsz. - Hangja bizalmat és komolyságot árasztott.

\- Tudom. Köszönöm - válaszolta Emilia.

Ezután elhagyta a gyengélkedőt.

Elindult a laborok felé. Mivel csend volt, így arra következtetett, hogy Mckay és Zelenka nem egy helyiségben tartózkodik, és épp ideiglenes tűzszünet van amiatt, amit az előbbi érekzésükkör látott. Az egyik főlaborba érve meglátta mentorát. Aki mintha megérezte volna, hogy jön az ajtó felé nézett.

\- Üdv Dr. Zelenka! - Köszöntötte mosolyogva a viszont látás örömével a pillantásában.

\- Emilia! - Tette le az tollat a kezéből. Majd kissé hangnemet váltott és hozzátette. - Vagy inkább Dr. Von? Hogy van Atantisz újdönsült doktornője? - kérdezte kedves szavait a lányhoz.

Emilia megcsóválta a fejét.

\- Köszönöm Dr. Zelenka. Jól vagyok. - Majd szélesebb mosoly kíséretében még megjegyezte. - Képtelenség meglepetést okozni egyeseknek. - Utalt ezzel arra, hogy úgy néz ki páran már tudnak a doktorátusáról.

\- Woolsey mondta el, de kérte, hogy tartsam titokban. - Lett komolyabb a tudós pillantása. - Most már akár itt is dolgozhatnál, Mckay nem köthetne bele - nézett szét a helyiségen.

\- Nem, nem - tiltakozott azonnal Von. - Megvan a saját laborom.

\- De a város másik felén - fűzte hozzá Radek.

\- Akkor kicsit többet kell sétálnom. - Emilia beljebb lépett és komolyan Radekra nézett. - A labor ott van, ahol van. Én is visszatértem...

\- Így Te is ott vagy, ahol lenned kell. - Fejezte be Radek mosolyogva.

\- Nagyon valószínű doktor - bólintott a lány. - Min dolgozik?

\- Nemrég találtunk egy elhagyatott labort a városban. Azt mérjük fel. Woolsey vagy McKay adott valami munkát?

\- Nem. Még csak most érkeztem pár perce. Szeritnem Mckay még azt sem tudja, hogy itt vagyok.

\- Üdv Dr. Von újra itt! - szólalat meg a hátuk mögött Mckay.

Hirtelen hátra fordultak.

\- Rodeny!

\- Üdv Dr. Mckay! Jó látni.

\- Csiripelték a vezérlőben, hogy újabb tudós doktorral bővült a csapatom. Azt hittem valami újonc ficsúrt küldtek. - McKay általános lelezelő stílusa megmaradt, de Emilire nézett, és némiképp elismerően. - Jó, hogy maga jött vissza. Most már, ha akarja kísérletezhet a ZPM-ekkel.

Von várakozóan pislogott.

\- Csak vicc volt! Jobb, ha nem nyúl hozzájuk. Na, azt hiszem Radek említette az új munkánkat. - Rodney állt az ajtóban. - Most mi van? Nem jönnek?

Ezzel a két tudós elindult a harmadik felé. Emilia kifelé menet Radekhoz fordult.

\- Jó újra itt.

\- Jó, hog itt vagy - mosolygott vissza Zelenka is, majd folytatták útjukat.

A helyiségben még félhomály uralkodott. McKay az egyik sarokban szöszmötölt, Beckett doki kíváncsian nézelődött. A többiek is tekintetüket erre-arra vonva gondolkodtak. Egy tíz emberből álló csoport dolgozott ezen a helyen. Woolsey úgy döntött ennyien is jó munkát fognak végezni.

Minden ember figyelmesen szemlélte a terepet. Carson gondterhelt arccal állt a labor közepén.

\- Mégis mit csináltak itt? - nézett kérdőn.

\- Ezt neked kell tudni, Te vagy a doki. Eddig úgy tűnik valami biológiai labor lehetett. - Szólalt meg tompa hangon Rodney.

\- Már jó ideje dolgozom annak a megfejtésén, hogy mit csinálhattak, de nem találtam semmit. - Nézett körül értetlenül. - Csak pár elemet, amiből ki kellene találnom, mi volt itt pár ezer éve! - csattant fel a végére.

\- Nyugodjon meg Carson! Majd rájövünk mi volt itt. - Szólalt meg Emilia az egyik konzol előtt.

\- Még szerencse, hogy itt vagy. Legalább van valaki, aki belénk tuszkolja az optimizmust. - Válaszolta kicsit nyugodtabb tekintettel Beckett.

\- Hát, még szerencse - tette hozzá a Von.

McKay ma egész eddig azt kereste, van-e valami számára érdekes ebben a helyben. De sajnálatára csak laborberendezéseket és ehhez hasonló dolgokat talált itt. Tudta, hogy az energiaellátást még meg kellene csinálnia, de valahogy nem volt hozzá nagy kedve. Megfordulva az eddigi testhelyzetéből és munkaterületéről, elindult az ajtó felé.

\- Ahogy látom, nekem mára nincs itt semmi különös látnivaló. Semmi érdekes energiaforrás vagy ilyesmi... - szólalt meg somfordálón.

\- Lehet, hogy még nem találtunk semmit, de maga itt a főtudós. - kezdte Dr. Von a férfira nézve -, Mégis mit kezdjünk mi, ha valami történik?

A férfi ránézett, majd egy kis gondolkodás után kinyögte.

\- Na, jó. Maradok - mondta kicsit lelombozott kedvvel. - De holnap reggel az öné a megtiszteltés doktor Von, hogy kinyithja a vidámparkot - tette hozzá szarkasztikusan.

Visszaindult és felvett egy táblagépet. Emilia tekintete mindvégig a férfin volt, majd elmosolyodott és a munkára koncentrált. Kint jelenleg erős szél fújt. Süvítése egészen kivehetően hallatszott. Kicsit ijesztő is lehetett volna, ha koromsötét lett volna a helyiségben, és egyedül tartózkodott volna itt valaki.

Két tudós épp egy laboreszköz mellett álltak. Azt vizsgálták nagy pillantásokat vetve a készülékre. Az egész csoport, aki jelenleg ezen a kutatáson dolgozott, várta azt a pillanatot, amikor kiderül, hogy mi zajlott itt réges-régen. Sajnos ez a kutatás lassan haladt. Késő este fejezték be a mai munkát.

\- Rendben, mára ennyi! Köszönöm mindenkinek a segítséget! - szólalt meg fáradt pillantásokkal a doki.

Lassan mindenki elhagyta a helyiséget. Emilia maradt utoljára. Épp egy laptopon dolgozott. Felnézett.

\- Carson! - szólította meg a doktort.

\- Valami gond van? - nézett rá érdeklődve.

\- Nincs. - Fordult felé nyugodt tekintettel. - Gondoltam lemásolok pár adatot, és elemzem majd őket, ha nem gond.

\- Rendben, ez jó ötlet. Reggel találkozunk - köszönt el Carson és kiment.

\- Viszlát. - Hangzottak már a halk szavai, ahogy a doktor egyre távolodott.

A képernyőre nézett. A százalékok lassan, de biztosan haladtak felfelé. Még kellett egy kis idő, hogy átmentsen minden számára érdekesnek tűnő adatot. Néha a kivetítőre pillantott, ami egyenesen előtte húzódott a fal közelében. Ős betűk sokasága borította azt. Már jártas volt ősei írásában, és fogalmazásában is. Igaz, néha azért nehézségekbe ütközött. Most csend uralkodott mindenütt. A szél is gyengült mostanra. A városban most minden rendben ment, de ez nem volt így pár hete. Támadást indított egy szakadár csapat a városiak ellen. Aminek nem lett jó vége. Egy hangjelzés zökkentette ki elmélkedéséből. A laptop jelezte, hogy befejezte a munkát. Von szétkapcsolta a konzolt és a számítógépet. A kezét rátette az egyik kristályra és utasította a kikapcsolásra. Villanás fénye hasított a labor falain belüli térre. A helyiség sötétségbe borult. Egyedül csak kintről szűrődött be halvány világítás, ami segítette a tájékozódásban. Elindult.

\- Holnap kell szólnom Rodney-nak, hogy nézze meg a világítással mi a gond. - Motyogta alig hallható hangon miközben kifelé igyekezett.

Kiérve a folyosóra, senki sem járt arra. Ahol csak kevesen járnak, és nem használják a részleget, ott a város csökkentett módban működik. Elindult a transzporter felé. Mikor megérkezett, hirtelen Rononba botlott. A férfi láthatólag sietett valahova.

\- Hopp...Elnézést! - szólalt meg zavarodottan.

\- Semmi baj - válaszolta a férfi.

\- Most értetek vissza a küldetésről? - nézett kíváncsian.

\- Igen - válaszolta tömören Dex.

\- Hogy ment? - érdeklődött tovább.

\- Jól. - Dex állt csak ott.

\- Rendben. Akkor továbi szép estét! - bólintott, majd folytatta útját.

Von beérve a laborjába leült és belepillantott az előbb letöltött anyagokba. Olvasta, de valahogy nem állt össze a kép. Minden túl értéktelennek tűnt. Semmi, ami valami magyarázatot adhatna a sok kérdésre, ami foglalkoztatja őket a laborral kapcsolatban. Már fáradt volt. Kikapcsolta a gépet és elment a hálókörletébe és aludni tért.

Hajnalodott. Emilia megmoccant az ágyban. Mély levegőt vett, majd kifújta és kinyitotta a szemét. Sötét volt kint. Mégis jól látható volt, hogy pár percen belül feltűnik majd a nap a horizont felett. Megfordult. Tekintetét most a mennyezetre szegezte. Nyújtózkodott egyet. Megfordult újból és felült. Megdörzsölte a szemét. Felállt, majd elment a fürdőszobába. Mikor már kicsit józanabbul tért vissza, felvette a székről a ruháit. Lassan átöltözött. Ilyenkor reggelenként nem volt olyan meleg kint. Úgy 12-15 fok körül lehetett. Mikor már a cipője is rendben volt, az éjjeliszekrényről felvette az órát, majd a kezére erősítette. Végül a fülhallgatója következett. Mikor készen állt, elindult.

\- Jó reggelt Atlantisz. - Szólalt meg halkan s elmosolyodott.

Az ajtó elé érve az engedelmesen kinyílt. A városban alig voltak ilyenkor. Elérve az egyik őrség által figyelt pontig, bólintott nekik, kik ugyanígy viszonozták a jó reggelt ezen kifejezési formáját. Már megszokták, hogy a lány reggelente korán elmegy sétálni egyet. Általában mindig ezen az útvonalon haladt keresztül. Elérve a lépcsőig lekocogott rajta. A transzporterrel egy jól ismert helyre ment. Mindig itt szokott reggel sétálni, kocogni. Odaérve kiment a sétányra. Kint friss levegő köszöntötte. Az óceán sós illatával vegyítve az este hangulata kezdett szétfoszlani. A nap pereme pár perce tűnhetett fel a horizont felett. Elindult. Belül nyugodtság öntötte el. Egyenletes tempóban haladt. Végig sétált a sétányon, majd megállt. A nap már félig előtűnt. Megfordulva felnézett a városra. Elmosolyodott. Innen hatalmas felhőkarcolók magasodtak az ember fölé. Elindult vissza. Sétált még egy darabig. Mikor már a nap teljes egészében az égen volt, és ő is érezte, hogy aznapra elég volt sétéból, visszament. Átöltözött, majd elindult a labor felé. Kezében a laptoppal, elsőként ért oda. Ki is nyiotta az ajtót és nyitva is tartotta. Elmosolyodott azon, hogy McKay tegnap rábízta az "labornyitást". Letette a laptopot az asztalra. Pár perc múlva ért be Beckett. A fehér orvosi köpenye megledült a siettség okozta menetszéltől, ahogy befordult a labor nyitott ajtaján.

\- Jó reggel Emili! - köszöntötte mosolyogva.

\- Jó reggelt Carson! - mosolygott.

\- Valami hír? - érdeklődött a doki.

\- Eddig a szövegekkel nem jutottam semmire. Mintha valami olyasmi folyt volna itt, amiről nem sokan tudtak - kezdte beszámolóját.

\- Az Ősöknél is sokszor voltak ilyen dolgok? - Tette fel a kérdést McKay, aki meglepően korán érkezett. - Bár, ha visszaemlékezem találkoztunk már ilyen dolgokkal...

\- Úgy látszik. - Körülnézett. - Lehet, hogy próbakutatásokat végeztek. Hiszen itt se tudja most mindenki, hogy pár emelettel feljebb egy tudós épp min dolgozik, nem? - nézett kérdőn a férfira.

\- Igen - hangzott a felelet. - Ha nem vagy épp a főnökük... - Fejezte be a fanyar mondatába némi vicces csengést csempészve Rodney McKay.

\- Dolgozzunk tovább - tanácsolta Carson.

Lassan a többi tudós is megékezett és elindult a munka. Rodney épp egy panelen babrált, mikor Carson talált valamit. Egy ideig méregette, majd a mintát berakta a saját mikroszkópjába. Már pár másodperc után érkezett az eredmény. Mély gyanakvással nézett a laptop kijelzőjére. Végig pillantott a helyiségen, majd odafordult a többiekhez.

\- Azt hiszem találtam valamit. - Mondta higgadtan, de az arcán látszódott a feszültség.

\- Mit? - érdeklődött Emilia.

Közelebb lépett a dokihoz, majd kíváncsi tekintettel melléjük lépett Rodney is. Mindannyiuk tekintete a laptopra meredt.

\- Ez itt Lidérc DNS - tudatta megállapítását Beckett.

\- Ők is kísérleteztek vele - jegyezte meg Von.

\- Ezt már tudtuk, de itt, mégis mit csinálhattak? - kérdezte kíváncsian a doki.

\- Dr. McKay! - fordult a tudóshoz Emilia. - Sikerült már rendbe hozni a panelt?

\- Részben igen - mondta.

\- Be lehet indítani? - kérdezte reménykedően.

\- Azt hiszem igen - felelte biztatóan.

\- Akkor gyerünk! - Lelkesedett Emilia, remélve Carson felfedezése jó kiindulópont lesz.

Rodney babrált még egy kicsit, majd sikeresen üzembe helyezte a szerkezetet. A labor másik felén lévő kivetítőn Ős szöveg jelent meg. Mindenki arra szegezte a tekintetét.

\- Jelent ez valamit? - Nézett kémlelő tekintettel a szövegre Carson.

\- Jelenteni jelent, de még sok munkánk lesz vele - ismertette első ránézésre Dr. Von. Eközben az első sort fordítgatta magában - Az első sort már értem. Egy Norin nevezetű Ős dolgozott itt. A feljegyzései lehetnek - kezdte méregetve a képernyőt.

\- Akkor Emili, Te dolgozz ezen. Rodney, Te pedig hozd valahogy rendbe az áramköröket, ha lehetséges. Jó lenne még innen kiszedni valami értelmeset - utasította Beckett a társait.

Mikor felfedezték a labort az energiaellátása szinte egyenlő volt a nullával. Igaz, hogy ez sok más helyiségre és régióra igaz volt a városban. Rodney gyorsan megállapította, hogy itt manuálisan kapcsolták le a rendszereket. Mintha tönkre akarták volna tenni az energiaellátást. Így McKay-nek sok idejébe telt életet csiholni az energiaellátást biztosító rendszerekbe. Még most sem volt 100%-os az egész, de így már legalább bírtak dolgozni.

\- Carson! - Szólította meg Von a dokit, ki erre-arra nézelődött gondolkodva.

-Tessék? - nézett rá, remélve újabb fordítást hallhat.

\- Találtak már több ilyen labort is? - nézett rá érdeklődő tekintettel.

\- Sok labor van a városban. Sajnos még alig tudtunk meg egyikről-másikról valamit, amik ilyen eldugott helyeken vannak.

\- Csak eltöprengtem, hogy mennyi ilyen hely lehet még, amiről az eddigi majd hat évben nem tudtatok meg semmit - majd újra a szöveg felé fordult.

Léptek zaja csengett a folyosón. Egyszer csak egy ismerős alak tűnt fel. Arcán az érdeklődés jeleivel kémlelte a helyiséget.

\- Hogy haladtok? - nézett élénk tekintettel a tudóscsoportra a katonai főnök.

\- Lassan. - Jegyezte meg savanyú tekintettel Carson.

John a laborban erre-arra nézett szemében alap kíváncsisággal, majd megállt Dr. Von háta mögött.

\- Szép kis szöveg - nézte pásztázva.

\- Tartalmas lesz, azt hiszem - mérlegelt tovább Emilia.

\- Rodney? - nézett kérdőn a többiekre John.

\- Az energiaellátással van elfoglalva. - Felelte Carson, aki valami csöveket vizsgálgatott.

\- Mi hír a tárgyaláson? - fordult Sheppard felé Emilia.

\- Teyla talált pár barátot, de még csak az ő részéről barátok. Ronon nem nagyon szimpatizál velük. Jelenleg Woolsey is egy tárgyalás közepén van.

\- Aha, akkor alakul - majd a konzolon babrált.

\- Engem meg hazaküldött megnézni az itteni helyzetet - fejezte be.

\- Akkor lehet, hogy új barátokra teszünk szert, ha Mr. Woolsey sikerrel jár? - kérdezte Von.

\- Lehet. Na, nem zavarok, megyek is. Jó munkát! - majd elhagyta a labort.

Elmúlt két óra, mire Rodneynak sikerült az energiaellátást összetákolni. Kicsit fáradt tekintettel fejezte be a munkálatokat. Remélte, hogy működni is fog majd.

\- Kész - jelentette ki.

Carson és Emilia tekintete a guggoló McKayre összpontosított, aki bekapcsolta a főkapcsolót. Minden hirtelen kifényesedett. Bekapcsolt a fényt biztosító lámpák sokasága. A szűrőberendezés is 100%-osan működött, érezhetően sós illattal árasztva el a helyiséget. Minden tekintet elismerő pillantást vetett McKay felé, majd folytatták a keresgélést.

\- Szép munka! - dicsérte meg Von.

\- Eddig csak ezt az egy érdekes leletet találtam - dünnyögött mérgesen Carson.

Emilia is az eddig megtudott dolgokra koncentrált és megszólalt.

\- Azt szedtem ki a szövegből, hogy meg lettek bízva egy fejlesztéssel, de arról még nem ír, hogy az mi volt.

\- Keress tovább! - utasította Beckett.

\- Dolgozom rajta - felelte.

\- Éhen halok, jön valaki enni? - nézett a jelenlévőkre Rodney.

\- Nem, most nem. Kösz - hangzott a válasz.

A tudós elindult megkoronázni az előbb elért sikerét. Tudniillik McKay szerette, ha valami úgy működik, ahogy annak kell. És persze azt úgy, ha ő csinálta. Elégedett tekintettel távozott.

\- Érdekes, itt azt írja, hogy a labor nagyobb volt. Ahogy most nézem, kb. a kétszerese lehetett. - Nézte a helyiséget kémlelő tekintettel Von.

\- Lehet, hogy átköltöztették. - Vetett fel egy lehetőséget doki.

\- Nem hinném. A leírása erre illik, de sok dolog nincs itt - folytatta.

John jelent meg az ajtóban. Fura vigyor volt az arcán.

\- Bocs, hogy már megint zavarok. - Von-t kereste a tekintetével, mikor megtalálta folytatta. - Emili, nem lenne kedved eljönni a bolygóra? A lakosok említettek valamilyen ősi építményt a közelben. Gondoltam érdekelne - kezdte a kérdéssel a férfi.

\- Hát, nem is tudom... - nézett kérdőn Carsonra.

\- Menj csak nyugodtan! Megleszek egyedül is - válaszolta biztatóan Beckett.

\- Jó, mehetünk. - Ellépett a konzoltól Sheppard felé, majd kiléptek a folyosóra. Elindulnak a transzporter felé.

\- Tényleg sikerült Woolsey-t kirángatni a városból? - nézett John-ra.

\- Igen. Azt mondták, hogy elengedhetetlen a további tárgyalások folytatásához a jelenléte - mondta John komoly arcot vágva.

\- Tizenöt perc múlva találkozunk a kaputeremben. - Vetett fel egy időpontot a mellette menő.

John bólintott. Emilia kiszállt a transzporterből. Elment átöltözni. Ezután a biztonság kedvéért a lábához erősített tokba belehelyezte a 9mm-est. Utána elindult a megbeszélt helyre. John épp a kapu előtt állt. Kezét a P90-én tartva. Meglátva a tudóst, intett a technikusnak, aki elkezdte a tárcsázást. A kapu pár pillanattal később megnyílt. Akkor már a két ember készen állva várta, hogy átkelhessen.


	3. Chapter 3

Átlépve a kapun egy átlagos bolygó tárult eléjük. Egy kis ösvényen vezetett az út a faluba. Elindultak előre. A fű egész a térdükig ért. Ellepte őket a fűtenger, amin enyhe hullámokat keltett a napfényben időnként tovasuhanó szél. Az ösvény is csak pár nappal ezelőtt keletkezett. Jól látszottak még a letaposott fű egyes még álló szálai, amelyek újra szerettek volna feltörni a nap felé. Johnék csinálták első ittjártukkor a kis utat. A falu népe nemigazán járt erre. Nem is használták a kaput. Nekik ez csak egy Elődök által állított kör volt. Minden évben egyszer jöttek el, tiszteletadásra.

Csendben haladtak egymás mellett. Egyszer csak John megszólalt.

\- Tényleg lassan haladtok előre? - nézett a Vonra.

\- Igen. Nem sikerült még értékes információt találni. Sok a kérdés, és ahelyett, hogy ezekre találnánk választ, csak még több lesz a kérdés - jelentette ki komoran.

\- Valahogy majd csak megbirkóztok vele. - Próbált egy kis tűzet csiholni a Vonba, de tudta, hogy igazából nem ő vesztette el a hitet, hanem Carson.

\- Remélem igazad lesz - válaszolta kicsit búsan Emilia.

Már láthatóvá vált a falu. Nem laktak itt többen ötszáz személynél. Kicsi házak ablakai rajzolódtak ki, ahogy a két ember egyre csak közeledett. Beértek a faluba. A falu közepén levő kútból asszonyok vitték a vizet. Gyerekek fogócskáztak a téren. Mikor meglátták a jövevényeket, kicsit bizonytalanul fordultak el. A gyerekek is megálltak egy percre, majd tovább játszottak a délutáni napsütésben. Idilli középkori falucskának tűnt jelenleg a helyszín, ahol idegenkedve fogadták a látogatókat. Von csodálkozva nézett szét. Csoda, hogy még létezett egy ilyen idilli környezet a világon. A háta mögött egy rét húzódott. Tele virágokkal. Ennyire messze a Földtől jó volt látni egy világot, ahol még él egy kicsit a régi élet szépsége. A nyugodt hétköznapok mindennapi üdve. A falucska szépen rendben volt tartva. Látszott, hogy egy rendszerető nép él itt. Az egyik ajtó mögül egy ismerős női alak tűnt fel. Teyla jött eléjük. Már várta őket. Ők is elindultak felé.

\- Mr. Woolsey jól halad a tárgyalásokkal. Szia Emilia. - tudatta az állást a nő és mosolygott.

\- Szia Teyla. - Köszöntötte, miközben tekintete még mindig a kis települést pásztázta.

\- Akkor rendben mehet az árucsere a néped és a Litirraiak között? - nézett kérdőn rá.

\- Eddig úgy néz ki nem lesz gond. - Mosolyodott el reménykedően Teyla.

\- Említette nekem John, hogy van itt valami ősi szerkezet - tért a lényegre a Dr. Von.

\- Igen, mindjárt idehívok valakit, aki odavezet minket - majd elindult.

Teyla gyorsan megtalálta Tenint. Ő volt az, aki első érkezésükkor bevezette őket a faluba. Egy negyven év körüli emberrel jött vissza a társuk. A férfi kicsit félénk tekintettel mérlegelte a két embert. Igaz, Johnt már látásból ismerte.

\- Ő Tenin, a falu egyik lakosa. Sokat tud a történelmükről - jegyezte meg Emmagan.

\- Jó napot! - üdvözölte az érkezőket.

\- Jó napot! Üdv! - viszonozták.

\- Akkor akár indulhatnánk is - sürgette Von a többieket.

Tenin elvezette őket a közeli erdőn át egy tisztásra. A kis csapat csendben sétált egész úton át. Mindenkit lekötött a saját fejében játszódó gondolatok értelmezése. Mikor megérkeztek a tisztáson nem volt semmi más, csak egy kőtömb. Az ősök írásával volt díszítve minden oldala, ahogy az már eddig is ismert volt a többi ehhez hasonló dologról, amit találtak. Mindenki figyelmesen nézte a tárgyat. John a fegyvere lámpájával világított meg egy-egy részletet. Emilia rátalált egy kőre, ami kicsit kiállt a többi közül. Ez fedte a rejtett konzol felső részét. Levette. John és Teyla kíváncsian figyelték mit fognak találni. Remélték hasznos információk birtokába fognak jutni.

\- Ezt mikor találták? - kérdezte Emili, miközben a szöveget nézte.

\- Ezt az Elődök hagyták itt, miután erre a bolygóra érkeztünk - válaszolta Tenin.

\- Nem ezen a bolygón éltek? - nézett kissé meglepődötten John.

\- Nem. - Válaszolta a férfi, miközben értetlenül bámulta mit csinál a három másik ember.

\- Üljünk le erre a farönkre, és Tenin, mesélj el mindent amit tudsz - javasolta Teyla.

A három ember helyet is foglalt. Mindenki tekintete most Teninen volt. Várták a részelteket.

\- Mi egy másik bolygón éltünk. - kezdte a férfi -, Békében. Jó kapcsolatban voltunk más világok népeivel is, és az Elődökkel is.

Tenin észrevette, hogy a három embertől nem kell félnie, így magabiztosabban folytatta beszámolóját.

\- Egyszer csak felbukkantak a lidércek. Az Elődök sokszor hangoztatták, hogy háború van. Nem tudtunk mindent. Információkat csak néha-néha hallottunk. Az Elődök sokszor mondták, hogy nem jó vége lesz az egésznek. A régi bolygónkon létesítettek valamit, olyan nagy valamit. Nagy házat. Ott dolgoztak. Sürgette őket az idő, hát azt mondták nekünk, hogy el kell hagynunk a bolygót. Miután mindenkit áthoztak ide, már amennyien megmaradtunk... - Egy kis szünetet tartott. - Azt mondták, hogy sokáig ne térjünk vissza a bolygóra.

\- Miért? - nézett kérdőn a tudós.

\- Nem tudom. De azóta jól megvagyunk itt is, nem terveztük, hogy visszamegyünk. A kaput se használtuk, mióta ide költözött a népünk megmaradt része.

\- Azóta jártatok már ott? - kérdezte John.

\- Nem. - válaszolta a férfi, aki kicsit idegesebbnek látszott, mint az előbb.

\- Nekem valami nem tetszik. Maga mégis honnan tudja mindezt, hiszen azóta több ezer év eltelt? - Hangzott Emilia gyanakvással csengő kérdése.

\- Ez egy hagyomány nálunk. - A férfi ijedt tekintettel nézett a Emiliára. - Az idősek ezt mindig elmondják a fiataloknak. Még le is jegyzik. Fontosnak tartották. Ezért lehet az, hogy én mindent úgy mondok el, ahogy azt az én őseim elmondták. Még ki se javítjuk, hogy mi nem voltunk ott. - fejezte be még mindig félve.

\- Értem. - Vette tudomásul Emilia, és kicsit enyhébb pillantást vetett a férfi felé.

\- Vagyis az Ősök csináltak valamit azon a bolygón. Csak azt kellene tudnunk, hogy mégis mit. - Szűrte le az eddig elhangzott dolgok közül a lényeget az ezredes.

\- Tenin, nem tudod véletlenül a régi bolygótok címét? - érdeklődött dr Von kíváncsian.

\- De igen, a főházban megtaláljátok - válaszolta.

\- Tenin, véletlenül nem vethetnénk egy pillantást a koordinátákra? - érdeklődött Teyla.

\- Persze. Csak kérni kell az írnoktól. Szívesen megmutatja - mondta Tenin.

\- Megyek megkerestetem, és megnézem a tárgyalás menetét is - vállalkozott Teyla.

\- Rendben - bólintott Sheppard.

\- Én pedig megnézem, hogy mi lehet ez. - Felelte Emi már jobb kedvel, hisz kíváncsi volt, mit tartalmazhat a kőtömb.

Emilia felállt. John és Tenin is, utána Teyla alakját lassan elnyelték a fák között uralkodó árnyékok, ahogy elindult vissza a faluba. Emilia az emelvényhez lépett. Tenin kíváncsi tekintettel nézett rá. Vetett pár kémlelő tekintetet a konzolra, majd hozzátette:

\- Bekapcsolom, ha működik - hangzottak reménykedő szavai.

\- Vigyázz, nehogy bajod essen! - mondta Sheppard.

\- Nem lesz semmi gond. Remélem - felelte kicsit bizonytalan hangon.

Emilia rárakta a kezét. A konzol kristálylapja halványkék fényben világított, majd hirtelen egy ősi szöveg jelent meg előtte. A két férfi hirtelen meglepődött. John arcára pár pillanat múlva a kíváncsiság jele íródott, még Tenin arcán csak fokozódott a félelem.

\- Mi ez? Hogy csináltad? Nem lesz semmi baja a falunak...ugye? - Nézett az előtte levőkre a férfi.

\- Nem. Nyugodj meg Tenin! - Nyugtatta az ezredes a férfit. - Ez csak egy hologram, amit az Elődök hagytak itt. Mi csak megnézzük, van-e valami számunkra fontos feljegyzés.

\- Valamiféle adattár lehet - állapította meg.

\- Le tudod fordítani? - Kérdezte Sheppard, miközben hangjában érződött a visszafojtott izgalom.

\- Nem teljesen értem, de arról ír, hogy ez a bolygó a védelmük alatt áll, állt. - habozott kicsit -, Furán van leírva, minek is van ez itt. Ha valaki szeretné tudni kié a bolygó, az innen tudhatja, vagy ilyesmi...

\- Azt mondták a népem vénei, hogy ezt a helyet tisztelnünk kell - szólalt meg Tenin.

\- De meg kellett mindenkinek mutatnotok, akik a bolygóra jöttek? - nézett kérdőn John.

\- Erről nem tudok semmit. - Mondta sajnálkozva a férfi. - Nem sokan jártak erre.

\- Ez olyan szövetségféle lehetett, mint, amit az Asgardok kötöttek a Goa'uldok-kal. - Vetett fel egy enyhe hasonlatot Von.

\- Annak mi volt a lényege? - tudakozott John.

\- A Goa'uld-nak nem volt szabad bántaniuk az Asgard védelem alatt álló világokat - magyarázta.

\- És ezt be is tartották? - Nézett még mindig a panel előtt álló társára.

\- Szerinted? - John értette a kérdést és elnevette magát. - Nem egészen, de nagyjából muszáj volt nekik.

Levette a kezét a konzolról, a hologram eltűnt. Tenin kicsit megnyugodott. A fák sűrűjéből Teyla érkezett vissza egy papírt tartva a kezében. A nő arcán az elégedettség jelei tükröződtek. Kicsit szaporábban szedte a levegőt, mert sietett. Odaérve Emilia közelében állt meg.

\- Megtaláltam a címet, csak azt tudom elolvasni. - Átadta dr. Vonnak és bizakodóan nézett rá. - A többi Ősül van.

Emilia átvette a papírt, mit már eléggé megviselt az idő. Azért látszott rajta, hogy meg volt őrizve. Azonnal feltűnt ez mind a Emiliának, mint a két másik atlantiszi tárásnak. Pár másodpercig elemezte a rajta levő szöveget, majd hirtelen elmosolyodott.

\- Mi az? - türelmetlenkedett John.

\- Ezt a papírt ugyanaz az Ős írta, aki abban a laborban is dolgozott, ahol most mi kutatunk - ismertette Emilia mosolyogva.

\- Ír mást is? - kérdezte Teyla.

\- Csak azt, hogy a népet Ők hozták el, ennyi az egész. Az a fő, hogy van egy címünk. - Egy pillantást vetett a mellette levő kis építményre.

\- Akkor megtudtunk valami érdekeset - nyugtázta az ezredes az eredményt.

\- Igen, és el kell mennünk arra a bolygóra. Ott lesz a megoldás. Nagyon valószínű, hogy lesz ott valami, amit látnunk kell. - Gondolkodott hangosan Emilia. - Csak úgy nem telepítenek át senkit se egy másik bolygóra.

\- Mire találhatunk ott megoldsát? - nézett értetlenül Teyla.

\- Arra, hogy mit csináltak abban a laborban. - Válaszolta a Von nagyobb kedvvel, mind amekkorával ideérkezett.

A földről felvette a konzolt védő fedőkövet, majd a helyére illesztette. A kis csapat elindult vissza. Emilia izgatott volt. Ez volt az eddigi legnagyobb és legtöbb reményt keltő felfedezése a labor ügyében. Úgy érezte, lassan meg fogják találni a választ a kérdéseikre.

Visszatérve a városba Emilia Woolsey irodájába sietett, miután a férfit megpillantotta a helyiségben. Előttük nem sokkal térhetett vissza, mert épp a számítógépet nézte. Úgy gondolta minél előbb beszél vele, annál előbb találhatnak választ. Remélte nem lesz semmi ellenvetése ezzel kapcsolatban. Felsietett azon a lépcsőn, amely rögtön a vezérlő alatt helyezkedett el. Futó pillantást vetett a dolgozó technikusokra, majd folytatta útját.

\- Üdv. Bejöhetek? - kérdezte az ajtóban állva.

\- Dr. Von! Kérem, fáradjon be. - Válaszolta Woolsey, majd a munkáját félre rakta egy kicsit.

Beljebb lépett, majd az asztal előtti széknél megállt. Sugárzott róla, hogy valami fontosat szeretne mondani.

\- Most tértem vissza arról a bolygóról, ahol Teyla és Ön folytat tárgyalásokat. De nem erről lenne szó. Volt ott egy Ősi eszköz is. Kiderült a nép történelméből, hogy az Ősök költöztették őket arra a bolygóra, ahol most élnek.

\- Értem. Mi lene a kérés? - nézett rá érdeklődő szemekkel Woolsey.

\- A népet az Ősök azért telepítették át, mert csináltak azon a bolygón valamit, ahol a nép korábban élt. Megtaláltuk a bolygó címét. A címet és pár szót. - reményteli pillantással nézett az előtte levőre - Az az Ős írta, aki abban a laborban dolgozott, ahol most épp mi is. Szeretnék engedélyt kérni, hogy elmehessek a bolygóra - vágott a közepébe a Dr. Von.

\- Ön szerint nem lehet veszélyes ez a küldetés? Egyáltalán tudnak még valamit arról a bolygóról? - kérdezte Woolsey nyugodtan.

\- Nem tudom, de egy próbát megérne. Választ kaphatnánk, hogy milyen kutatás folyt a laborban. Persze, ha sikerrel járunk - felelte komolyan.

\- Rendben. Mindjárt átküldök egy M.A.L.P.-ot a bolygóra, és akkor meglátjuk mi a helyzet. - Egyezett bele a diplomata. - De, ha valami gyanús lesz, nem engedem át magukat doktornő.

\- Köszönöm. - Válaszolta, majd elhagyta a főnök irodáját.

Woolsey egyedül maradt. Felocsúdott eddigi gondolatai közül és elindult az irányító részleghez vezető híd felé.

Emilia elment megnézni hol van Beckett, de a laborban nem találta. Úgy döntött visszamegy és megkérdezi hol van. Épp a folyosón igyekezett a kaputerembe, körül-körül nézett, de Carsont nem látta sehol. A M.A.L.P. már készen állt a bevetésre. Szemével megkereste Woolsey-t, majd hozzá sietett.

\- Mr. Woolsey! Nem látta véletlen Dr. Beckettet? - kérdezte kémlelő pillantást vetve a személyzetre.

\- Dr. Beckettet elhívták egy mentőakcióra, sok a sebesült - tudatta a város vezetője.

\- Rodney?

\- Sajnálom Rodney is egy küldetésen van, Ő vezeti az ugrót.

\- Nem gond. - Nyugodott bele, hogy egyik férfi sincs elérhető helyen a csapatból.

Az ezredes lassú tempóban sétált az irányító részleg felé, mire a tudós tekintete egyszer csak megakadt a férfin.

\- Sheppard! - kiáltott utána.

\- Igen? - fordult felé és elindult.

A két személy mögött, kik várták érkezését, egy M.A.L.P. állt készenléti állapotban. A kapu nyitva állt a jármű fogadására. Az eseményhorizont víz szerű rétege vizfelszínhez hasonlóan hullámzott.

\- Lenne kedved eljönni a bolygóra? - érdeklődött a Emilia. - Dr. Beckett és Dr. McKay nincsenek itt. Gondoltam lehet téged érdekelne mit találunk ott.

\- El, ha nem zavarok - tette hozzá John.

\- Dehogy zavarsz! - mosolyodott el.

\- Elindítom a szondát - szólalt meg a technikus. - A szonda úton... - Csend következett még a visszaküldött információkat várták. - Megérkeztek a jelek. A levegő rendben. Ellenséges tevékenységet nem észlelek.

\- Rendben, mehetnek! - adta ki az utasítást Woolsey.

\- Mehetnénk ugróval? - kérdezte John.

\- Ha akarják - vonta meg a vállát.

\- Gyere Emili! - intett felé.

A két ember felfutott a lépcsőn, majd a technikusok között a másik lépcsőn siettek tovább. Beérve a hangárba az egyes ugrót választotta ki John. Hirtelen a szemnek nem sikerült pár másodperc alatt hozzászoknia a sötétséghez, így kicsit hunyorogva lépkedtek. Emilia felhúzta a rámpát.

-Te vezetsz - jelentette ki a férfi.

\- Rendben - mosolyodott el.

Leült. A rendszerek bekapcsoltak. John is leült és figyelemmel kísérte a történéseket. Látta a Emilián azt a megmagyarázhatatlan izgalmat, amit maga is érzett, mikor vezette a járművet. Ezt se ő, se a Von soha nem fogja elfelejteni. Ahogy az ugró olvassa a gondolatait a vezetőjének s összhangban vannak egymással. Kinyílt a hangár ajtaja, leereszkedett az ugró, majd átment a kapun.


	4. Chapter 4

Megnyílt a kapu s Carson azonosítójának megérkezése után Woolsey azonnal megadta a parancsot a pajzs leengedésére. Ezután egy csoportot rendelt a kaputerembe, hogy segítsenek a sebesültek elszállításánál. A sürgősségiek siettek az érkezők elé hordágyakkal. Utánuk egy katonai kisegítő csoport is érkezett. Beckett parancsot adott nekik, hogy mindenkit vigyenek a gyengélkedőbe, aki szerzett valami sérülést. A doki fáradt pillantásokat vetett a sebesültek felé, majd bezáródott a kapu. Ruhája gyűrött volt, és piszkos a vértől. Megpillantotta a közeledő Woolsey alakját, elindult felé.

\- Mi a helyzet? - nézett ideges pillantások közepette a férfira.

\- Nem jó. Van három nagyon súlyos eset, és több emberünk is az életével küzd. - Kezdte megbotránkozva. - Emellett van még legalább nyolc sebesült katona is.

\- Akkor siessen. Szükségünk van magára! - adta ki a parancsot.

\- Igen Mr. Woolsey. Rohanok - válaszolta.

Lesietett a lépcsőn, majd a gyengélkedő felé vette az irányt.

Elég sok időbe telt mire az orvosin mindenkit elláttak. Ezután Carson Woolsey irodájába ment ismertetni a helyzetet. A férfi látva az orvos közeledtét, kissé ideges lett. Remélte a doktor jobb híreket hoz.

\- A helyzet javult. Sikerült stabilizálni a súlyos sérülteket. Mindenkit elláttunk. Dr. Keller elvállalta a felügyeletet - ismertette kicsit nyugodtabb hangon.

\- Rendben. Ennek örülök. - Egy halvány mosoly rajzolódott ki az arcán.

\- Nem látta Emiliát? - kérdezte a doki érdeklődve.

\- Shepparddal van egy küldetésen. Azt mondta köze lehet ahhoz az Őshöz, aki a laborban dolgozott - felelte kicsit jobb kedvvel.

\- Akkor visszamegyek a laborba dolgozni - mondta a doki.

\- Caron! - Szólalt meg a város vezetője. - Inkább menjen el és pihenjen kicsit. Magára fér - mondta komolyan.

A férfi viszonozta, majd elindult a hálókörletek felé. Megfogadta a főnök tanácsát. Ráfért a pihenés. Beérve lefeküdt az ágyra. Az idegesség még mindig súlyos terhet vont rá. Nyugtalan volt. Kellett neki egy kis idő, amíg el tudta engedni magát. Elaludt. Két óra múlva felébredt. Felhúzta a zubbonyt, majd elindult a labor felé. Beérve nekilátott a munkának. Egy óra múlva betoppant Rodney is, ki nemrég érkezett vissza a küldetésről.

\- Jöttem. - Szólalt meg az ajtóban. - Kell egy kis segítség?

\- El kelne - felelte gondterhelt arccal Carson.

\- Dr. Von hol van? - nézett körbe Rodney.

\- Shepparddal egy küldetésen - válaszolt Beckett.

Rodeny elindult az egyik konzol felé.

\- McKay! - Nézett a szemébe a férfinek, aki most Carsonra meredt, várva annak mondanivalóját. - Emilia említette, hogy ez a labor sokkal nagyobb volt, mint amekkora most. Megnéznéd nincsenek-e rejtett ajtók?

Rodney bólintott, majd a kézi számítógép felé fordította tekintetét, megállva az előbb kijelölt konzol előtt. A kijelzőn nézegette a város térképét. Megakadt a szeme valamin. Pár pillanatig vizsgálta, hogy többnyire biztos legyen abban, amit jelenleg mondani akar.

\- Igazad van. Kell lennie itt még egy helyiségnek - jelentette ki csodálkozva.

Sután körbepillantott, majd elindult a belső fal felé. A falon keresett valamit, ami lehetővé tenné a titkos szoba kilétének felfedését. Talált is egy furcsának mondható díszt, ami nem illett a többi közé. Meg akarta nézni. Hirtelen a fal elmozdult és előtárult a labor rejtett fele. Mindenki a férfi mögött játszódó eseményre összpontosított. Carson szemében felcsillant a fény. Rodney pár másodpercig meredt tekintettel nézete mi történik.

\- Nagy vagy Rodney! - kiáltotta Carson.

\- Hát igen - mondta nagy vigyorral a képén McKay.

A labor másik felében sok új készüléket találtak. Volt ott sztáziskamra és különböző vizsgálóeszközök. Carson hivatott még pár embert, hogy segítsenek. Nagy lázban égett mindenki. Rodneynak az energiaellátást gyorsan sikerült helyreállítania itt is, így remélte gyorsabban haladnak majd. Beckett láthatólag nagyobb kedvvel dolgozott mint eddig. Az idő pedig csak múlt és múlt tovább.

Átérve felhúzta a járművet, majd egyenesen kezdtek repülni a fák irányába. Emilia felhozta a holografikus képernyőt és életjelek után kutatott.

\- Semmi nyoma életnek. Ebből következtetek, hogy remélhetőleg rossz fiúkkal se találkozunk. - Mondta, majd a mellette ülő John-ra nézett.

Sheppard bólintott.

\- Emlékszel még, amikor vezetni tanítottalak? - Kérdezte John. - Igaz, szerencsémre az ugró előtt már repültél.

\- Hogyne emlékeznék! - Felelte jó kedvvel. - A sétarepülő ehhez képest játékszer - mondta komolyan.

\- Jó pilótát faragtam belőled. - Valotta be John, majd elismerően elmosolyodott.

\- Kösz. - Válaszolta Emilia és mosolygott, de utána komolyan hozzátette. - Azt te is tudod, hogy közel sem vagyok profi, és még véletlenül sem tudnék egy F-302-el cikázni.

\- Nem, azt nem. Tudom. - A férfi szavai is komolyan csengtek. - Akkor is jó vagy ugróvezetésben, ez nem vita tárgya.

Tekintetük most a bolygó felszínére összpontosított. Fák sokasága borította. Jelét még nem látták semmiféle csatának, vagy harcmezőnek. A bolygó is csak most ébredezett több ezer évnyi kínzó, hosszú álmából. Az ugró suhanva repült tovább a napsütésben.

\- Mégis mit keresünk? - Nézett John a sűrű erdőre, s próbált a feladatra koncentrálni.

\- Valamit, amit az Ősök csináltak. - Sóhajtott fel Emilia. - Tenin elmondása alapján egy építmény lehet az, amit keresünk.

Emilia a helyzetjelző funkcióra gondolt. A kijelző egyszer csak újból megjelent. Pár perc múlva észrevettek valamit. A bolygó egy részének domborzata vált láthatóvá. Az erdőben egy építmény körvonala rajzolódott ki.

\- Ez lehet az! Keletre van két óránál. Leszállok - örvendezett.

Emilia már jó összhangban volt az ugróval. Néha még a férfi is meglepődött, mi mindent lehet elmével irányítani. Tudta, hogy ez a gén miatt van és, hogy ezt ő is meg tudná csinálni. Hisz ő a következő a természetes génállomány többségének listáján. Azt is tudta, hogy ahogy ő ráérzett az ugró kezelésére, Emilia is egykettőre megtanulta azt. Neki valahogy nagyobb koncentráció képessége volt az elmével való irányításhoz.

A cél mellett egy kisebb tisztáson szálltak le. Miután földet értek, Emilia a kis ősi számítógéppel a kezében elindult. John követte P90-ét készenlétbe helyezve, ujjait átfonta a fegyveren. Csend uralkodott mindenütt. Szép nap volt. Mint azon a több ezeréve elmúlt napon.

\- Szerinted mit csináltak itt, amiért el kellett vinni az embereket? - Tette fel a kérdést gondolkodó arcot vágva a férfi.

Emilia az életjeldetektort figyelte, majd a férfire nézett. Kicsit túl komolyan, és határozott hangon felelte:

\- Nem tudom. - Elhallgatott. - Lehet, hogy atom kísérleteket végeztek. - John ijedten meredt rá. - Csak egy feltevés, nem biztos, hogy atomfegyver gyárat akartak itt létrehozni. - Felelte kétkedőn, majd elmosolyodott.

\- Hát remélem, nem fogunk egy atomtemetőt találni - vágta rá John fanyar humorral.

Sétáltak tovább. Emilia tekintete a kijelzőn volt. John már pár pillanattal ezelőtt elővette a szokásos ennivalóját, majd a tudós mellé érve megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy más jelenlétét nem tudatja a műszer. John sikerrel megbirkózva a csoki csomagolásával a Von-ra nézett:

\- Kérsz? - tette fel a kérdést.

\- Nem, kösz. - A detektort figyelte, megint kíváncsi tekintettel.

Energiajelek után kutatott, de semmi jelét nem találta jelentősebb sugárzásnak. Közeledtek az építményhez. A létesítmény előtt százötven méterre már láthatóvá vált, hogy ezt biztosan az Ősök építették. Hasonlított az Atlantiszon levő egyes építményekre, tornyokra. Lassítottak a tempón, és tekintetüket egyaránt a környezetre és a létesítményre szegezték. John egyszer komoly kémlelő tekintetet vetett egy homályos foltra. Elindult felé, mire Emilia kíváncsian követte. A férfi odaérve csodálkozva vette észre mi is az. Egy jól kivehető csontváz tárult a látogatók szeme elé, és a csonthalmaz tulajdonosa egykor egy lidérc volt. Mindezt a megmaradt öltözékből és a fegyverből következtette ki Sheppard.

\- Ezek is itt vannak? - nézett gúnyos mosollyal a tetemre.

\- Ez egy lidérc volt, igaz? - kérdezte felzárkózva a férfihez.

\- Az - Felelte a férfi komoran. - Csak tudnám, mi a francot kerestek ezek is itt!

\- Hát, ahogy elnézem neki nem sikerült a küldetése. - Nézett a férfire. - Remélem mi nem így végezzük.

\- Én is. - Értett egyet vele az ezredes, majd elfordult és elindult tovább.

\- Nem úgy van, hogy a lidércek a tápláléklánc csúcsa errefelé? - kérdezte érdeklődve.

\- Eddig így volt, csak nem mindig sikerül nekik teljesíteni ezt a csöppnyi feladatot. - A férfi komor pillantásokkal pásztázta a terepet melyen haladtak. - Így még elviselem őket! - szólalt meg. - Ez a legoptimálisabb pozíció és állapot, melyben elviselem... - Mondta undorodva John. Nem fejezte be, egy hang megtörte a mondatát.

\- Itt van még egy! Valahogy neki sem sikerült az a nagy feladat - szólalt meg Von.

John gyanakvón meredt a másik csontvázra is, majd előrébb lépett. A bokrok mögött volt még három tetem. Mind lidérc volt. Gondolkodva álltak ott. Emilia nem nagyon értette, hogy mi is történt itt. John fúró pillantásokat vetett erre-arra.

\- Még nem láttam ilyet. A lidércek csak olyan esetben követnek el a saját fajukban mészárlást, ha olyan helyen maradnak, ahol már csak egymást nézik táplálékforrásnak. De itt a kapu a bolygón van. Menekülési lehetőség rendben. Akkor mégis mi történt itt, hogy ennyi tetem van?

Emilia eközben egy méterrel előrébb egy másik tetemre előtt meredten állt. A férfi mikor észrevette társa megrökönyödött tekintetét, elindult felé, majd megállt.

\- Ezek nem mind lidércek - folytatta komolyan.

\- Az ott Ős, ugye? - nézett megdöbbent tekintettel a férfi.

\- Azt hiszem - sóhajtott nehezen Emilia.

\- Nem úgy néz ki, mint akivel a lidércek végeztek. Bár én így látom. Akkor mi? - Kérdezte John, miközben tekintete az életjeldetektor képernyőjére meredt pár pillanatig.

Ellépett Von-tól és körülnézett. Fegyverét még nem merte leengedni. Nem tudta, hogy mire számíthatnak. Fő a biztonság. Nagyon remélte, hogy semmilyen mutáns lénnyel nem fognak találkozni. Főleg nem Michael valamelyik mutáns kísérletével nem volt kedve összefutni, ha élnek még egyáltalán.

\- Remélem nem él itt valami szörnyeteg - jegyezte meg.

\- Aha - értett egyet vele. - Ezt én is nagyon remélem...

Emilia a nagy építményre nézett. Látszott rajta, hogy az Ősök építették. Az egész kb. tíz méter széles és durván több mint húsz méter hosszú volt. A létesítmény emelettel is rendelkezett. Emilia a bejártatra szegezte tekintetét.

\- A válasz odabent lesz. - Nézett sokatmondóan a létesítmény bejáratára, s Sheppardot figyelte.

Sheppard elindult előre. Von követte, és tekintetét a detektorra helyezte. Megálltak az ajtó előtt.

\- Veszélyes jel? - nézett kérdő tekintettel a tudósra.

\- Úgy nézem, nem az. - Mondta nem túl meggyezően. Vetett még egy pillantást az életjeldetektorra, ami semmit sem jelzett. - Gyerünk, nézzünk be!

\- Végül is ezért jöttünk - fejezte be Sheppard.

Lassan közeledtek az ajtóhoz. A férfi a biztonság kedvéért elől állt, fegyverét a mellkasához húzva. Az ajtó elég lassan húzódott szét. Bementek. John a fegyveren levő fénnyel világított. Mikor már észrevette, hogy erre most nem lesz szükség, lekapcsolta. A lámpák igaz alig világítottak, de a létesítmény ablakain beszűrődött a fény. Egy régi labor tárult eléjük. A létesítmény láthatólag energia szükségleteinek legnagyobb részét már réges-rég kimerítette. A két ember komoly pillantásokat vetett az előttük levő képre. Minden felé labor eszközök voltak. Mind-mind ősi szerkezet. John elindult. A terem közepén volt még öt tetem, akik jól kivehetően egykoron Ősök voltak. Biztos tudósok lehettek. Emilia sajnálkozva nézett rájuk, miközben a hideg futkosott a hátán a látványtól. Csendben vizsgálódtak. Láthatólag minden műszer sértetlen volt. Sheppard tovább haladt a létesítményben, a bakancsa nyomában kivehetően fel-fel csapódott a több ezer éves por.

\- Itt felállítottak egy labort. Kísérleteztek valamivel, ami miatt el kellet költöztetni az itt élő embereket. Most már csak azt kell kiderítenünk, mit csináltak itt. - Szólalt meg tompán csengő hangon.

\- Ha itt kísérleteztek valamivel, akkor valami nagyon nem ment a terv szerint. Itt van még két csontváz, ami nem a lidérceké. - mondta meggyőződve John.

\- Az a kutató létesítette a labort, aki a városban is kutatott. Vagyis kell, hogy legyen összefüggés. De, miért létesítettek itt egy labort? Miért nem Atlantiszon folytak a kutatások? - Nézett Emilia a műszerek sokaságára.

\- Nekem a lidércek nem illenek a képbe, meg az, ahogy rájuk találtunk. - Válaszolta a férfi, majd visszafelé tett pár lépést.

Emili elindult a lépcsők felé. Sheppard követte. Lassított léptein a felette nyílegyenesen húzódó fémszínű tárgynál. Merengve nézett fel.

\- Szerinted találunk ott valamit? - kérdezte John.

\- Nem tudom, lehet - jelent megy egy apró mosoly az arcán.

Nemsokára Von sikeresn talált egy még működő számítógépet. John le-föl sétálgatott a laborban. A fenti szinten se találtak többet egy csontváznál és energiahiány miatt nem működő eszközöknél. Sheppard néha-néha a tudósra nézett, hogy mit csinál, majd sétált tovább. Látszott rajta a feszültség. Irritálta a tudat, hogy kint és bent egyaránt csontvázak vannak, és nem tudják, hogy ezt mégis mi, vagy ki csinálta ezt.

\- Találtál valami érdekeset? - fordult felé.

\- Norin volt a kutatás vezetője. A kutatást már a háború végéhez közeledve kezdték el. - Mondta kémlelő tekintettel a kivetítőre meredve Emili.

\- Miért ilyen későn? - nézett élénk tekintettel rá.

\- Az Ősök már alig hitték, hogy megnyerhetik a háborút, hirtelen támadták meg őket. A pajzs jól tartotta vissza az ellenséges támadást, de ez nem volt megoldás a problémájukra. Hát megbíztak egy csoportot, hogy fejlesszenek ki valamit. - Mesélte a megtudott információkat Von, de még mindig elég kusza volt számra az egész.

A konzol fényei és a kivetítő egyszer csak kialudt. John hirtelen felfigyelt erre. Von még megpróbálta beindítani a rendszert, de az nem reagált.

\- Tudod már mi volt az? - kérdezte Sheppard.

\- Még nem - mondta, majd elfordult a konzoltól.

\- Mi a gond? - érdeklődött a férfi.

\- Az energiaellátás. - felelte Emilia, miközben a panelban lévő áramköröket szemlélte.

Nemsokára pár kristályt kiszedett, majd átrakta. John csendben nézte a kísérletezését. Egyszer csak a panel kivilágosodott.

\- Ez-az! - Mosolyodott el, a férfi közelebb ment.

Újból beindította a rendszert. Ott folytatta, ahol abbahagyta.

\- Téged nem idegesít az, hogy kint és bent pár méteres körzetben mindig egy csontvázba botlunk? - kérdezte John.

\- Nagyon. - Odafurdalt a férfi felé. - Kiráz a hideg a tudattól.

\- Egyetértek - válaszolt John.

\- Semmi egyértelműt nem találtam még. Ez az egész kutatás eltűnni látszik, mint szamár a ködben - mérgelődött Emilia.

John sejtelmesen mosolygott. Emilia fél szemmel észrevette.

\- Mi van? - kérdezte a férfire meredve.

\- Semmi... - majd elfordult egy Sheppard féle mosolyal az arcán és elindult.

Emilia kicsit elbambulva nézett maga elé, majd megvonta a vállát. A számítógép működött, de érezte, hogy nem sokáig tud még életet csiholni a szerkezetbe. John tovább andalgott a laborban.


	5. Chapter 5

Már több órája tárult fel a labor rejtett része. Mindenki igyekezett új információkat szerezni, de ez cseppet sem tűnt könnyű feladatnak. Rodneynak szemlátomást megjött a kedve a kutatásokhoz. Igyekezett minél többet megtudni a laborról, már amennyit az Ős adatbankból ki tudott nyerni. Carson látva barátja jobb kedvét, maga is jobban kezdett bízni abban, hogy tényleg találnak valamit. Beckett tovább elemzett ezt-azt. Főleg a lidérc DNS került a szeme elé. Így folytatták a munkát tovább. Egyszer csak a doki fülhallgatóján megszólalt egy hang.

\- Dr. Beckett! Azonnal jöjjön a gyengélkedőbe! - hallatszott Dr. Keller orvosi vészhelyzetről árulkodó hangja.

\- Mindjárt ott vagyok! - szólalt meg.

Szétnézett a helységben, majd megpillantva McKayt, elindult felé.

\- Rodney! - szólította meg.

\- Tessék Carson? - fordult felé.

\- Tartsd itt a frontot, sürgősen el kell mennem a gyengélkedőre - ismertette a helyzetet.

\- Rendben - hangzott a válasz.

Carson ideges pillantások közepette elhagyta a labort. Rodney a számítógép felé fordult. Előhívta a város energiaellátásának ellenőrző képét. A laborra szűkítette a teret. Meglepődött azon, amit jelenleg látott. Szétnézett a helységben. Elindult tovább, majd egy tartály szerű szerkezetet előtt megállt. Mióta rendbehozta az energiaellátást, azóta nyomon tudta követni nagyjából, hogy mi mennyi energiát húz. Észrevehetően a labor területén ez fogyasztotta a legtöbb energiát. Gyanakodva nézettett rá. A tárgyról úgy vélte valami biztonsági rendszerrel van ellátva. A laptopon sikerült hozzáférnie a szerkezet energiaellátását biztosító és a legtöbb információt tartalmazó kristály adataihoz. Kémlelő tekintettel nézett maga elé. Azon törte magát, hogyan oldja fel a zárat. Sokáig tétlenül tett-vett a számítógép körül, és néha az energiaellátást figyelte. Ott nem történt semmi nagy változás. A kis változásokat a többi tudós által ki-be kapcsolt eszközök okozták. Feltételezte, hogy sok energia kell, hogy fenntartsa a biztonsági rendszert és megvédje azt, ami benne van. Közelebb húzódott a szerkezethez. Látott rajta két háromszöget és egy kört. A körbe egy vonal volt berajzolva. Hitte, hogy ez egy kombinációs zár. Gondolkodva nézte a motívumokat. Mi lesz, ha az egyiket elfordítja? Van-e rajta olyan biztonsági protokoll, ami, ha rossz kombinációt adnak meg, akkor valami rossz fog történni? Kíváncsi volt a szerkezet tartalmára. Így egyre kevesebb türelemmel állta a megpróbáltatást, hogy kinyissa a zárat. Carson távolléte miatt hezitált. A végére mégis a kinyitás mellett döntött. A két háromszöget elfordította, hogy úgy álljanak, mint a piramisok. A körnél egy kicsit vacillált. A végére arra jött rá, hogy lehet, hogy a körben levő vonal a két csúcsot kellene, hogy összekösse. Elfordította. Egyszer csak egy kattanást hallott. Szíve hevesebben kezdett verni, remélte nem most jött el a vég. Bízott benne, hogy nem így kell végeznie. Mire sikerült a gyötrő gondolatokat kihessegetnie a fejéből látta, hogy még él és a többi tudós is itt van. Megnyugodott. Lassan kinyitotta a fedelet. Hirtelen elé tárult az eddigi legnagyobb felfedezés. Két üvegcse helyezkedett el a tartályban. Kék folyadékkal voltak feltöltve. Elérkezettnek érezte az időt, hogy szóljon Beckettek.

\- Carson! Találtam valamit! - szólt bele a rádióba.

\- Nem várhatna egy kicsit Rodney? - hallatszott a doki hangja.

\- Nem - jött egyértelműen a válasz.

\- Mégis mit találtál, ami nem várhat? - türelmetlenkedett Beckett.

\- Ha meglátod, Te is örülni fogsz, hogy szóltam - mondta McKay feszült összpontosítással.

\- Rendben, tíz perc múlva ott vagyok - ezzel véget ért a beszélgetés.

Rodney állt már több mint tíz perce, de Carson még sehol sem volt. Türelmetlenségében, az asztalt kopogtatta. Miután egy-két személy furcsán nézett rá, abbahagyta és savanyú képpel mosolygott. Egyszer csak befutott Becett. Egyenesen Rodney felé igyekezett. Odaérve várta mit talált, de McKay még állt ott.

\- Azt hittem, hogy már elvesztél a városban - vágta rá a dokira a késés miatt.

Beckett jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett rá, majd enyhébben megszólalat:

\- Mi az, mit találtál? - nézett kíváncsian.

A doki elindult Rodney felé, majd a szerkezet előtt megállt, amiről még nem tudott jelenleg semmit. McKay a készülékre mutatott, benne a kis üvegcsékkel.

\- Mégis mi lehet ez? - kérdezte McKay.

\- A titkos kísérlet - válaszolt meglepődötten Carson.

\- Most mihez kezdünk? - nézett kérdőn a dokira a férfi.

\- Még körbenézünk itt, lehet, hogy találunk valamit, ami magyarázatot adhatna erre. - Felelte, majd kicsit bizonytalan pillantást vetett a felfedezésre.

A laborban minden úgy volt, ahogy azt pár ezer éve hagyták. Olyan volt mintha megállt volna az idő. Mindenki, aki bement oda, az kapott egy kis betekintést a múltba. Még nem tudták mi volt a titkos labor célja. Csak az üvegcsék álltak ott. A szerkezet védte meg őket több ezer évig. Carson és Rodney érezték, hogy ez lehet az, ami miatt ez az egész így áll itt, ahogy van. De a kérdés az volt, hogy most mihez fognak kezdeni. Még mindig semmi mást nem találtak. Megállnak talán? Megint zsákutcába jutnak? Újból megállásra fogja késztetni őket a kérdések hada? Merik-e feláldozni magukat azért, hogy megtudják mit rejtenek az üvegek?

Aznap, mikor befejezték a kutatásokat, Beckett elment Woolsey-val ismertetni az új felfedezést. Szorongva és kétségek között közeledett felé.

\- Bocsánat, hogy zavarom - jelentette ki az ajtóban állva.

\- Nem gond Dr. Beckett, jöjjön be - válaszolta nyugodtan.

\- Ma találtunk a labor elrejtett felében két üvegcsét - kezdte, de elhallgatott.

\- Van bennük valami? - kérdezte Woolsey.

\- Igen. Szerettem volna megkérdezni, hogy engedélyezed-e azt, hogy holnap megvizsgáljam a tartalmukat - tért a lényegre.

\- Nem veszélyes ez egy kicsit? - vetette fel a kérdést Richard, amitől mindketten féltek. - Egyáltalán van valami fogalmunk, hogy mit is tartalmaznak pontosan? - tudakozott tovább.

\- Sajnos nem - állt ott tudatlanul Carson.

\- Ez esetben nem engedélyezem a vizsgálatot - jelentette ki komolyan Woolsey.

\- De, ha tudnánk valamennyire, hogy mivel állunk szemben? - próbálkozott a férfi.

\- Dr. Beckett! Kérem! Ne akarjon megyőzni arról, hogy engedélyezzem ezt, amikor semmi információval nem rendelkezik arról, hogy mi lehet a tartalmuk.

-Találtam lidérc DNS mintákat a laborban. Szerintem valamiféle bénítószerrel kísérletezhettek -folytatta Beckett.

\- Biztosítani tudja, hogy nem adódnak gondok a vizsgálat közben? - Nézett kicsit dühösen a férfire. - És, ha gondok lépnek fel? Mégis, hogy fogjuk azt helyrehozni? - elhallgatott egy kicsit. -Tudom, hogy mennyit jelent magának ez a kutatás, de nem hiszem, hogy ilyen gyorsan kellene lépni ez ügyben.

\- Vállalom a felelősséget. - Jelentette ki Beckett, miközben szívében nyilalló érzést érzett. Tudta, lehet, hogy rosszul döntött.

\- Ha még is úgy döntene vár vele, megteheti - próbálta jobb belátásra bírni a férfit.

A doki helyeslően bólintott, majd elhagyta a helységet. A városban már későre járt az idő. Fáradt volt, még el kellett végeznie pár dolgot a számítógépen, azután mehet el és pihen reggelig. Mozgalmas nap van mögöttük. Carson előbbi kijelentése aggodalommal töltötte el, de próbálta nyugtatni magát, hogy Carson tudja mit csinál.

\- Emilia! - szólalt meg John Dr. Von háta mögött.

\- Tessék? - nézett rá egy pillanatra.

\- Találtam egy törött üvegcsét a földön - mutatott az irányába Sheppard.

\- Ne nyúlj hozzá! - mondta hangosabban. - Hagyd ott, ahol van! Nehogy veszélyes legyen!

\- Szerinted köze lehet, ahhoz, ami itt történt? - nézett a férfi kérdőn rá.

\- Lehetséges - felelte, majd a konzol felé fordult.

\- Az Ősök valamit elronthattak? - gondolkodott tovább hangosan a férfi, miközben tovább lépkedett.

John megállt az egyik ajtóval szemben. Furán nézett ki rajta. Az ajtó nyitva volt. Előtte pedig egy újabb lidérc maradvány terült el. Lassan sikerült egy képet összeraknia magában, majd gondolta megosztja a lánnyal is.

\- Azt hiszem rájöttem valamire - szólalt meg az ezredes. - Azt az Őst, akinél a törött üveg van, egy lidérc lőhette le. Az, aki jelenleg ott van kint, az ajtónál.

Emilia a férfi felé fordult. John kifelé mutatott.

\- Érdekes - állapította meg. - Ha lelőtték, akkor valami úgy végzett itt mindenkivel, hogy a lidérceknek nem sikerült ennél közelebb kerülniük a csoporthoz.

\- Lehet, hogy ő volt az egyetlen, aki eljutott eddig - értett egyet John is.

\- Akkor még annyira se nyúj ahhoz az üvegtörmelékhez, veszélyes lehet. - Hangzott a halk mondata, majd élénkebben hozzátette. - Van egy kis gondunk.

\- Mi? - érdeklődött Sheppard.

\- Kezd lemerülni a maradék energia is. Kellene az ugró, hozzá tudnám kötni a számítógépet. Most kezd igazán érdekessé válni a szöveg.

\- Rendben, idehozom - válaszolta John, majd kiment a laborból.

Sheppard elindult az járműért, esteledett. A bolygó napja lassan ereszkedett a horizont alá. Odaérve beindította a hajtóműveket, majd felszállt. Az ugrót a labor elé tette le. Próbált minél közelebb parkolni a bejárathoz. Nem volt könnyű, hisz az évek alatt sűrű bokrok és fák nőttek ki mindenfelé. Mikor sikeresen leparkolt, bement.

\- Megjöttem, valami hír? - érdeklődött.

\- Nincs - felelte Von.

Elindult az ajtó felé. Hirtelen az egyik csontváz mellett megpillantott valamit. Annál a csontváznál, ahol John felfedezte az üveget is. A férfi csendben követte. A tudós leguggolt az egyik Ős tetem mellé. A csontváz keze alatt a porban egy kristályt pillantott meg. Kicsit undorodva, de kihúzta. A zubbony ujjában leporolta. A kristályon jól kivehető karcolások voltak.

\- Fontos lehet? - nézett John a tudósra.

\- Még nem vagyok benne biztos, de van egy olyan érzésem, hogy igen - felállt.

A kristályt a markába szorította. Elindult kifelé. Beérve az ugróba leült a székbe. John lassan követte s próbált rájönni arra, mi járhat a Emilia agyában. Jelenleg a helyzet kezdett viccesen mondva Rondney-s lenni, Dr. Von-os beütéssel. Az előtte levő a kristályt vizsgálgatta. A maradék fény felé fordította, ami még megvilágította a bolygót.

\- Meg kellene vizsgálni, van-e rajta valami - szólalt meg pár pillanattal később.

\- Menjünk vissza a városba? - vetette fel a lehetőséget Sheppard.

\- Nem, mi nem megyünk. Majd a kristályt, meg a M.A.L.P.-ot fogjuk visszaküldeni - ismertette a tervet.

\- Rendben - felelte John.

Az ezredesnek semmi kifogása nem volt a tervel kapcsolatban. Felállt a másodpilóta üléséből, és felhúzta a rámpát. Emili beindította a hajtóműveket és felszállt az ugróval. A kapu felé vették az irányt. Egy–kettő ott is voltak. Emilia a kapu közvetlen közelében szállt le. Kijöttek a járműből. John tárcsázni kezdett. Emili a M.A.L.P.-hoz ment. Készenléti állapotba helyezte, majd az egyik rekeszbe behelyezte a kristályt. A kapu megnyílt. John várt pár pillanatot, majd a szerkezet elé indult a videokamera állásához.

A város esti csendjét az előbb egy bejövő féregjárat törte meg. Woolsey az irányítóba ment és a technikusokkal várták, hogy mi fog történni. Miután megkapták az azonosítót, leengedték a pajzsot. Azt várták, hogy az ugró felbukkan az eseményhorizontból, ám egy videojelt vettek.

\- Video üzenetet fogunk! - szólt az egyik technikus.

Woolsey a laptop képernyőjére szegezte tekintetét. Egyszer csak egy ismerős arcát pillantotta meg.

\- Veszik az adást? Atlantisz! Itt John Sheppard!

\- Vesszük az adást ezredes! - szólt bele a mikrofonba Richard.

\- Az a helyzet, hogy van itt egy ősi labor. Van benne sok minden. Dr. Von az adatokon dolgozik - kezdte a beszámolóját.

\- Találtak már valami fontosat az épületen kívül? - kérdezte a laptopot nézve.

\- Azért jelentkezünk, mert az előbb találtunk egy kristályt. Emilia szerint meg kellene vizsgálni, hogy kiderülhessen mi van rajta. Bár össze van karcolva. Lehet, hogy sok köze van az itt levő eseményekhez. Átküldjük a M.A.L.P.-ot, a kristály az egyik oldalsó rekeszben van - hallatszott a férfi hangja.

\- Rendben, küldhetik - jelentette ki Woolsey.

Emilia kezében a távirányítóval beüzemeltette a szerkezetet. Lassan, de biztosan haladt a jármű a kapu felé, majd elnyelte az eseményhorizont.

Atlantiszon hirtelen feltűnt a szerkezet. Halk morajlással indult tovább, majd lassított és megállt.

\- Megérkezett! - szólalt meg a főnök.

\- Dr. Von szerint jó lenne minél előbb megvizsgálni tartalmaz-e valamit - válaszolta John most már a rádión.

\- Meglesz! Mindjárt oda is adom Dr. Zelekanak. - Tudatta Woolsey, hogy rögtön intézkedik, remélte a tudós még nem alszik. Bár ismerte már az úgynevezett emerek között élő "tudós fajt".

\- Rendben. Sheppard vége!

Woolsey intett, hogy lekapcsolhatják a kaput. A csillagkapu egy lobbanással bezárult. Elindult a M.A.L.P. felé. A kaputerembe gyorsan visszaszökött a sötétség.

\- Dr. Zelenka! Itt Richard Woolsey! Hall engem? - kérdezte s izgatott pillantásokat tett a jármű felé.

\- Igen Mr. Woolsey, hallom. Miben segíthetek? - hallatszott a férfi kiegyensúlyozott hangja.

\- Jöjjön gyorsan a kaputerembe! - felelte röviden.

\- Azonnal ott leszek.

Leérve a szerkezethez sietett, majd elkezdte megnézni, hova is rakhatták a kristályt. Woolsey nem volt túlzottan jártas a M.A.L.P. rekeszeinek feltárásában, de nemsokára mégis megtalálta az egyik oldalsó rekeszben, ahogy azt John is mondta. Nézegette, majd befutott Radek is. A férfi rögtön feletteséhez ment. Látta rajta, hogy fontos dolgot bíznak rá. Izgatottan várta a ráháruló feladatot.

\- Minél előbb kell az eredmény, hogy a kristály tartalmaz-e valamilyen adatokat. - Utasította az előtte álló tudóst. - Radek! Remélem nem zavarom túl későn...

\- Nem, megyek és elkezdem a munkát - felelte a tudós, és már indult is.

Egy technikus most érkezett meg és a M.A.L.P.-ot "terelgette" el a kaputerem közepéről. Radek az első laborba szaladt. Látta Woolsey arcán, hogy fontos lehet, ha tartalmaz valamit a kristály. Leült egy számítógép elé, és elkezdte a kutatást. Sokáig dolgozott. Nehéz munka elé állították. Elektródákat kötött ide-oda, de nem sikerült semmit sem találnia. Próbálta már másik módszerrel is. Igaz, talált adatdarabokat, de azokat már soha nem lehetelne összerakni. Zagyvaság volt az egész. Sajnos semmi megnyugtató hírrel sem szolgálhatott eddig.


	6. Chapter 6

Miután a két ember visszatért a laborhoz, Emilia első lépésként a számítógéphez ment. Kémlelő pillantásokat vetett erre-arra, majd az ajtóban álldogáló férfi felé nézett.

\- Segíts az energiaellátásban - kérte Von. - Az ugróban találsz egy ládát balról. Van benne egy hosszú vezeték. El bírnád hozni? - nézett a férfire.

John bólintott.

\- Remélem elég hosszú lesz - jegyezte meg, még mielőtt a férfi kiment volna.

Sheppard elindult a járműhöz. Belépve a dobozt leszedte a felső tartóból. Kinyitotta, kivette a kábelt. A dobozt becsukta és felrakta. Elindult vissza.

\- Kösz - mondta, mikor Johntól átvette a kábelt.

Hosszú kábelt vezettek a számítógéphez, majd Emili az ős adatblokk azon részéhez csatlakoztatta, amelyen keresztül mindent az ugró adattárába másolhat. Gyorsan az ugróba ment és ott is rákötötte a kábelt. Az ugrót készenléti állapotba helyzete, majd visszament. Elindítva a konzolt, elkezdte az adatok átmentését.

-Szerinted találnak valamit a kristályon? - kérdezte reménykedve.

\- Nem tudom, de jó lenne - felelte a férfi.

\- Kész. Mehetün. - szólalt meg kicsit reménykedőbb hangon.

Miután a számítógépet hozzákötötték az ugróhoz és átmásoltak mindent, az adatok most már elérhetőek voltak a járműből. Emilia és John az ugróból vizsgálták az anyagokat. Von remélte, hogy találnak valamit, ami a hasznukra lehet. Nagy köd fedte az egész ügyet. Senki sem tudott semmit. Mindenki a sötétben tapogatózott, és csak remélte nem talál valami olyanra, ami az életét veszélyeztetné.

\- Az előbb mondtam, hogy találtam valamit? - kezdte mondanivalóját.

\- Mit? - érdeklődött Sheppard a másodpilóta székében ülve.

\- Norin meg lett bízva valamivel, amit eddig még nem tudok. - Elhallgatott és az ellenőrzőpanelen babrált valamit, mire a holografikus kivetítőn megjelentek a feljegyzések. - A háborúban már vesztésre álltak. A tanács döntése volt ez a kísérlet. Norin és a csapata először az Atlantiszi laborban dolgozott.

\- Miért jöttek ide? - vetette fel gyanakvó kérdését a férfi.

\- A tanács javasolta, hogy azt a valamit itt próbálják ki. - Folytatta és koncentrált, hogy megfelelően értelmezze és fordítsa a szöveget. - Eddig ezt vettem ki az egészből.

\- Elég veszélyes lehetett az a valami, ha ki kellett telepíteniük a lakosságot - érvelt az ezredes.

\- Ebben egyetértek - válaszolta és bólintott.

\- Ír még valamit? - érdeklődött a férfi és lekapcsolta a fegyvert a mellényéről, majd a szék mellé támasztotta.

\- Most jönnek a kutatási eredmények - ismertette, miközben tekintete a kivetítőn járt.

\- Nem lenne jobb holnap folytatni? - kérdezte John már fáradt pillantásokkal.

\- Én dolgozom tovább. - Jelentette ki a Dr. Von tudósokhoz hasonló "Ezt meg kell fejteni!" féle pillantással.

\- Én szundítok egyet - felállt és elindult a raktérbe.

\- Jó éjt! - szólalt meg Emilia.

\- Kösz! - jött a válasz.

John az egyik dobozból kivett egy hálózsákot és egy melegítő takarót. A hálózsákot lerakta az ugró fém lapjára, majd lefeküdt. A takarót magára húzva pár perc múlva már mély álom nyomta el. Már sötét volt. Kicsit félelmetesnek is tűnt a sötétség. Az ugró ablakán át szép látvány tárult a csillagos égre, már amennyit a sok lombtól s ágtól látni lehetett. Ám a jelenleg működő holografikus képernyő tompította a csillagok fényét. Emilia belevágott a munkába. Egész éjjel dolgozott. Olvasva az egyik aktát rájött egy két dologra. Sokáig elidőzött egyes helyeken. Minden le volt írva, napról-napra, de valami mégis hiányzott. Csak nem jött rá arra, hogy mi. Mély lélegzetet vett. Kifújva a levegőt újra felnézett. Még semmit se tudott arról, amit ki kellett fejleszteniük. Mindig csak szerként jelentkezett. Nem tudta mi az, és hogy egyáltalán van-e még belőle valahol. Rájött, hogy Norin tényleg vezető szerepet játszott az eseményekben. Megtalálta Norin naplóját is, amit nem védett semmi jelszó. Kicsit csodálkozott is. Mikor már úgy érezte elég volt, utasította a járművet, hogy kapcsolja ki a kivetítőt. Miután eltűnt, beszökött a sötétség a járműbe. Emilia nézte a csillagokat. Mélyeket sóhajtott, majd elmosolyodott. Mintha a csillagok között egy kósza üzenet szállt volna. Sok minden vár még rá. Büszke volt arra, hogy itt lehet, de nem kergette magát hiú reményekbe. Tudta, hogy ez a hely sem egy mennyország. Hiszen nem csak boldogságból áll itt az élet. Sokkal nehezebb itt minden. Nehezebb helytállni. Igaz, itt se mindenki mindenki jó batárja, de mindenki egy nagy célért küzd. Mély élethelyzetek alakulnak ki, melyeket a földi ember el sem tud képzelni. Mégis amekkora feladat hárul rájuk, szerinte annyira boldogok. Olyan más itt minden, és ez így van rendjén. Amennyire mély ponton is vannak, mindig boldogok. Ő is boldog volt. Az a láng, ami mindig is élt benne, most még nagyobb lángokkal szította szívében és lelkében a tüzet. Sóhajtott. Érezte, hogy agya már szeretne pihenni. Tekintetét elvonta az égboltól. Tudta, hogy senki sincs a bolygón, bár remélte. Így a biztonság kedvéért bekapcsolta a pajzsot. Ami biztos, az biztos. Füléről leszedte a rádiót, majd a mellényt lerakta a földre. Hajnalban elnyomta az álom.

Zelenka még mindig dolgozott. Agyában az idegsejtek nagy nyomásnak voltak kitéve, de dolgozott és dolgozott tovább. Nem tudta, hogy mit is tegyen. Hiszen már régóta munkálkodik a kis tárgyon, de az sehogy se akar semmi információt megosztani vele. Néha mérgesen motyogott is magában, mire egy-egy arra járó ember furán nézett rá, majd folytatták útjukat tovább. Ilyen későn csak nagyon fura szerzetnek tűnő tudósok motyognak magukban, de általában minden tudós valamennyire fura szerzetnek volt tekinthető.

Radek még Rodney véleményét is kikérte az ügyben, mire az első hallásra erősen letolta társát:

\- Még egy nyamvadt kristályt se tudsz leolvasni! - és duzzogva mormolt tovább. Ő is fáradt volt már.

Több mint három óra munka után - mire ő se szedett ki belőle semmit -, savanyú képpel és elégedetlenül nézett maga elé. Zelenka kíváncsian mérlegelte Rodney-t, várta neki mi lesz a megállapítása.

\- A franc essen bele! Ezen semmi sincs normálisan. Aki ezt szétzúzta, az tudta mit csinál. - Bosszankodott tovább. - Ennek nincs semmi értelme! Menjünk aludni! Már lassan kivirrad! - javasolta McKay, majd mind a ketten elhagyták a labort.

Reggel korán kezdték a munkát a laborban. Carsonra tegnap Woolsey elég nagy hatással volt. Mielőtt elkezdte volna a vizsgálatokat, gondolta még átnézik a labort, nem találnak-e valamit. Valakit megbízott, hogy nézze át a számítógépen levő adatokat. Remélte találnak valamit, amiből rájöhetnek mit is rejtetek az üvegek. Eközben halvány reményt fűzött ahhoz, hogy John és Emilia is sikerrel járnak majd.

\- Dr. Beckett! - hallatszott Dr. Sunders hangja.

\- Talált valamit az adatokban? - nézett reményteli arccal a férfire.

\- Sajnálom, de semmit sem találtam. Mintha mindent letöröltek volna - mondta sajnálkozva.

\- Köszönöm. - Elfordult és tekintetével valakit keresett. - Rodney!

\- Tessék? - lépett oda a tudós.

\- Itt valami nincs rendben - mondta gyanakodva és összekulcsolta a kezét a mellkasánál.

\- Mi a gond? - figyelt Rodney a maga módján.

\- Az adatokat is letörölték. Minden bizonyítékot eltakarítottak - folytatta mérgesen a doki.

\- Akkor most mihez kezdünk? - nézett sután rá McKay.

\- Keressünk tovább. Valamit muszáj, hogy találjunk! - mondta és elindult a laptop felé.

Így hát folytatták a keresést. Beckett kezdett már nagyon ideges lenni. Nem értette mi is történt itt. Egyrészt azért is kergette az idegroham, mert ha nem találnak valamit, amiből rájönnének, hogy mi is lehet az üvegben, akkor Woolsey-nak lesz igaza és balul üthet ki a vizsgálat. Tegnap pedig ő vállalta a felelősséget, ha valami balul ütne ki.

Reggel volt. Sheppard felébredt. A reggeli fény egy része a fák lombozatának nem állva ellent bevilágított a járműbe, egyenesen a szemébe, így hunyorogva ült fel. Megdörzsölte arcát, majd kicsit nyújtózott. Meglátta a Emiliát, aki a székben aludt el. Az ugróban elég hideg volt, állapította meg miután éberebb lett. Felállt. Előkeresett egy takarót és betakarja vele az alvó tudóst. Hátrament, majd felvette a taktikai mellényét. A fegyvert a helyére illesztette, majd leengedte a rámpát. Minden rendben volt, majd nagy léptekkel elindult. A hirtelen roham miatt a pajzs visszadobta a férfit, ki hirtelen azt sem tudta mi történt.

\- Mi a... - elnémult, majd a pilótafülkében alvó Von-ra meredt.

Nem ébredt fel, vette tudomásul. Elindult és az ellenőrzőkonzolon kikapcsolta a pajzsot, majd kiment és körülnézett a jármű előtt. Még egyszer visszanézett, majd megkereste a távirányítót és felhúzta a rámpát. Elindult. A napok első sugarai szöktek át a fák lobjai között. Az ezredes elmerészkedett távolabbra is, mint ahogy azt tervezte. Szemét mindig a tájon tartva nézelődött. Talált pár lidércdárdát is. Ezek mellett voltak a pilótáik is, holtan már kb. tízezer éve. Elfintorodott. Lassan visszaindult. Egyszer csak recsegő zajt hallott a rádiójából, majd ismerős hang szólalt meg.

\- Ezredes! Jelentést! - hallatszott Woolsey kicsit ideges hangja.

\- Valami baj van? - kérdezte kicsit meglepődötten John.

\- Nincs, nincs, csak az a gond, hogy a kristályon semmi sincs. Dr. McKay és Dr. Zelenka semmit sem tudott kiszedni. Azt mondják, hogy szándékosan tették tönkre, és aki csinálta az biztos volt a dolgában. - Ismertette a fennálló helyzetet.

\- Értem. Vagyis megint nem vagyunk sehol - vonta le a következtetést a férfi.

\- Dr. Von talált már valamit? - érdeklődött Woolsey.

\- Nem, vagyis ezt-azt. Egyik sem valami jelentős dolog. Eddig. Remélem ma több mindent sikerül kibogoznia az adatokból.

\- Mi is reméljük. - Értett eggyet vele a városban levő férfi. - Dr. Beckett és a tudóscsoport tegnap feltárták a labor rejtett részét is. Találtak bent egy tartályban kék színű folyadékkal teli üvegcséket.

\- Tudják már mi az? - kérdezte John, miközben már látta a labort maga előtt jó pár méterre.

\- Még nem, de Dr. Beckett azt mondta ma megvizsgálja a tartalmukat - fejezte be Woolsey.

\- Ok. Akkor, ha van valami, jelentkezünk! - fejezte be John.

\- Atlantisz vége - hangzott Richard utolsó szava a rádióban.

Odaérve a járműhöz John leengedte a rámpát, Emilia még aludt. Leült és keresett valami ennivalót. Egy óra múlva mocorgásra lett figyelmes. Emilia ébredezett.

\- Elaludtam - vette tudomásul.

\- El - helyeselte mosolyogva Sheppard is.

\- Folytatni kell a kutatást. Már közel járok a megoldáshoz - mozgolódott.

\- Először eszel, azután folytatod! - hangzott az egyértelmű parancs.

\- Rendben.

Felkelt, majd átment Johnhoz a raktérbe. Elvett egy szendvicset, majd kibontotta.

\- Van valami hír? - érdeklődött még egy kicsit hunyorogva.

\- Jelentkezett Woolsey, hogy a kristályon semmi sincs, amit meg lehetne mentetni - tudatta hideg tekintettel.

\- Kár, pedig reméltem, ez sok mindent megmagyarázna - szomorúan nézett maga elé.

\- Azt mondták, hogy aki ezt tette, az teljesen tudatában volt annak mit csinál. Úgy tette tönkre az adatblokkot, hogy semmit ne lehessen megmenteni róla - mesélte tovább John.

\- Még Te tegnap aludtál, érdes dolgokat tudtam meg - szólalt meg kicsit jobb kedvvel.

\- Mit? - érdeklődött a férfi, remélve, hogy Emilia több új információval rendelkezik.

\- Az Ősök ezt az egész kutatást azért kezdték későn, mert csak egy ötlet volt. Tudták, hogy már semmi esélyük megnyerni a háborút - mesélte egyértelműen, azt amit az írásból megtudott.

\- Akkor még is minek csinálták az egészet? - töprengett értetlenül John.

\- Gondolták, ha sikerül kifejleszteni azt a valamit, legalább kis hányadát meg bírták volna állítani a lidérceknek.

\- És más tervük nem is volt?

\- Norin feljegyzési alapján megtudtam, hogy kb. öt hónappal előbb kapták a megbízást az evakuálás időpontjától. Vagyis az evakuálás ötletének első időpontjától. De ezt csak a tanács tudta... - Elszántan nézett ki a pilótafülke ablakán.

\- Nem volt valami sok idejük - tette hozzá a férfi.

\- Az egész ügy homályos még, az ostrom már régóta tartott - elhallgatott. - Későn kapták a feladatot és lehet, hogy ezért nem sikerült nekik végrehajtani.

\- Ha csak egy felvetés volt az egész, akkor lehet, hogy el se kellett volna kezdeniük, nem?

\- Sürgette őket az idő. Az ostrom miatt nyomás alatt álltak.

\- Mégis mennyi volt annak az esélye, hogy amit kifejlesztenek, az úgy is fog működni, ahogy ők azt elgondolták? - kérdezősködött tovább Sheppard.

\- Lehet, hogy az esély és az elgondolás jó volt. - elhallgatott - Képzeld oda magad. Már egy jó ideje lidércnyomás uralkodik minden felett. Mindenki a kiutat keresi. Már a kétségbeesés is kevés ebben a helyzetben. Minden új ötlet és terv jól jön. Mindent ki kell próbálni - vélekedett a döntésről.

\- Mégis miért nem segítettek a felemelkedettek rajtuk?

\- A szabályok - mondta higgadtan Emilia.

\- Nem értem, mégis az ő fajuk! - duzzogott mérgében az ezredes.

\- Igaz, de lehet, hogy ennek meg kellett történnie. - Emilia arcán a beletörődés jeli tűntek fel.

\- Miért? - nézett éretlenül rá a férfi.

\- Azért, hogy mi most itt legyünk - válaszolta.

\- Mégis minden Ős elment Atlantiszról a Földre? Senki sem maradt itt?

\- Úgy tudom, voltak, akik felemelkedtek. A többiek pedig eljöttek, a várost alva hagyva közel tízezer évre. Az, hogy mi is történt akkor és ki és miért maradt volna, talán soha nem tudjuk meg.

\- Érdekes lenne találkozni egy tízezer éves Őssel - mosolyodott el.

\- Igen, az nagyon érdekes lenne - értett egyet Emilia is.

\- Hogy elrepült az idő - felelte a férfi, majd felkelt.

\- Visszamegyek dolgozni - mondta és ő is felállt.

Emilia visszaült a székbe és a szövegeket bújta. John elment és körbenézett a laborban. Emilia odaért a kutatási eredmények érdekesebb részéhez, majd egy időben figyelte Norin naplójában a bejegyzéseket. Hirtelen arra figyelt fel, hogy a kutatások nem épp a legjobb ütemben haladtak. Sok volt a probléma a szerrel. Sok mindent nem tudtak kiküszöbölni. Nem tudták, mennyire lesz hatással a lidércekre.

John visszaért. Semmit sem szólt csak leült. Csendben keresett valamit a zsebében.

\- Találtál valamit? - nézett rá Emili.

\- Nem. - Felelte, miközben kivett egy papírt. - Te?

\- Nem minden haladt a legnagyobb rendben a fejlesztéseknél. Sok mindent nem tudtak kiküszöbölni, ezért még azt se tudták, hogy mennyire lehet hatásos a lidércekre. - Mesélte lassan, közben igazított valamit a kijelzőn.

\- Mégis, hogy tudták ezt letesztelni? - érdeklődött John.

\- Ez egy érdekes rész. Épp az előbb olvastam róla. A tanács a terv részeként azt is kitalálta, hogy egy titkos megbeszélést eszközölnek ki a lidércekkel - kezdte a mesét.

\- Titkos beszélgetést? - nézett meglepődve John. - Ezek megőrültek?

\- Nem pont titkos beszélgetés volt az. Szóltak az egyik lidérchajónak, hogy szeretnének velük beszélni. Tudtukra adták, hogy alig vannak tízen, nem támadják meg őket. Megegyezést akartak kötni arról, hogy a várost kiszolgáltatják a lidérceknek. Mindezt cserébe azét, hogy életben maradhassanak - tudatta az információkat.

\- És? - türelmetlenkedett Sheppard.

\- Ezt pont most nézem át - válaszolt Emilia.

\- Ja elfelejtettem mondani, hogy Beckettéknek sikerült feltárniuk a labor másik részét is - kezdte John.

Von eközben egy szöveget olvasott. A férfi látta, hogy nagyon lefoglalja az, amit jelenleg csinál.

\- Aha, az jó - szólalt meg Emilia.

\- És találtak pár üvegcsét is, aminek még nem ismerik a tartalmát, de Beckett később meg akarja vizsgálni.

A tudós alig figyelt oda, hogy John mit is mond. Hallotta a szavakat, de az agya főleg arra koncentrált, amit a kivetítőn látott. Most talált rá azokra az adatokra, amelyeket Norin véletlen nem törölt.

\- Ég és Föld! Ez nem lehet igaz! - hangzott meglepődötten, de mégis ijedten.

-Mi? - a férfi is tekintetét a kivetítőre szegezte, de semmit nem tudott kiszedni hirtelen.

\- Mit is találtak Carsonék a laborban? - kérdezte Emilia most már rémülten.

\- Valami üvegcséket - ismételte Sheppard.

\- Rögtön vissza kell mennünk! - türelmetlenkedett, miközben felpattant az ülésből s már a hátsó részben szöszmötölt. - Az üvegekben idegméreg van! A perc tört része alatt képes végezni a városban lévőkkel!

\- Mi? - lepődött meg az ezredes, s kezdett neki lassan összeállni a kép, de még hozzátette. - Nem kellene lemásolni az itteni számítógépet? - kérdezte Shappard miközben már azon járt az agya, hogy mi lehet a városban.

\- Tegnap már elintéztem - mondta sürgető pillantással .

Ezután gyorsan szétkapcsolta a számítógépet és a ugrót. A kábelt, ami a laborba vezetett jelenleg nem szedte fel a földről. Most minden perc számított. Remélte, hogy a doki még nem bontotta fel az üveget. Ha megtette, már senki sem él a városban. A tudattól összeszorult a gyomra és a hátán végigfutott a hideg. Rettenet lett úrrá rajta. Felállt, és megnyomta a gombot, amely által a rámpa felemelkedett. Visszament a pilótafülkébe. Leült, bekapcsolta a hajtóműveket és felszálltak.

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy csak a lidércekre hat? - kérdezte John, miközben bizonytalan pillantást vetett rá.

\- Sajnos nem, mondtam, hogy nem sikerült tökéletesíteniük. - Mondta kicsit hangosabban, miközben John értette, hogy a mellette levő is épp olyan ideges, mint jelenleg ő.

Emilia és John az ugróval lassan közeledtek a kapuhoz. Miután az ezredes egy mély levegőt vett, Emilia bekapcsolta a pajzsot. John értetlenül nézett rá.

\- Ezt miért csináltad? - meredt rá értetlen pillantással.

\- Ha már senkit sem találnánk a városban, megvéd minket a pajzs. Azon nem tud átjutni a méreg - felelte a Dr. Von.

\- Hát, remélem nem ez lesz - tette hozzá a férfi. - De, ha a pajzsot nem engedik le?

Atlantiszon Beckett az üvegeket most vitte át a laborba. Még meg kellett várnia két asszisztenst is. Woolsey felül az üveg mögött nézte a készülő vizsgálatot. Tekintetében látszódott a feszültség és a bizonytalanság.

A kaputeremben egyszer csak bejövő féregjárat nyílt meg. A technikus rádión értesítette a főnököt. A férfi azt válaszolta, hogy, ha megjön a kód, engedje le a pajzsot.

A technikus leengedte a pajzsot a kód megérkezése után, s értesítette a kapun át levőket. Az ugróban levő személyek megkönnyebbülve vették tudomásul, hogy még élnek az ottaniak.

\- Rendben, még élnek - könnyebbült meg John.

\- Sietnünk kell! - válaszolta.

Emilia rögtön a kaputeremben landolt, miután lekapcsolta a pajzsot. Kijöttek a járműből. Elindultnak felfelé a lépcsőn. John látva, hogy Woolse nincs itt, kicsit hangosabban hozzátette:

\- Woolsey hol van? - nézett az egyik technikusra.

\- Dr. Beckettet követi figyelemmel, miközben a vizsgálatot végzi. Abban a laborban vannak...

John leintette a technikust, majd rádióján keresztül próbálta elérni.

\- Woolsey! Hallanak engem? - kérdezte izgatottan.

\- Mégis mi a gond? - figyelt fel az ezredes hangjára.

\- Dr. Beckett hol van? - hallatszott Dr. Von kérdése is a rádióból.

\- A laborban, most akarja majd megvizsgálni az üvegek tartalmát. - Tudatta s lenézett a dokira, aki most akarta elkezdeni a vizsgálatot. Jelenleg még az asszisztensekkel foglalkozott.

\- Le kell állítani! - mondta hangosan John.

Emilia már rohant is, utána John. Tudták, hogy hol találják őket. Beérve Woolsey értetlenül és idegesen nézett rájuk. Rodney is figyelmesen várta a híreket.

\- Mégis mi folyik itt? - kérdezte Woolsey meglepetten.

\- Idegméreg van az üvegekben! - hangzott John válasza.

Erre Rodney és a város vezetője rémülten néztek a férfire. Emilia már a lépcsőn rohant le. Berontott a laborba, őt követték a többiek sietve.

A doki épp befejezte a védőkesztyűk felhúzását és a kezébe vette az egyik üveget.

\- NE! ÁLLJ! - kiáltotta el magát Dr. Von.


	7. Chapter 7

Carson hirtelen felnézett a lihegő személyre.

\- Mégis mi a gond? - nézett a most érkezett rémült csapatra a doki.

Mindenkin a félelem, majd a megkönnyebbülés jelei tűntek fel.

\- Idegméreg van az üvegekben - mondta kissé gyorsan véve még a levegőt Von, és a szíve még hevesen dobogott. Ám pillantásában már feltűnt a megkönnyebbülés.

\- Mi? - lepődött meg Carson, majd kétkedve az üvegekre nézett.

\- Mégis, hogy lehet, hogy erről semmit sem találtunk az adatbázisban? - kérdezte McKay.

\- Mindent letöröltek - folytatta John, majd a Emiliára nézett, hogy jól sejti-e, amit az előbb mondott.

\- Igen, így van. De a többit nem itt kellene megbeszélnünk.

Beckett kivette az üvegeket és egy dobozba rakta őket. Rodney elvette, majd belerakta abba a szerkezetbe, amelyben találta. Közben kicsit ideges pillantásokat mért a tartalmukra.

\- Magyarázat? - nézett a többiekre Beckett.

\- Egy óra múlva mindenki a konferenciaterembe! - szólított fel mindenkit Woolsey.

\- Emilia! - szólította meg a doki.

\- Tessék? - fordult felé.

\- Kösz.

\- Szívesen - elmosolyodott.

\- Mi van odaát a bolygón? - érdeklődött Rodney, kezében a szerkezettel, amiben az üvegeket felfedezte.

\- Egy labor, pár halott lidérc és egy pár ezer éves Ős is - magyarázta Sheppard.

\- Mégis...

\- Fél óra múlva mindent megtudsz - hallgattatta el egy kicsit az ezredes a tudóst.

\- Dr. Von! Volt ott valami számítógép ami még...? - tudakozódott mégis McKay.

\- Volt, az adatokat most megyek lemásolni az ugróból - mondta mosolyogva, hiszen a tudós már csak tudós.

Rodney elismerően bólintott.

\- Vannak valami kutatási eredmények is? - nézett kíváncsian Beckett.

\- Annyira még nem sikerült átnéznem az adatokat. - ismertette Dr. Von -, Elég sok minden van ott.

\- Rendben, akkor egy óra múlva. - mosolyodott el a doki és visszapillantott a helyiségre, amiben voltak. Ezután elindult kifelé és egy nyugodtabb sóhaj hagyta el a tüdejét.

Emilia nyugodtabban indult el a kaputerem felé. Azon törte a fejét, hogy mégis mit nem vett figyelembe olvasás közben. Valami nagyon hiányzott neki. Értette miért készítették a szert, de valami mégis nem hagyta nyugodni. Úgy érezte meg kell fejtenie valamit. Beérve a kaputerembe, az ugró ott állt, ahol az előbb hagyták. Elindult felé. A jármű majdnem elfoglalta az egész kapu előtti részt. A fent dolgozó technikusok egyetértően néztek egymásra, hogy a tudós elviszi az útból az ugrót, mert egy M.A.L.P. várt az egyik sarokban. Emilia erre nem volt figyelemmel. A leengedett rámpán keresztül a pilótafülkébe sétált. Leülve utasította a járművet a rámpa felhúzására. A szerkezet engedelmeskedve végrehajtotta a feladatot. Már minden készen állt, beindította a hajóműveket. Az erre ügyelő egyik technikus kinyitotta a dokkot. Emilia észrevéve, hogy eltűnt a plafon, felemelte a járművet. Ez félig automatikus rendszer volt. Amikor egy ugró bekerült egy meghatározott körzetbe, a város automatikusan visszahívta a járművet. Automatikus üzemmódban működött a rendszerek többsége. Az irányító részlegből lehetett ilyenkor vagy irányítani, vagy csak figyelemmel kísérni, hogy minden rendben megy-e. Persze ezt felül lehetett írni az ugróból is. Az ugró lassan eltűnt, mintha csak felszippantották volna. Emilia hunyorgás közepette megkereste az egyik szabad helyet. Leállította a hajtóműveket, de nem kapcsolta ki a szerkezetet. Felállt, majd a raktérbe ment. A polcról levett egy szürke dobozt. Kivette a kofferből a laptopot, majd pár kábelt is. Összecsukta, majd visszarakta, hogy ne legyen útban. A laptopot az oldalsó ülésre rakta. Felnyitotta, majd megnyomta a bekapcsoló gombot. A számítógé halk susogással bekapcsolt. Még megkeresett pár kábelt, amit majd az ugró interfészére kapcsolhat. Megtalálta őket, nem messze a laptop dobozától. Visszanézett a számítógépre. Felvette a huzalokkal együtt, és elindult vissza. Leült a pilótaülésbe, a laptopot az üveg közvetlen közelében helyezte el. Megkereste azt a bemenetet, amin keresztül a kommunikáció történik majd. Rácsatlakoztatta a kábelt, majd annak a másik végére a másik kábelt. Ennek a végét a laptop megfelelő bemenetére kapcsolta. Az operációs rendszer a rá következő pillanatban jelezte, hogy valamit rákapcsoltak. Az ugrón feltűnt egy képernyő. Előkereste azokat a fájlokat, amelyek a szerre vonatkoztak. Át akarta másolni őket a laptopra. Akadt egy kis gondja. Sajnos a laptop merevlemezére nem fért rá az egész. Sóhajtott egyet. Most csak a legfontosabb adatokat kell megszereznie. Jó fél óra kutatás és másolgatás után sikerült minden fontosabb dolgot rámásolni a laptopra. Felállt, kinyitotta a rámpát, ami mechanikus hangok közepette ért földet. Kisétált. Kinyílt az ajtó, majd a laptoppal a kezében elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. Leérve a konzolok előtt megfordulva a másik lépcső felé indult. Lorne őrnagy igyekezett vele szemben.

\- Jó napot! - köszöntötte.

\- Üdv! - válaszolt a férfi.

Emilia elindult tovább. Lorne utánaszólt.

\- Dr. Von!

Emilia visszanézett.

\- Igen? - nézett érdeklődőn az őrnagyra.

\- Nem lenne kedve eljönni egy repülő gyakorlatra?

\- Sajnos most nem. Húsz perc múlva jelenésem van a konferenciateremben egy fontos értekezleten. Esetleg majd legközelebb - mondta sajnálkozva.

\- Akkor majd legközelebb - válaszolta a férfi is, majd továbbállt.

Emilia is folytatta útját. Leérve elindult a hálókörletek felé. Felszaladt a lépcsőn. Útközben tekintete a várost díszítő egyik oszlopon volt, amelyben víz tartózkodott és buborékok igyekeztek felfelé. Odaérve a szobába, az ágy felé vette az irányt. A laptopot lerakta a takaróra. A kis éjjeli szekrény ajtaját kinyitva kivette az ásványvizet és egy poharat. Öntött egy kis vizet a pohárba, majd az üveget visszarakta. Felült az ágyra és egyenesen a város irányába nézett. Kint még mindig szépen sütött a nap. A víz jól esett neki. Gondolatai megint a közelgő megbeszélésre tértek át. Érdekes értekezlet lesz. Az órájára pillantott. Indulnia kellett. Letette a poharat, majd felvette a laptopot. Elindult az ajtó felé, ami engedelmesen kinyílt.

Gyülekeztek már a konfenrenciateremben mikor Emilia odaért.

Utána érkezett meg John és Beckett beszélgetve, majd egymás mellett foglaltak helyet.

Emilia Rodney-hoz fordult.

\- Dr. McKay. Van egy kis gond. A laptopon már nincs több hely, ezért sürgősen át kell majd rakni róla az adatokat - ismertette.

\- Hoppá! Múltkor elfelejtettem átrakni pár TB-ot. - Mondta felismervén feledékenységét. - Most minden ráfért?

\- Nem, át tudtam venni valamennyit, de ez nem az összes. Még össze is tömörítettem, de többet nem tudtam tenni.

\- De, mi lett a többivel? - érdeklődött. - Ugye nem törölte...

\- Az ugróban vannak - válaszolta a dokiba folytva a szót, hogy megnyugodhat.

Az ajtók becsukódtak a város vezetője mögött. Ezért mindenki elcsendesedett, csak Rodney mukkant meg hallkan.

\- Akkor a többit, majd... - észrevette, hogy Sheppard őt nézi, így elhallgatott.

\- Készen állnak? - nézett szét a jelenlévőkön Woolsey.

Bólintások és csend jelentették a választ.

\- Akkor kezdjük is! - szólt, majd kérdőn körbenézett, hogy ki kezdi a beszámolót.

McKay Emire pillantott, aki előrébb állt.

\- Most már több hete tárt fel az expedíció egy újabb labort a városban. - Egy pillanatnyi szünetet tartott, mikor is eldöntötte, hogy nem mesélni fog, hanem inkább tényeket közöl. Így folytatta. - Az érdekesség az volt, hogy semmi információt nem találtunk a labor működésének szempontjából. - Majd elhallgatott mert látta, hogy Carson szót kér.

\- Elnézést, hogy beleszólok. Engem nagyon nehezen érintett ez a dolog. Rengeteg időt beleöltünk a kérésébe és nagyon úgy nézett ki, hogy mind hiába volt. Tudják én szeretem az ilyen dolgokat, mert fontos orvosi információkat is találhatunk, de itt szinte semmi se akart összeállni.

\- Én is meglepődtem, hogy semmi kézen foghatót nem találtunk - szólalt meg Zelenka is.

\- Igen, ahogy, azt itt már páran említették, semmit sem találtunk azzal kapcsolatban, hogy milyen kutatásokat végeztek ott valaha - zárta le Von.

\- Dr. McKay-nek sikerült megszüntetnie az energiaellátással akadó gondokat s így valamivel többet sikerült megtudnunk a laborról. Bár így sem álltunk jól - folytatta Emilia, érezve, hogy talán rá hagyták a bemutatót.

\- Az igazság az, hogy szerintem tudatosan tették tönkre az energiaellátást - szólalt meg Rodney.

\- Ezt én is furcsállottam. - mondta Beckett. - Mégis miért csinálnának ilyet az Ősök?

\- Vagyis azt gyanítják, hogy az Ősök direkt szüntették meg a labor energiaellátását? - nézett a jelenlévőkre Woolsey.

\- Igen. - válaszolt McKay. - Mert tudják, ha én ki akarok kapcsolni valamit - egy fura mosoly ölött alakot az arcán -, azokkal ellentétben, akik azt hiszik, hogy a villanyt lekapcsolni olyan, mint megnyomni egy gombot...

\- Dr. McKay! Ha kérhetem! - szólította fel Woolsey.

\- Vagyis, olyan módon kapcsolták le, hogy aki nem tudja mit kell tenni, az azt mondhatja, hogy ott semmi sincs...

\- De, ha már semmit sem hagytak a laborban, amiből kideríthettük volna mit akarnak rejtegetni, minek tették tönkre az energiaellátást? - kérdezte John.

\- Például azért, hogy még azt a kevés információt se találják meg, ami volt ott - szólalt meg Radek.

\- Vagy azért, hogy ne vegyék észre az idegmérget a tartályban - érvelt Rodney.

\- De mégis minek hagyták szemelőt a szerkezetet, amiben a méreg volt? - nézett értetlenül Dex. - Ezek veszélyes dolgok.

\- Igen, még akkor is, ha egy válaszfallal el is tüntették a labor egyik felét. Miért hagyták csak úgy ott? Tudták milyen veszélyes. - Érdeklődött Teyla is, aki már ezt-azt hallott a napokban a laborban folyó kutatásokról.

Pár másodpercig néma csend uralkodott a teremben. Emilia arcán kis öröm jele jelent meg.

\- Azt hiszem sejtem, miért nem tettek ennek érdekében további lépéseket. - Mindenki csendben figyelte, ahogy a Von szóról-szóra mesélte el elméletét. - Ha jobban megnézzük, így is eléggé biztonságban volt a szérum. Az Ősök tudták, hogy most már nincs más lehetőség, csak a város elsüllyesztése és az evakuáció. Hát lehet úgy gondolták, hogy, ha a lidércek mégis elfoglalnák a várost, akkor előbb vagy utóbb megtalálnák a szert. Akkor meg már úgysem bírnának menekülni, mert nem lenne hova.

\- Érdekes megközelítése az ügynek Dr. Von - szólalt meg Woolsey.

\- Ez csak egy elmélet. Egyáltalán nem biztos, hogy ilyen szánkékkal hagyták itt - tette hozzá komolyan.

\- De akkor a méreg a városban maradt volna - mondta Dex.

\- Addig, amíg le nem bomlik. Ezt sajnos nem tudhatjuk - fűzte hozzá Carson szakmai hangsúllyal.

\- Nem szeretném most kipróbálni - vágta rá fanyar mosollyal McKay.

\- Miután megoldódott az energiaellátás, több szerkezetet tudtuk működésre bírni a laborban. Az egyik adatbankból kiderült, hogy a laborban tevékenykedő csoport vezetője egy Norin nevezetű Ős volt - ismertette Emilia tovább amit eddig megtudtak.

\- Tudunk róla még valamit? - nézett kérdőn Richard.

\- Nem sokat, csak azt, hogy ő volt a vezetője a kutatásnak - válaszolta Emilia.

\- Amikor a laborban megtaláltam a lidérc DNS-t, gyanakodni kezdtem - folytatta Beckett .

\- Lehet, hogy az Ősök is keresték a sebezhető pontjukat. Ahogy mi is. Meg kell tudnunk, a szer alkotóanyagát - felelte komor elszántsággal Dr. Keller.

\- Egyetértek doktornő, de a szer veszélyességére nézve nem fogom engedélyezni a vizsgálatot. - Mondta elszántan Woolsey, majd sokatmondóan körülnézett a jelenlévőkön.

\- Más utat kell keresnünk ebben az esetben - tette hozzá Teyla.

\- Semmi ahhoz kötődő anyag nem található a bolygón, ami tartalmazná az alkotóanyagokat? - nézett reménykedő tekintettel Emilire Jennifer.

\- Már többször átnéztem az anyagokat, de semmi ehhez hasonlót nem találtam - válaszolt Emilia.

\- Vagyis úgy néz ki, hogy az összetevőket már soha nem fogjuk megtudni, mert megvizsgálni ugye nem lehet - szólt fanyar arccal John.

\- Pedig milyen nagy áttörést jelentene… - sóvárgott továbbra is a doki.

\- Sehol nem található meg a kutatási anyag? - nézett Woolsey Vonra.

\- Nem tudom. Eddig úgy néz ki, hogy mindent megsemmisítettek.

\- Nekem még mindig az nem megy a fejembe, hogy az Ősök a lidércekkel tárgyalni akartak - duzzogott Sheppard.

-Tessék? - nézett egyszerre Woolsey és Dex enyhén zaklatott tekintettel és arckifejezéssel Johnra, aki hirtelen nem is tudott mint mondani.

\- Igen, idáig még nem jutottunk el - próbált visszatérni az események menetére Emilia.

\- Miért akartak tárgyalni? - kezdte Keller.

\- Az Ősök azon csoportja, akik a szeren dolgoztak, egyességet akartak kötni a lidércek egyik kaptárával. Ha őket életben hagyják, akkor elárulják a többieket. A várost pedig kiszolgáltatják az ellenségnek… - könyökölt az asztalra az alezredes.

\- Igen, nos ez volt a terv. Ekkor akarták bevetni a szert - mondta tovább a történetet Dr. Von.

\- És akkor a szer mindenkivel végzett - jelentette ki Woolsey.

\- De, nekem az nem világos, ahogy a csontvázak elhelyezkedése van a bolygón - tiltakozott John.

\- Miért? - nézett rá a mellette helyet foglaló Teyla.

\- Mert majdnem miden Ős tetem a laborban van. Esetleg, csak páran vannak a laboron kívül.

\- De ez miért furcsa? - nézett rá Radek.

\- Mert egy törött üveg volt az egyik laborban levő csontváz kezében a földön - magyarázta az alezredes elégedetlenségét a történet mivoltával kapcsolatban.

\- Ez arra ad okot, hogy nem miden ment terv szerint - tette hozzá Jennifer. - Mert, ahogy az alezredes is mondta, egy üveg volt az egyik Ős tetem kezében. Lehet akkor történt a baleset, a lidrécek elárulták őket. A csoport pedig bevetette, feláldozva magukat.

\- Drámai... - nyögte ki Rodeny. - Az Ősök és a nagy önfeláldozás...

\- A fő az, hogy most mi mit fogunk tenni a szerrel - tért át egy sürgetőbb kérdésre a főnökük.

\- Lehet, hogy még találnánk valamit a bolygón - vetette fel a lehetőséget Carson. - Én addig nem döntenék róla.

\- Igen, lehet. De először arról kell döntenünk, hogy mit kezdjünk az idegméreggel a városban - mondta Woolsey komlyan. - Ugye doktor maga is tudja, milyen veszélyes ez itt.

\- Szerintem semmiképpen sem szabad a városban tartanunk - vélekedett egyetértően Zelenka.

\- De, akkor hova visszük? - nézett rájuk Dex. - Mondjuk nekem lenne pár ötletem, kifigyelünk egy nagyobb csoport lidérckaptárt és bevetjük.

Sheppard szeme felcsillant, mire Woolsey "öntötte le a szavainak vizével" a két harcost.

\- Akár mennyire is kecsegteteő az ötelt Ronon, nem engedélyezhetem. Tudja, milyen csapást mérnének ránk, ha kiderül, hogy mi voltunk? Túl veszélyes.

\- Esetleg egy másik, lakatlan bolygó? - vetette fel az ötletet Telya.

\- Nem biztonságos. Tudjuk, hogy a lakott és lakatlan bolygók között a különbség az, hogy mikor száll arra egy lidérc flotta - mosolyodott el sajnálkozva Sheppard. - S azután már nem épp lakatlan a bolygó. Még csak az kellene, hogy a szert egy lidérchajó megszerezze.

\- Semmisítsük meg - vágta rá McKay. - Ha már semmire sem használjuk, ugy nem akarunk úgy aludni, hogy ez itt van?

\- Nem, nem lehet! - tiltakozott a doki nagy hévvel. - Ez egy nagyon fontos felfedezés, nem dobhatjuk be a szemétbe egyszerűen, mint egy papírdarabot.

\- Igaza van Carsonnak - pártolta Dr. Keller is Beckettet. - És nem is tudjuk, hogy mire reagál a szer. Még a végén nagyobb katasztrófát okozunk vele.

\- Akkor a megsemmisítés is ki van zárva - sóhajtott egyet kilátástalanul Woolsey.

\- De, ha nem maradhat a városban, nem rakhajtjuk egy lakatlan bolygóra, nem is semmisíthetjük meg. Akkor mégis, hogy fogjuk eltüntetni úgy, hogy ne kerüljön az ellenség kezébe? - nézett Teyla érdeklődve.

\- A szer potenciális előnyt jelentene bármelyik ellenségünknek! Nem szabad kiszolgáltatnunk nekik! - szólt John is.

\- Jó, de, mégis mit fogunk most csinálni vele? - nézett a többiekre Beckett.

\- Szerintem jelenleg annyit tegyünk, hogy egy légmentesen záródó helyiségbe rakjuk. Persze abban a szerkezetben, amiben találták. Kellene lennie valami megmaradt anyagnak valahol. Akkor tüzetes vizsgálatok után valamennyire meg tudnánk határozni mit tegyünk vele - vetett fel egy ötletet Emilia.

\- Remek ötlet - pártolta a lányt Beckett, majd rámosolygott.

Emilia köszönésképp bólintott.

\- Mit fogunk tenni a laborral azon a bolygón? - kérdezte McKay izgatottabb pillantással.

\- Sok felszerelés van ott. Nagy épület. - kezdte John.

\- Mennyi ideig tartana idehozni a felszerelést? - nézett az alezredesre Woolsey.

\- Még nem tudom, de szerintem beletelne pár napba, ha nem hetekbe - felelte.

\- Ez elég sok idő. - Töprengett a város vezetője az asztlra könyökölve.

\- És mi lenne, ha kialakítanánk ott egy kutatóközpontot? - nézett a jelenlévőkre a Dr. Von.

Mindenki érdeklődve, de bizonytalanul nézett Woolsey-ra.

\- Jó ötletet látok benne - helyeselt Beckett.

\- De, ha a lidércek rájönnek? - bizonytalankodott Woolsey.

\- Semmi jele nem volt annak, hogy a bolygón bárki is járt volna miután tízezer évvel ezelőtt megtörtént a katasztrófa - próbálta John is puhítani az engedékenységét.

\- Lehet, hogy mikor a lidércek tudomást szereztek a kudarcról, és nem tudták mivel állak szemben, többé nem jártak arrafelé - vetette fel a lehetőséget Zelenka.

\- Lehet, hogy Radeknak igaza van - mondta McKay. - Ez jó álca lehet. Persze, én is megnézném azt a labort.

\- Dr. McKay! - szólította meg Dr. Von. - Maga is jöjjön el, és meglátjuk mire jutunk. Felméri a labort és akkor többet fogunk tudni.

\- Lehet, hogy találunk egy energiaforrást… - reménykedett Rodney.

\- Akkor maradjunk annyiban, hogy először Sheppard alezredes, Dr. Von, Dr. McKay és Dr. Beckett elmennek a bolygóra. Holnap délután egykor indulnak. Én holnap Teylaval visszamegyek a tárgyalások miatt, már korán reggel - fejezte be Woolsey a mondatot. - A felmérés után kérem a jelenést Dr. McKay!

Mindenki helyeselte az időpontot, majd felálltak és elhagyták a konferenciatermet.

Kint már sötét volt. Csend uralta a folyosókat. Beérve, miután az ajtó bezárult a háta mögött, nem akarta felkapcsolni a világítást. Egyenesen a fürdőbe ment. Miután a víz lemosott róla minden terhet, de ez leginkább a lelkére volt igaz, megtörülközött majd kiment. Halvány fénysugarak világították meg a szobát. Kirázta a hideg. Megborzongva állt a sötét szoba egyik felében. Elindult az ágy felé, majd elhagyva a válaszfalat, a kisebb szobába jutott. Felöltözött. Állt az ágy előtt, majd elindult az ablak felé. A padlóig érő hosszú függönyt szétválasztotta, majd széthúzta a fal két végéig. Így kicsit több fény jutott be a szobába. Leült. Egy név csengett a fülében. Norin… Folyton az Ős férfi nevét hallotta. Nem tudta mi köti ennyire ehhez a névhez. Szinte furcsállotta. Leült az ágyra. Bent elég meleg volt, így a takarót még nem húzta magára. Lábait szorosan a mellkasához húzta. Nézett a szembelevő fal felé. Ahogy a szeme lassan megszokta a sötétséget, látta kirajzolódni a halvány körvonalait a tárgyaknak, ahogy szétnézett. Mély lélegzetet vett, amely most rettentő nyugodtsággal öntötte el. A körülötte levő sötétség és a halvány fények elegye körülölelték. Csengő zaj törte meg az eddigi mély csendet. Ez annak a jele volt, hogy valaki be szeretett volna jönni. Mind a csengő a házaknál, majd a Emilia tompa hangja hallatszott. Teyla kinyitotta az ajtót, majd beérve vette csak észre, hogy sötét van.

\- Emilia! Itt vagy? Bejöhetek?

-Igen! - erősítette meg az ittlétét.

\- Jól vagy? - hangzott kicsit ijedt hangja, majd újból körültekintően szétnézett mindenfelé.

\- Igen, csak gondolkodtam kicsit - jöttek a hangok a válaszfal túlsó végéből.

A nő a válaszfalhoz lépett. Halvány alakja kitűnt a többi sötét árnyékból, majd egyre tisztább lett, ahogy a válaszfalnál levő kristályokhoz ért.

\- Leülhetek? - kérdezte halkan.

\- Le, persze - válaszolta.

Telyla leült, majd a kinti halvány fények megvilágították őt is.

\- Biztos, hogy minden rendben van? - nézett kicsit kétkedő tekintettel.

\- Igen - próbálta elnyomni a benne zúgó érzéseket, majd halkan hozzátette. - Na jó, nem teljesen…

\- Mi a gond? - Teyla szerette volna megtudni mi nyomjasztja.

\- Az-az igazság, hogy folyton a labor esete jár a fejemben. Vagyis egy név. Norin-é, azé a férfié, aki a kutatás vezetője volt. - Mondta még mindig halkan, s feltűnt a gyötrelem az arcán.

\- Aggaszt, hogy nem tudunk mit kezdeni a szerrel? - érdeklődött Telya.

\- Nem, nem az a gond… A név nem megy ki a fejemből - mondta gondterhelt arccal.

\- Nem tudod, miért kötődsz ennyire hozzá?

\- Igen - felcsillant a szeme, majd Teyla szemébe nézett. - Nem tudom miért ragaszkodom a névhez.

\- Nem lehet, hogy valami emlék köt hozzá? - vetette fel egy lehetőséget a nő.

\- Nem is tudom - nézett ki az ablakon.

\- Lehet, hogy csak rémlik valami a névvel kapcsolatban.

\- Lehet.

\- Nagyon megvisel téged - jelentette ki a nő.

\- Igen. Főleg azét, mert nem hagyja nyugodni a gondolataimat - nyugtalankodott még.

\- Történt már ilyen veled?

\- Nem, még nem - válaszolta s a kinti városra szegezte borús tekintetét.

\- Próbálj megnyugodni. Lehet, hogy megoldódik a probléma magától is - nyugtatta Teyla, majd felállt.

\- Rendben. Lehet, hogy igazad lesz - értett egyet vele.

\- Jó éjt Emili! - majd hallatszottak a halk léptek, ahogy a nő elhagyta a helységet.

\- Jó éjt! - mondta Emilia valamennyivel halkabban.

Sóhajtott egyet, ami átment ásításba. Érezte, hogy a szemhéjai elnehezülnek. Felállt. Behúzta a függönyt, ami elnyelte a kintről betörni kívánkozó fénysugarak nagyobb hányadát. Bebújt a takaró alá és elnyomta az álom.

Lassan a város éjszakai álomba merült. A dogozó emberek befejezték mai munkájukat és elindultak pihenni. Az éjszakai őrségváltás is megvolt már. A folyosók elcsendesedtek, majd csak a csend szimfóniáját lehetett hallani a falak között. Kint több ezer csillag játszott boldogan az égen, s a holdak mosolyogva nézték a csillagok táncát.


	8. Chapter 8

Reggel volt. Nem volt még nagyon világos. Emilia lassan ébredezett. Kinyitotta szemét. Felöltözött. Gondolta kimegy sétálni, mint minden reggel. Mielőtt elindult volna kifelé, megpillantotta a laptopot. Egy merengő pillantást vetett rá, majd visszament. Felvette. Ma elmaradt a szokásos reggeli séta. Kiment a szobából. A korai időre nézve nem voltak sokan. Gyorsabb léptekkel indult el. Bólintott jó reggelt kívánva a folyosó végén ácsorgó őröknek, majd továbbment. Az őrök utánanéztek, de nem szóltak semmit. Biztos nyomós oka van a sietségnek. Emilia is remélte, hogy a gyorsabb tempó nem lesz hiába. Beérve a kaputerembe, a lépcsőn elindult felfelé. Felérve az irányító részleghez gyorsan szétnézett. A többiek is egy pillanatra rápillantottak, de Emilia már rohant tovább a lépcsőkön felfelé. Kinyílt az ajtó, s a megszokott félhomály fogadta. Az ugróhoz ment. Szerencsére a kábelek a járműhöz maradtak csatlakoztatva. McKay még tegnap este lemásolhatta az adatokat, de a kábelt nem tette vissza a helyére. Emili parancsot adott a képernyő indítására. Miután a képernyő megjelent, az előtte levő vezérlőpulton levő gombokkal keresgélni kezdett az adatok között. Most nem a labor bejegyzéseit kereste. Lázas kutatás után megtalálta Norin naplóját. Csak ezt másolta át a laptopra. Szétkapcsolta a számítógépet, majd indult kifelé. Az ugró útközben elsötétedett. Miután már újra lefelé ment a lépcsőn, már csak erre figyelt. Elindult azon a folyosón, ahol az előbb is jött. Elérve egy transzporterig, mielőtt kinyílt volna felfedezte, hogy a rádióját a szobájában felejtette. Megfordult, majd elindult visszafelé. Elsuhant az őrök előtt, majd be a szobába. Az ágy melletti éjjeliszekrényen meg is lett a keresett tárgy. A fülére illesztette. A kis szekrényből kivett egy tábla csokit is. Az ágyra nézett. A pokrócot gyorsan összehajtotta. A csokit belerakta a zsebébe, majd újból ki az ajtón. Most a folyosón újból az őrök felé tartott. Azok egymásra néztek, ahogy a tudós elment előttük, majd elmosolyodtak. Emilia újból a transzptorter előtt állt. Kinyíltak az ajtók. Bement, kiválasztott egy helyet. Kilépve elindult az ismerős hely felé. Az óceán nyugodt volt, sós illata elárasztotta a folyosót. Odaérve az ajtóhoz, az kinyílt. Állt ott egy kicsit megdermedve. Az a helyiség tárult elé, amelyet az álmában is látott. Elindult befelé, majd az ajtók bezárultak. Körülnézett, majd felment a lépcsőn. Lenézett a lenti részre. A pokrócot leterítette a padlóra. Csend volt. Hasra feküdt majd kivette a csokit a zsebéből. A laptopot kinyitotta, majd elkezdett olvasni a bejegyzések között. A legelsőt kereste, de ezt nem igen tudta megtalálni. A dátumokat nem igen értette. Nagy nehezen sikerült megtalálnia azt, amelyik nagy valószínűséggel a keresett bejegyzésnek felelt meg. Nagy figyelemmel kísérte a sorokat. Halvány izgatottság vette át az uralmát a szíve felett.

"Szép napunk van, de ezt már el se merjük mondani egymásnak. A Wraith nem tágít. Rajtunk meg még jobban szorul a hurok. Nem tudom mi lesz velünk… Félek. Igaz, bármikor felemelkedhetnék, mind ahogy azt megtették a többiek is. De úgy érzem még nincs itt az ideje. Meddig tarunk még ki, azt nem tudom. Azt tudom, hogy csak a pajzsok tartják vissza az ellenséget. Szerencsénkre még nem tudták áttörni ezt a védelmet. Lassan mennem kell. A tanács szeretne ma valamit megbeszélni, sürgősnek tűnt." (Norin naplója 1)

"Este van. Igaz, már nem itt kellene lennem. Sikeres volt a mai megbeszélés. Nagyon nehezen, de sikerült meggyőznöm a többi tanácstagot, hogy engedjék meg, hogy én vezessem az új kutatócsoportot. Nagyon tiltakoztak ellene, de a végén megengedték. Nagy felelősség hárul ránk, hogy megoldjuk a feladatot. Egyáltalán sikerülhet? Ez az utolsó esélyünk, hogy legyőzzük a Wraithet. Amíg nem dönt úgy a tanács, hogy az utolsó terv lép életbe." (Norin naplója 2.)

"Ma elkezdődtek a kutatások. A labor tevékenységét érintve mindent, amit tudunk megpróbálunk használni. Tudjuk, hogy a feladat minden energiánkat le fogja kötni, de reméljük szerencsével járunk." (Norin naplója 3.)

"Újból este van. Fáradt vagyok. De nem fizikailag, hanem szellemileg. Már megint itt vagyok egyedül. Pedig tudom, hogy már mennem kellene. Valaki vár rám. Őt is meg kell nyugtatnom, hogy minden rendben lesz. Ez az egyik legnehezebb dolog, amit tennem kell. Nem érezheti, hogy félek. Ebben az a bökkenő, hogy bármi is történik velem, látja rajtam. Előtte sosem voltak titkaim. Ami most a legbizonytalanabb az a jövő." (Norin naplója 4.)

Kint hirtelen felkerekedett a szél. Emilia felállt, majd lenézett, ahol szemlátomást elég nagy hullámok ostorozták a varos peremét. Látva mi folyik kint, visszatért újra a számítógép elé.

"Hajnal van. Kint még sötét, de ezt is a folyton robbanó rakéták fénye töri meg. Nem tudok aludni. Ő mellettem fekszik. Gyengéden betakarom, meg ne fázzon. Nem szeretném, ha ilyen időben megfázna. Félelem ural mindent, ő mégis néha annyira nyugodt. Nem tudom elhinni, hogy a Wraithek tényleg győzelmet aratnának." (Norin naplója 5.)

"Mint már pár napja, megint egyedül ülök a laborban. Késő este van. A többiek nemrég mentek el. Én csak ülők és nézek a jövő felé, ami sűrű ködben él még előttem. Ma elkezdtük a kutatást. Még nem jöttünk rá, hogy mit is csinálunk valójában. A tanács ma összehívta a tanácstagokat. A hajóinkról esett szó a gyűlésen. Pár hajó jól áll, de vannak olyanok is, amelyek sajnos megsemmisültek. Keserü szívvel fogadtuk a híreket. Reméljük mindenkinek sikerült felemelkednie." (Norin naplója 6.)

"Délután van. Az egyik barátom mellett voltam az előbb az orvosi szobában. Megsebesült. Egy felfedező körúton volt. Sajnálom őt, mert jelenleg nem vehet részt a kutatásban. Úgy tudom pár nap múlva már kijöhet. Ma később kezdjük el a kutatást. Az egyik csapat egy lidércet próbál elfogni az egyik bolygón. Ha sikerrel járnak megkezdhetjük a kutatások nagy részét." (Norin naplója 7.)

"Féltem a feleségem. Ma is rosszul lett egy látomás miatt. Nem tudom, de ez az új erő nagyon nem tetszik nekem. Többet árt neki, mint amennyi haszna van belőle. Eddig még nem tudok nagyon pozitív dolgot mondani mire jó. Szegény, alig tudja megmondani mit is lát. Néha még felidézni sem tudja. Mindez mellet itt van ez a háború, amiben eddig vesztésre állunk. Mindenki a városban ideges, feszült és reménytelen dolgokon töpreng. Mindenki azt várja, mikor történik valami előrelépés, de az még nagyon várat magára." (Norin naplója 8.)

"Sokan azon a véleményen vannak, hogy felemelkednek. Már ketten meg is tették. Kicsit irigylem néha őket. Igaz, én bármennyire is szeretném ugyanezt tenni, nem lehet. Nem hagyhatom itt a várost, a feleségemet, és a többieket egy ilyen végső harcban. Ma még egy sikertelenül járt hajóról kaptunk híreket." (Norin naplója 9.)

Emilia felnézett. Egyedül volt a helységben. Felült, majd kikapcsolta a laptopot. Elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. Leérve még hátratekintett, kint sűrű felhők gyülekeztek. Kiment a folyosóra. Visszaérve a szobájába letette a laptopot ahol találta. Az órájára nézett. Még csak fél tíz volt. Átment a másik részbe, majd elővett egy rövid ujjú pólót, majd átöltözött. Valamiért rettentően feszült volt. Kint erős szél fújt. Ennek ellenére kiment. Leérve a sétányra elindult. A széllel szembeni kocogás nem egy egyszerű művelet volt. Néha meg-meg állt, mert nem bírta legyőzni a szelet. Valami nagyon nyomta legbelül, csak azt nem tudta mi az. Futott tovább. Néha nem érezte a lábait, mert annyira fújt a szél. Már kb. tizenöt perce kocoghatott erőltetve a szélben. A csuklóján az óra mentén már érezte, hogy melege van. Folytatta. A hátáról már folyt az izzadság. Nem érdekelte. Semmi sem érdekelte. Ment-ment tovább. A lelkében levő feszültséget akarta legyőzni. A harc megerőltető volt. A feszültség nem akart eltűnni. Mintha örökre oda akarta volna láncolni magát a lelkéhez. Emilia ettől még jobban ideges lett. Nem is tudta volna megmagyarázni miért ilyen feszült. A szél nem hagyott alább. De Von sem engedte magát. Harcolt a széllel és a magában dúló ismeretlennel. Már rettentően fáradt volt, de ezt most elnyomta minden más. Kínlódva futott. Minden lépésnél a szél akart győzni, de a tudós nem adta fel. Valami nagyon zavarta, csak azt nem tudta mi az. Néha érzékszervei életre kelvén jelezték, hogy kint nincs túl meleg, és hogy jelenleg csurom víz. De ez jelenleg egyáltalán nem érdekelte. Futott tovább. Már majdnem egy órája futott a nagy erejű széllel szemben, mire az egyik pilon végén megállt. Meredt komor tekintettel nézett előre. Felhők borították az eget. Keményen állta a szél cibáló megpróbáltatásait és nézett előre a félhomályba. Pár pillanattal később könnycseppek forró tüze folyt le az arcán. Állt ott, sírt. Haját kiengedve a szél belekapott, majd teljes erővel próbálta eltulajdonítani, de ez nem sikerült neki. Néha el-elvakította a szél, és a könnyek elegye. Ki kellet adnia magából minden feszültséget. Most már nem érdekelte más csak az, hogy ne dúljon kínzó háború a lelkében. Nem tudta miért, de a földi dolgok jutottak az eszébe. Valahogy olyan dolgok is keveredtek az itteni történésekkel, a laborral kapcsolatban is, hogy teljesen össze volt zavarodva. Nem tudta mit csináljon. A megnyugvást most csak a sírás jelentette. Kezével le-letörölte könnyeit. A szél még most sem csillapodott. Most már kicsit nyugodtabban állt ott. Már kezdte érzékelni a külvilágot, és azt, hogy csurom vizesen áll a szélben. Néha nagy levegővétellel próbált minél előbb megnyugodni. Tudta, jó lenne már visszamenni. Lassan megfordult. Jelenleg hátszele volt. Lassan kocogva, fele annyi energiát se beleadva mint az előbb engedte, hogy vigye a szél. Könnyeit is szép lassan felszárította a körülötte duló szélvihar. Beérve a folyosóra érezte, hogy most mielőbb a szobába kellene érnie. Sikeresen beérve a helységbe, örült, hogy senkivel nem találkozott. Bement a fürdőbe, majd megmosakodott. Jól esett neki a meleg víz. Felöltözve, csak most vette észre, hogy nem érez fáradtságot. Örült neki egy kicsit. Már fél tíz volt. Elment reggelizni. Ezután még benézett a feltárt laborba a városban. Mire ott végzett, látta az órjáján, hogy mindjárt indulnak. Elindult az irányító részleg felé. Odaérve McKay pont ott volt és Zelenkával beszélgetett valamiről. A kapu előtt felszerelések, és sok minden más volt. Egy csapat nemrégiben térhetett vissza egy felderítésről. S ez a csapat biztos, hogy egy tudományos csapat volt. Gyorsan körbenézett. Egy alakot látott beszélni Woolsey-val az irodájában. Zelenka távozott és McKay megkérte, hogy segítsen.


	9. Chapter 9

Woolsey a székben ülve mérlegelt.

\- Nem nagyon érdekel őszintén megmondva a véleménye Mr. Woolsey. Akkor is elmegyek - jelentette ki a férfi határozottan.

\- Maga eléggé nehezen kezelhető - nézett rá totál nyugodtan Woolsey.

\- Látja, ebben különbözünk - vetette oda.

\- Elengedem. De, ha valami galibát okoz - Woolsey lassan állt fel, tekintete a férfiéba szúródott -, jobb, ha tudja, hogy többé be sem tehetni a lábát a városba! - hangszíne veszélyesebb volt, mintha odrított volna.

A férfi semmit sem szólt, majd viharos kedvében távozott.

John az ugrót a kapu előtt rakta le. Kiszállt a járműből. Woolsey a vezérlő előtti erkélyről figyelte a történéseket. A férfi a jármű előtt állt meg. Egyszer csak feltűnt Dr. Kavanagh egy táskával, majd egyenesen az ugró felé igyekezett és berakta. Sheppard hüledezve nézte mit csinál a férfi. Kavanagh kijött, mind aki jól végezte dogát. Megállt az ugró mellett, majd harsányan mosolygott.

\- Maga mit keres itt? - förmedt rá John.

\- Amit maga is alezredes - válaszolta röviden, még mindig vigyorogva.

\- Mégis ki volt az az idióta, aki megengedte, hogy velünk jöjjön? - dühös kérdést intézett felé, majd a mennyezet felé pillantott idegességében. Hirtelen megakadt a szeme Woolsey alakján, ahogy nézte őket. Rámeredt. A város vezetője megvonta a vállát, s kicsit zavartan nézett Johnra.

\- Nagyszerű - tette hozzá Sheppard.

McKay feltűnt a holmikkal az ajtóban, s egyenesen a jármű felé igyekezett. A másik folyosón Radek ért be pár tudóssal és a dobozokat pakolta el, amiket az előbb otthagytak. McKay fél szemmel nézte őket. Az ugróhoz érve megállt, majd felnézett.

\- TE? Mit keres maga itt? - nézett rá, és meglepődöttségében majdnem kiejtette a táskát a kezéből.

\- Na! Nem kell nekem ennyire örülni - játszotta magát Kavanagh.

McKay egy kurta fintorral jelezve elégedetlenségét elindult a járműbe, majd lerakta a holmikat. John gondolkodva nézte. Rodney kijött, majd Kavanagh bement, és elkezdett nézelődni. McKay félrevonta az ugrótól Johnt.

\- Mégis ki engedte meg ennek az esztelennek, hogy velünk jöjjön? - nézett dühösen.

John intett a fejével felfelé, majd a férfi is felnézett. Woolsey állt ott, még mindig zavart pillantásokat vetett a két férfire. Pontosan tudta és értette miről beszélnek. McKay ránézett, majd nagyot sóhajtott.

Emilia is megérkezett a kezében egy táskával. Odament a két férfihez, akiken már felfedezte, hogy valami nincs rendben.

\- Elrontották a napomat. - dünnyögött tovább Rodney.

\- Mi a gond? - nézett értetlenül az ifjú tudós, látva McKay lehangolt kedvét.

Rodney az ugró felé mutatott. Emilia a jármű felé nézett. Egy ismerős alak állt ott, de nem tudta honnan rémlik neki a férfi.

\- Nem ismerem - tette hozzá.

\- Szerencséd van - mondta Rodney.

\- Induljunk - javasolta John, majd Rodneyt és Emiliát előre engedve még egyszer felpillantott Woolsey-ra.

\- Sajnálom - olvasta le a főnök szájáról.

Sheppard kétkedően megcsóválta a fejét és elindult a jármű felé. Eközben Woolsey megadta a tárcsázási engedélyt. A technikus elkezdte a műveletet. McKay és Emilia mikor észrevették, hogy az alezredes nem jön velük. Megálltak. John odaérve rájuk nézett.

\- Carson hol van? - kérdezte Von érdeklődve.

\- Nem bír velünk tartani, adódott egy kis gondja a gyengélkedőn. Ő és Keller kézben tartják az ügyet. Azt üzente, hogy másodszor már nem fogja kihagyni - felelte Rodney.

\- Menjünk - szólalt meg John.

A két másik ember egyetértően bólintott, de a két férfinek még most sem tetszett, hogy Kavanagh is velük jön.

Kavanagh félreállt, mikor a háromtagú csapat megérkezett.

John rögtön helyet foglalt a pilótaszékben, mire Emilia is az első ülésen foglalt helyet jobb oldalt. McKay, Von háta mögé ült, Kavangah pedig John mögé. A kapu már nyitva állt és készen az indulásra. John beindította a hajtóműveket. Lassan felemelkedett kicsit, majd átment a kapun. Átérve a bolygóra, ott virító napsütés fogadta őket. Egy darabig hallgattak.

\- Mennyire van a létesítmény a kaputól? - kérdezte Rodney.

\- Úgy hat-hét kilométerre - felelte a Emilia.

Kavangah láthatólag figyelmesen méregette az új tudóst.

\- Azon a tisztáson rakjam le az ugrót, ahol először voltunk, vagy a labor előtt? - nézett John Emilire.

\- Szerintem a tisztáson.

\- Ha tényleg sok időt fogunk itt tölteni, akkor majd csinálunk egy leszállóhelyet a labor közvetlen közelében - javasolta ismét John.

\- Jó ötlet. - Helyeselte Rodney is - Nem szeretek sokat sétálni.

A kivetítőn John megtalálta a leszállóhelyet, egyenesen előttük három kilométerre.

\- Hallottam már sokat rólad Emilia - szólalt meg Kavanagh.

Emilia egy pillanatra rápillantott, majd nézte a kinti tájat.

\- Dr. Von, ha kérhetem.

\- Az alezredes álom megvalósulása. Egyesek szerint valóságos, mások szerint kitaláció...Egy lány a Földről Őt tech-be botlik és ide kerül...

McKay és Sheppard fülüket hegyezve figyelték a két másik személy beszélgetését. Sheppard a cél felé fordult. Egyenesen repült a tisztásig. Emilia csendben hallgatott.

\- Mire akar ezzel utalni? - tette fel a kérdéseét Emilia.

John lassan leereszkedett. Az ugró egy huppanással ért földet.

\- Hogy valaki külsős miatt van itt...

Emilia meglepődött.

\- Nem az apám inézte, ha arra gonodol - válaszolta Von.

\- Ó, nem csak az apja létezik kisasszony... a Goa'uld-ok, a Lucian...ki állhat...

Sheppard leállította a hajtóműveket, görcsösen fogta a kilenc milliméteresét. Tekintete jelenleg az ugró műszerfalán járt, szemei kicsit összeszorítva, türelme fogytán volt. Szívesen lelőtte volna most Kavanaghot. De, valahogy mégsem sikerült neki. Pedig már olyan közel volt hozzá. Rodney is megdöbbenten figyelte az eseményeket. Emilia felállt, egy pillanatig megállt a férfi előtt s ennyit mondott:

\- Nem maga miatt vagyok itt Dr. Kavanagh, hanem Atlantisz miatt - majd helybenhagyta.

A férfi arca hirtelen elfehéredett. Nem várta a visszavágót. Bár nem ilyen formában. Okosabb az újonc, mint ahogy azt elképzelte. Emilia már kinyitotta a rámpát, és egy táskát vett fel. John és Rodney is felálltak. McKay egy diadalmas mosollyal még jobban helybenhagyta a tudóst és követték Von-t.

Sheppard felállt és az ülő Kavanagh-ra meredt.

\- Még egy ilyen jelenet és megbánja, hogy velünk jött. Csak ne célozgasson itt az NID szakadárjaira vagy tudom én kikre. Érette?

Kavanagh kissé meghúzta magát. John még leállította az Ugrót, és lassan kisátált. Kiérve beszólt a még mindig üldögélő férfinak.

\- Most jön, vagy csak dísznek hoztuk magunkkal?

A férfi felállt, majd elvette a táskáját. Dühös arccal, mogorván indult el a többiek után. John nem bírta ki vigyor nélkül a helyzetet, majd eközben a távkapcsolóval felhúzta a rámpát. Ő is elindult a többiek után. Dr. Kavanagh-on nagyon nagy gondolkodás jelei tűntek fel. Ment a többiek után, de ki tudja merre járhatott igazából. Emilia ráfordult az ösvényre, amely a labor felé vezetett. Rodney szapora léptekkel közeledett felé, majd megérkezve mellé lelassított.

\- Amikor először itt jártatok találtatok valami energiajeleket? - kérdezte sóvárgó tekintettel.

\- Nem. Sajnos semmit sem találtunk. - Elhallgatott pár pillanatig, majd ránézett kicsit élénkebb tekintettel. - De, ki tudja. Lehet, hogy van itt valami.

A férfi bólintott. Dr. Kavanagh már látta a labor helyét, mert csak pár méterre volt lemaradva a többiektől. Látta az építmény körvonalait a bokrok után. Leelőzve McKayt és Emilit elindult felé. Pár pillanat múlva szörnyülködve állt meg a labor előtt pár méterre.

\- Ennek meg mi baja? - nézett furán Rodney, miközben lelassítottak.

John is megérkezett, majd a dokira nézett előttük.

\- Szerintem most fedezte fel a csontvázakat - mondta Sheppard.

Elindultak tovább. Utolérve a férfit, mindenki vetett egy pillantást a csontvázakra, majd indultak tovább. Kavanagh is követte őket. Megállva a labor előtt a két férfi, aki még nem járt itt, jól megnézte a helyet.

\- Elég nagy helyre építették a labort. Könnyen bemérhető, könnyű célpont volt, de mostanára elég jól benőtte a sok fa meg bokor - vélekedett McKay.

\- Igazad van Rodney, de szerintem akkor ez volt a legkisebb gondjuk - szólt Sheppard.

\- Bemehetek? - kérdezte kicsit visszahúzódó hangon Kavanagh.

\- Be - válaszolta a Von.

A férfi bement. Az ajtók nagyon lassan működtek. Szinte ki lehetett őket támasztani egy nagyobb kővel és nem csukódtak be. A többiek is követték. Rodney beérve ragyogó szemekkel nézte a felfedezésre váró termet.

\- Az energiaellátása pocsék - mondta sóhajtva. - Energia nélkül semmit sem tudok kezdeni.

\- Jó, most próbáljuk megnézni legalább azt, hogy meg-e érné ide egy ideiglenes bázist csinálni - javasolta a Emilia.

Kavanagh erre-arra járkált a teremben. Látták, hogy nagyon leköti a szöszmötölés.

\- Maga jön? - kérdezte az ezredes.

\- Nem. - Nézett fel a férfi, majd folytatta a eddigi elfoglaltságát s nézelődött tovább.

\- Rendben. Akkor rádión tartjuk a kapcsolatot. Értette?

\- Haaa,... ja... rendben. - Nyögte ki végül beletörődve abba, hogy még mindig valaki parancsol neki.

\- Ha valami gyanúsat talál, ne nyissa ki, vagyis ne próbáljon meg hősködni! Ha nem akar egy zsákban hazamenni! - javasolta Rodney, érthetővé téve Kavanaghnak, hogy ne merészeljen semmi galibát okozni - Ja, akkor már nem is mennénk haza - vágta rá még, s savanyú képpel az ajtó felé fordult.

Lassan elindultak kifelé. Emilinek ismét eszébe jutott Norin. Még hátranézett, vajon melyik lehet az ő csontváza. Visszafordulva nagyot sóhajtott, majd az előtte menő két férfi után indult.

\- Merre indulunk? - kérdezte utolérve őket.

\- Lehetne először felmérni a terepet felülről.

-Akkor irány az ugró - mondta Von.

Mikor odaértek felkerekedett a szél. Emilia hátán végigfutott a hideg. Merengőn körbenézett.

\- Jó vagy? - nézett rá John.

\- Jól. Induljunk - válaszolta nem túl meggyőzően.

Beszálltak. Rodney elfoglalta az előbbi helyét, majd John intett Emilinek, hogy most ő vezet. Emilia helyet foglalt. Beindult az ugró. Lassan a levegőben találták magukat. Emilia előhívta az érzékelőket. Megkereste a labort, majd oda irányította a járművet. A kijelzőn a domborzat rajzát hívta elő, majd azután a fák kerültek rá.

\- Elég jól elvan azért dugva a hely, nem? Így most nézve ennyi év után, szépen körbenőtte a növényzet.

\- Így fentről nézve igen, nem olyan vészes a helyzet - válaszolta az ezredes.

\- Lehetne tovább menni? Szeretném megnézni a bolygót - mondta Rodney.

Emilia magasabbra emelkedett, hogy nagyobb területet lehessen belátni. Mindenki tekintete a tájat pásztázta. Rodney már az előbb felállt, hogy közelebb legyen az ablakhoz.

\- Ott van a kis falu, ahonnan az Ősök kilakoltatták a bolygón élőket - fedezte fel a falut John.

\- Ott! Ott van valami! - mondta izgatottan Rodney.

Emilia gyorsított. Egy kopár hegységnek nézett ki a felszín, amin csak köveg és föld van, de mire odaértek egy több kilométer átmérőjű lyuk tátongott ott.

\- Ez meg, hogy került ide? - nézett kérdőn John.

\- Hát, ehhez további vizsgálatokra lenne szükségem, hogy meg tudjam állapítani mi történt - mondta Rodney. - De így, első ránézésre mondhatni egy aszteroida is lehetett.

\- És mégis mikor csapódhatott be? - kérdezte John is McKay mellett.

\- A labor állapotát figyelembe véve lehet, hogy már több mind tízezer éves.

\- De azóta nem kellett volna, hogy ellepje a helyet a bolygó növényzete? - kérdezte a Emilia érdeklődve.

\- Nem tudom, kell ide egy geológiai csoport - felelte McKay, s tekintete még mindig a helyen jár.

A hatalmas mélyedés már rég óta itt lehetett a bolygón. Nem időztek túl sokat a helyszínen, elindultak vissza. Úgy gondolták jobb visszaindulni, mielőtt még a felszínen maradt férfi nem csinál valami hülyeséget. Erre az esély elég nagy volt, ismervén Kavanagh-ot. Újra leszállak a megszokott helyen.

\- Remélem nem csinált semmi rosszat Kavanagh - mondta John.

\- Szerintem, hogy még élünk, az jó jel - vetette fek Von.

A bolygó napja már nyugodni készült. Lassan az esti csillagos égbolt veszi át a mai nap befejezését. Odaérve a laborba, Kavanaghot egy ősi számítógép darabjai között lelték meg.

\- Maga meg mit csinált? - nézett rá Rodney.

\- Itt nagyon szuper berendezések vannak. Nem akartak sehogy sem beindulni, gondoltam megpróbálom megoldani a problémát, de nem sikerült - vallotta be.

A három ember mellette állva megkönnyebbült, hogy a doki ezen szöszmötölt egész végig.

\- Akkor mi lesz a laborral? - nézett Emilia a többiekre.

\- Szerintem semmi akadálya annak, hogy egy bázist hozzunk itt létre - mondta ki a várt szavakat Rodney.

\- Nekem sincs ez ellen semmi ellenvetésem - szólalt meg a guggoló Kavanagh, remélve, hogy talán ő is kap majd itt egy kis munkát.

\- Részemről is rendben van a dolog - mondta John.

\- Ez nagyszerű! - örvendezett a Von.

\- Ideje hazamennünk! - szólította fel a többieket az ezredes.

Mindenki maradt volna még, de tudták, hogy energia nélkül semmit sem tudnak csinálni. Engedelmesen szót fogadtak. Rodney ment elől, utána Kavanagh. Emili még szétnézett. Fáradt pillantások közepette pásztázta a terepet. Elindult. Elérve az egyik csontvázhoz sajnálkozva nézett rá. John megkérdezte:

\- Mit kezdjünk velük? - nézett rá kérdőn és együtt érzőn.

\- Ha lehet állapítsátok meg kik közülük Ősök. Őket, ha lehet zsákokba helyezzétek el. Ne temessétek csak úgy el Őket. Mégis csak, ha úgy nézzük hősök voltak.

\- Rendben - válaszolta a férfi.

\- A többiek már az ugrónál lehetnek - feltételezte Von.

\- Gyere! Induljunk mi is - majd elindult az ajtó felé.

\- Megyek.

\- Fáradt vagy - állapította meg Sheppard.

\- Igen – válaszolta, majd nagyot sóhajtott.

Mikor már mindenki a járműnél volt. Elindultak. Megérkezve egyenesen a dokkon át a leszállásra kijelölt helyre tette le az ugrót John. Mindenki kiszállt. Von elköszönt tőlük, majd a szobába érve átöltözött és elment aludni.

John és Rodney elindultak Woolsey irodája felé. A főnök szerencsére bent volt. Látva a két férfi közeledtét, már várta milyen eredménnyel tértek vissza.

\- Már vártam, hogy visszatérjenek - fogadta őket.

\- Hát, itt is vagyunk. - válaszolta Sheppard.

\- Mire jutottatok? - nézett élénk tekintetettel.

\- Arra, hogy a hely jó egy ideiglenes bázis létrehozásához - válaszolta Rodney nagy lelkesedéssel.

\- Egy kis takarítás, egy kis energia, egy leszállópálya, és már otthonos is lesz a hely - viccelődött John.

\- Ennek nagyon örülök - válaszolta Woolsey.

\- Nagy szükségünk lenne energiaforrásokra. Atlantisz ZPM-jét nem vihetjük el, így a Földről kellene reaktorokat hozatni. Emellett külön felszerelés sem jönne rosszul - taglalta Rodney.

\- Rendben. Holnap megnézem mit tehetek - válaszolta a férfi.

\- Akkor még hány napot várjunk az indulásig? - nézett John.

\- Nem tudom. Addig próbálják összeszervezni a csapatokat - adta utasításba Woolsey. - Tudósok, katonák egyaránt legyenek, nem lenne jó egy nem várt támadás.

A két férfi bólintott majd tervekkel az elméjükben sétáltak kifelé s már a holnapi teendőkön gondolkodtak.

Reggel volt. A nap sugarai szépen világították meg a bolygó felszínét. Beckett sürgött forgott a gyengélkedőn. Az előbb beszélt Rodneyval. Nagyon feldobta a hír, hogy sikerült meggyőzni Woolsey-t is. Most azon gondolkodott ide-oda szaladgálva, hogy mit is kell, hogy elvigyen majd. Szüksége lenne pár műszerre a Földről is. Az egyik asztalon talált egy tollat és egy papírt. Elkezdte felírni rá, hogy mi fog kelleni. Néha körülnézett, majd újra tekintete a papír sorai közt járt.

Emilia is felébredt már. A reggeli után újra a laptop előtt olvasott. A tegnapi megmaradt csoki társaságában folytatta Norin bejegyzéseit.

"Egy újabb szörnyű napon vagyok túl. Már néha nagyon kimondanám, hogy elegem van. Jelenleg mindenkinek elege van. De senki sem mer szólni semmit. Félünk, és ez az igazság. Nincs ezen mit szépíteni. Azt féltsük a legjobban, hogy az ellenség kezébe kerül a technológiánk. Az nagy katasztrófát jelentene galaxis szerte. Nem szabad nekik kiszolgáltatnunk a várost. Ha, mi el is bukunk, nem szabad, hogy a város az irányításuk alá kerüljön. A tanács is jelenleg vár. A mi kutatásunk az utolsó esély arra, hogy az ellenséget megfékezzük. Bárcsak sikerülne..." (Norin naplója 10.)

"Nem tudom, hogy fogjuk kitelepíteni a bolygón élő népet. Eléggé ragaszkodnak a településhez. Ma elkezdtem velük erről tárgyalni, de nem ment túl jól. Őszintén megmondva, ha nem bírjuk valahol a városon kívül folytatni a vizsgálatokat, lehet, nem bírjuk soha befejezni. Ez nem lenne túl jó." (Norin naplója 11.)

Hirtelen John hangja szólalt meg a rádión keresztül.

\- Emili! Hol vagy? Már mindenhol kerestelek, de nem találtalak sehol sem! - mondta kicsit kétségbeesett hangon a férfi.

\- Szia John. Jól vagyok. A város egyik részében vagyok jelenleg.

\- Jó, csak azt hittem bajod esett...

\- Valami gond van? - kérdezte Emilia is.

\- Nincs...nincs, csak akartam tudni, hogy merre vagy.

\- Jól vagyok John, nem kell...

\- Rendben... - majd megszakadt az adás.

Emilia úgy érzete, hogy John egy kicsit messzire ment az előbbi keresgélésével. Kicsit úgy érezte, mint ha ellenőriznék. Valamennyire igaza volt a férfinek, mert senkinek sem szólt, hogy hova megy. Ez lehet, hogy gondot is okozhatott. Jó egy kis magány több ezer fényévnyire a Földtől. Tekintete egy pillanat múlva megint a sorokat pásztázta.

"Nagy erőlködés után sikerült rávennem a népet a bolygó elhagyására, három napomba került... A többiek buzgón dolgoztak, még én a lakosokkal voltam elfoglalva. A szer első vázlata már meg is van, az összetevőkkel együtt az adatbázisban. Ma le is ellenőriztem mindent. Eddig rendben találtam az eredményeket. Ramis megígérte, hogy ügyel majd mindenre, amit szemmel kell tartani, még én győzködöm a falusiakat. Jó munkát végzett, örülök, hogy segítségével előre haladhattun." (Norin naplója 12.)

McKay beért a kaputerembe, s mosolyogva vette tudomásul, hogy pár perce érkeztek meg a csomagok a bázisról. Azt még nem tudta, hogy Woolsey, hogy tudta ezt ilyen gyorsan elintézni, de jelenleg ezen nem volt sok kedve gondolkodni. A diplomata dolgokat ráhagyta a szakértőre. Egy nagy mosoly kíséretében elintézte a kérdés ezen részét. A kapu előtt nagy ládák pihentek, miben feltehetőleg a reaktorok nyugodtak. Egy új M.A.L.P. és egy F.R.E.D. is érkezett. Úgy nézett ki jelenleg a kaputerem, mint amikor pár éve először tették be a lábukat az atlantiszi Csillagkapun. Kevesebb holmi volt itt jelenleg, de a tudósban ezek az emlékek elevenedtek meg. A csomagokra terelte tekintetét, majd az ott várakozó katonákra és személyzetere, akik parancsára várva néztek egymásra.

\- A rakomány ezen részét. - Mutatott a M.A.L.P.-ra és a F.R.E.D.-re próbálják valahogy itt elhelyezni, hogy ne legyen útban.

Beckett is befutott, majd feltűnt Rodney háta mögött.

\- Megjött a készlet. - Jelentette ki boldogan és elégedetten összesúrolta a két tenyerét.

\- Carson - nézett sután a férfire.

\- Megyek megkeresem a felszerelést, amit kértem a Földről - mondta és elindult.

\- Én pedig megkeresem Sheppardot. - hangzottak McKay szavai, de ezt Beckett már nem hallotta meg.

Elindult a folyosón, majd a rádión jelentkezett.

\- Sheppard! Itt Rodney!

\- Hallgatlak Rodney! - válaszolt a férfi ki épp Rononnal ebédelt.

\- Megjöttek a kért eszközök. Csak azt akarom tudni, hogy mikor indulunk? - mondta s az utolsó két szóban érezni lehetett a lelkesedését és a türelmetlenséget.

\- Értem. Te szedd össze az embereidet és háromnegyed óra múlva találkozunk.

\- Rendben.

McKay elindult a laborja felé. Beérve felvett egy kézi számítógépet, majd elindult megkeresni Zelenkát, hogy toborozzon embereket. Radek jelenleg épp az egyik ugró hajtóművét ellenőrizte, mert a múltkor eltalálták.

\- Radek!

\- Igen Rodney?

\- Kellene a segítséged.

\- Mit kell csinálnom?

\- Össze kell szedni egy tudományos csapatot. Megérkeztek a felszerelések a Földről, elkezdhetjük a munkát a laborban.

\- Mindjárt elkezdetem a csapat összeállítását.

McKay visszaérve a kaputerembe, körülnézett. Látta, hogy már javában el van pakolva a csomagok nagy része. Beckett meglátva őt, elindult felé.

\- Rodney! Én is veletek tarthatnák a bolygóra?

\- Tőlem...

\- Már annyira izgatott vagyok! - mondta sugárzó tekintettel Carson.

\- Ha Te is jössz, gyere ide majd durván fél óra múlva. Akkor indulunk - válaszolta a dokinak Rodney.

Beckett bólintott, majd elindult, hogy összeszedjen pár holmit az útra. Zelenka sikeresen összeszedett tíz embert. Mindenki a kaputeremben gyülekezett. John is megérkezett. Az ott levő katonákkal váltott pár szót az akcióról, kik a parancsot megkapva a lépcső szélénél várakoztak az indulásig.

\- Látom itt már nagy a nyüzsgés - jelentette ki mosolyogva Sheppard elérve McKay-hez.

\- Itt van mindenki, aki megy - jelentette ki Rodney.

\- Én is jövök - lépett melléjük Beckett.

\- Rendben - mondta John mosolyogva - A múltkori kirándulásról úgyis lemaradtál…

Az ezredes elindult a lépcsők irányába. Felsétált pár lépcsőfokot. A teremben lévő csoport felé fordult.

\- Egy kis figyelmet kérek! - szólította fel őket.

Pár másodperc után csend lett a teremben. Minden tekintet Johnra szavaira várt.

\- Először is szeretném mindenkinek megköszönni, hogy vállalkoztak a feladatra. Szép kis csapat gyűlt össze. Elég sok dolgunk lesz a laborral a bolygón. Ezért kértük a sok felszerelést a Földről - a ládákra szegezte tekintetét.

\- Sok mindent kértünk, nem? - nézett suttogva Rodney-ra Beckett.

-Aha...

\- A terv a következő! - folytatta John - Ahogy nézem négy ugróval fogunk menni. Az első kettő viszi az emberek nagy részét és a felszerelést. A másik kettő pedig a M.A.L.P.-ot és a F.R.E.D.-et. Sajnos annyi hely nincs, hogy a két szállítójárművet itt helyben az ugró rakterébe helyezzük, így arra később fog sor kerülni. Hogy elkerüljük a zavarodást, arra kérek tizenhat embert, hogy fogjanak meg pár könnyebben vihető dolgot és álljanak meg velük a lépcsők egyik oldalánál. - Körülnézett a jelenlevők között. - Az első ugrót én vezetem majd, a másodikat Carson Beckett, a harmadikat Rodney McKay a negyediket pedig Robert Ninker tizedes.

\- De arról nem volt szó, hogy vezetnem is kell - nézett riadtan Carson.

\- Nyugi már Beckett. Nem lesz semmi gond, csak egyszerű felszállás leszállás lesz - mondta Rodney.

\- Mikor én elmegyek fel, a három másik pilótával, maguk széledjenek szét. A tizenhat ember csinálja azt, amit mondtam. A többiek menjenek fel a lépcsőn, hogy legyen elég hely a landolásra. Mikor az első két ugró átment a kapun, a harmadik és a negyedik rakomány nélkül távozik. Akkorra már csak a két jármű és a maradék négy ember legyen a kaputeremben. Ők vezessék át a rakománnyal teli járműveket a kapun. Ott várja magukat a hármas és a négyes ugró. Ott beszállnak majd. Mindenki értette?

A csapat felfogva a dolgokat készenlétben várták az indulást. A tizenhat ember olyan öt perc alatt állt össze, mire mindenki elfoglalta a helyét. Akik az első két ugróval mennek majd, már a könnyebb rakományt szortírozták szét. A doki először átvergődött az embereken, majd ideges tekintettel nézett Johnra.

Sheppard és Beckett elindult fel.

\- Nem kell ennyire félni doki - nyugtatta az ezredes.

\- Könnyen beszélsz Te, ki... - vágott vissza, majd elhallgatott.

John ránézett.

\- Bocs - szólalt meg Carson halk hangon.

\- Semmi gond. Gyerünk! - intézte el egy suta mosollyal a történteteket a férfi.

John tudta, hogy a doki nem imádja az ilyen fajta feladatokat, de azt tudta, hogy meg fogja csinálni. Felértek az irányítórészlegre. John az egyik konzol elé lépett.

\- Tárcsázzák a bolygót - adta ki a parancsot. Ezután folytatták tovább útjukat. Beérve John odament az egyik ugróhoz, mire bátortalanul Beckett a másikba ment. John rögtön bekapcsolta az elsődleges rendszereket. Beckett beült a székbe, majd mély levegőt vett. A pulzusa elég gyors volt. Nagyon nem szerette ezt. Egyszer csak a másik férfi hangját hallotta.

\- Hallasz doki?

\- Hallak ezredes, hallak.

\- Gondod azt, hogy egy kis sétarepülés. A véredben van Carson! Gyerünk - elhallgatott. - Mozogjunk doki, csináltál már ilyet - folytatta.

A doki összeszedte magát s koncentrálni kezdett. Bekapcsolt az ugró. Carson sokszor csinált már ilyet, de mindig úgy kezdett kicsit az egészbe, mintha ez lenne a legelső repülése.

\- Bekapcsoltam - szólalt meg.

\- Jó, én most elindulok lefelé, Te kövess - zengtek a szavak.

\- Jó, de mikor induljak? - aggodalmaskodott.

\- Majd szólok.

John leereszkedett a kaputerembe, majd kinyitotta a rámpát. Az első csoport berakogatta a kellékeket s beszálltak.

\- Mindenki megvan? - szólt hátra.

\- Igen! - jött a válasz.

\- Carson indulhatsz!

John felemelte a járművet, majd átment a kapun.

Rodney és a negyedik ugróban Robert, már pár perce elfoglalták helyüket. Várták, mikor ereszkedik alá Beckett.

\- Nyugi Carson minden rendben lesz - mondta hangosan a doki, nyugtatva ezzel saját magát.

Egyszer csak beindultak a hajtóművek és máris ereszkedett alá, ahogy az előbb John. Ott leszállt, megvárta, hogy mindent bepakoljanak, majd ő is elhagyta a várost. Átérve a kapun John hangja szólalt meg.

\- Ok, látom megjöttetek. Akkor kövess engem Carson.

A doki felemelkedett a járművel, majd látva Johnt követte. Az ezredes lassabban ment, hogy legalább Carson utolérje addig, amíg a többiek meg nem jönnek.

Eközben a városban már csak pár ember maradt. Rodney és Robert is az előbb mentek át a kapun. Most a többiek következtek, akik a járműveket terelgették az eseményhorizont csillogó vízszerű felszíne felé, majd ők is eltűntek. Kiüresedett a kaputerem, majd egy lobbanással eltűnt a féregjárat, ahogy azt lekapcsolták. Átérve felpakolták a várakozó járművekre amit kellett és felszálltak. John és Carson megvárták a másik két járművet, majd a megadott pontig repültek. Ott leszállás után John a saját legénységének tagjaihoz fordult.

\- Akik velem jöttek, azok most leszállópályát fognak csinálni a labor mellett. Ehhez pedig fákat kell kivágni. Sok fát. Így minél előbb kezdjük, annál gyorsabban megleszünk. Vagyis mindenki készüljön a favágásra. - utasította őket, kik mozgolódásba kezdtek.

John bólintott a fejével a vele tartó katonáknak, kik azon nyomban megfogtak pár eszközt és kimentek a járműből. John kint megállt a másik ugró háta mögött. Ott is kinyitották a rámpát, majd leereszkedve John elmondta, hogy kellenek még egy páran segíteni a favágásban. A többiek Rodney-nak fognak segédkezni.

\- Látod Carson, nem is volt ez olyan nehéz - mondta John.

Carson elmosolyodott. A másik két járműben is mozgolódás kezdődött. A favágók csoportja külön állt. Ezután Rodney eldöntötte ki-mit fog majd csinálni a megmaradt tudósokból. Elindultak.

\- Akkor Woolsey is belegyezett, hogy labort létesítsünk itt? - nézett Beckett, mert még most sem hitte el.

\- Igen, nem is volt ellenvetése, amikor visszajöttünk a feltérképezést követően - válaszolta John.

\- Semmiféle aktivitást nem találtak a bolygón? - kérdezte az egyik tudós mellettük egy koffert cipelve.

\- Semmit. Azóta, mióta itt feltehetőleg megtörtént a katasztrófa, semmi sem történt errefelé - felelte ismét Sheppard. - Ha csontvázakat látnak majd, senki ne ijedjen meg, már régóta itt vannak.

\- Jó hírnek, nem lesznek itt sokáig - tette hozzá megnyugtatóan Rodney.

\- Mégis mit fogunk velük csinálni? - nézett Carson furán a két férfire, aki már járt itt.

\- Emilia kérte, hogy az Ős csontvázakat, ne pusztítsuk el. - Mondta a férfi és oda is érkezetek az első csontvázakhoz a bokrok tövében.

A tempót inkább lehetett mondani kocogásnak, mind egyszerű sétának. Hisz mindenki minél előbb oda akart érni. Sheppardot nem zavarta a nagy sietettség.

\- Jó, igaz nem tudom minek kellene megtartani őket - mondta a doki, majd fintorgó arccal fedezte fel a lidércek maradványait.

\- Ok, gyerünk tovább! - szólt John. - Emilia szerint az Ősök hősök voltak. Valamilyen szinten igaza van.

\- Most már értem - jött a halkabb megjegyzés.

A léptek egymás után suhogása egyszerre csak lassulni kezdett.

\- Váo! - csodálkozott Carson, mikor meglátta a labort teljes nagyságban a fák sűrűjében.

\- Itt is lennénk. - Mondta Rodney és egyenesen elindult az ajtó irányába, majd hirtelen visszafordult. - Akik velem kell, hogy dolgozzanak, azok jöjjenek utánam!

A pár fős csapat elindult a tudós után, majd Carson is intve embereinek elindult befelé. Izgatottság látszott az újonnan érkezettek arcán. McKay és pár ember kisietett, majd a kellő felszerelés felkutatásával voltak elfoglalva. Eközben Sheppard épp a favágók csoportjának adta az utasításokat. Eközben figyelmesen nézték a nagy faerdőt, amely a labor mellett volt körös-körül.

\- Akkor mindenki értette remélem, hogy mit és hogyan kell csinálni. A megmaradt ágakat szedjék egy helyre, majd megkérdezem Mr. Woolsey-t, hogy mit kezdjünk velük. - Bólintott, mire a katonákból álló favágók csoportja is a rakományhoz sietett.

Onnan elővették a nagy láncfűrészeket, s visszamentek, hogy elkezdjék a munkát. John elindult megnézni a bent szorgoskodó embereket.

\- John! John! Miért nem hoztatok el ide már előbb? Ez a hely egyszerűen fantasztikus! - mondta nagy vigyorral Beckett az ajtóhoz sietve.

\- Még milyen szuper hely lesz ez, ha bekapcsoljuk az energiát! - mondta Rodney a terem túlsó feléből.

\- Most itt vagy Carson, használd ki! - tette hozzá John.

\- Van egy kis gondom - mondta Rodney.

\- Mi az? - nézett kérdőn az ezredes.

\- Ha visszaállítjuk az energiát, az jó lesz. De addig nem kellene kitakarítani?

\- Igazad van Rodney, eléggé durva itt a környezet. - Sheppard körülnézett, s látta a rengeteg port, homokot s piszkot. - Akkor, először ki kellene söprögetni ezt a rengeteg port.

\- Vagyis seprűt kellene keríteni valahonnan - nézett rá a doki.

\- McKay! - szólt rá a tudósra John.

\- Ja, igen - kiment.

\- El kellene tüntetni a maradványokat is - nézett sajnálkozva a tetemekre Beckett.

\- Itt is vagyok. - Mondta Rodney, majd egy-egy seprűt nyomott John és Beckett kezébe.

\- És Te? - nézett Carson meglepődötten rá.

\- Majd még mi porolunk, addig Rodney segít a csontvázak eltakarításában a többieknek - nézett a tudósra, majd a többi emberre a laborban.

A tudósok elindulnak a zsákokért.

\- Nagyon vicces - nézett mérgesen Johnra McKay, majd kiment.

\- Gyere, kezdjük el - mondta Carsonnak.

Elindultak a másik ajtó felé. Odaérve végigmérték az ajtótól a terepet. Hát, lesz mit csinálni. Majdnem egy centi por volt a padlón mindenhol, néhol több centis is. Elkezdték a munkát. McKay is megérkezett, majd finnyás módon a zsák fogására vállalkozott. John és Carson pár mozdulat után eléggé nagy port kavartak. Így az ezredes kimet, hogy találjon pár maszkot, ami megvédi őket a por káros hatásaitól. Ha már kint volt, behozott pár védőszemüveget is. Így elkezdődött a munka. Mindenki csak annyit beszélt, amennyit muszáj volt. Miután végeztek a laborban lévő tetemek elhordásával, a csapat kiment és a lidérc tetemeket is összeszedte. Már nem voltak annyira óvatosak. Megindult az élet a bolygón. A laborban seprősuhogások, kint a hangos láncfűrészek hangja üvöltött most bele a több ezer éve alvó bolygó csendjébe. Nagy gomolyfelhők gyülekeztek a bolygó ezen kontinense felett. A munkálkodó csapat nem is vette észre. A favágók gyülekezete gazdagodott még pár emberrel, miután a laborban eléggé nagy porfürdő keletkezett, mióta a két férfi nekiállt takarítani. McKay kifogással, hogy dolga van a reaktorokkal kihúzta magát a fizikai munkából. A többiek sejtették, hogy csak kifogás az egész, hogy ne kelljen neki dolgoznia, de első hallásra elfogadták az indokot. McKay inkább legyen távol a favágóktól, így legalább okoskodásával nem hátráltatja a munkát. Így a Rodney bement az ugróba. Fél óra múlva egy katona arra sétált, mert az egyik ember megsebesült s kötszert keresett. Látta, hogy a doki tényleg a reaktoron ügyködik. Mikor visszament a többiekhez megemlítette. Mindenki tudta, jobb, ha azzal foglalkozik amihez ért, majd ők megoldják a favágást. Ha valaki a laborra nézett, mindenfelé kifelé tóduló porfelhőt látott, s akik tisztogattak néha csak tapogatóztak, még alább nem merült a por.


	10. Chapter 10

Délután Teyla és Emilia épp az egyik ugróban igyekeztek a település felé. Magasan repültek. A Nap fénye gyöngyként csillant vissza az üveg felszínéről. Emilia elég hallgatag volt. Teyla észrevette, hogy valami nincs teljesen rendben.

\- Valami gond van, hogy ilyen csendes vagy egész úton? - nézett a nő érdeklődően.

\- Nincs. - válaszolta, de a nő átlátott szavain.

\- Mi a baj? Valami rossz történt? - kérdezte tudakolva mi lehet, ami ennyire nyomasztja.

\- Semmi különös, csak... - a nőre nézett kis bánttal a szemében. Teyla hallgatott és nézett rá. Várta, hogy megszólaljon.

\- Kérem ne mondj el Johnnak - kérte, s elég rosszul érezte magát.

\- Nem, nem mondom el - próbálta Teyla megnyugtatni.

\- Ma reggel elindultam a város egyik részébe. Ott voltam majdnem egész reggel. Egyszer csak az ezredes izgatott hangját hallottam a rádióban, ahogy kérdezte merre vagyok. Én válaszoltam neki, hogy a város egyik részén. De olyan volt, mint ha ellenőrizett volna. - elhallgatott, és kicsit lejjebb ereszkedett, mert a távolban már látszott homályosan a település széle - Kicsit rosszul esett, hogy nem bízott bennem. Tudom, én is hibás vagyok, mert nem szóltam senkinek, hogy merre megyek.

\- Ez most fordult elő először?

\- Igen és tudom, hogy neki is igaza van. De néha még itt is vágyom a magányra, ahol kicsit elmélkedhetek.

\- Értem. - Telya felállt. A szárazföld felett voltak már s kereste Hallingot, aki majd jelzi hova szálljanak le. Kémlelve a terepet gyorsan meg is lett a keresett férfi.

\- Már látom Halling-ot. Ott szálljunk le! - mondta.

\- Rendben. - válaszolta, majd előhívta a holografikus képernyőt.

Teyla némán nézte Von-t. Mióta ezen a laboron dolgoznak, Emilia valahogy egyre jobban tűnt számára nyűgösnek. Fura volt, hogy ez fogalmazódott meg benne. De ez írta le a legjobban azt, amit a lány megpróbált titkolni.

Zelenka igyekezett Woolsey irodája felé. Mikor az irányító részleghez ért megállt. Megkérdezett valakit, hogy a főnök itt-e van, mert távolról látta, hogy az irodájában nincs.

\- Nem tudja véletlen, hogy Woolsey itt van-e?

\- Sajnos nincs a városban.

\- Shepperd ezredes esetleg...

\- Sajnos ő sincs.

\- Dr. McKay, Dr. Von, Teyla, Ronon?

\- Egyikőjük sincs.

\- Jó... - elnevette magát - Köszönöm.

Hátrafordult, majd elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. Beszélni fog velük, ha visszajöttek.

A megbeszélés gyorsan elmúlt. Emilia nem ment ki az ugróból. Köszönt Hallingnak, mikor kinyitotta a rámpát, de inkább bent maradt és az ugrón tett vett, míg Teyla vissza nem tért.

\- Indulhatunk. - szólt a nő s már az ugró hátsó részénél állt.

Emilia felállt és becsukta a kristályokat tartalmazó dokkrészt, és kikapcsolta a kézi számítógépet. Felszálltak. Már besötétedett. Visszaérve a városba Teylának dolga akadt az edzéssel, ami holnap lenne. Elment szólni, hogy elmard. Emilia gondolt egyet és elment vacsorázni. Késő este volt már, ezért nem voltak sokan a kantinban. Evett, majd visszament a szobájába.

Kezdett erősödni a szél, de ezt még a labornál nem lehetett érezni. A fák egyre csak dőltek egymás után. Hogy alapos munkát végezzenek, egy csoport vágta ki a fákat, egy másik pedig a már kidöntött rönköket aprította. Egyszer csak egy erősebb széllökés suhant át a laboron, mire meglepődve csökkent a bent levő porhullám. John és Beckett is meglepődött, de folytatták. Már nem volt hátra sok. McKay egyszer csak felnézett a holografikus monitorra, amit hirtelen előhívott. Először visszanézett a munkájára, majd hirtelen vissza. A képernyőn egy nagy vihar látszódott, ahogy egyre közelített a labor felé. Még jó húsz percre volt, mire odaért volna, de gyorsan haladt. Jobb lesz inkább hazahúzni a csíkot, mielőbb még belekeverednének a sűrűjébe.

\- John! John! Hallasz engem? - mondta kicsit izgatott hangon Rodney.

\- Hallak, Hallak. Mondd - megállt a söpréssel, mire Beckett lassabban folytatta.

\- Egy nagy vihar közeledik felénk, nem lenne rossz visszamenni - ismertette a helyzetet a tudós.

\- Ok, mennyi idő múlva ér ide? - kérdezte, miközben Beckett-nek mutatta, hogy fejezze be a maradékot.

\- Kb. húsz perc - mondta aggodalmasan.

\- Rendben, mindjárt ott leszünk - jelentette ki az ezredes.

John épp levette a szemüveget, mikor egy nagy széllökés süvített át a laboron.

\- Mi a gond? - nézett kicsit riadtan Beckett.

\- Jön egy vihar, és Rodney szerint jó lenne eltűnnünk innen.

Kiérve nagy zúgás volt a favágóknál. John a kezével csapkodott és integetett, hogy figyeljenek rá. Egyszer csak elhalkult a zaj.

\- Vége a munkának fiúk! Egy nagy vihar közeleg, így visszamegyünk. - mondta hangosan.

Mindenki összeszedte a holmiját és elindult. Közben erősödött a szél.

\- Mondják, hogy mi is mindjárt megyünk - s visszafelé tartott a laborba.

John intett Beckettnek ki követte.

\- Miért maradunk? - nézett rá, majd sejtelmesen az égre.

\- FOGD MEG AZ AJTÓKAT! - ordította John az egyre erősödő szélben.

Beckett átrohant a laboron és fogta az ajtót, mert miután nincs annyi energia, a mechanizmus lassan, automatikusan becsukja az ajtó szárnyait. Az oldalsó ajtó megsérülhetett még régen, mert kinyitva találtak rá. Persze már elég sok homok is betakarta az alját. A homok támasztékként működött, ami nem engedte, hogy becsukódjon. A takarítás után se működött. Ha elmúlik a vihar szólnak valakinek, hogy nézze meg. John és Beckett tartották az ajtó két felét. Ahogy egyre erősödött a szél, kivitte a porfelhőt, majd a maradék port. Kint már beborult és elkezdett esni az eső. John intett Carsonnak, hogy engedje el az ajtószárnyat. Az ajtó becsukódott, majd az oldalsó nyitott ajtón kimentek. John erővel megpróbálta visszahúzni az ajtót, a másik szárnyát Beckett próbálgatta becsukni. Nehezen, de sikerült behúzniuk. Ekkor már nagyobb cseppekben esett az eső. Intett Carsonnak, hogy jöjjön. Az erdőn át futottak. Egyszer egy nagyot villámlott, mire mind a ketten majdnem hasra vágódtak. Akkorát zengett az ég, hogy azt hitték soha nem halkul el. John egyenesen az ugrók felé szaladt. Beckett beszaladt a másodikba. Rodney ordítva kiáltott rájuk:

\- Hol a francba voltatok eddig?

\- Szellőztettünk - mondta John.

Rodney arcán értetlen jelek futottak át, majd felhúzta a rámpát, s idegesen elindult a pilótaszék felé. Minden ugró készen állt az indulásra. John szállt fel legelőször, őt követte McKay, majd Beckett, aki nagyon feszült volt. Már javában zuhogott és nagy villámok cikáztak az égen. John nyitotta meg a kaput, majd mikor észlelték a jelet, a pajzsot leengedték. John ment át elsőnek s rögtön emelkedett felfelé a dokkon keresztül miután a kaputeremben találta magát, McKay várt pár másodpercet, miután követte volna az ezredest, majd átment. Beckett nem értette mire várnak, de a végén ez is eljutott az agyába, amiben eddig a félelem volt az úr. Carson is átment, meglátva a lépcsőket kicsit feloldódott a feszültség benne. Robert kicsit több időt adott Beckettnek, majd ő is átment a kapun. Mindenki kiszállt a járműből, majd lesiettek a lépcsőkön. Már nagyon éhesek és álmosak voltak. John észrevette Woolsey-t, aki még mindig dolgozott.

\- Bejöhetek? - kérdezte az ajtóban állva.

\- Be - válaszolta.

John bement, majd megállt az asztala előtt.

\- Láttam, hogy az előbb tértek vissza - kezdte Woolsey.

\- Igen - válaszolt Sheppard.

\- Ennek örülök. - Mosolygott. - Nemrégen érkeztem. Miként haladnak a labornál?

\- Sok fa van, amit kivágtunk. Egymásra rakják őket a katonák, de nem tudunk igazán mit kezdeni velük - mondta John, majd megvakarta a nyakát hátul.

\- Hát, esetleg megpróbálom felemlíteni a holnapi tárgyaláson. - Válaszolta Woolsey, s jó ötletnek tartotta a fa e célra való felhasználását.

\- Hogy áll a tárgyalás? - kérdezte John, ki most a kezét súrolta.

\- Jól, ezek már csak formaságok lesznek - mondta megkönnyebbülten.

Woolsey kicsit furcsállta a vakarózását, majd feltűnt neki, hogy a férfi egy adta por.

\- Ezredes! Már megbocsásson! De, hol járt maga, hogy úgy néz ki, mint aki most jött egy sivatagi viharból? - förmedt rá mind felettese, mégis mosolyogva picit.

\- Ja! - Nézett magára John, majd Woolsey-ra, ki már felhagyott a „szigorú" felettesi stílussal. - Hát persze. Beckett és én egész idő alatt sepertük ki a labort, s nagy volt bent a porfelhő.

-Értem - mondta. - Ha nem gond, van pár dolog, amit sürgősen el kellene intéznem.. mióta sokat vagyok a tárgyaláson, kicsit elvagyok maradva az itteni dolgokkal.

\- Rendben. Jó munkát Mr. Woolsey. - felelte John, majd a bólintott egyet.

Az éj gyorsan eltelt. John felébredt s már nem tudott aludni. Elindult reggelizni. Útközben találkozott pár emberrel a tegnapi favágók közül s ismertette velük, hogy jó lenne minél előbb indulni. Beért a kantinba. Elvette a tálcát, majd meglátta Rodneyt és Carsont az egyik asztalnál.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszöntötte őket.

\- Jó reggelt! - válaszolt Carson, s közben McKay bólintott tovább majszolva a reggeli szendvicsét.

\- Azon gondolkodtam, hogy jó lenne minél előbb indulni - kezdte a beszélgetést John.

\- Jó ötlet - értett egyet vele a másik két személy is.

\- Csak két ugróval megyünk. Felesleges lenne négy, hisz jelenleg majdnem minden ottmaradt a bolygón. Az egyiket én a másikat Rodney vezetné.

-Huh, nem nekem kell vezetni... - örvendezett Beckett.

-Na jó, együnk és induljunk... - javasolta McKay dünnyögve a szendvics mögött.

Miután ettek s összeszedték a tegnapi csapatot, visszatértek a bolygóra.

Zelenka sétált be a kantin ajtaján. Körülnézett, majd meglátta Emilit. Ragyogó tekintettel igyekezett felé. Emilia meglátva felé nézett.

\- Végre valahára! - örvendezett a tudós.

\- Mi ez a nagy lelkesedés Dr. Zelenka? - nézett kérdőn Emili.

\- Tegnap Téged is kerestelek a csapaton kívül, de senki sem volt a városban - folytatta mosolyogva.

\- Én itt voltam, miután Teylaval visszajöttünk - válaszolta Von komolyan.

\- Pedig azt mondták, hogy te is elemtél - lepődött meg Zelenka.

\- Mégis miért keresett minket?

\- Hát igen, jó hírem van.

\- Mi az? - kérdezte, mert látta, hogy a tudós nagyon izgatott már. Szinte alig tudja magában tartani a szavakat.

\- Az a konzol, amit sikerült még régebben beindítanod, egy hajó tervrajzait tartalmazza. Egy olyan ősi űrhajó tervrajzait, amit az Ősöknek nem sikerült megcsinálniuk. - mondta a férfi még mindig vigyorogva.

\- Ez nagyszerű Radek - nézett Emili a tudósra érdeklődő tekintettel.

\- Nem tudom, de ahogy eddig állunk, egy erős hajó rajzait találtuk meg. Sajnos többet még nem tudok mondani...

\- Semmi gond doktor - felelte. - Ma még befejezem először azt a vizsgálatot, amit pár napja abbahagytam a labor miatt. Remélem nem késtem el vele.

\- Nem. Annyira nem sürgős - mondta Radek. - Eléggé elfoglaltak vagyunk, később is ráér.

\- Renden. Ma folytatom akkor az elemzését a laborból kinyert adatoknak.

\- Akkor jó munkát! - mosolyodott el.

\- Magának is! - viszonozta Emili.

Reggeli után ismét a laptop előtt találta magát.

"Már pár napja nem volt időm írni. Most is csak úgy birok, hogy a többiek pihenőt tartanak a laborban. Én pedig visszajöttem Atlantiszra, hogy jelentsem a tanácsnak, hogy állunk. S főleg azért is, hogy lássam a feleségem. Féltem őt. Nem kellene, hogy ki legyen téve ilyen sok idegességnek, s nyomásnak. Mikor lesz már ennek vége..." (Norin naplója 13.)

"Elkészült a szer egyes részeinek kémiai összetevőinek listája. Nehezen megy a munka. Mindenki a legtöbbet akarja megtenni. Bárcsak sikerülne a munka, és megmenthetnénk a várost." (Norin naplója 14.)

"A tanács azt javasolta, hogy minél előbb próbáljunk meg beszélni a lidérchajóval. Megint elbukott az egyik hajónk. Már nincs sok időnk. Megpróbálok minél többet megtenni. Talán sikerül az egyikkel kommunikációs csatornát létesíteni, hogy tárgyaljunk velük." (Norin naplója 15.)

"Mióta elkezdtem ezt a naplót, már lassan, azt sem tudom minek. Először azt szerettem volna, hogy aki majd egyszer megtalálja, de ez a szó már lassan eltűnik az emlékezetemből, majd elolvassa s tudni fogja milyen küzdelmet folytattunk a fennmaradásért. Még akkor is, ha elbuktunk. Megpróbáltuk. Mindent megtettünk, de sorunk így szólt. Nem voltunk istenek. Bármi is lesz a jövőben, ha elbukunk, bátor szívvel tűnünk el az univerzum sötét homályában. De, ha egyszer valaki valaha rátalál a városra, az vigyázzon rá. Nagy árat fizettünk érte, hogy ne szolgáltassuk ki az ellenségnek. S figyeljenek oda az egész univerzum dalára, s akkor lehetnek méltó utódaink. Bár, ha egyáltalán lesznek olyanok, kik még hordozzák királyi vérünk ékét. Egy faj voltunk, akik az életükért vívott háború nehéz pillanataiban is küzdőttek..." (Norin naplója 16.)

Emilia szeme könnybe borult a mondatok olvasása közben. Valahogy jelenleg nem érzete úgy, hogy folytatni bírná az olvasást. Felkelt. A laptopot letette a földre. Kikapcsolta, majd lesétált a lépcsőn. A terem csendben fogadta, mint mindig. Furcsa csend volt itt. Erre senki sem járt. Esetleg valakik néha-néha az Ős székhez menet kicsit felbolygatták az alvó csendet, de különben nyugodt volt itt minden. Visszament a laptopért, majd elindult a szobája felé. Beérve a szobába lefeküdt az ágyra. A Földre gondolt. Vajon mit csinálhatnak most a szülei, a barátai? Nagyon hiányolta őket. Megfordult az oldalára és kinézett a nagy üvegablakon. Nagyot sóhajtott, majd becsukta a szemét. Még semmi nagy valamit nem csinált ma, de valahogy mégis fáradtnak érezte magát. Norin jutott megint az eszébe. Furcsa kötődés ez. Már valahogy kezdte megszokni. Hagyta lassan lelassulni légzését s lassan az álmok erdejében találta magát.

McKay épp a generátor megmaradt beállításain ügyködött nagy lelkesedéssel. John már kétszer volt kint megnézni, hogy hol tartanak a favágók. Jelenleg Carsonnak segített felállítani a polcokat, amiket hoztak.

\- Hány van még belőlük? - kérdezte az ezredes.

\- Még egy. De lehet, hogy majd később kelleni fog még, akkor hozatok - felelte Beckett.

\- Fogd meg itt egy kicsit, hogy a csavart meg bírjam húzni - mondta John.

\- Rendben. - Felelte a doki, és már tartotta a polcot, amit a társa mutatott.

\- Már annyira várom, hogy sikerüljön megoldani az energiaellátást - sóhajtott Carson.

\- Én is remélem, hogy érdemes volt ennyi mindent tenni ezért a helyért - értett egyet John is.

\- Biztos! Nagyon jó lesz ez a labor! Csak arra kell vigyázni, hogy egyik ellenség se tudjon róla. - Elhallgatott egy pillanatra s Sheppardra nézett, aki még egy csavart vett fel. Lassan, kicsit furcsán nézett szét, mind aki keres valakit - John!

\- Tessék? - nézett rá, majd folytatta munkáját.

\- Emilia hol van?

\- Nem tudom - felelte John.

\- Hogy hogy nem tudod? - csodálkozott Carson.

\- Már valami két napja nem láttam - folytatta Sheppard.

\- Talán összevesztetek? - nézett furán Carson, mire John megdöbbent és szúró tekintettel meredt a dokira.

\- Nem úgy értem, de jó barátok vagytok és eddig majdnem minden nap összefutottatok.

\- Utoljára a napló olvasgatásával volt elfoglalva. Lehet, hogy azért nem futottunk össze. - Mondta, majd legyintett a dokinak, aki elengedte a polcot. - Különben se tartozik rám, hogy mit csinál.

\- Ez eléggé furán hangzott... Biztos, hogy jól kijöttök?

\- Carson... Figyelj ide! - fordult felé.

\- Igen, figyelek - mondta a doki, majd kicsit összehúzta magát.

-Te se vagy kíváncsi épp Rodney vagy Lorne mit csinál egész nap, nem? - a doki nem szólalt meg, csak bólintott. - Meg a napok nagy részét itt töltöm, vagyis az esélye annak, hogy találkozzunk egész kevés.

\- Értem - mondta halkan.

\- Na látod. Émígy is nagyon lefoglalja a napló, mintha keresne valamit. Még ő se tudja mit.

\- Ezt nem is tudtam - hangzottak Carson halkabb szavai.

\- Nekem is kicsit fura, de lehet, hogy tényleg talál majd valamit. - Mondta John, majd a terem túlsó vége felé nézett, ahol Rodney még mindig szöszmötölt a reaktorral és az energialelátással.

\- Rodney! Hogy állsz? - kérdezte John kicsit hangosabban, hogy a férfi meghallja a saját monológjától is, ami kíséri munkáját.

\- Jól - fordult Sheppard felé. - Mindjárt kész vagyok.

John bólintott, majd elindult Carson után, ki kifelé igyekezett.

Odaértek a F.R.E.D. elé és a felszerelés egy részét megfogták, majd elindultak vissza. Beérve a nemrég összerakott polc felé igyekeztek.

\- Befejeztem! - jött egy távoli hang.

Mind a ketten lerakták a felszerelést és elindultak Rodney felé. A tudós izgatottan toporgott a reaktor meg a huzalok között és várta, hogy John és Carson közelebb érjenek. Rodney a kezében a szokásos eszközzel, egy táblagéppel tett-vett még egy kicsit. Abban a reményben persze, hogy minden rendben lesz majd, mikor beindítja a rendszert. Odaérve a két másik társa is izgatott pillantásokat vetettek rá.

\- Akkor... Legyen világosság! - mondta McKay és bekapcsolta a főkapcsolót.

A labor fényei kigyúltak és lassan minden működésbe lépett. A labor szinte életre kelt egy több ezeréves kínzó álomból. A kinti favágók kik lassan a munkájuk végére érnek, mert kezdett sötétedni, a világosság láttára bementek. Ők is csodálkozva álltak ott. Mindenki örült, hogy sikerült életet lehelni a létesítménybe. Miután az egész labor fényben úszott s elmúlt a varázslat érzése, mindenki kezdett visszatérni a rendes kerékvágásba. A favágók csapata kiment befejezni a munka hátramaradt részét. John elismerő pillantással fejezte ki tiszteletét Rodneynak, ki szokásos módján elvolt magával. Carson is megdicsérte a tudóst. Minden, most, hogy a labor már energiaellátással is rendelkezett, még érdekesebbnek mutatkozott. Beckett elégedetten szétnézett, majd elindult az előbb félbehagyott munkájához. John is követte. Rodney pedig az első működő számítógéphez vágtatott nagy vigyorral, és elkezdett rajta valami kézen fogható eredményt keresni.

\- Ha már mindent sikerült kipakolnunk, az első dolgom az lesz, hogy közelebbről is szemügyre veszem az itteni felszerelést. - jelentette ki a doki.

A két férfi egyenesen az ajtó felé ment. Kiérve megint a csomagok felé indultak, majd vissza. Sheppard még vetett egy futó pillantást a favágók csoportjára, majd követte Beckettet.

\- Már javában sötétedik. Meddig akartok itt maradni? - kérdezte John McKay-t és Carsont.

\- Én jelenleg nem fogok innen gyorsan elmenni - mondta Rodney, ki jelenleg már közelebb állt a másik két férfihez.

\- Hát, én se megyek el innen egyhamar - válaszolta a doki is.

\- Rendben. Vagyis, ha jól értem, itt töltitek az éjszakát - vonta le a következtetést John.

A másik két férfi bólintott. Rodney a kijelző felé tekintett, majd egy kicsit szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy az energiaellátás az előbbinél gyengébbre esett vissza. Néha nagyon ingadozott, néha nem. Carson elindult vissza a csomagokhoz. Sheppard ismét követte.

\- Carson!

\- Igen?

\- Mégis, hol akartok majd aludni? - nézett kérdőn.

\- Hát, az ugróban - mondta nem igazán kibékülve a válaszával.

\- Ha ott elfértek és kényelmesen fogtok aludni... - mosolyogta el magát John.

Beérve lerakták a csomagot és indultak ki.

\- Van egy ötletem! - állt meg John.

\- Mi? - nézett kíváncsian a doki.

\- Meglátjuk hányan maradtok. Én visszamegyek Atlantiszra, és meglátom mit tehetek. Meg, ha kellene még valami, esetleg elhozom.

\- Ez jó ötlet - értett egyet a doki is mosolyogva.

\- Egyúttal, ha már visszamegyek elviszem a favágókat is. Már amúgy is fáradtak. Meg hozok pár katonát őrségnek. Ami biztos, az biztos.

\- Rendben - nézett Johnra, majd elindultak az ajtó felé, amely már halványult a kinti sötétségben.

Beérve John intett a bent lévőknek, kik lassan elindultak felé.

\- Szeretnék kérdezni valamit! Aki úgy érzi maradna, az marad. Aki vissza akar menni a városba pihenni, az készülődjön.

Az emberek arcán a fontolgatás jelei látszódtak. Egy részük elindult a holmijáért, és lassan gyülekeztek az ezredes körül. John elindult az ajtó felé, majd intett a csoportnak, hogy jöjjenek. Még visszanézett Rodney-ra és Carsonra. Megfordulva elhagyta a labort. Kiérve már homályos volt minden. Elindult a favágók felé.

\- Mára ennyi volt emberek! - Mondta nekik, kik abbahagyták az apróbb ágak szedegetését a homályban.

Elindultak felé.

\- Kösz a segítséget fiúk! - szólt John, mikor elmentek mellette.

Az emberek elindultak a kis csoport felé, akik a labor előtt álltak. Miközben beszélgettek, szó esett John köszönetnyilvánításáról is, ami jól esett nekik az egész napos munka után. John keresve körülnézett, de nem találta Lornet. Beleszólt a rádióba.

\- Lorne! Merre van? - kérdezte kicsit idegesen, remélve nem esett baja.

\- Itt Lorne! Uram, a labor előtt vagyok úgy huszonöt méterre - jött a válsz.

\- Rendben, mindjárt ott vagyok.

John futólépésben indult el. A kis csapat ránézett, de jelet nem adott, hogy indulhatnak, így tovább tanácskoztak.

Sheppard meglátva a keresett személyt megállt. Lorne intett a vele levő katonának, hogy elmehet, ki engedelmesen elindult a labor felé.

\- Valami gond van? - kérdezte Lorne.

\- Nincs. Elviszem azokat, akik vissza szeretnének menni a városba pihenni.

\- Vagyis valakik itt maradnak.

\- Igen. Carson meg Rodney, és még páran.

\- Értem.

\- Visszajövök majd, és hozok nekik pár dolgot, meg pár katonát őrségnek. Azt szeretném kérni, hogy maradjon velük.

\- Persze - jött a válasz.

\- Nem gond? - kérdezte John.

\- Egyáltalán nem. Maga csak menjen vissza Atlantiszra. Úgyis ellenőriznie kell, hogy mi volt ma.

\- Rendben, kösz - válaszolta John.

Tett pár lépést az őrnaggyal, majd intett a várakozó csapatnak, hogy jöjjenek vele. Elindultak. John ment elől, a kis tömeg pedig beszélgetve követte. Sötét volt. Mivel semmi fényforrás nem volt, így Sheppard kénytelen volt a P90-es lámpájával világítani. Nem adott valami rettentő nagy világosságot, de ez most épp elég volt. Odaérve az ugró elé John a távirányítóval leengedte a rámpát. Mindenki besétált a járműbe, majd az utolsó felhúzta azt. Beindítva a hajtóműveket felszálltak. John kinyitotta a kaput s várta, hogy az átküldött jelet sikeresen felismerjék annak érdekében, hogy nehogy a pajzsra kenődve végezzék. Mikor már az atlantiszi környezet vette körbe az érkezetteket, John nem repült a felette levő hangárba. Letette az ugrót, a többiek kinyitva a rámpát kisétáltak. Mire John is kiért, már szétszéledt a csoport. Körülnézett. Megkerülve az ugrót a nagy lépcsőkön felkocogva a vezérlőbe ment. Mindenki tekintete rá szegeződött.

\- Kellne nekem egy kis segítség.

Egy tudós és egy katona lépett hozzá.

\- Miben segíthetünk? - kérdezte egyikük.

\- Mivel páran a bolygón maradnak éjszakára, kellene egy ideiglenes pihenő részleget kialakítani nekik.

\- Esetleg vihetünk matracokat - vetette fel a katona.

\- Rendben, maga szedje össze ami csak kell, és tegye az ugróba.

\- Mennyire lesz szükség?

\- Legyen tizenkettő. Remélem elég lesz. - Válaszolt John, mikor eszébe jutott, hogy nem kérdezte meg, hogy pontosan hányan is maradnak.

\- Igen Uram. - a katona ezzel indult is, hogy elvégezze a feladatát.

\- Én miben segíthetek? - nézett rá az előtte álló másik ember.

\- Kellene valami élelmet biztosítani az ottmaradtaknak. Elintézné? - kérdezte az ezredes.

\- Hát persze. - Jött a válasz, majd a férfi a lépcsők irányába indult el, de visszafordult - Én is magával tarthatok?

\- Ha akar - válaszolta Sheppard, majd egy pillanatra körülnézett.

John állt ott egy kicsit elmerengve, majd elindult beljebb a vezérlő területén.

\- Történt ma valami? - nézett az ott lévő személyzetre.

\- Semmi - felelték.

John bólintott, majd elindult vissza.

Leérve a lépcsőn, az egyik folyosón az épp őrségben levő katonához lépett. Az tisztelettudóan szalutált. John kicsit fanyar arcot vágott.

\- Pihenj katona! - mondta komoly hangon.

A férfi elengedte magát.

\- Így már jobb - jegyezte meg már mosolyogva.

\- Kellene nekem három ember őrségnek a bolygón, az ott maradt embereink miatt.

\- Elintézem uram - felelte a katona.

\- Ok. - Válaszolta John, majd miután megfordult visszaindult az ugróhoz.

Ott már a matracok pakolásával foglalkoztak. John örömmel látta, hogy már itt tartanak. Egyszer csak egy ismerős hangot hallott.

\- John! - szólította meg, miközben sietett le a vezérlő melletti lépcsőről.

John a másik férfi felé fordult.

\- Igen Zelenka? - nézett rá, aki láthatólag valami fontosat akart közölni vele.

\- Egy óriási hírem van - vigyorgott Radek.

\- Örülök, de nem várhatna egy kicsit? - nézett John Radekra, akit jelenleg nem lehetett leállítani.

\- Az van, hogy találtunk egy tervrajzot egy megépítetlen Ős űrhajóról... - mesélte beleélve magát minden szóba, majd egy harmadik hang szólalt meg John megkönnyebbülésére.

\- Uram! - szólt a három katona egyike.

\- Örülök, hogy itt vannak. Segítsenek a pakolásban, mindjárt indulunk - utasította őket, kik követték parancsát.

\- Figyelj Radek! Ha visszajöttem, mindet elmondhatsz az Ős hajóról, de jelenleg rohanok vissza - mondta a tudósnak. Aki kicsit bánatosan, de belenyugodva, hogy tényleg rosszkor akart mesélni, bólintott, majd elindult vissza.

John hátrafordult, ahol már az utolsó matracokat hozták. Befutott az élelemmel a tudós is. A járműben szétnézve a másik rakományon, az eléggé sok helyet elfoglalt. John betette a pilótafülkébe, ahol még pár matrac volt csak berakva, inkább gyömöszölve. Azokat a katonák próbálták berakni, elrendezni, nem sok sikerrel. A többi még kint várta sorsát az ugró mellett. Kijött. Berakták az utolsó matracokat is. A kisegítő személyzet is szétoszlott. Mikor már csak a három katona, a tudós és John álltak ott, Sheppard intett, hogy indulhatnak. Mikor a vezérlőből látták, hogy beszállnak az ugróba, tárcsázták a bolygót. John alig bírta ki nevetés nélkül a helyzetet. Alig maradt hely az ugróban. A hátsó raktérben már senki sem fért volna el. Ha el is akart volna férni, a táguló matracok között nem kapott volna levegőt. Így is vissza kellett őket tartani, hogy sikerüljön bejutni a pilótafülkébe. Ezután John és a három katona kik követték, leültek a négy székre. John már nem bírva tovább elnevette magát.

\- Ez kész röhej... - vigyorgott, mert a széke elé is beraktak egy matracot, s így a lábai azon voltak.

Úgy ült, mintha egy gyerekülésbe szorították volna összehúzott lábakkal. A többiek is elnevették magukat a helyzeten, majd egy kicsit aggodalmasabb hang szólalt meg mögöttük.

\- Ha szabadna megkérdeznem, én hova helyezzem el magam? - kérdezte a tudós, miközben a rátüremkedő matracokat tartotta vissza a pilótafülke és a raktér közötti ajtónál.

A többiek nézetek rá kicsit tanácstalanul. Az ezredes megszólalt:

\- Ahogy elnézem hátul már elég kevés esélye lenne a túlélésre, így nem marad más lehetőség, csak az, hogy ide beül a székek közötti matracokra. John mosolyogva, majd mindenki újabb nevetésben tört ki.

Ezután hatásszünetként csend lett az járműben. A férfi nekiugrott az előtte levő matracoknak s sikeresen landolt rajtuk. Az azt követő pillanatban a hátsó résznél levő matracok egymásra szétnyúlva beborították az ugrót. Mindenki mosolyogva kísérte a történéseket. John bekapcsolta a hajtóműveket, majd a kis hely közepén elhelyezkedő férfire nézett.

\- Maga, ha akar aludhat is még odaérünk - mosolyodott el.

\- Annyira messze van? - nézett meglepődve a férfi.

\- Nincs..., csak gondoltam, hogyha ilyen jó helyet kapott, szundíthatna egyet - mondta még mindig nagy mosollyal Sheppard.

Átmennek a kapun. Még szerencse, hogy nem volt közöttük klausztrofóbiás, mert most szó szerint eléggé szorult helyzetben voltak. Néha-néha egy kis nevetésfoszlányt lehetett hallani, mire John is majdnem nevetni kezdett. Közeledve a laborhoz, John azon agyalt, hogy a labor előtt teszi le a járművet. Még elég nagy ott a rumli, de nem lesz más választása, ha gyorsan ki akarnak pakolni.

\- Miután leszálltunk szólok nekik, hogy nem lenne rossz, ha kiszabadítanának minket innen. - mondta, erre megint mindenki mosolygott.

A képernyőn a labor látszódott, majd John lassan ereszkedni kezdett. Közben a kommunikációt se felejtette el.

\- Carson! Hallatok? - kérdezte, miközben a kivetítőn járt a tekintete.

\- Igen John! - válaszolta a doki.

\- Akkor gyertek ki és segítsetek kiszabadulni a matracok fogságából. - Mondta nagyon komolyan Sheppard, de már nagy mosoly húzódott az arcán, alig tudta magát visszafogni.

\- Azonnal indulunk! - jött a felelet kicsit ijedten.

Carson hirtelen rémülten meredt Rodney-ra, aki csak pár pillanattal később vette észre.

\- Mi van? - nézett rá.

\- Mindenki figyeljen! - szólalt meg erősebb hangon.

Rodney követte s Carson doki kicsit közelebb ment a többiekhez a laborban.

\- Sheppard ezredes most kért segítségét tőlünk. Ki kell őket szabadítanunk a martalócok fogságából! - mondta.

Mikor befejezte mindenki kicsit furán nézett rá. Furcsállták, hogy-hogy kerültek ide martalócok. Ezt követően kötelességtudóan a tudósok megpróbáltak minden menthetőt megtenni, hogy rossz kézre ne kerüljön a labor. A katonák felvették fegyvereiket, majd harcra készen várták a parancsot az indulásra. Rodney még a labor túlsó felén lévő technikusnak intett, hogy ahogy kiteszik a lábukat, figyeljen az energiaellátásra. A férfi bólintott, majd elindultak.

\- Hol vagytok már? - kérdezte John türelmetlenül.

\- Mindjárt ott vagyunk ezredes...Segítünk magukon. - Mondta kicsit szorongva Carson, hisz nem tudta milyen martalócokkal állnak szemben.

\- Mégis hol vagytok? - kérdezte Rodney a rádión.

\- A labor előtt!

\- Többen megyünk! - felelte még Beckett.

Kicsit félénken Rodney-ra pillantott, de Rodney sem volt a bátorság megtestesítője. Így ugyanolyan fanyar félelmemmel teli tekintettel nézett vissza rá.

\- Induljunk! - felelte Carson.

Két katona előre törve kinyitották az ajtót. Kint sötétség borított mindent. Az ugró volt kivehető csupán, pár méterre a harcra váró csapattól. Kicsit furcsállták az első pillanatban, hogy csend van.

\- Lehet, hogy csapda! - suttogta Carson, de a rádiója véletlen bekapcsolva maradt.

\- Jönnek. - állapította meg az egyik katona a járműben ülve.

\- Mi a fészkes fenét vacakolnak már ennyit?! - bosszankodott John, majd beleszólt a rádiójába.

\- Szabadítsatok már ki minket, mielőtt itt fulladunk meg! - mondta John, s el nem tudta volna képzelni mi lesz Carson válasza, ha ezt nem az ő szájából halotta volna a rádióban.

\- Gyerünk! Gyorsan! Már fojtogatják őket! - kiáltott fel Carson, s már rohantak is.

John megdöbbenten nem is tudta mit is hallott hirtelen, csak a fojtogatásig értette a dolgokat.

\- Végre - mondta. - Jönnek.

Az ugróban levő személyek már várták, hogy kimehessenek a járműből. Már mindenki unta az ücsörgést. Egy nagy puffanás hallatszott a jármű rámpáján, majd hangos kiabálás:

\- Most bemegyünk! Ne próbálkozzanak semmi olyannal, amit még megbánhatnak! - hallatszott az egyik katona hangja.

\- Kétlem, hogy megmozdulnánk innen. - mondta John már sajnálkozó hangon a rádión keresztül.

\- Már mozdulni se bírnak! Gyorsan! Ahogy kinyitom a rámpát szabadítsák ki a túszokat és a többieket...csinálják, amit szoktak! - dünnyögött eszeveszetten McKay.

McKay végre a távkapcsolón megnyomta a "rámpa le" gombot. Lassan leereszkedett az ugró hátsó része, s halvány fény világította meg az ugró begyömöszölt hátsó terét. A katonák abban a pillanatban, ahogy meglátták azt a halom matracot, amely a hajót borította, eszeveszett nevetésben törtek ki. Rodney szúró és dühös pillantást vetett Carsonra. Beckett doki pedig vörösödött mint a paprika. Még szerencse, hogy töksötét volt kint, s csak a zseblámpák fénye adott világosságot a bolygó holdján kívül.

\- Ezért kellett ránk hoznod a frászt?! - bosszankodott Rodney.

Carson rettentően szégyellte magát, amiért ilyen hatalmas hűhót kerített a martalócok érkezésének, vagyis a Földönkívüli Matracok érkezsésének kik elfogták az ugró legénységét.

A katonák elkezdték kipakolni a matracokat a raktérből. Közben kuncogva és nevetgélve mesélték az előbb történeteket egymásnak. Mikor már a legénység előtt is megnyílt az út kifelé, kijöttek. John kiérve értetlenül nézett szét.

\- Mégis mi tartott ennyi ideig? - nézett Rodney-ra és a mellette lapuló Beckett-re.

\- Carson martalóc riadója - felelte Rodney, majd elindult vissza a laborba.

Carson mit egy kisgyerek nézett Sheppardra, mint az apjára s várta, hogy most mi lesz.

\- Elnézést ezredes, de...

Sheppard feloldódva elnevette magát.

\- Semmi baj doki! - mondta neki még mindig vigyorogva. - Máskor jobban figyelj oda a dolgokra!

A doki kicsit megkönnyebbülten indult el Sheppard társaságában a labor bejárata felé. Közben a katonák egyesével hordták befelé a matracokat. Néha még hallani lehetett pár elfojtott nevetésfoszlányt.


	11. Chapter 11

John nem tudta, hogy a tárgyalásoknak mára vége. Így miután visszatért Atlantiszra, elment a saját dolgait intézni. Mire a kaputerembe ért, már mindenki eltűnt. Csak páran beszélgettek visszatérésükről. John felment megtudni, esetleg Woolsey merre lehet. Mondták, hogy valószínűleg a szobájában van, így nem akarta zavarni. Beleszólt a rádiójába.  
\- Zelenka!  
\- Tessék ezredes. - szólalt meg a tudós hangja.  
\- Hol van most? - kérdezte John a lépcsők elé érve.  
\- A város déli részén. - felelte.  
\- Evett már ma valamit ? - kérdezte Sheppard.  
Tudta, hogy Zelenka is olyan fajta, hogy, ha valami nagyon fontos projekte dolgozik, akkor képes megfeledkezni az evésről.  
\- Valamit. - jött a válasz.  
\- Rendben, akkor jöjjön a kantinba. Ott elmesélheti, amit nem sikerült ma előbb. - miután befejezte a mondandóját, elindult a kantin felé.  
Úgy látszik Zelenka most gyorsabb és éhesebb volt, mind Sheppard. Mire John beért, addigra Radek már evett. Odaérve az alezredes egy tálcával helyet foglalt.  
\- Látom nagyon éhes vagy.  
\- Hát igen. - felelte a tudós.  
\- Akkor halljam mit is találtatok? - nézett érdeklődve John s már tegezve a tudóst.  
\- Azt a panelt, amit Emilianak sikerült beindítania még rében. Azon dolgozunk egy csapattal. Hiheteteln dolgokat találtunk. Egy olyan hajó tervrajzait tartalmazza, amelyet az Ősök még nem készítettek el. - mondta a tudós boldogan.  
\- Akkor sok új információt találtatok.  
\- Igen. Egy nagyon jó hajó tervrajzaira bukkantunk.  
\- Mégis mekkora?  
\- Mondjuk olyan négy Daedalus nagyságú az első becslések szerint.  
\- Milyen típusú?  
\- Hadihajó.  
\- Az jó! - csillant fel John szeme. Eddig is abban reménykedett, hogy erről van szó.  
\- Igen. Egy nagyon erős hadihajó. - mondta Zelenka, de John érezte, hogy ezzel nincs vége.  
\- És?  
\- És... az a gond, hogy olyan eszközökkel rendelkezik, hogy két ZPM kell a működéséhez. - mondta Zelenka.  
\- Ez az egyetlen gond?  
\- Nem. Olyan anyagból készült, amihez rengeteg naqvadah kellene, amit nem nagyon tudnánk jelenleg előteremteni.  
\- Vagyis elméletben van egy nagyon szuper hajónk, de a gyakorlatban nem tudjuk megcsinálni. - fejezte be John, leszűrve a tudós szavaiból a lényeget.  
\- Igen, ez a helyzet. - értett egyet Zelenka.  
\- És nekünk ebből jelenleg mi hasznunk van?  
\- Az alezredes, hogy megpróbálunk minden hasznunkra váló információt felhasználni. Lehet, hogy különböző fegyverekbe be tudjuk majd építeni a most megfejtett tudást és technológiát. - felelte bizakodva Zelenka.  
\- Sok sikert! Mégis mikorra várhatók kézen foghatóbb eredmények? - nézett az előtte levő tudósra John.  
\- Arra még kicsit várni kell...  
Egyszer csak megszólalt Zelenka rádiója. Meghallgatta a másik felén levő mondandóját és közben készülődni kezdett.  
\- Elnézést John. El kell mennem. Szép estét!  
\- Viszont Radek! Jó munkát!  
A tudós bólintott és sietve elhagyta az étkezőt.

John miután evett, elindult az egyik folyosón. Útközben Teylaval futott össze.  
\- Hello Teyla! Mi újság a tárgyalásokon?  
\- Minden a lehető legnagyobb rendben megy. - felelte a nő nyugodtan.  
\- Ennek örülök. - mosolyodott el John.  
\- És mi hír a laborban? - kérdezte Telyla, miközben elindultak felfelé az egyik lépcsőn.  
\- Minden jól halad, de... - elnevette magát.  
Felértek a tetejére, majd egy folyosón az egyik erkély felé igyekeztek. Itt volt pár fotel is.  
\- Ma pár ember ott maradt éjszakára. Én vittem nekik matracokat, hogy legyen min aludniuk. Errre Beckett valamit nagyon félreértett, mert azt hitte elfogtak minket. - mesélte John mosolyogva, s magában felelevenítve a történteket.  
\- Ez, hogy lehet? - nézett értetlenül Telyla.  
\- Mondtam valamit, s ő azt nagyon félreértette. De a végére minden tisztázódott. A matracok helyett martalócokat értett.  
\- Értem. Azok a martalócok...olyan rossz emberek, ahogy egyszer egy filmben láttam - mondta egyhangúan Teyla.  
\- Igen, azok. - válaszolta John is.  
Már éjszaka lévén, John elindult a közeli erkélyhez. Megállt. Nézte a sok ezernyi fénylő csillagot az égbolton. Telyla gondolataiba merülve ült, majd megszólalt.  
\- Sheppard! - halk hangja gyorsan elvegyült a nyitottabb térben a város esti zajaival.  
\- Tessék? - nézett vissza rá a férfi.  
\- Nem akarok beleavatkozni... - elhallgatott, míg John értetlenül nézett rá.  
\- Mibe nem akarsz beleavatkozni? - felkeltette a férfi figyelmét az előbb elezdett mondat. Újból helyet foglalat a nő mellett, s kényszerítő tekintetet vetett rá.  
\- Megígértem, hogy nem mondom el neked. - szegezte a padlóra a tekintetét Teyla a következő pillanatban.  
\- Telyla! - mondta Sheppard már nagyon kényszerítő arckifejezéssel. Nagyon érezte, hogy neki ebben a beszélgetésben jelentős szerepe lesz.  
\- Rendben... - vett egy mély levegőt - Beszélgettem Emiliával.  
John még nem jött rá milyen esetet akar neki a nő feleleveníteni, de ez a helyzet kezdett lassan olyanná válni, mint az a beszélgetés Beckett-tel a laborban. S ez most az alezredesnek sehogy sem tetszett.  
\- Mondta, hogy volt egy alkalom, amikor a rádión idegesen kerested. Mikor jelentkezett, te csak annyit mondtál neki, hogy már mindenhol kerested. - John úgy nézett ki, mind aki meg akar szólalni, de Teyla nem engedte - Ő kicsit furcsán érezte magát. Ahogy kivettem rosszul esett neki, mintha ellenőrizték volna. - elhallgatott.  
John egy pillanatig a távoli városra szegezte tekintetét.  
\- Igaz. De csak azért kérdeztem merre van, mert kerestem. - tiltakozott a férfi.  
\- De, ha semmit sem akartál tőle, akkor meg minek érdeklődtél a holléte után? - kérdezte a nő s egy pillanatra félre tekintett.  
\- Féltem, hogy baja esett... Nem kellene ennyire nagy gondot csinálni belőle. - bosszankodott.  
Telyla már jó ismerte Sheppardot. Tudta, hogy ezt most csak azért mondja, mert már kimerítették a napok. Látta, hogy kötődik a lányhoz egy halvány szálon. Még ő se tudta megmondani milyen szálon. Várta, hogy egy kicsit lecsituljon.  
\- Mondta még, hogy tudja, hogy ő is hibázott. Abban, hogy nem mondta meg, hogy hova megy. - szólalt meg Telyla.  
\- Értem... - felelte John.  
\- Ennyire kiborított amit mondtam? - nézett furcsán a nő.  
\- Nem, nem, csak...na mindegy. Majd elintézem vele. - fejezte be mondanivalóját.  
Telyla kicsit már megbánta, hogy elmondta. Már nem tudott mit tenni. Látta, hogy ezzel vége a mai beszélgetésnek, így felállt.  
\- Jó éjszakát alezredes. - mondta és kimet a folyosóra, majd eltűnt.

John magára maradt. Egész végig a hálókörletekig sok gondolat keringett a fejében, hogy mit csináljon. A szobája elé érve visszanézett Emiliájéra.  
\- Lesz ami lesz... - mondta és pár lépés után elsuhintott a kéken világító kristályok előtt.  
Emilia kicsit furcsállta, hogy valaki ilyen későn keresi. Megszólalat, hogy a kint levő bejöhet. Az ajtó kinyílt. Léptek nesze hallatszott, majd egy ismerős arc termett elő a sötét árnyékból.  
\- Szia. - köszönt az érkezett személy.  
\- Szia John. Mi járatban errefelé ilyen későn? - kérdezte, majd felállt az ágyról, ahol eddig ült.  
\- Szeretnék veled valamit megbeszélni... - mondta John szinte olyan hideg tekintettel, hogy ha a szobában lett volna egy pohár víz, még a végén megfagyott volna benne.  
Emilia kicsit ijedten nézett rá.  
\- Most az lesz a legjobb, ha leülünk. - javasolta a lány, majd mind a ketten helyet foglaltak az ágyon.  
\- Arról szeretnék beszélni…, amikor az elmúlt napokban egyszer kerestelek, és te a város másik részén voltál. - kezdte John.  
Emilia nézett a sötétben az alezredesre, közben már tudta, hogy Telya mindent elmondott Johnnak. Kicsit mérges volt, de tudta, hogy ő is hibás.  
\- Hallottam, hogy nem tetszett, hogy kerestelek. - mondta kicsit csalódott hangon a férfi.  
Emilia kicsit megszeppent. Egy nyilallást érzett a szívében és azt hitte most elvesztett egy olyan személyt, akihez nagyon közel állt. Nem mert szólni, nem látta még értelmét.  
\- Így volt? - tette fel a vádló kérdést Sheppard.  
Emilia fájón ránézett, s bólintott. Ebből John érezte, hogy a válasz igen. A férfi se érezte magát valami fényesen ebben a helyzetben. Hisz sokkal könnyebb volt ehhez hasonló ügyekben pl. Rodney-t lehordani, azután úgyis lecsitul. Valahogy ezt sokkal kényesebb helyzetnek érezte. Már kicsit megbánta, hogy bejött. Inkább hallgatott volna. Az esti városra pillantott az ablakon keresztül.  
\- Bocsánat. - szólalt meg Emilia halkan. Eközben nagyon félt attól, hogy mi lesz most.  
John ránézett, nem mondott semmit. Mozgolódott kicsit. Emilia azt hitte el akar menni. Mély csend volt közöttük. Sheppard mégsem mozdult. A csend még mélyebbnek és már szinte áttörhetetlennek tűnt. Nagy fal állt a két barát között és egyikük se lépett, hogy lerombolja. John már fáradt pillantásokat vetett a sötét szobában. Emilia csak nézett maga elé az ágyra.  
\- Én csak azt akartam megtudni, hogy hol vagy. Igaz, hogy ellenőriztelek...  
\- Az bántott, hogy mintha senki se bízna meg bennem. - vágott vissza a lány.  
John meglepődött, majd felállt. A lány még ült.  
\- Nem azt akarom mondani, hogy ...  
\- Hogy? - nézett rá a férfi.  
Emilia felpattant, mire John elindult az ajtó felé. Veszni látszott minden.  
\- Nem,...az volt a gond...Én...ne menj... - dadogott a lány.  
Sheppard megfordult az ajtónál. A kintről jövő fénysugarak, - átküszködve magukat a redőny keskeny részein -, halványan megvilágították a férfi arcát. John azon töprengett, hogy meg-e éri neki maradnia. Emilia félt, hogy, ha a férfi kimegy, már soha nem lesznek jó viszonyban. Emilia állt. Nem mondott semmit. John nézett rá. A lány tekintete hideg volt, de mégis égett benne valamilyen tűz. Ez meglepte. Állt ott, már nem tartotta vissza, mintha rábízná a döntést, hogy megy vagy marad. Egyszer csak Emilia lassan megfordult és elindult az ágya felé. Mikor már átért a válaszfal másik oldalára, azt hitte, hogy a férfi is távozik. John állt még mindig ott, ahol az előbb. Egy sóhaj után elindult a lány felé. Emilia az ablaknál állt, tekintete kifelé meredt. Hallotta a lépteket, de akkor sem tett semmit. John megállt a válaszfalnál. Mind a ketten láthatólag fáradtak voltak. De igazából szellemileg voltak a kimerültség határán. Egy kis félreértésből csináltak elefántot. Jelenleg ezt egyikük sem vette észre. Mind a ketten álltak ott némán, mire Sheppard megszólalt.  
-Emili.  
A lány ránézett. John közelebb ment és a szemébe nézett.  
\- Nem hibáztatlak. Én voltam, aki nagyon eltúlozta a dolgokat. - mondta halkan.  
A lány meglepődött, hogy most csak magát okolja a történtekért.  
\- Nem John! Én tehetek róla...Kellett volna szólnom, hogy hol vagyok. Hisz ez így kell, hogy legyen. - folytatta, s egy kis remény csillogott a szemében.  
\- Én nem azért kerestelek, hogy nagyon úgy tűnjön, hogy koslatok utánad... Hisz semmi közöm hozzá, hogy mit csinálsz egész nap... - a lány szemébe nézett - Vigyázni akartam rád, mert tudod... - fejezte be.  
Emilia hitelen értetlenül állt, majd nagy boldogság öntötte el a szívét. Nem is tudta mit is mondjon. A férfi szemében kereste a választ.  
\- Mi? - nézett rá ámuló tekintettel.  
John átölelte a lányt. Emiliát először kirázta a hideg, mert kicsit furcsállotta a helyzetet, majd ő is átkarolta Johnt.  
\- Valakinek megigértem, hogy nem eshet bajod. Nem szeretném, ha csalódást okoznék... - suttogta Sheppard.  
Emilia elmosolyodott.  
\- Sajnálom, hogy nagy ügyet csináltam belőle...tudod, neked volt igazad. - megint egymással szemben álltak - Csak annyira leterhelt a laborral való ügy, és a Norinnal való kötődés fejtegetése. Nem értettem semmit. Kicsit kiborultam. Szóval bocs. - sütötte le a szemét Emilia.  
\- Nem gond. Bocs, ha az előbb én is olyan durva voltam. Nekem is kicsit mozgalmasabb napjaim voltak. Nem akartalak megbántani. - válaszolt John.  
\- Nem haragszom. Én se voltam valami fer, hogy Teylanak panaszkodtam. - elnevette magát, s bűnbánó arccal nézett a férfire.  
\- Akkor máskor nem lesz gond, ha véletlen történik valami ilyen, és kicsit összekapunk? - nézett rá John, mire Emilia kicsit meglepődött a kérdésen.  
\- Nem. Itt kicsit minden máshogy működik. Nem?  
\- De. - mosolygott Sheppard is.  
A fény felé fordítva ránézett az órájára.  
\- Nem lenne rossz aludni is egy kicsit. - mondta s megfordult - Szia! Jó éjt! - majd még egyszer elmosolyodott.  
\- Jó éjt! - válaszolta.  
Emilia visszaült az ágyra. Gondolkodott. Nem is tudta, hirtelen felfogni a történteket. Nagyon boldog volt, hogy tisztázták ezt a hülye helyzetet. Így utána már látta, hogy mindketten lelkileg eléggé ki voltak, mert azért ilyen hülyeséget is csak akkor tesz a józan ész. Töprengve elaludt. Még egyszer felébredt a megmaradt éjszaka közepén, és magára húzta a takaró mozdítható felét.

\- Carson! - hallatszott egy férfi kicsit ideges és nyöszörgős hangja.  
\- Tessék? - nézett hátra.  
\- Kapcsold már le azt a lámpát! - türelmetlenkedett McKay - Nem tudok tőle aludni.  
\- Rendben. - mondta a doki és visszafordult.  
Kicsit szomorúan nézett a munkájára, amin eddig dolgozott. Másnap folytatja. Aludni is kell. Leoltotta a lámpát. McKay motyogott valamit, majd megfordult a másik oldalára. Beckett elindult a matraca felé. A labort most már csak az esti sötétséget megtörő fények világították meg, amik az állandó kirstályfényt jelentették. Odaérve a férfi félrehúzott szájjal mosolyodott el, miközben a matracot nézte. Eszébe jutott milyen kalamajkát csinált ma. Nem volt büszke magára, de megtörténik az ilyen. Lefeküdt. Magára húzta a takarót, mert a laborban nem volt nagyon meleg. Csak az elsődleges rendszerek működtek, úgy ahogy. Még idő kell ahhoz, hogy sikerüljön mindent beállítani és rendbe hozni. Lassan ő is elaludt.

Hajnalodott. A csillagok uralták még az ég egy részét. Ám a nap már nyílegyenesen szakította fel az éjjel leplét. Fényes lángjaival kitessékelve a sötétséget. Még lassan ment neki, mert az éjszakai sötétség nagyon is maradi akart.  
Emilia ásított egyet. Megfordult az ablak felé. Megdörzsölte a szemét. Még eléggé sötét volt. Sóhajtott egyet. Behunyta szemét. Próbált elaludni, de nem ment. Újra kinyitotta és a városra szegezte. A takarót még jobban magára húzta és abban bízott, ez majd segíteni fog. Újból becsukta szemét. Valahogy mégse tudott aludni. Kicsit mérges volt magára. Későn feküdt le és most meg nem bír aludni. Felült. Bent még mindig a sötétség volt az úr. Kint már az ég alján a nap harcolt a saját jogáért. Emilia sóhajtott egyet. Felállt és odament az ablakhoz. Kinézett rajta. Látta, hogy lassan virradni kezdett.  
\- Akkor is korán van... - motyogta közben.  
Visszament az ágyhoz. Nézett pár pillanatig maga elé. Valahogy nem volt kedve visszafeküdni. Megkereste a ruháit. Következő megállója a fürdőszoba volt. Mikor kijött elkezdett felöltözni. A rövid pólóra felhúzta a hosszú ujjút, mert még eléggé hideg volt a városban. Kicsit hunyorgott még. Mintha a feje is zúgott volna kicsit. Elindult kifelé a folyosóra. Pár lépés után hirtelen megszédült. A pillanatnyi sokk után magához térve, a korai ébredést hozta fel magyarázatnak. Elindult tovább. Még kihalt volt minden. Csak az őrség volt ébren. A lány most nem is tudta mit csináljon. Így felfedező útra indult a városban. A rádiója nála volt, meg az óráját is felrakta. A transzporterbe beszállva a város térképére pillantott. Nagyon korán volt még, hogy elkezdjen fontosabb gondokkal foglalkozni. Kilépve az ajtón, elindult a folyosón. Épp egy olyan folyósra akart menni, amerre látni lehet a felkelő napot. Az egyik mellékfolyosón meg is látta a nagy üvegablakokat. Elindult arra. Közben az agya a városon járt. Mekkora, milyen gyönyörű. és mintha valahogy nagyon kötődne hozzá. Az már igaz, hogy van Ős génje és ezért kötődik alapvetően hozzá. Mégis valami még nem hagyta nyugodni. Valamilyen érzés, amit legbelül talán érzett egy ideje, de nem sikerült azt a valamit felszínre hoznia. Megállt. A nap fele a horizont felett ragyogott. Gyönyörű volt. Fejét nekitámasztotta az üvegnek, majd becsukta a szemét. Pár pillanatig volt így. Mikor újra kinyitotta, megfordult. Nézte a város alakjait. A másik oldalon levő falhoz lépett. Tenyerét ráhelyezte s lassan húzni kezdte a falon. Bizsergést érzett, még fel se tudta teljesen fogni az egészet. Elvette a kezét. Elhaladt pár kristály mellett, majd a kezét a fal közelében tartva elindult tovább. Egyszer csak a falból egy panel tűnt elő. A lány megállt, majd közelebb ment hozzá. Sok kristály világított benne. Nem akart hozzájuk érni, tudta, hogy a város vezérléséhez szükségesek. Emígy se dolgozni indult, csak sétálni. Csodálattal öntötte el, hogy a város és a gén milyen remekül tud együttműködni. Elsuhintott a panel előtt, mire az újból beleolvadt a falba. Valami furát érzett. Mint amit már egyszer ezelőtt. Ettől mindig valahogy elbátortalanodott.

Már mindenki folytatta a munkáját, amit tegnap abba kellett hagynia. Rodney-t nem hagyta nyugodni a tény, hogy az energiaellátás még nincs a maximumon. Már megint ezzel babrált. Carson, hogy végre újból reggel van, a műszerek tanulmányozásával volt elfoglalva. A kintről beszivárgó zaj, néha-néha érdekesebbé tette az úgy egyhangú labor területét. John az előbb tért vissza a városba a reggeli vizit után.  
\- Ez fantasztikus! - örvendezett Carson az egyik műszer láttán.  
\- Tényleg az! - értett egyet az egyik asszisztense.  
\- El se tudom hinni, hogy ez a labor itt állt elhagyatva olyan sok ideig. - mondta a doki - És senki sem találta meg.  
\- Igen, elképesztő felfedezés. - értett egyet Rodney is a terem hátsó felében, mivel Carson ujjongva nézett mindig körül.  
Olyan volt mint egy kisgyerek. Általában a tudósokra ez igaz volt. Adj a kezükbe valami új dolgot. Lehetőleg nagyot és bonyolutat, ami villog, pitteg és elvannak vele napokig, hetekig. Miközben minden pillanatban szikrázóan újként kezelik a kezükben levő szerkezetet.

\- Ezredes! - szólította meg John Sheppard ezredest az egyik katona, miközben a vezérlő melletti lépcsőknél állt.

\- Igen hadnagy? - nézett rá kérdőn.

\- A Daedalus megérkezett. Az előbb szállt le. - fejezte be a mondanivalóját.

\- Köszönöm. - válaszolt John, majd egy pillanatnyi gondolkodás után elindult a legközelebbi transzporterig.

A pilonon nagy volt a nyüzsgés-forgás, mint ahogy az lenni szokott, ha a Daedalus megérkezik a Földi utánpótlással. John a sok ember között Steven Caldwell-t kereste. Tekintete még nem találta meg az ezredest, így a hajón kellett lennie. Beérve a hídra sietett. Gondolta ott találja. Odaérve a férfi még ott beszélgetett az egyik tiszt társaságában. John megállt, majd körülnézett. Pár ismerős arc köszönt rá, mire bólintott. A tiszt távozott és Steven visszaült a székébe. John elindult felé. Valami kis ellenségeskedés mindig volt köztük. Mert már tudta, hogy Caldwell szerit nem alkalmas az atlantiszi expedíció katonai vezetőjének. Azóta azért megvannak. Az együttműködés majdnem zökkenőmentesnek mondható közöttük. Lehet, hogy az idő múlásával Steven rájött, hogy alaptalanul vádolta meg Sheppardot. Ha nem is akarja teljesen elismerni, hiszen katonai büszkesége nem engedheti meg neki. De az embersége a kemény páncél alatt még sok mindent felülír, még ha kívül mást is mutat.

\- Mi járatban ezredes? - kérdezte Caldwell Johnra nézve.

\- Hát... - kezdte.

Steven szúrós pillantásokat vetett rá, mert érezte, hogy most kérni fog tőle valamit. Ha egy csata lesz az, akkor felejtse el, mert a hajót most nem fogja bevetni. Hermiod még a pajzson dolgozik. S még az Asgard nem mondja, hogy a hajó készen áll, addig nem fog elmozdulni innen.

\- Ha valami csatára kellene elvinnem a Daedalust, azt felejtse el ezredes! - mondta parancsolóan - Hermiod a pajzson dolgozik, és most nem engedhetem, hogy szinte öngyilkos küldetést hajtsak végre.

\- Igazából, nem erről lenne szó. - folytatta Sheppard is.

Steven kicsit meglepődött. Várta a magyarázatot.

\- Találtunk egy labort az egyik elhagyatott bolygón... Leegyszerűsítve, segítség kellene a fák elhordásában. - tért a lényegre a férfi.

\- Milyen fákat kell elhordani? Hova? - tudakozott a hajó parancsnoka.

\- Elég sok fa van, amit ki kellett vágni. Leszállópályát kell csinálnunk a labor mellett. Mr. Woolsey jelenleg tárgylásokat folytat egy néppel, kik a fát nagy szívességgel elvállalnák, de több napig tartana elvinni oda őket. Ráadásul még nem vagyunk korántsem készek, de már nem férnek el az ottaniak a hordaléktól.

\- Vagyis kivágott fákat kellene elszállítani egy bolygóra, ha jól értem. Ez a tárgyalások menetén is sokat lendítene. - válaszolt Stvenen.

\- Igen, így van. A nép elég fejeletlen, de ki tudja milyen leletekre találnánk a iratokban, hisz van ott egy ősi adattár is a bolygón. Ebből Dr. Von kiderítette, hogy a népet egy másik bolygóról telepítették át. Ez vezetett minket el a laborig. - próbálta John meggyőzni Steven-t.

Caldwell láthatólag mérlegelte a helyzetet, majd kis csend után megszólalt.

\- Adjon egy órát, mire mindent sikerül kipakolni a küldeményből. Azután indulhatunk. - fejezte be.

John bólintott, mire az ezredes is viszonozta a székben ülve.

Ezután elindult az irányító részleg felé. Ott szólt az egyik technikusnak, hogy a hajó a segítségükre fog sietni, és elkérte a bolygó címét. Azt mondták neki, hogy mindjárt továbbítják a Daedalusra. John megköszönte a segítségét, s a hátramaradt idő alatt elintézett még pár dolgot.


	12. Chapter 12

Emilia egy tálcával a kezében elindult az egyik asztalhoz, ami a teraszon helyezkedett el. Leült. Már éhes volt, hisz korán kelt fel. Kinézett a városra, majd vissza. A kantinban most kezdett nagy tömeg lenni. Az oldalsó ajtón Radek sétált be. Elvette a mai reggelit, és körülnézett. A kantin fő része már tele volt. Hát elindult hátha szerencséje lesz, és talál egy nyugisabb helyet. Sétálva észrevette a tudóstársát.

\- Leülhetek? - kérdezte a férfi.

\- Persze. - jött a felelet.

A férfi helyet foglalt és látszott rajta, hogy örül annak, hogy találkozott a szemben ülővel. Szinte sugárzott az, hogy mindjárt belekezd valamibe. Emilia meglepte.

\- Mit akar mondni Dr. Zelenka? - nézett rá kíváncsian.

\- Ezt honnan tudtad, hogy mondani akarok valamit? - nézett meglepődve a férfi.

\- Csak a vak nem venné észre. - tette hozzá Dr. Von mosolyogva.

\- Hát igen...Az a helyzet, hogy abban a részlegben, ahol Te beindítottad azt az adatbankot, folytattuk a kutatást.

Emili evett, mert tudta, addig ehet, - ez majdnem minden tudósra igaz volt, ameddig a másik fél beszél. Mert azután nem mindig lehetett befejezni a reggelit, vagy amit épp csinál az illető. Hogy miként változott ez annak fényében, hogy maga is tudóspalánta volt...Hát... Az ottmaradt tudósok ugyanis nagyon sokáig és nagyon sokat tudtak egymással társalogni. A férfi nagy lelkesedéssel kezdett bele a történet mesélésébe.

\- Rájöttünk, hogy annak a hajónak a tervrajza az egyik legjobb Ős hajó. Minden részletesen le van írva.

\- Az jó. - mosolyodott el. Még igazából annyira nem értett a hajókhoz, de Zelenka lelkesedése meglepte.

\- Fantasztikus! Olyan technológia, hogy meg áll a lélegzetünk.

\- Mégis miről van szó?

\- Negyed olyan erős pajzsokkal rendelkezik mind Atlantisz.

\- Akkor tényleg jó hajó lehet.

\- Igen. Olyan mint az Auróra volt, csak sokkal fejeltebb.

\- Aha, az Auróráról már halottam pár szót...

\- Ezen kívül van benne egy Ős szék is.

\- A szék az jó dolog. - mosolyodott el a lány, és sóhajtott - Ha épp nem akar az elméjébe mászni és kissé felturbózni.

Zelenka megkomorodott kissé.

\- Azóta sem jöttünk még rá Rodney-val, hogy akkor mi történt.

\- Ne rágódjon rajta Dr. Zelenka. Kissé felturbózott, ennyi. Inkább meséljen még a hajóról. - mosolyodott el Emilia.

Zelenka egy megértő és valamennyire köszönetet mondó mosoly után ismét mesélni kezdett.

\- Van egy még gyorsabb hitperhajtóműve, de ezt még nem sikerült alaposabban megvizsgálnunk. - folytatta a férfi.

\- Akkor az üzemeltetéshez tényleg jókora energia kell.

\- Igen, bárcsak tudnánk merre vannak még ZPM-ek. Az sokat segítene. - vágyakozott Zelenka, s Emit ez a dolog Rodney-ra emlékeztette.

\- Ezzel kapcsolatban még semmit se találtak az Ős adatbankokban?

\- Még semmit. Igaz rengeteg mindent át kell még vennünk, de nem tudjuk, hogy találunk-e valamit. - mondta a doki, már belekezdve a reggelijébe.

\- Bárcsak tudnék segíteni. - elgondolkodott - Amennyiben találok valami ehhez kapcsolódó információt a kutatások között, jelezni fogom.

\- Az jó lenne. Köszönöm. - mosolyodott le Radek.

\- Ugyan, nincs mit. - válaszolta a Emilia.

\- Reggeli után lenne kedved eljönni megnézni, hogy haladunk a kutatással? - kérdezte a férfi.

\- Jó ötlet. - egyezett bele egy mosoly után.

Felálltak, majd a kantin bejáratánál a tálcákat lerakták és elindultak a transzporter felé. Emilia lépett be elsőnek, majd rögtön arra a helyre bökött rá az ujjával, ahol a kutatás folyt. Kilépve elindultak. Emili nézelődött. Eszébe jutott, amikor először járt erre. Zelenka beérve körülnézett, majd többen jelentették a munka menetét.

\- Dr. Von!

Emi felé fordult

\- Igen?

\- Erre. - intett a konzol előtt állva - Akkor hozd elő azokat a képeket, amelyek a hajó kinézetére összpontosítanak. - mondta a tudós.

Emi magában az utasításra gondolt, mire megjelentek a képek. A két személy a kivetítőre nézett.

\- Ahogy láthatod, elég nagy a hajó teste. - kezdett a magyarázásba Radek.

Emilia a tárolt adatok között keresgélt a kivetítőn, sok minden került a bent lévők szeme elé.

\- Számításaink alapján olyan ötszöröse lehet a Daedalusnak ez a hajó, vagyis eléggé nagy.

\- Rengeteg adat van itt, tervrajzok, vázlatok, ötletek. - mondta Von és maga is meglepődött ezeken.

\- Igen, sok minden van. - értett egyet a férfi is, miközben az egyik tudóstára munkáját ellenőrizte. Bólintott, hogy minden rendben van, és folytathatja. Ezután újra a tudóstársára szegezte tekintetét.

\- Nagy előnyt szerezhetnénk ezzel a hajóval, nem? - kérdezte a Emilia.

\- Igen. - felelte a tudós, de látszott rajta, hogy valamit nem mondott el, szerencsére a tudóstársa nem figyelte.

Zelenka megfordult, majd elindult a kivetítő felé. Megállt és megnézett valamit közelebbről.

\- Váó, ez fantasztikus! - jegyezte meg.

Emi ránézett.

\- Mi az doktor? Mit talált? - majd elindult felé.

\- A hajónak hatalmas Dron tárolója van...Egy kisebbet már megtaláltunk. Hihetetlen, ez mindvégig itt volt a szemünk előtt! - mondta meglepődve a doki.

\- Mennyi az a nagy? - kérdezte a Von, mire lassan kis csoport kezd kialakulni körülöttük.

\- Majdnem az két harmada az Atlantiszi tárolónak. - magyarázta tovább Radek - Ez az egyik legjobb hadihajó. Sheppardnak már szóltam róla, hogy ez egy nagyon jó hajó, de…

\- Jó lenne megépíteni. - mondta Emi.

\- Sajnos nem vagyunk azon a szinten semmilyen tekintetben, hogy meg bírjuk építeni. Sokkal fejlettebb, mind az eddigi valaha látott hajók...kivéve persze Atlantiszt. - fejezte be.

Emi visszaindult az előbbi helyére a konzolhoz. Sajnálta az egész dolgot, hisz tényleg nem tudnának a semmiből egy ilyen összetett hajót megépíteni. Visszaérve rátette a kezét a konzolra, és a hajó védelmi rendszerére gondolt. A kivetítőn megjelenő kép szimbolikusan mutatta a hajó pajzsát. Kivehetőek voltak a többi védelmi vonalak is, amik fokozott védelem alatt álltak, mint pl. a híd, a hipertér és pajzs generátorok, az Ős irányító szék. Zelenka követte Von váltogatását a holografikus kivetítőn. Közben elgondolkodott. Néha körültekintően figyelte a többi személyt, aki bent dolgozott, mintha attól félne, hogy meglátták. Utána közelebb indult a Emilia felé, ki még mindig a hajó rajzait tanulmányozta.

\- Sok munkánk lesz még ezzel az Ős projekttel. - mondta a férfi.

\- Igen, és még mi minden lesz, ha valaha lesz annyi kézen fogható alkotóanyagunk, amivel meg bírnánk építeni… - felelte Von.

Zelenka reményteli arccal nézett a háta mögött levő kivetítőre.

Emilia kicsit kedvetlenebb arcot vágott, mióta ideértek. Zelenka ezt visszafordulásakor látta meg ismét.

~ Lehet, hogy csak nyomasztja valami. ~ tételezte fel ~ Remélem jól van, de mégis miért ilyen fura ma? ~ tette fel a kérdést magában a tudós, mire Emi szavai zökkentették ki.

\- Köszönöm, hogy tudatta velem doktor, hogy hogyan állnak. - mondta, s látszott, hogy távozni készül.

\- Gyere máskor is! Szívesen látunk! - felelte a férfi.

\- Rendben, most megyek és lefekszem kicsit. Nem aludtam valami sokat az éjjel, és ma is korán keltem. - kicsit elmosolyodott - Akkor minden jót! - felelte végül és kiment az ajtón.

Zelenka bólintott. Állt ott. Arra gondolt, hogy ez lehetett az, amiért Emilia nem volt valami rettentő jó kedvében mióta ideértek. Őszintén megvallva a maximumot szeretné kihozni magából, és lehet, hogy kicsit megviseli. Felocsúdott elkalandozott gondolatai közül, s elindult a munkáját végezni.

Rodney épp nagy munkában volt. Még mindig elégedetlen volt az energiaellátással. Néha dünnyögött kicsit, majd tekintetét újra és újra a kijelzőre helyezte.

\- Dr. Beckett! - szólította a férfit az egyik kutatótársa.

\- Igen? - sietett hozzá Carson.

\- Találtam egy érdekesnek mondható szerkezetet. - újságolta a férfi.

Carson figyelmesen nézte a másik férfi által felfedezett gépezetet.

\- Az előbb sikerült beindítanom a kijelzőt. Most csak pár ellenőrzést kell még elvégeznem...itt is van.

Cason figyelmesen böngészte a kivetítőt. Egyszer csak az egész laborban megszűnt az energiaellátás. Mindenki egy személy felé fordult, majd Carson kicsit mérgesen hozzátette:

\- Rodney!

\- Bocsánat...bocs... - kapkodott - ...mindjárt, csak az a két int...

\- Ne dumálj, dolgozz! - javasolta Beckett.

Rodney nagy iramban igyekezett visszaadni az energiát, a többiek pedig vártak. Egyszer csak nagy világosság kerekedett. Bekapcsolt az egész labor energia ellátó rendszere, a levegőztetés, a holografikus kivetítők közül is sok működésbe lépett.

\- Ez az! - ujjongott McKay, hiszen most már minden teljes energiaellátással működött a laborban.

Carson és a másik férfi újból a gépre helyezték tekintetüket.

\- Ez tényleg fantasztikus! - állapította meg a doki.

\- Amit eddig sikerült megtudnom, hogy egy nagyon bonyolult elemző szerkezet lehet.

\- Szuper! Jó lesz ez így. - mondta a doki és elismerően megveregette a tudóstársa vállát.

\- Rendben. - válaszolta a férfi.

Rodney még pár beállítást ellenőrzött , mielőtt elhagyta volna a nemrégen épített energiarészlegét. Miután már végzett, elindult Carson felé.

\- Sikerült beállítanom a rendszereket. Minden rendben kellene, hogy menjen...

\- Ha valami gond lesz, szólunk Rodney, kösz. - mondta Beckett doki és bólintott.

McKay is viszonozta a bólintást, majd kicsit körülnézett.

\- Visszamegyek a városba. - mondta.

\- Ok. - válaszolt Beckett.

\- Nem tudod véletlen, mikor jön vissza Sheppard? - nézett kérdőn a dokira.

-Nem. De, ha jól tudom lehet, hogy a Daedalus is vele jön. - mondta a másik férfi.

\- Minek ide a Daedalus? - nézett furcsán Rodney.

\- Lehet, hogy a fahordásnál lesz szerepe. - válaszolt megint Carson.

\- Akkor kénytelen leszek ugróval menni. - mondta McKay, majd elindult a kijárat felé - Ja, majd szólok, hogy küldjenek ide egy másikat.

Beckett hallotta a társát, de nem fordult hátra, csak legyintett. McKay elindult az ugróhoz. Felszállt, majd átment a kapun. Átérve Atlantiszra az ugróhangárból elindult a hálókörletek felé. Beérve a zuhany volt az első teendője, majd a hasában zúgolódó morajlás megszüntetése miatt a kantin felé vette az útját.

\- Hermiod engedélyezte a küldetést. - jött be Steven a hídra.

\- Akkor mehetünk? - érdeklődött Sheppard.

\- Akkor adok fél órát míg elkészülnek. - szólt Caldwell.

\- Arra nem lesz szükség ezredes, csak én megyek. - válaszolt John.

\- Hát, ha így áll a helyzet, indulhatunk. - mondta s leült a székébe - Itt Caldwell ezredes. Mindenki, aki el akarja hagyni a hajót, tegye meg. Lassan felszállunk! - figyelmeztette az embereket a hajó parancsnoka.

\- Mindenki a helyén van Uram. - szólalt meg az elsőtiszt.

\- Rendben, akkor indulhatunk! - adta ki a parancsot.

\- Az elsődleges hajtóművek bekapcsolva, lassan elhagyjuk a várost. - mondta a másik oldalán ülő tiszt a képernyőre nézve.

\- Megadott koordináták betöltve. - mondta megint az első tiszt.

\- Elhagytuk a bolygó légkörét. - jött egy hang hátulról.

\- Rendben. Hipertér ablak nyitásra felkészülni! - mondta Steven.

\- Három, kettő, egy...beléptünk a hipertérbe. - jött az újabb helyzetjelentés.

A Daedalus elindult segíteni egy igen kis munkában, mert igazán nem nagy munka volt fel-le teleportálgatni dolgokat. Steven nyugodt volt, hogy harcra remélhetőleg nem fog sor kerülni. Békés felpakolunk, lepakolunk volt a terv.

A Daedalus kilépett a hipertérből és a fák felteleportálásával volt elfoglalva. Az ideiglenes favágók csoportja örömmel fogadta, hogy végre elviszik azt, amit eddig sikerült kivágni. Most több hely állt rendelkezésre. Kezdett szépen látszani a készülő leszállópálya.

\- Ezredes! - szólalt meg a Steven mellett ülő férfi.

A parancsnok odafordult.

\- Most jelentették, hogy a rakomány fent van a hajón.

\- Rendben, akkor induljunk a megadott bolygó koordinátái felé. - szólt Caldwell.

\- Belépés a hipertérbe...most.

A bolygó felé érve John közelebb ment az ablakhoz.

\- Hatótávolságon belül vagyunk? - nézett a parancsnok felé.

\- Igen. - jött a felelet.

John a rádiója után nyúlt. A hajó közben lassan közeledett a felszín felé.

\- Teyla! Hall valaki? - kérdezte és összehúzott szemöldökkel várta a választ.

\- Igen John, hallunk. - válaszolt a nő.

\- Meghoztuk a rakományt. Hova pakoljuk le?

\- Mindjárt szólok. - válaszolta nő, majd a rádió recsegése megszakadt.

Sheppard Steven-re nézett, majd vissza a bolygóra.

\- Sheppard ezredes, itt Teyla, hallasz engem?

\- Igen Telya, mire jutottatok?

\- A falutól délre van egy tisztás. A falu vezetője ezt a helyet jelölte ki.

\- Rendben, mindjárt ott leszünk... - válaszolta John.

Steven hallgatta a beszélgetést. Telya és pár falusi már várták a hajót.

\- Megvan a cél uram.

\- Rendben, tegyük le a rakományt.

Egy fényesség támadt, és a fa már lent is volt a megdöbbent falusiak előtt. Mindenki arcára az öröm, a csodálkozás és a döbbenet elegye íródott.

\- Jelentem, a fa megérkezett. - szólt Telya megint.

\- Ok, akkor mi megyünk is, majd otthon találkozunk. - felelte Sheppard, majd elindultak vissza Atlantiszra.

Teyla végignézett az boldogságtól ragyogó arcokon, majd Rononra tért át a tekintete. A férfi állt ott, majd megvonta vállát. A nő elindult Tenin felé.

\- Megbeszéltétek már, hogy hova fogjátok elvinni a fákat? - nézett kérdőn rá.

\- Igen, miután összevágtuk, elosztjuk őket. Minden háznál megtöltjük az erre váró helyet. - felelte a férfi, és diadalmas pillantást vetett a rengeteg tüzelőre.

\- Ha akarjátok, segíthetünk a pakolásban. - vetette fel ötletét a nő.

\- Az nagyon jó lenne.

Telyla mosolyogva indult el a férfi után, mire Ronon is követte őket.

A bolygó felett egy hipertérablakból kilépve egy ismerős hajó tűnt fel. Lassan ereszkedni kezdett. Bekapcsolta a fékező rakétákat, mikor már elég közel ért a landolási helyszínhez. A pilonon földet, vagyis viccesen mondva Atlantiszt ért a jármű.

\- Köszönöm a segítséget. - fordult John Steven felé.

Steven bólintott, mire John elindult kifelé.

Két hatalmas kaptár tartott Atlantisz városra felé. A bolygó felett sok hajó állt...

Mély levegővétel törte meg a csendet. Lassan megdörzsölte szemét. Hunyorogva nézett szét. Ásított egyet. Megfordult az oldalára, s az esti városra nézett. Még nem volt teljesen sötét, de már a város fényei éltek. A nap utolsó foszlányai még maradni szerettek volna, de nem lehetett. Mintha tompán fájt volna a feje. Kicsit idegessé vált emiatt, hiszen még a jó előbb ezért feküdt le, és mégsem múlt el. Visszagondolt az álmára. Hajók, nagy kaptárak, mind Atlantisz ellen igyekeztek...még több hajó a bolygó felett...

Felült, majd felállt. Elindult az íróasztal felé. A válaszfalnál megszédült, belekapaszkodott. Behunyta szemét, várta, míg a fura érzés alábbhagyott.

\- Mi a franc ez? - kérdezte dühösen.

Felnézett. Elindult.

\- Nem kellett volna, hogy mostanában ennyit...a sok munka, idegesség.

Felvette a laptopot az asztalról s még visszanézett a szobára. Kiérve elindult arra a helyre, ahol múlkor is belemerült a naplóba. Beérve felment a lépcsőn, majd elkezdett olvasni.

"Kint már semmi mást nem lehet látni, mint a becsapódó detonációkat a pajzson. Megint nem tudok aludni. Ő itt fekszik mellettem, legalább ő bír aludni. Ma elég jól sikerült haladnunk, hiszen a lidérc DNS minta sikeresen a kezünkbe került. Elvállaltam, hogy segítek a kitelepítésben. Legalább kicsit kikapcsolódok. Holnap kezdjük az áttelepítést. A bolygó jelenleg megfelel a célnak, hiszen a Wraith velünk van elfoglalva." (Norin naplója 16.)

"Nehéz ennyire hallgatni. Ma sokan kérdezték, miért vagyok távol. Semmit sem mondhattam. Annyira jó lenne, ha el bírnám mondani miért megyek át a kapun. Elmondani azt, hogy még mindig azt próbáljuk megtenni, ami... Megmenteni a várost, megmenteni magunkat..." (Norin naplója 18.)

"Ma szép nap virradt azon a bolygón, ahol dolgozunk. Jó volt látni azt, ahogy a nap sugarai fénylő fátyolt alkotva törnek utat maguknak a sötétségben. Kint ültem. A falut sikerült kilakoltatni. Legalább túlélik ezt az egészet, remélhetőleg. Semmit sem tudok már elképzelni, hosszú napok, fáradt percek vesznek körül. Atlantiszon a tanács mindent mérlegel. Már sokan feladták. Felemelkedtek...lehet, hogy jobb is. De, mi lesz így a várossal? Mi lesz mindazzal, amiért harcolunk? Mindenki nem adhatja fel..., ha mindenki elmenekülne a Wraith ostrom sújtó csapása elől, akkor vesznénk el igazán. Ha a város olyan kézre kerülne, mint a Wraith, akkor a semmiért tettünk mindent, s a felemelkedés csak a semmiért lenne..." (Norin naplója 19.)

"Végre tudtam ma egy kézenfekvő eredménnyel szolgálni a tanácsnak. Láttam, hogy ők is örülnek. Ha csak a szemekben láttam azt a kis tüzet, akkor is láttam. Régen égett ez a tűz bennük, s azt hiszem bennem is. Régen vártam már azt, hogy érezzem van még remény..." (Norin naplója 20.)

Emilia felnézett. Már sötét volt. Fura érzések járták át. Felállt. Körülnézett. Csend volt. Az óceán hangja volt az egyetlen, amit tisztán lehetett hallani. Egy nagyot sóhajtott. Elindult az ajtó felé. Ma nem evett valami sokat, de valahogy nem volt étvágya. Útközben ez is eszébe jutott, s kicsit idegessé vált miatta. Gyorsan vissza akart érni a szobájába. A feje még mindig tompán, de kivehetően sajgott. Beérve a szobába megállt. Előtte elég sötét volt. Nem volt kedve felkapcsolni a lámpát. Szerencsére az Ősök a város egész területén elhelyezték a kristályokat, melyek ilyenkor elég fényt biztosítottak. Bement az ágyához. Egy pillanatig nézett rá. Elővette a hátizsákot és a takarót begyömöszölte. Egy vékonyabb lepedőt és egy kispárnát vett a kezébe. Megfordulva a városra szegezte tekintetét. Elindult. Az íróasztalán levő vízre pillantott, mikor a kintről beszűrődő fény megcsillant az műanyag üvegben levő folyadékon. Valahogy inni se volt kedve. Utasítva az ajtót, hogy ki akar menni, az engedelmesen kiengedte. Emilia elindult vissza. Már elég későre járhatott, mert csak az őrség volt a helyén. A folyosók csendben hallgatták az óceán vég nélküli dallamát. Beérve a transzporterbe, a kijelölt hely felé levő legközelebbi helyre gondolt s adta meg az útirányt. Kiszállt. Kicsit lassabbra vette a tempót, hiszen erre különben is kevesen jártak. Remélte, hogy nem fut össze senkivel, ki megkérdezhetné minek cipeli magával azokat a holmikat, amiket jelenleg a kezében és a hátán vitt. Lassan ment tovább. Beérve a nagy terembe körülnézett. Kereste azt a helyet, ami a legjobban vonzotta. Elindult a hatalmas ablakok felé. Ahogy a terem kicsit oválisan fordult rá az egyenesen s tágasan húzódó üvegfolyosóra, megállt. Egy pillantást vetett a fenti részre is. Megfordult és lerakta a holmikat. Kezét a padlóra rakta s figyelt. Nem volt hideg. Meglepődött. Még egyszer ellenőrizte és tényleg nem volt hideg. Elmosolyodott, de ez a mosoly elég silány volt. Mély lélegzetet vett. Remélte majd, ha most alszik egy jót, elmúlik a kínzó lüktetés. A lepedőt leterítette padlóra. A kispárnát megpróbálta a közepére tenni, majd a másik takarót is elővette a hátizsákból. Leterítette. Felállt. Elindult a laptopért. Felvette, majd a többi holmi mellé lerakta. Már nem volt kedve olvasni, így kikapcsolta. Miután a fénye elhalványult, még sötétebbé tette a helyiséget. Magára húzta a takarót és megigazította a kispárnát. Olyan szögben feküdt, hogy láthatta a csillagos eget és a város egy kicsiny részét is. Gyönyörű volt. Próbált arra koncentrálni, hogy nem fáj a feje. Gondolta az eddigi sok stressztől lehetett, amit a labor dolgai és a Norinhoz való kötődés okozhatott. Kint a csillagok tényleg szépek voltak. A szemeit már érzete, hogy fáradnak. Nem értette, aludt délután is és megint álmos s fáradt. Fáj a feje is megint. Lehet, hogy el kellene mennie Beckett-hez vagy Keller-hez. Ehhez most nem volt kedve. Meglátja holnap, lehet, hogy jobban lesz. Próbált csak a csillagok fényére koncentrálni a távolban. Nézte, nézte őket, majd lassan elaludt.

Sötétség. Hirtelen egy kék bolygó jelent meg. Ismerős, de nem a Föld. A hipertérből lidérc kaptárak érkeztek, sok dárda is volt közöttük. Meredve nézte a történéseket, majd egy ismerős jármű belsejét látta. Az egyik ugróét. Az álcázás be volt kapcsolva. Lassan elindult vissza. Közben figyelte az aktivitást, s próbált a lehető legészrevétlenebb maradni. Már látta a várost. Közeledett. A pajzs bekapcsolva volt, s hárította el a lidércek lövedékeit. Az ugró hirtelen átment a pajzson, majd a hangárba igyekezett, s leszállt...

Hirtelen felébredt. A kinti tájra meredt, majd az órájára. Fél öt volt. Letette az órát a párna mellé. Fejét visszaeresztette. Összeszorította szemét s elengedte. Feje még jobban fájt. A hátára feküdt. Nézte a sötétséget a helyiségben. Idegességét leplezte volna, de nem ment. A fejfájás már egyre jobban kimerítette. Érezte, hogy ez már szinte lelassítja őt. Felült, majd felállt. Mikor egyenesbe hozta a testét, hirtelen megszédült. Elmosódott előtte még az a kis kép is, amit eddig látott. Azt próbálta mindenáron kideríteni, hogy még áll-e a lábán. Miután kicsit megnyugodott, körülnézett. Felvette a takarót, felkapta a párnát és a lepedőt is. Elindult az egyik ajtó felé. Ez majdnem szemben volt vele. Az ajtó kinyílt s kiment. Kint alig érezhető szellő uralkodott a végtelennek tűnő tájon. Az egyik falnál, ami közel volt az ajtóhoz és elég védelmezőnek nézett ki, ledobta a lepedőt s leült. A takaróját maga köré csavarta. Érezte, hogy nagyon fáradt. Mély levegővétellel akarta az állapotát javítani, ami nem sok eredményt hozott. Fejét nekitámasztotta a falnak. Néha még kinyitotta a szemét, de kis idő múlva itt is elnyomta az álom.


	13. Chapter 13

Kellemes szél fújt, Emilia felébredt. Kinyitotta szemét és az óceán felé nézett. Kicsit még hunyorgott. Örömmel vette észre, hogy nincs kint hideg. Kellemes volt az időjárás. Feje csak egy kicsit sajgott, de ez most még elég jó állapot volt. Mély levegőt véve felállt. A takarót, és ami még kint volt felvette, majd újból a tájra szegezte tekintetét. Elmosolyodott. Bement s a holmikat lerakta a laptop elé. Megigazította a ruháját, majd kilépett a folyosóra. Kicsit jobb kedvel indult el. Megérkezve a főtoronyba, elindult a szobája felé. Eddig még senki ismerős személlyel nem találkozott. A kinyíló ajtóból még hátranézett. Mikor az ajtó már becsukódott mögötte, elindult az ágya felé. Odaérve széthúzta a földig érő fehér függönyt és kinyitotta az ablakot. Kintről friss levegő szökött a szobába, s az óceán illatával fűszerezte meg a benti levegőt. Ma tényleg jobb kedvében volt. Nem tudta megmagyarázni, de ez neki így nagyon is megfelelt. Főleg, hogy a feje elhanyagolhatóan fájt. Ezután elindult a fürdő irányába és rendbe hozta magát. Kiérve onnan körbenézett. A két fotelra és a kis fehér kanapéra szegezte tekintetét. A fehér kanapé a falnak voltak támasztva. Mellette az ajtótól fél méterre egy nagy szobanövény állt. Emilia odament hozzá.

\- Nem ártana meglocsolni... - hangzottak szavai és már indult is vizet hozni a pegazusi szobanövényének.

Meglocsolva nézte még egy kicsit, majd az íróasztal előtt levő redőnyökre tévedt a tekintete. Az asztalt kicsit elmozdította. Állt ott és nézte a kb. három méter hosszú sötétítőszerkezetet, mely a szobát a nap minden szakában kis meghittséggel töltötte meg. Az asztalt megfordította oldalra, hogy kicsit több napot kapjon. Az eddigi tér, amely kicsit kisebb volt addig, míg az asztal lenyesett belőle egy kis helyet, most nagy ürességként állt ott. Így az asztal jobban állt. A széket is az asztalhoz tette. Ha ide leül az ember, akkor szépen meg tudja csinálni a dolgát. Hisz napot is kap és, ha oldalra tekint, még az óceánt is tisztán láthatja. Persze, ha először elhúzza a függönyt, ami itt is földig érő volt. Elindult az ajtó irányába, majd megfordult, hogy jobban belássa a teret.

\- Jó, jó..., de akkor is hiányzik ott valami. - állapította meg.

Eszébe jutott egy jó ötlet. Woolsey-tól kér még egy szobanövényt. A város úgy is tele van vele. Biztos van olyan hely, ahol nem kell, nagy helyet foglal, vagy csak egyszerűen nagyon útban lenne valami miatt. Ki is lépett a folyosóra. Útközben azon gondolkodott, hogy lehet, hogy elmegy a laborba. Már kíváncsi volt, hogy megy arra a munka. Azt már tudta, hogy McKay és Carson az idejük legtöbb részét ott töltik, John is sokszor jár arra. Teyla és Ronon elég sokat töltenek a tárgyalásokon, még Woolsey is eléggé sok időt van távol. Aki a városban van, az általában Zelenka és a többiek. Elindult hát, talán találkozik a főnökkel, amíg még itt van. Remélte így lesz. Beérve az első lépcsőn felsietett, s a vezérlőből Woolsey irodája felé vette az irányt. A férfi még szerencséjére bent volt.

\- Jó napot! - köszönt az ajtóban állva.

\- Dr. Von! - felelte Woolsey is - Mi járatban?

\- Egy kérésem lenne... - nézett kicsit bátortalanul.

\- Mi lenne az? - nézett rá komolyan, várva mi lesz a kérése.

\- Hát, ha a városban lenne egy olyan nagy cserepes növény , és nem kellene valakinek, vagy útban lenne...nekem kellene egy a szobába. - fejezte be, majd várta Woolsey válaszát.

A főnök kicsit elmosolyodott.

\- Persze. Mikorra kellene? - nézett rá.

\- Mindegy. Amikor valaki ráér odahozni. - szólalt meg.

\- Akkor, amilyen gyorsan tudok, intézkedem. - felelte, s közben leült.

\- Köszönöm szépen! - válaszolta Emilia.

\- Hogy áll a kutatás a labor ügyében? Talált már valamit a feljegyzések között? - érdeklődött Woolsey nyugodtan pislogva.

\- Még nem. Jelenleg a vezető tudós napjóját nézem át. Lehet, ott véletlenül le van írva valami, vagy meg van említve pár dolog. Eddig még csak általános dolgokat találtam benne. - ismertette.

\- Renden. Jó munkát hozzá. - bólintott a férfi.

\- Meglesz. - válaszolta - Szép napot Mr. Woolsey.

\- Magnának is doktornő! - mosolyodott el.

Elindult vissza a hálókörletekhez. Útközben eldöntötte, hogy elmegy és elolvas még egy-két bejegyzést Norin naplójából. A transzpoterbe érve épp Zelenka igyekezett felé, intve, hogy várja meg.

\- Üdv Dr. Zelenka! - köszönt.

\- Dr. Von, kösz. - mondta miközben megérkezett.

\- Szívesen. - felelte, majd az ajtó bezárult.

\- Merre mész? - nézett rá kérdőn a tudós.

\- Az Ős szék közeli részre. - felelte.

\- Akkor jó, mert én épp a székhez tartok. - válaszolt Zelenka nagy lelkesedéssel.

Emilia kiválasztotta a helyet, s már ki is nyílt az ajtó előttük.

\- És mi járatban erre? - kérdezte a férfi.

~ Hát persze, miért is maradt volna ki ez a kérdés? ~ gondolta magában. Itt az ideje a kerítőszövegnek.

\- Tegnap erre jártam, mert mostanában felfedezem a város egyes részeit, és most is ezért igyekszem erre. - fejezte be egy kicsit szorongva. Remélte a férfi nem vette ezt észre.

\- Én csak az egyik tudóst keresem. - felelte nyugodtan Radek, hangjában ki lehetett venni a kiegyensúlyozottságot.

Emilia hallgatott, tekintete a falakon járt, s próbálta leplezi azt, hogy merre is járnak gondolatai jelenleg. Norin naplóján járt az esze.

\- Ma elmegyek, és megnézem, hogy áll a labor. - felelte kis szünet után, hisz egyikük se sietett. Bárjelenleg már rohant volna. De, ha csak felfedező körúton van, akkor nincs meghatározott célja, de ő ezzel most mégis rendelkezett.

\- Az jó, és mikor indulsz? - kérdezte Radek, miközben láthatólag kicsit szétnézett a körülöttük levő folyosók irányába, keresve tudóstársát.

\- Még nem tudom pontosan, lehet délután. - magyarázta.

\- Mikor voltál ott utoljára? - kérdezte Zelenka.

\- Elég régen...már jó ideje nem jártam arra. - fejtegette az emlékezetében játszódó eseményeket.

\- Örültem, hogy találkoztunk, de nekem most erre kellene mennem... - mondta kicsit gyorsítva léptein a férfi - Ha lesz időd, ugorj be a laborba, hogy meglásd mik az új fejlemények a hajóval.

\- Rendben. - felelte s bólintott.

Zelenka gyorsan eltűnt az egyik folyosón, mire Von már kicsit megnyugodva indult tovább. Ő is gyorsabban ment most már, hogy egyedül maradt. Beérve a terembe elindult a laptop felé. Felvette a földről. Állt ott egy kicsit, majd letette. A holmikat összehajtotta. Lerakta ugyanoda, ahol voltak. Nem volt kedve őket felvinni a szobába. Lehet, hogy megint itt fogja tölteni az éjszakát. A holmicsomóra nézett.

~ Remélem senki nem jár majd erre... ~ merengett.

Elindult. Odaérve a lépcsőkhöz felment, de azután megfordult és leült. A laptopot bekapcsolta. Mikor már felébredt az operációs rendszer, megkezdte a napló további olvasását.

"A tanács nagy döntést kellett hozzon. Mi is nagy döntést hoztunk, hogy bevállaltuk ezt az egészet, de mégis valami azt súgja, lesz egy másik jövője Atlantisznak. Linja majdnem a legnyugodtabb a városiak között. Még eddig. Bár benne is látom, hogy retteg, de nagyon mélyen elnyomja. A látomások miatt nagyon sok ideje már megszokta az érzést.

Ma is el kellet mennem az egyik bolygó közelébe felderíteni. A tanács és én tudtuk erről. Senkinek nem mondhattam el. Láttam sok lidérchajót, meg sok szállítót, amin rengeteg élelem-utánpótlás volt. Számadatokat kellett szereznem az utánpótlás érkezéséről. Pár hajónkat még lehet, hogy sikerrel be tudnánk vetni ellenük. Addig bírunk nyerni ilyen csatákban, még kis csoportokban vannak.

Vissza kell térnem a bolygóra. A városba ismét én hoztam el az ereményeket, jó okkal. Igazából minden percet ki akarok használni amit csak tudok, hogy lássam a feleségem." (Norin naplója 21.)

"Menis ma sikeresen előállította a szer alapanyaglistájának nagy részét. Az alapprototípus már megvan. Azt kell tovább fejlesztenünk." (Norin naplója 22.)

A laptop képernyőjén egy felirat jelent meg.

\- A töltő fent maradt. Vagyis mára ennyi. - állapította meg, becsukta a laptopot, s felállva elindult.

Úgy döntött elmegy most a laborba megnézni, hogy mit találtak eddig. A laptoppal elindult vissza. Örült egy kicsit, hogy visszafelé nem találkozott Zelenkával, mert biztos megkérdezte volna, hogy honnan szerezte a laptopot. Miután a szobájába lerakta az asztalra a szerkezetet. Ezután elment az öltzőbe és felvette a terepen használt egyenruhát.

Elindult kifelé. Mikor kinyílt az ajtó, épp Lorne őrnagy állt előtte pár lépéssel.

\- Őrnagy! - köszöntötte.

\- Dr. Von! - felelte - Merre megy?

\- A laborba, megnézem miként haladnak. - válaszolta Von.

Lorne nézett pár pillanatig maga elé.

\- Lenne egy kérésem. El bírná vinni ezeket a katonákat a laborhoz? Ők a váltás. - kérdezte a férfi figyelve mi lesz a válasza.

\- Hát persze. - jött a felelet.

Emili magában nagyon örült a feladatnak.

\- Én most tértem vissza a bolygóról, miután elhoztam a tegnapi váltást. - mondta a férfi nyugodtan, de látszott rajta, hogy fáradt.

\- Akkor indulunk, jó pihenést! - szólalt meg egy mosollyal Von.

Lorne az első pillanatban meglepődött, hogy a tudós észrevette rajta, hogy fáradt, majd bólintott egyet.

\- Kérem kövessenek! - mondta a katonáknak Dr. Von komolyan.

Emilia elindult. A katonák a felettesükre néztek, ki intett, hogy induljanak. A katonák követték. Emilia egyenesen a kaputerembe vette az irányt. Beérve a hangárba a Emilia a hármas ugróba ment. Általában ezzel szokott menni. A többiek eddig halkan követték. Emilia már magabiztosabban tette a dolgát. Hisz már rájött, hogy nem kell félnie a feladattól, meg kell vele birkóznia. Nem hiába bízta Lorne rá ezt a fuvarozást. Besétálva a rámpán, a jármű rendszerei bekapcsoltak. Emilia leülve a székbe megfordult.

\- Foglaljanak helyet. - mondta, s közben nézte, ahogy mindenki helyet talál magának.

Voltak kik előrejöttek a pilótafülkébe, a többiek hátul maradtak. Mikor már mindenkinek megvolt a helye, Von bezárta a rámpát. Az indulásra gondolt, mire a hajtóművek bekapcsoltak.

\- Akkor indulunk. - felemelkedett, majd lassan ereszkedni kezdett.

A kaputerembe érve már a kapu nyitva állt. Örömmel látta, hogy már indulhat.

\- Itt a hámas ugró. Indulunk. - szólalt meg a kommunikációs rendszern keresztül.

\- Vettem hármas ugró. Jó utat! - válaszolt Chuck.

Ezután egy huppanás és elnyelte őket az örény. Kilépve az eseményhorizontból eső fogadta a csapatot. Igen erős szél is fújt.

\- Elég csúnya vihar közeleg... - szólalt meg a mellette levő Leopold Michigansky, ki maga is átesett a génkezelésen, s most tanulja a technológiák kezelését. Volt már próbarepülése. Annyira nem volt oda a vezetéstől, így a legrosszabb esetekben gondolták csak bevetni, mint pilótát. Amennyire nem szeretett repülni, annyival jobban teljesített terepen.

\- Igen, eléggé rosszul néz ki. - értett egyet Von is.

Emilia azon gondolkodott, hogy mit csináljon. Neki kellett döntenie, bár így érezte. A többi katona halk susmogással beszélgetett. Nem hallotta miket mondanak, de abban biztos volt, hogy most arról beszélhetnek, hogy mit fog csinálni. A mellette ülő férfi is várta, hogy mi lesz a döntése. Határozottan megszólalt:

\- Teszünk egy kis kitérőt, s meglátjuk mekkora a vihar. - mondta.

Elkezdett emelkedni. Ő is tartott a vihartól, nem szerette ezt az égi jelenséget. Vagyis még az esővel megvolt, de a villámokkal nem volt kibékülve. Kicsit ideges is volt, de most muszáj volt keménynek maradnia, ha minden jót ki akar hozni ebből a helyzetből. A vihar egyik kis nyúlványából emelkedtek ki, ami épp nemrég érhette el a kaput. Azok a katonák, kik a pilótafülkében ültek, néztek ki amennyire csak bírtak. Leopold is nézte ahogy emelkednek. Nem szólt semmit. Megtehette volna, de még hallgatott. Eddig, amit a tudós csinált azt helyénvalónak vélte. Emilia azt szerette a legjobban, hogy nem kellett folyton az ugróban a paneleken babrálnia mindent, amit lehetett azt elmével irányított. Néha látta Leopold kicsit csodálkozó tekintetét, hogy csak úgy csinál meg valamit, hogy hozzá se nyúl a panelen lévő gombokhoz. Emilinek most minden tudására szüksége volt, hogy a vihart vagy elkerülje, vagy addig maradjon megfelelő távolságban, ameddig az el nem megy. Egyszer csak megállt. Elindult előre. Elég gyorsan mentek, majd újra lassított. A kivetítőt előhívta, s a bolygó felszínén uralkodó időjárásra gondolt. Hirtelen megjelent a bolygó azon része, ahol a vihar épp tombolt. Leopold meredten nézett a képernyőre. A vihar sokkal nagyobb volt, mind amit el tudtak képzelni. A hátul lévő katonák is megpróbáltak a legtöbbet kivenni abból, amit láttak.

\- Elég nagy viharral van dolgunk. - felelte Leopold.

\- Sokkal nagyobbal, mint amire gondoltam. - válaszolta a Von - Erre nagyon gyakoriak lehetnek a szélsőséges időjárási jelenségek. - nézett a mellette levő férfire.

Emilia Leopold szemében látta a szorongást. Ahogy néztek egymásra, tudta, hogy a férfi ezt felfedezte nála is. Nem szégyellte magát. Mindenki fél valamitől, most egy másik galaxisban voltak. Akik eljutottak eddig, azoknak már semmit sem kell szégyellniük, s ő tudta ezt. Vett egy mély levegőt. Most a domborzat vált láthatóvá.

\- A labortól szinte teljesen el vagyunk vágva. Ott a legnagyobb a vihar. - jelentette ki.

\- Oda már nem mehetünk. - hangzott Leopold sajnálkozó hangja, s a többiekre szegezte egy pillanatra a tekintetét, majd vissza.

A többi katona most beszéd nélkül várták a fejleménykét. Mindenki meg volt győződve arról, hogy megfelelő magasságból fogják megvárni, míg az ítéletidő alább nem hagy.

\- Mostanra a kapu körül is tombol a vihar, nem szeretném kockáztatni a visszautat a városba. - ismertette a jelenlegi helyzetet Emilia.

Egy pillanatra lehunyta szemét. Érezte, hogy visszatért a szörnyű fejfájása. Most nagyon rosszkor fájt a feje. Nézett maga elé. Megpróbálta elfelejteni, hogy sajog a feje. Most másra kellett, hogy koncentráljon.

\- Meg kellene nézni, hogy vannak-e lent életjelek. - vetett fel egy ötletet a tudós - Ha egyáltalán működnek a szenzorok.

\- Remélhetőleg mindenkinek sikerült még időben elmenekülni a vihar elől. - válaszolta a mellette ülő férfi.

\- Remélhetőleg... - mondta a Dr. Von gondterhelt arccal, s kicsit búsan.

Emilia elkezdett ereszkedni. A vihar fölött pár száz méterre lelassított. Utasította az ugrót, hogy jókora területen keressen életjelek után. A vihar kicsit megnehezítette a dolgot, de remélték sikerülni fog. A kivetítőn hirtelen egy halvány életjelet vettek észre. Amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt. Emilia megrémült, hogy valaki életét vesztette. A többiek is lélegzet visszafojtva figyelték a képernyőt. Hirtelen megint feltűnt egy rövidke pillanatra a kis pont, majd elhalványult.

\- Zavarhatja a vihar az érzékelőket. - vélekedett Leopold a képernyőre meredve.

\- Megpróbálok még állítani az érzékelők érzékenységén, lehet, hogy segít valamit. - felelte izgatottan Emilia, s a konzolon állított valamit.

\- Igen, ott! Ott van! - mondta idegesebb hangon Leopold.

A kijelzőn még mindig halványan, de jól kivehető volt a kis fénylő pont. Eléggé távol volt a labortól, amit a tudós azonnal észrevett. Gondolataiba merülve nézte a kivetítőt, s érezte, hogy a szívérrése nem épp valami gyenge. Megnyugtatta, hogy a járműben van pajzs, ami esetleg elháríthatja a villámokat, ha eltalálná őket.

\- Elég messze van a labortól. - állapította meg Emilia hangosan is.

\- Kapcsolatba kellene lépnünk vele. - szólalt meg egy katona a raktérből.

Emilia a többiek felé fordult.

\- Megpróbálok. - majd visszafordult.

\- Több életjelent nem látok. A labor merre van? - nézett a Von-ra.

Emilia egy pillanatig habozott s kémlelte a kivetítőt.

\- Erre van, de ott a legnagyobb a vihar. Ha akarnánk, se bírnánk épségben odajutni. - sajnálkozó mosoly húzódott az arcára.

\- Reménykedjünk, hogy mindenki épségben van. - szólalt meg most a mögötte ülő.

\- Meg kell tudnunk, hogy mi van azzal a személlyel, akinek az életjeleit látjuk. - felelte Emilia határozottan.

Szemében látni lehetett a félelmet, de nem volt annyira egyedül, mint azt gondolta volna. Tudtán kívül ezek a katonák egy része nem rég érkezett, s most az egyik kiképzési helyre igyekeztek. Még nem ismerték jól az idegen rendszereket, és az itteni helyzeteket. A jelenleg hideg katonai külső mögött érző belsőt rejtő férfiak ültek vele az ugróban. Emilia a kommunikációt próbálta meg annyira helyrehozni, hogy felvehessék a lent levővel a kapcsolatot.

\- Próbáljuk meg felvenni vele a kapcsolatot. - mondta, majd bekapcsolta kommunikációt - Hall valaki? Vétel! Hall valaki?!

Válasz nem jött, mire Emilia még állított egy kicsit, s még lejjebb ereszkedett az ugróval. Hirtelen a jármű megrázkódott. Von erősen fogta a kormányt, s próbálta a járművet megtartani, nehogy egy újabb lökés elsodorja őket.

\- Csak egy légörvény... - felelte miután már az ugró nem remegett - Próbáljuk meg újra.

\- Vétel! Van ott valaki? Hallanak engem? - kérdezte a most a mellette levő.

Sistergő zaj s néma csend következett. Emilia az életjelet nézte a bolygón.

\- Meg kell próbálnunk... - erősködött Emilia.

Emilia tudta, hogy bárki is legyen ott, segíteniük kell. Mindent meg kell tenniük annak érdekében, hogy kihozzák a viharból. Nem volt nyugodt az ugróban a levegő. Rettentő nagy feszültség gyűlt össze, ahogy egyre vészesebb helyzetek jöttek. Emilia is nagyon félt. Egy valami tartotta benne az erőt, a hite. Bármi és bárki is legyen ott, ha az expedíció tagja, kötelesek segíteni neki. Lehet nagy vihar, lehet egy csata kellős közepe. Nekik ezt kell tenniük, és ezzel teljesen ki volt békülve. Tudta, hogy ha John itt lenne, nem habozna. Sheppard-tól sok mindent tanult már. Most az kell tenniük, amit mások is megtennének bárkiért. Meglepte az ittlevőket a tudós rendíthetetlensége. Nem is gondolták volna, hogy ennyire segíteni akar. Emilia nézett Leopold szemébe. A férfi értette a jelenlegi pilóta tekintetéből, hogy meg kell próbálniuk, amennyiszer csak tudják. Emilia még próbált valamit a rendszereken, s közben hol a képernyőt, hol az alattuk levő vihart figyelte.

\- Hallo! Vétel! Hall valaki? - kérdezte szinte kiabálva a férfi.

\- Ha...lll...- sistergés s recsegés vágott bele az ugróban levő feszültségbe - itt Nick Bel...

Mindenki kissé boldog és zavart pillantásokat vetett egymásra. Emilia is örült, de már tudta, ez még csak az első ok az örömre. A neheze még hátra van. Ezt Leoplold is észrevette a tudóson.

\- Itt a hármas ugró! Ha hall minket, kérem válaszoljon! - mondta Emilia is, remélve még hallják Nick hangját.

\- Hallo...hármas ugró... - hallatszott a keserves ordítás, s jól kivehetően a vihar morajlása is.

\- Megsérült? - kérdezte megint a Von.

\- Igen, egy... - sistergés és zajok, majd semmi.

Emilinek ennyi elég volt. Odalenn volt egy ember, kinek jelenleg ők jelentették az utolsó esélyt a túlélésre. Kikapcsolta a kommunikációt s megfogta a kormányt, közben közepesre állította a pajzsot.

\- Most mit fogunk csinálni? - nézett riadtan rá Michigansky.

\- Lemegyünk érte. - felelte Emilia, s lassan el is indult.

\- Mit csinálunk? - kérdezte megdöbbenve az egyik mögötte.

\- De hát akkora a vihar, hogy... - hallatszott hátulról.

Emilia kétkedőn hátrapillantott.

\- Mégis mi óta vannak maguk itt? - kérdezte szinte ordítva, miközben süllyedtek.

-Páran kb. négy hete vannak itt..., valakik nemrég érkeztek a Daedalussal - felelte Michigansky, s bámulta a történéseket s a vihart.

\- Aha, értem... - vette tudomásul Von, hogy újoncokkal van körülvéve - Kapaszkodjanak! Ez rázós lesz. - jött egy jó tanács.

Emilia agyán most keresztülfutott a gondolat, hogy az újoncok most eléggé érdekes kiképzésben vesznek részt. Lent egy élet forgott kockán, és ő meg akarta menteni Nicket. Tudta, hogy ezzel az egész ugró legénységét veszélybe sodorhatja, de úgy érezte, hogy nem hagyhatja ott lent ebben a szerencsétlen időben. Addig nem, még egy százaléknyi esély is van arra, hogy kihozzák. A viharon áthaladni nem egy könnyű dolog. Mindenki megszeppenve a félelemtől és a nyomástól megmeredve ült. Emilia mindent beleadva markolta a kormányt, s agyával próbálta irányítani a rendszereket. Mindenki adrenalinszínteje az egeket verdeste, s pulzusuk már rég áthaladta a normális értéket. Néha semmit sem láttak, csak a sűrű felhők vették körül a járművet. Ahogy átjutottak a nehezén, a kijelölt helyre igyekeztek. Az eső szinte szakadt, így alig láttak valamit. Emilia ahogy bírta irányította a járművet, hogy oda menjen, ahol az életjelet észlelte. Nem volt könnyű feladat, hisz a körülmények is elég bizarrak voltak.

\- Van valami, amit tudniuk kell... - kezdte kiabálva - Mindenkinek, aki valaha átlépett a Csillagkapun, van egy dolog, amit nem szabad elfelejtenie! - megállt egy pillanatra, hogy még hatásosabb legyen, amit mondani fog, hogy az itt jelenlevők ezt egyszerre és mindenkorra megtanulják - Soha nem hagyunk hátra senkit! - mondta - Ezt véssék az eszükbe! - fejezte be.

A kivetőn megjelent a célpont, s Emilia látta, hogy hol lenne a legalkalmasabb hely a leszállásra.

\- Ha lerakom az ugrót, maguk kiszállnak és behozzák Nicket, értették? - hallgatott, s várta a választ.

\- Igen! - jött a válasz, de érezte, hogy nem valami bátor válsz volt.

Ez most nagyon is megtette. Emilia ereszkedett. A szél nagyon fújt. Azt már megállapította, hogy több mint 100km/h sebességű. Ahogy földet értek, a pajzsot kikapcsolta.

\- Ha megjöttek, a sérültet fektessék a válaszfalhoz, hogy rögtön felhúzhassam a pajzsot és utána a rámpát! - mondta hangosan - Nicknek egy-két méterre jobbra kell lennie, siessenek! - fejezte be, s kinyitotta a rámpát a pilótafülkéből.

Három ember nagy nehezen kijutott. Kint alig lehetett látni valamit, annyira nagy volt az ítéletidő. Emilia megnövelte a hajó tehetetlenségét, nehogy véletlenül is a szél megingassa őket. A többiek még mindig riadtak voltak kicsit, bár katonai arcukon ez nem annyira látszott. A kinti szél néha az ugróba is befújt, szemléltetve erejét. Emilia próbált a lehető legnyugodtabb lenni, de nehéz feladat volt ez számára. Ahogy elnézte a többiek se hibáztatták volna érte, ha egy kicsit idegesebb lenne. Minden pillanat szinte percnek, és minden perc szinte órának tűnt. Idegesen várták, mikor érkeznek vissza a mentőcsapat tagjai a sérülttel. Egyszer csak hirtelen feltűnt a kis csapat a sebesülttel karöltve. Emilia ahogy beértek először felhúzza a pajzsot, majd a rámpát.

\- Akkor tűnjünk innen! - mondta s elindultak felfelé.

A holografikus kivetítőn próbálta felmérni a vihar mozgását. Teljes sebességgel repültek s lassan kiértek a vihar tombolásából. Mikor már csak a halvány felhők meredtek feléjük a fejük felett, Emilia még emelkedett valamennyit.

\- Biztonságosabb lesz nekünk fent, mint idelent. - felelte, s kicsit gyorsultak.

Átvágtak a felhőkön. Emilia még magasabbra emelkedett. Mikor már elég magasságot értek el ahhoz, hogy a vihar ne bánthassa őket, Emilia kikapcsolta a pajzsot. Lelassított az ugróval és lekapcsolta az oldalsó hajóműveket. Készenléti állapotba rakta az ugrót. Jelenleg csak lebegtek. Az életjeldetektorra gondolt, ami hirtelen előtűnt a falból. Kezébe vette, ami abban a pillanatban bekapcsolt. Halk sípolással jelezte működését. Felállt, és tett pár lépést hátra. A többiekre szegezte tekintetét, majd az elázott katonákra. Levetették a felső kabátjukat és azzal törölték le magukról a vizet. Emilia a sérültjükre pillantott. Ismerte már, párszor összefutott vele a városban, az őrség állandó tagjai közé tartozott.

\- Üdv hadnagy. - szólította meg.

\- Üdv Dr. Von... - szólalt meg gyötrelmek között a férfi - Kösz a mentést.

Emilia bólintott.

\- Hogy van? - kérdezte újból.

\- A lábamra esett egy fa, s eltört, meg pár zúzódás... - kezdte a felsorolást fanyar fintorok közepette a hadnagy.

Odament mellé, leguggolt és a műszerrel megvizsgálta. Rodney-val nemrégen jöttek rá, hogy az életjeldetektort lehet egyes esetekben orvosi szkennernek is használni. Bár az igazi orvosi szkenner jobb volt, de ez is jó volt első diagnózis felállítására.

\- A törött lábán kívül három törött bordája is van. Ezenkívül rendesen ki van hűlve. - fejezte be sajnálkozva.

\- De élek. - jegyezte meg halvány mosollyal a férfi.

Emilia is elmosolyodott.

\- Most jobb, ha nem erőlteti a beszédet, pihenjen. - javasolta Von, miközben érezte, hogy a feje még mindig fáj.

A katonákra nézett. Jelenleg nem tudta volna megsaccolni, hogy mit gondolnak.

\- Segítsenek neki levetkőzni. Vannak takarók és takarják be. Adjanak neki egy kis vizet és fájdalomcsillapítót, és hagyják pihenni. - javasolta nekik.

\- Rendben. - felelték, és már indultak is takarót keresni és segíteni a sérültnek.

Emilia vett egy nagy levegőt és visszament a pilótafülkébe. Leülve retteneteset sújtott belé a fejfájása. Szinte elfehéredett, s úgy nézett ki, mint aki össze fog esni. Tenyérébe temette arcát. A bent lévő emberek rémülten néztek rá.

\- Doktornő. Jól van? - kérdezte Leopold ijedt pillantások közepette.

\- Jól, jól... - mondta nem túl meggyőzően - ...szorult helyzet volt. - fejezte be, majd arcát megint a tenyerei közé temette.

A bent lévők hallgattak, majd egymásra nézve egyetértően bólintottak. Már értették, hogy fáj a feje. Emilia jelenleg nem hallott semmit, csak a fejében játszódó hangzavart. A perc törtrésze alatt azt sem tudta volna megállapítani, hogy hall-e valamit, lát-e, érez-e. Szinte rázta a hideg, elsötétült előtte minden.

Leopold a doktornő vállához érintette a kézét. Emilia ijedten nézett rá. Először úgy, mint aki életében nem látott embert. Majd miután visszatért a látása, látta a férfi megrémült arcát, aki megszólalt.

\- Hoztam egy kis vizet, meg egy fájdalomcsillapítót. - mondta halkabban.

Von kivette a kezéből a poharat, s először megremegett a keze, majd a tablettát vette át. Bevette a kis kerek fehér színű gyógyszert, majd ivott rá vizet. A férfire nézett.

\- Kösz. - szólalt meg halk, remegő hangon, majd előre nézett.

\- Biztos, hogy jól van? - kérdezte a mögötte ülő.

Emilia csak bólintott. Nem firtatták tovább. Vett egy mély levegőt. A maradék vizet is megitta. A poharat a műszerfal fölé hajolva az ablak előtti részre rakta. Visszaült. Eléggé nagy csend volt az ugróban. Leült s nézett ki az ablakon. Nem tudta, hogy hány perce ül ott, vagy, hogy egyáltalán valaki kérdezett-e valamit tőle. Csak ült. Fejében a lüktetés és a szorítás még mindig erősnek bizonyult. Becsukta a szemét. A három ember kik vele együtt a pilótafülkében voltak, hátradőltek a székben s pihentek kicsit. Elmúlt tíz perc. Emilia érezte, hogy hat a gyógyszer, mert a fejfájása kezd elmúlni. Kicsit jobban érezte magát. Kedve is kicsivel jobb volt. Még mindig ült ott s nézett ki, de már olyannyira oda tudott figyelni a külvilágra, hogy Leopold felé fordult.

\- Hogy van? - kérdezte és fejével a hátsó rész felé intett.

\- Jobban. - felelt a férfi.

Bólintott. Előhívta a kivetítőt. A vihar csak terjedt tovább, mint egy nagy porfelhő, amit visz a szél. A labor pont az útjában volt, még mindig ott tombolt. Emilia látta, hogy egy ideig még muszáj lesz itt, a magasban maradniuk. A kivetítő eltűnt. Már eléggé jól volt. Kezdett visszatérni a régi kerékvágásba. Felállt. Megfordult és a többiekre nézett.

\- Maguk, hogy vannak? - kérdezte.

\- Jól. - jött a válasz.

\- Rendben. - felelte, majd elindult megnézni Nicket.

A férfi aludt. Letérdelt mellé, és megnézte a pulzusát. Egy kicsit gyors volt, de a fájdalom és a sérülések miatt lehetett. Felállt.

\- Miért nem megyünk vissza a városba? - kérdezte az egyik katona.

\- A vihar most a kapu körül van. A labortól még mindig el vagyunk vágva. Nem szeretném megkockáztatni az utunkat visszafelé. Nem tudom mi történne, ha véletlen belecsapna a villám a féregjáratba, miközben a városba tartunk. - válaszolta Von tudós hangszínnel.

\- Értem. - felelte a katona.

Emilia körülnézett a társaságon.

-Tudom, hogy nem épp kellemes itt lenni,... de higgyék el, ahogy az idő jobbra fordul, visszamegyünk. - mondta megértően.

Elindult előre. Leült. Még mindig eléggé nagy volt a csend a hajóban. Várta, hogy mikor hagy alább a vihar a kapunál, hogy mielőbb vissza tudják vinni a sebesültet a városba.

Újból előhozta a kivetítőt, s a vihar mozgását vizsgálta rajta. Még mindig elég erős volt. A kapunál már valamennyire sikerült elhalványulnia a felhőtömegnek, de még a tudós nem volt biztos benne, hogy zökkenőmentesen menne az út. A képernyő eltűnt, Von hátradőlt a székében és a laborról gondolkodott. Ismét eszébe jutott Norin naplója. Eddig csak egyszerű leírások, semmi lényeges az adatokra nézve. Remélte talál majd valamit. Leopold felé nézett.

\- Mennyi ideig tart még a kiképzésük?

\- Hát, van belőle még pár hét, ha nem több. - felelte gondolkodva.

\- Kiket ismernek a városban? - nézett rá kérdőn a Emilia.

\- Elég kevés embert. - felelte - Bár én már két és fél hónapja itt vagyok.

\- Hát, ismerjük a katonai vezetőt, John Sheppardot, Lorne őrnagyot, a biztonsági főnökkel is találkoztunk már. - szólalt meg valaki mögötte.

Emilia megfordult a székével és a katonákra nézett. Elmosolyodott. Már jobb kedve volt, végre nem fájt a feje. Előbb be kellett volna, hogy vegyen egy fájdalomcsillapítót. Igazából ő olyan fajta volt, aki az utolsókig húzza. Ha már annyira nem bírja, akkor fordul csak orvosságokhoz.

\- Mr. Woolsey személyesen köszöntött minket a városban, kicsivel az érkezésünk után. - felelte valaki a hátsó térrészből.

\- Sok embert, látja nem ismerünk... - habozott - ...egyszer a vezérlőben összefutottam egy furcsa alakkal. Nagyon győzködte a főnököt valamiről, s közben a konzolokon babrált valamit. - mondta a másik oldalon lévő férfi Leopold mögött.

\- Őt én is láttam már. A kantinban ettem, miközben ő és még valaki, szerintem tudósok lehettek...bár egész idő alatt be se fogták... A mellettem levő asztalhoz ültek. Az egyik, aki kicsit testesebb volt, egész végig csak beszélt és evett... A másik csak beszélt. De általában csak vitatkoztak valamin. - mondta az egyik katona a raktérből.

\- Akikre gondol, nem mások, mind Dr. Rodney McKay és Dr. Radek Zelenka. - mondta Emilia mosolyogva.

\- Az egyik kanadai. - jegyezte meg Leopold.

\- Igen, Rodney McKay kanadai. - értett egyet a Von is.

\- És a másik? - jött egy kérdés.

\- Zelenka cseh. - válaszolta Emilia.

\- És maga doktornő? - nézett rá Leopold - Mióta teljesít ovosi szolgálatot ebben a távoli galaxisban?

Emilia elmosolyodott.

\- Nem vagyok orvos. - nézett rá, s látta, hogy többen is meglepődtek.

\- Akkor? - nézett rá egy katona.

\- Én is a tudósok közé tartozom. - válaszolta.

\- Hopp...akkor másmilyen dokotor... - lepődött meg Michigansky.

\- Számítástechnika és fejlődő kutatások. - mosolygott.

\- Szép. - bólintott a férfi.

\- Köszönöm. - válaszolta Von.

\- Attól eltekintve, hogy nem katona, jól tud repülni. - hallatszott egy hang az ugró hátsó felében ülő katonák közül.

\- Nem volt valami könnyű, azért köszönöm. - mosolygott - Valamennyit repültem már a Földön is. - mosolygott.

\- Én nemrég kaptam egy génkezelést. - jött egy hang hátulról.

\- ATA génterápiának hívják. - felelte Leopold.

\- Igen, tudok róla. Dr. Beckett fejlesztette ki. - magyarázta Emili.

\- Maga is átesett a kezelésen? - kérdezte a mögötte ülő.

\- Nem, én az igazi génnel rendelkezem. - felelte Emilia mosolyogva.

Sokan csodálkoztak, hiszen tudták, hogy milyen ritka az az eset, mikor valaki az igazi génállománnyal rendelkezik.

\- Hát persze, hiszen maga vezeti a pocsolyaugrót! - mondta az egyik fiatal tiszt.

\- Néha én is csodálkozom, hogy itt vagyok. - szólalt meg az egyik katona - Mindig katona akartam lenni..., de amikor értesültem arról, hogy mi rejtőzik az Univerzumban.

\- Mindenki, aki valaha eljut idáig, hatalmas kitüntetést kap. Lehet az bárki, ki itt van az expedícióban. Mindenki hozzájárul valamivel az itteni dogokhoz, ki így, ki úgy. - ismertette Emilia gondolatait.

\- Én kis ideig voltam csak a Csillagkapu Parancsnokságon, de ott egy kicsit szigorúbb a katonai protokoll. - szólalt meg az egyik fiatal tiszt.

\- Attól, hogy itt egy kicsit mások a szokások, még az ember teljesíthet jól. - felelte a Leopold mögötti férfi.

\- Ismerem Sheppardot. - kezdte Von - Minden tőle telhetőt megtesz, hogy minden embere jól teljesítsen, a városban és azon kívül is. Az, hogy nincs akkora szigor itt, azt lehet így akarta. - mondta nézeteit Emili.

\- Emígy még az az érdekes, hogy annyi nemzetiségű ember van itt. Sokszor hallottam már más nyelveken beszélő embereket. - mesélte élményét az egyik katona kicsit mosolyogva, ami meglepte a tudóst.

\- Igen, ez is egy eléggé érdekes jelenség. Nagyon jó így, hisz egy célért vagyunk itt. - felelte Emilia.

Hirtelen egy hangra lettek figyelmesek. Emilia visszafordult. A kivetítő felugrott és jelezte, hogy az erős szélnek köszönhetően a kapu körüli rész már nagyjából tiszta. A vihart jelző térképet figyelték a katonák is. Emilia a kikapcsolására gondolt. A széket megigazította, s megfogta a kormányt.

\- Akkor fiúk, indulunk haza. - mondta lelkesedve.


	14. Chapter 14

Bekapcsolódtak a hajtóművek és már fordultak is. Emilia egyenesen a kapu felé repült.

\- Még nem tudjuk a nevét! - hallatszott egy hang hátulról.

\- Dr. Emilia Von. - felelte miközben már a felhőket szelték.

\- Örülünk, hogy megismerhettük Dr. Von! - válaszoltak.

\- Én is örülök, hogy megismerhettem önöket. - válaszolta Emilia is, közben a felhőket figyelte - Hogy van a sérültünk? - érdeklődött.

\- Jól, most kezd magához térni. - nézett rá az egyik katona.

\- Hall...ottam. Már jobban... - felelte Nick kicsit nyöszörögve.

\- Rendben hadnagy. Ne erőlködjön, mindjárt otthon leszünk. - nyugtatta a férfit a pilóta.

Kiérve a felhőkből, az eső még esett. Emilia a pajzsot kicsit lejjebb vette. A tárcsázópanelen elkezdett tárcsázni, pár száz méterre voltak már kaputól. Megnyílt a járat. A kommunikációt bekapcsolta s megszólalt:

\- Itt a hármas ugró! Hallnak? - kérdezte.

-Itt Atlantisz. Hallom hármas ugró. - felelte Chuck.

\- Van egy sérültünk, kérek egy orvosi csapatot. Mindjárt megérkezünk. - tudatta a helyzetüket.

\- Rendben, meglesz! - jött a megerősítés. - Ovosi csapatot kérek a kaputerembe, azonnal!

Az ugró egyszer csak feltűnt. Emilia lerakta a járművet a kapu elé. Az orvosok épp akkor értek oda a lépcsőkhöz. Hátul egy katona kinyitotta a rámpát. Woolsey elindult lefelé, hogy megtudja mi történt. Nicket épp most rakták a hordágyra. Emilia hátrasietett. A város vezetője leérve, a rámpán kívül figyelte az eseményeket. Nick meglátva a Von-t, felé nézett. Emilia megállt a hordágy mellett.

\- Kösz, hogy megmentett. - mondta halkan, s hangjában érződött a fáradt s fájdalmakkal teli boldogság, hogy él.

Emilia csak bólintott. A férfit elvitték. A többi katona egy kis időre kijött a járműből.

\- Mindenki jól van? - kérdezte tőlük.

\- Igen! - jött a válasz.

A katonák elindultak a hadnagy után a gyengélkedőre. Mikor már csak a tudós maradt az ugróban Woolsey elindult felé.

\- Dr. Von! Kérem elmondaná, hogy mi történt? - kérdezte kicsit aggódva.

\- A bolygón nagy vihar volt, vagyis, még mindig tart itt-ott. Először azt gondoltam, megvárjuk, hogy elmúljon. Ám elkezdtünk életjelek után kutatni. - elhallgatott - Így találtunk Nickre. Nem volt választásom. Lementem érte. - fejezte be.

Woolsey látta a Von-on, hogy fáradt egy kicsit. Gondolatai a többieken jártak, akik a bolygón rekedhettek az ítéletidő miatt.

\- Rodney, Carson? - érdeklődött.

\- Nem tudok róluk semmit. Mindvégig el voltunk zárva a labortól. Ott volt a legnagyobb a vihar. Most is csak szerencsénk volt, hogy annyira szétfoszlott a vihar a kapunál, hogy vissza mertem jönni. - felelte, s aggódó pillantást vetett a Csillagkapura.

\- Ön jól van? - nézett rá Woolsey.

\- Jól. - felelte röviden.

A diplomata nem mondhatni, hogy nagyon meg volt elégedve a válasszal, de elfogadta. Látta Emilián, hogy kell neki egy kis idő, és a vihar okozta sokk majd átmegy rajta. Nem akarta rákényszeríteni az utat vissza, de már látta rajta, hogy nem tarthatja itt.

\- Vissza akarok menni megnézni mi van a többiekkel. - mondta határozottan Emilia.

Woolsey néha azt hitte, egyesek az agyában olvasnak. Elmosolyodott és komolyan megjegyezte.

\- Először menjen el a gyengélkedőre. Egy óra múlva visszamehet, ha Dr. Keller megadta erre az engedélyt. - felelte a férfi, majd türelemre intve megszólalat - Ha tényleg akkora a vihar, akkor most sem tehetnek értük semmit. Nem lenne jó, ha maguk is a vihar fogságába kerülnének. Az előbb szerencséjük volt. Ne konckáztasson. - komolyan nézett rá Woolsey, néha az apjára elmékeztette Emiliát - Ne higyje, hogy nem értékelem, hogy megmentette a hadnagyot, de nem fogom engedélyezni, hogy azonnal visszarohanjon.

\- Rendben. - egyezett bele a tudós végül bólintva .

Elindultak kifelé. A többi katona már a szokásos orvosi eljárásokon esett túl, a gyengélkedő nem volt épp üres.

\- Az ugróval mi legyen? - kérdezte Von.

\- Itt is maradhat. - felelte Woolsey - A technikusok úgyis fent tartják a pajzsot bejövő féregjárat esetén. Bár mára nincs több eltervezett aktivitás, kikéve a laborban levők által létrehozott utatkat.

\- Jó, akkor én most megyek is Dr. Keller már várhat. - bólintott és elindult a gyengélkedő felé.

Közben hol a viharon, hol Nicken, hol a beszélgetéseken járt az esze. Gondolatai között mindig ott volt, hogy talán minden rendben van a többiekkel a laborban. Talán sikerült mindenkinek időben elmenekülnie a vihar elől. Tekintetét néha elvonták a körülötte levő személyek beszélgetése, amit nem értett, de hallotta, hogy társalognak. Beérve a gyengélkedőre a legközelebbi helyre leült. Várt pár pillanatig, majd feltűnt Jennifer, ki jelen volt az előbb az ugrónál is.

\- Hogy érzed magad? - kérdezte aggódó pillantással, ám Emilia tudta, hogy ez nem igazán neki szól.

\- Jól vagyok. - felelte nyugodtabban - Nyugi Jennifer! Woolsey azt mondta, ha innen kiengedsz, egy óra múlva visszamehetek. - elmosolyodott - Ismered Rodeny-t, jobban, mint bárki más. Biztos jól van.

\- Igen, ismerem... - mosolyodott el - Biztos egy barlangban gubbaszt morogva az időjrásra, vagy épp a laborban van és dolgozik. - lett egy kicsit nyugodtabb.

Emilia elmosolyodott. Jennifer felvett egy vérnyomásmérőt, s megmérte a vérnyomását. Azután vért is vett tőle. Emili a katonákat figyelte, kik beszélgettek a sorban állók között. Voltak kik már átestek az ellenőrzésen, ők kifelé tartottak az orvosi részlegről. Elgondolkodott. Megint Norin naplóján járt az esze. A doki bólintott, hogy elmehet. Viszonozta és egy mosoly után elindult kifelé. Még volt egy szabad fél órája, mielőtt visszaindulna a laborba. A gyengélkedőből a lakókörletek felé vette az irányt. Az előbbi vihar okozta feszültség egy kicsit legyengítette, de jól volt. Nagyon is jól, ha azt nézzük, hogy semmi hasogató fájdalmat jelenleg nem érezett a fejében, tökéletesen volt. Beérve a szobájába körbenézett. Elindult az ágya felé. Odaérve leült, majd nézte a várost. Sok gondolat futkosott benne, mint mindenkinek a fejében. Hirtelen hátradőlt az ágyon. Vetett egy pillantást a plafonra, majd behunyta szemét. Mély lélegzetvétellel próbált pihenni. Kicsit megnyugtató volt. Kezdett ellazulni, s lassan az alvás mezején érezte magát.

Hirtelen egy nagy villanás, az égre szegezte tekintetét. A pajzson újabb fénygömbök követték egymást. Hirtelen megfordult... Emilia kinyitotta szemét. Kicsit gyorsabban szedte a levegőt. A mennyezetre meredt, majd lassan felült. A kezei közé temette az arcát. Próbálta megérezni fáj-e a feje. Nem, ezt nem érezte. Úgy tűnt fáradtabb, mint azt gondolta volna. Bár jelenleg a riadtságon kívül mást nem nagyon érzett. Ilyen kis idő alatt megint egy álom Atlantisz megtámadásáról...

Az órájára nézett. Ideje volt indulnia. Kifelé menve még kicsit az álmán járt az esze. Mikor már a kaputerem felé tartott, kihessegette ezeket a gondolatokat a fejéből. Beérve az ugróhoz indult, ami még mindig ott volt, ahol letette. Csodálkozva vette észre a katonákat. Közeledve feléjük, elmosolyodott.

\- Üdv! Maguk is velem tartanak? - kérdezte kicsit csodálkozva.

\- Igen, magával tartunk, ha nem gond. A laborba lettünk beoszta, így megyünk. Elvisz? - jegyezte meg az egyik katona.

\- El. Száljanak be. - mosolyodott el Von - Remélem nem lesz olyan izgalmas utunk, mint nemrég... - felelte már az ugró pilótafülkéjéből, hátra pillantott - Ne vegyék rossz néven, de egy síma út most jobban megfelelne.

A katonák is elmosolyodtak.

\- Nekünk is megfelel a terv. - válaszolt az egyikük.

Nemsokára egy ismerős alak is befutott a nemrég megismert Leopold személyében. Újra a másodpilóta székébe sietett, mire az egyik katona megszólította.

\- Leopold! Hogy van a hadnagy? - érdeklődött Emilia.

\- Jól. Már kihozták a sürgősségiből, de kell egy kis idő mire felépül. - mondta a férfi, majd mikor befejezte, leült a székbe.

Emilia felhúzta a rámpát s bekapcsolta a rendszereket. Újból átmentek a kapun. Átérve a vihar foszlányai látszottak már csak az égen.

\- Végre elment. - mondta kicsit megnyugodva a pilóta.

A labor felé indult. Közepes gyorsasággal haladt. Előtűnt a kivetítő, amin most a labor és a körülötte levő pár száz méter átmérőjű körzet volt látható. Emilia szemlátomást keresett valamit, vagy legalábbis nagy figyelemmel kísérte azt, amit látott.

\- Ha jól látom, a labor még egyben van, de, hogy mennyi kárt okozott a vihar, azt majd meglátjuk. - felelte, majd lejjebb ereszkedett. Újra a kivetítőn járt a tekintette, hol most a felhők mozgását mérte fel. Láthatólag a vihar csendesebben, de továbbvonult másik táj felé.

~ Rendben, csak vissza ne jöjjön. ~ gondolta Emilia magában.

\- Hol szállunk le? - kérdezte valaki hátul.

\- A labornál, most nem akarok leszállni, hisz nem tudjuk milyen a terep. Azon a tisztáson teszem le az ugrót, amelyiken már sokszor leszálltunk. - magyarázta Emilia a tervét.

\- Nem lépünk velük most kapcsolatba? - kérdezte Leopold.

\- Jó ötlet. - felelte kis mosollyal, majd egy gondolat férkőzött a fejébe - Ki az, aki átesett a génkezelésen, és szeretne egy kis tapasztalatot szerezni? - hátrapillantott, ahol halk susogás törte meg a csendet. Egy katona nem túl bátor arccal felállt.

\- Rendben, ha visszafelé jövünk, maga vezet. - jelentette ki Von.

Lassan a fák lobjai vették körül őket, majd a jármű landolt. Emilia még maradt, mire a katonák lassan kifelé igyekeztek az ugróból.

\- Carson! Hallasz? Jelentkezz!

\- Hallak Emili!

\- Mi a helyzetetek?

\- Jól vagyunk, Te?

\- Tizenöt, húsz perc múlva ott vagyok egy csapattal a labornál. Mindenki jól van? Vagy kell egy orvosi csapatot hívnom Atlantiszról?

\- Csak könnyebb sérültjeink vannak, már elláttam őket. - felelte a doki.

\- Rendben. Kell valami? Vagy, miben kellene segíteni?

\- Hát, ha ideértek majd még meglátjuk. - felelte szűkszavúan Beckett, miből a lány már értette, hogy valami történhetett a vihar alatt.

Felállt. Az életjeldetektort a mellénye zsebébe tette, majd elindult hátra. A katonák kint beszélgettek, majd felfigyeltek a közeledő tudósra. Megállt a szóváltás, s mindenki arra várt, mik a következő lépések. Emilia egyenesen kiment a járműből. Megállt előttük.

\- Az előbb beszéltem Dr. Beckett-tel. Nincs komoly sérültjük, így nyugodtabban is haladhatunk a labor felé. - kezdte a mondandóját - Mindenki induljon el az ösvényen, arra. - mutatta az utat.

A katonák elindultak, majd újabb szóváltásba kezdtek. Emilia elővette a távkapcsolót, majd becsukta a rámpát. Miután visszahelyezte a kis átlátszó dolgot a zsebébe, a többiek után indult el pár másodperces késéssel. Az égen szürke felhők húzódtak, ameddig a szem ellátott. Nem esett, de a fű vizes volt, s a fák lobjáról is cseppekben folyt le az eső. Kint hűvös volt a levegő. Emilia kicsit feljebb húzta mind a mellény, mind a hosszú ujjú felsője cipzárját. Hátul sétált a katonák után, kik már javában elmélkedtek a fociról, a számítógépes játékokról és egyéb férfias érdekfeszítő dolgokról. Von a tekintetével végigpásztázta a két felét az ösvénynek, aminek a szélén fák húzódtak. Látszott pár kidőlt fa, és megtépett ágak voltak mindenfelé. Igaz erre eléggé sűrűn követték egymást a fák, így a vihar kevesebb rombolást csinálhatott. Elővette az életjeldetektort. Halk pittyegéssel jelezte a kis csoport életjeleit. Elhallgatott. Emilia utasította, hogy a jelenlegi hőfokra kíváncsi a bolygón.

\- 15 fok. - jegyezte meg halkan - Nem csoda, hogy ilyen hideg van.

Pár pillanatig még a kijelzőn járt a tekintete, majd Leopold szegődött mellé. Emili elrakta a szerkezetet.

\- Kérdezhetek valamit? - nézett rá a férfi.

\- Persze. - válaszolta.

\- Mióta itt van, mik az itteni tapasztalatai? - kérdezte a férfi palástolt bártortalansággal a tekintetében.

\- A kérdés lényege az volt, mennyit tud az itteni szokásokról, a házirendről... - kicsit elhallgatott - ...ha érti mire gondolok. Meg az ellenséges támadásokról is. - hallhatóan befejezte mondanivalóját, a sor most a Von-on volt.

\- Ahogy maga is látja, rengeteg ember és tudós van itt. Az összetétel sokkal vegyesebb, mint a Csillagkapu Parancsnokságon. Igaz, ott még nem jártam. Ezt is csak beszélgetésekből tudom. Ez az expedíció nagyon fontos mindenki részéről. Már nem csak a Földet védelmezzük, de már a Pegazus-galaxis védelmében is közben kell járnunk.

\- Maga volt már nagy csatában?

\- Nem. Valahogy ezekből mindig kimaradtam. - felelte némiképp mosolyogva.

\- Szolgáltam valamennyit a Parancsnokságon. Őszintén, mikor megtudtam, hogy áthelyeznek Atlantiszra, örültem. A Daedaluson kíváncsi voltam, mi lesz majd itt. Nem mindennapi feladat lesz itt helyt állni. Hiszen egy másik galaxisról van szó, meg az Ősök városáról.

Emilia értette, hogy a katona kicsit félt attól, hogy mi is fogadja majd az új galaxisban. A félelem nem a legrosszabb ellenségünk, csak egy olyan barát, kit jobb néha kicsit hanyagolni. Olyan élethelyzetekben, ahol semmi értelme nem lenne jelenlétének. Egy olyan elérhetetlen dolog, ami nélkül nem élhetnénk, de meg kellene tanulnunk vele együtt létezni, de ez nem egy könnyű dolog...

\- Tudja, nem mindegy egy ilyen küldetés. A Földön élő emberek nem is álmodhatnak ilyenről. Mi mégis itt vagyunk. Nem csoda, hogy néha úgy érezzeük, távol a Földről, talán minden másként van. Idővel mégis belerázódunk az itteni normális kerékvágásba, s hidgye el...gyorsabban megy ez, mint gondolná. - mondta a tudós.

\- Igen, így lehet. - felelte a férfi s közben tett egy pillantást az előttük menő társaikra.

\- Ami pedig az itteni házirendet illeti. Nem tudok mást mondani csak, hogy tegye amit mondanak, és semmi gond nem lesz. Először biztos, hogy meg kell szoknia az új helyet, az új főnököket. Azért itt egy kicsit más minden. Mégis egy másik galaxisban vagyunk. A legfőbb, hogy várjon egy kicsit. Meglátja, mindenkit megismer valamennyire. Bár a legfőbb embereket biztosan.

\- Lesz pár ember, akikkel meg kell ismerkednem... - nevette el magát a férfi.

\- A másik dolog, hogy, ha olyan alakokkal fut össze, akikkel elsőre nem tud kijönni. - csendesebb lett és elmosolyodott - Ezek általában tudósok szoktak lenni. Ezt csak úgy négyszemközt jegyzem meg magának, mert párszor halottam már ilyenekről, és jobb, ha ezt is tudja. Akkor, ha persze olyan helyen van, ahol mondjuk nincs életveszély, engedjen nekik. Idővel megszokják egymást. Ha krízishelyzet lenne, akkor pedig... - vett egy mély levegőt - ...kérje ki Sheppard véleményét az egészről. - fejezte be a mondókáját.

\- Vagyis a tudósokkal nem mindig jönnek ki az itteni tisztek? - kérdezte a férfi kicsit csodálkozva.

\- Ez nem mindegyikükre igaz. Jó tudnia, hogy ilyen is megesik olykor. Tudja, néha nagy a nyomás a városban. - magyarázta Emilia.

\- Ha minden tudós fele ilyen kedves, mint maga, megoldom. - mosolyodott el Leopold.

Emili is elmosolyodott.

\- Belőlem egy van itt, de nyugoalom, nem lesz itt gond. - mondta nyugodtan.

\- És maga mivel foglalatoskodik erre?

\- Az elsődleges cél, amiért ide hoztak, az az volt, hogy bennem is megvan a gén, mint kiderült eddig még nem látott mennyiségben. Ehhez szorosan kapcsolódik, hogy tudtom nélkül, még a Földön vizsgáltam egy Ős technológiát, amiről persze tudomást szerzetek. Egy nap megjelent nálam Davis őrnagy, Sheppard alezredes és Dr. Beckett az egyik kutatólaborban az MIT-n. Rövidesen kiderült az egész, és itt vagyok mint tudósnövendék. - mondta Emilia - Az már csak mellékes, hogy az egész azért volt, mert én egy másik Ős tárgyhoz érve hozzákapcsolódtam Sheppard alezredes elméjéhez, míg Ő egy másik olyan tárgy miatt az én agyamra hangolódott rá. Nem tudom mennyit hallott az Ős kommunkációs kövekről... - csendben fürkészte a beszélgetőtársát, s látva azt, hogy nem ismeri rövidre fogta a mondandóját - Legyen annyi elég, hogy elég érdeks volt.

\- Oké, nézze ez nekem magas. - nevette el magát a katona - Nem tűnik épp tudósnövendéknek...Dr. Von. - nézett rá furán.

\- Ahhoz képest, hogy mióta vagyok itt...jó, akkor mostmár mondjuk úgy zöldfülű tudós vagyok. - mosolyodott el Von is.

\- Azért maga valahogy más mint a többi tudós. Kérem ne haragujon meg emiatt, csak valahogy, ahogy ma az hajóban is helytállt...kissé olyan...

\- Katonás? - nézett rá Emilia komolyan.

\- Az. - bólinott helyeslően Michigansky.

\- Az apám a légierős egyik ezredese. - válaszolt a tudós.

\- Akkor nem kérdeztem semmit... - mosolyodott el a katona és figyelte az előtte levő terepet - Ha kapásból meg kéne mondania miért van itt azon kívül, hogy tudósként dolgozik...mit válaszolna?

Emilia rápillantott. Meglepődött a kérdésem. Eltöprengett, eszébe jutott az eddig itt eltöltött idő, a gén, ami vele történt az Ős irányító székben. S valahogy megelevenedtek a szavak, s kimondta őket.

\- A múltamat keresem, hogy rálelhessek a jövőmre... - felelte megrendítő őszinteséggel a hangjában.

A férfi furcsán nézett rá.

\- Hú, ez igazán...olyan...komoly lett... - furkészte a mellette sétlót - Ez igazán...magasztos, vagy hogy is mondják ezt...

Emilia valahogy bent rekedt néhány pillanatig az előbbi szavai által keltette mélységben. Annyit tudott csak, hogy lépkednek. A katona látván, hogy a tudós eltöprengett, nem szakította meg a gondolkosában.

A labor előtti kanyargós ösvényen jártak már, mikor visszatért a jelenbe. Emilia elérkezettnek érezte az időt, hogy előre siessen. Elindult. A katonák megálltak, és kémlelő pillantásokat vetettek mindenfelé. Átjutva a kis ámuló csapaton megállt.

\- Te jó ég! - meredt a labor előtti jó pár méterre - Mégis mi történt itt?

A táj, melyen most a kis csapat merengett, tele volt kidöntött fákkal. A szél által lecsupaszított ágakkal és még mindenféle szerves törmelékkel. A laborhoz vezető út úgy nézett ki, mint egy akadálypálya. Emilia vett egy mély levegőt.

~ Carson azt mondta minden rendben. De, ha ez jelenti a minden rendben-t...Akkor mi jelentheti a bajt? ~ gondolta magában, s nagyot sóhajtott az elé terülő kép láttán.

\- Gyerünk. - szólalt meg Von - Át kell jutnunk. Dr. Beckett szerint nincs akkora gond...jó lenne ezt saját szemmel látni...

A nagy farönkök masszívan feküdtek előttük, s át kellett mászni egyiken másikon. Hatalmas ágaik mintha csak kiáltottak volna az ég felé. Eléggé szörnyű és ijesztő látvány volt. Emili a harmadik nagy rönkön mászott át, de az egyik ágról nem tudott lejönni. Meglátva a tudós gondját az egyik fiatal tiszt, odasietett hozzá.

\- Jöjjön. - megfogta a kezét.

Emilia ugrott és lent is termett a földön.

\- Kösz. - felelte mosolyogva.

A katona bólintott. A többiek is követték a kis csapatot. Von vigyázva lépkedett, mert a sok esőtől a talaj igen csúszóssá vált. Hasonló volt egy jégkori pályához, de erre inkább a sárpálya név illett. Ruhája kicsit vizes lett, de majd megszárad. A laborra szegezte tekintetét. Sértetlennek látszódott. Elég érdekes dolognak vélte ezt, egy ekkora vihar után. Két méterre az ajtótól már ismerős hangokat hallott közeledni.

\- Ez fantasztikus! Mindenki látta? - hallatszottak az örömtelien ittas szavai az egyik ismerős tudósnak.

Hát persze, ez nem más mind Dr. Rodney McKay, ki most a laborban nagy elégedettséggel igyekezett az ajtó irányába, nyomában Carson dokival.

\- Hát, legalább nem lapítottak minket palacsintává... - jegyezte meg Carson kicsit megkönnyebbülten.

Az ajtó kinyílt. Rodney, ki annyira el volt keveredve valamivel, észre se vette a kis csapatot.

\- Ez fantasztikus! Látod ezt Carson!?

\- Igen, látom Rodney. - válaszolt a doki, de nem annyira lelkesedett, miután szétnézett a tájon.

Emilia közelebb ért a két személyhez. Jelenleg értetlenül nézte a tőle balra szinte pattogó McKay-t.

\- Mégis mi történt itt? - kérdezte a dokitól.

Carson szemében megkönnyebbült láng égett. Ez keveredett azzal, hogy örül, hogy látja a Von-t és a katonákat, akik vele tartottak.

\- Jött a vihar. Borzasztó volt. Mire hirtelen bekapcsolt egy pajzs, és szerencsénkre megvédett minket attól, hogy a fák a földbe döngöljenek minket a laborral együtt. - felelte még egy kicsit izgatottan.

\- Bemegyek, muszáj lefuttatnom egy energiaelemzést! - örvendezett még mindig nagy mosollyal a férfi, majd meglepődött mikor észrevette Emilit. - Dr. Von! - nyögte ki.

\- Dr. McKay. - szólalt meg a tudós is kis mosollyal, látva a szinte gyerekként újjongó tudóst.

McKay körbepillantott, majd tudatosult benne, hogy a Von nincs egyedül. Nem nagyon törődve ezzel, már sietett is vissza a laborba, a többiket kint hagyva.

\- Pajzs. Hmm..érdekes. - vélekedett Emilia.

\- Ha nem lett volna, nem tudom hol lennénk mi most... - hadarta még Carosn, miközben a lánnyal együtt elindult befelé.

Beérve az emberek felfigyeltek az érkezőkre. Emilia Carsonnal tartott, még a katonák beérve a labort vették szemügyre. Rodney már mióta beért nagy figyelemmel állt a reaktor mellett, s nézte a laptop képernyőjét.

-Azt mondtad, hogy minden rendben van. - nézett Emilia a dokira.

-Velünk igen, engem már más nem érdekel. - felelte már látszólag megnyugodva.

\- Már aggódtam, hogy mi van veletek. A kinti rendetlenséget könnyebb lesz rendbe hozni. - válaszolta a Emilia még látható aggodalommal.

\- Mikor vettétek észre a vihart? - kérdezte a doki.

Megálltak az egyik asztal mellett.

\- Már voltunk itt korábban is. Mielőtt a vihar elérte volna a kaput. Az ugrót kellő magasságba vittem ahhoz, hogy ne okozzon semmi gondot az idő. Gondoltam megvárjuk mire elmegy. Kis idő múlva életjeleket kerestünk. Megtaláltuk Nick hadnagyot. Nem volt választásom, lementem érte.

\- Ilyen időben? A hadnagynak a reggeli csoporttal kellett volna visszamennie... - nézett csodálkozva a doki.

\- Mégis kint volt. Ez most lényegtelen. Nem hagyhattam ott, így is elég súlyos sérüléseket szenvedett. - informálta az esetről az orvost Von.

\- Hol van most? - kérdezte a doki rémült tekintettel.

\- Ahogy alábbhagyott a kapunál a vihar visszavittem a városba. - ecsetelte tovább Emilia.

\- Rendben. - könnyebbült meg ismét a férfi.

\- Ha vannak sebesültek, akkor visszaviszem őket is. - jegyezte meg.

Hirtelen recsegés és zizegés hallatszott a rádióból.

\- Itt Sheppard! Mi a helyzet odalenn?

\- Hallak John! Itt Emlili! Rendben vagyunk, már, ami a labort és az ittlevőket illeti... - szólt bele a rádióba.

\- Akkor nincs minden rendben. - szólalt meg ismét John.

\- Majd, ha ideértél, akkor meglátod. - magyarázta Von, nem akart mindent most elmondani.

\- Akkor az ugrót a labor előtt teszem le. - mondta a férfi.

\- Azt kétlem... - szólalt meg megint Emilia - Tedd le a tisztáson és gyere ide. - javasolta.

\- Ok. Sheppard vége. - ezzel elcsendesedett a fülükön az adóvevő.

Egy pillantást vetett a dokira, majd a többiekre. Látva a vele érkezett csoportot, odament hozzájuk.

\- Azt szeretném kérni, hogy azokat az ágakat, és fadarabokat, amiket elbírnak, takarítsák el az útból. Legyen egy járható ösvény a laborhoz. - kérte a lány a katonákat. - Sheppard alezeredes erre tart.

\- Rendben. - jött a felelet, és elindultak kifelé.


	15. Chapter 15

John leszállt a tisztásra a másik ugró mellé.

\- Na fiúk, indulás! - adta ki a parancsot.

A katonák kifelé igyekeztek, majd a rámpa bezárása után már úton is voltak a labor felé. Odaérve a sok kidőlt fához John megállt.

\- Mégis mi a franc? Milyen hurrikán volt itt? - nézett a tájra, ami fogadta őket.

Elindult és átmászott valamennyi akadályokon. Mikor már a labor elé értek, az újoncok egy csoportja tiszteletteljesen várták a katonai főnöküket, kit már kiszúrtak pár perce.

\- Ezredes! - tisztelegtek.

\- Pihenj! Maguk a takarítóbrigád? - nézett a társaságra, kik szemmel láthatólag nemrég kezdek a munkához.

\- Igen uram. - felelték.

\- Rendben fiúk, csak nyugodtan. - mosolyodott el a férfi.

A kis katonacsapat már nem állt meredve, hanem elkezdtek kis mosollyal az arcukon pakolászni. Sok munka várt még rájuk.

\- Kettes osztag! - fordult a vele levő csapathoz - Maguk is segítsenek a többeknek! Én megnézem mi a helyzet odabent.

Sheppard beérve először gyors pillantásokkal körbenézett, majd megakadt a szeme a dolgozó McKay-en, ki már szemlátomást megint beleásta magát egy fontos ügybe. Látta, hogy valami igen fontos köti le a figyelmét. Tudta, hogy nem lenne most jó ötlet tőle tudakolni mi történt, mert jelen esetben a tudományos blablán és a „Hagyj békén most dolgozom!" szövegen kívül, sok mindent nem tudna meg tőle. Észrevéve a Dr. Von-t és Beckett dokit, tudta, ott majd kap egy kis átfogó magyarázatot.

\- Sziasztok! Ki rakott ilyen szép rendet errefelé? - nézett viccesen a férfi.

\- Nem volt az ennyire vicces Sheppard! - tiltakozott a doki.

\- Egy elég heves vihar volt itt nemrégiben, és hagyott pár kidőlt fát. - ismertette a történteket az előtte levő kép láttán Von.

John sután Von szemébe nézett, s látta azt a vicces tekintetet, ami az övében is volt. A férfi tudta, most már komolyra kell vennie a témát.

\- Min dolgozik Rodney?

\- A pajzson. - felelte a doki.

\- Milyen pajzson? - lepődött meg John, és Rodney felé nézett.

\- Kiderült a vihar alatt, hogy a labornak van egy pajzsa. - nézet kezdődő tudós tekintettel Emilia.

\- Nem is tudtam róla. Akkor szerencsétek, hogy volt. - tette hozzá John.

\- Megkértem pár embert, hogy csináljanak egy kis rendet, hogy legalább el lehessen jutni ide. Remélem nem gond. Nemrég értünk ide. - vázolta fel Von Sheppardra nézve a katonák munkáját.

\- Nem, a velem tartó katonákat is kint hagytam, hogy segítsenek a már ittlevőknek. - nézett az ajtó felé John.

\- Carson! Visszatérve a sebesültekre, nem kellene visszavinni őket? - hozta fel a dolgot Emilia.

\- De, de... - a doki már indult is.

\- Majd én visszaviszem őket. - vállalkozott John - Woolsey úgyis szeretne egy elsődleges jelentést a helyzetről. - felelte végül.

\- Akkor én itt maradok és segítek amiben tudok. - nézett szét Emilia.

\- Hányan vannak? - kérdezte ismét John.

\- Öten. Két törés és három könnyebb zúzódás. - ismertette a doki.

\- Wreitens! Küldjön be három embert, akik segítenek a sérültek elszállításában! - szólt Sheppard az embereinek.

A katonák kis idő múlva meg is érkeztek. A sérültek így végre elindultak az ugró felé. John még intett a többieknek, akik maradtak, majd kiment.

\- Mit kellene segíteni? - nézett Carsonra Emilia.

\- A katonák kint csinálják a rendet, esetleg csináljunk egy kis huzatot. Eléggé füstös itt a levegő. - a doki gondolkodott kicsit, Emilia is meglepődötten vette észre a füstöt.

\- Rodney! - ordított Carson.

\- Nyugi Carson, semmi nagy gond! - kiáltott vissza a tudós.

\- Mégis mi a francot csinálsz?! Nem elég, hogy a vihar majdnem a fejünkre zúdította a labort, alig úsztuk meg, ...Te meg most itt felgyújtod?! - indult el felé mérges tekintettel a doki.

\- Nem kell megijedni, nem akarom magunkra robbantani az épületet! - válaszolta dühösen McKay.

\- Rodney! - szólította fel megint Beckett.

\- Csak adódott egy kis gond az egyik földi panelen. Kiégett pár alkatrész, és pár kondi is megadta magát. - felelte Rodney még mindig dühös tekintettel.

\- Rendben, csak tudni akartam mi ez a füst... - magyarázta a doki már nyugodtabban.

McKay most a laptopon tett vett.

\- Segíthetek valamit? - nézett a tudósok főnökére Von.

\- Behozhatná a pótalkatrészeket Dr. Von. - motyogta a férfi.

\- Rendben. - az ajtó felé igyekezett, eközben eszébe jutott mit beszéltek remrég Carson-nal.

Elindult a doki felé, ki már az egyik konzol előtt állt és a kivetítőn az ablakok kinyitását kereste. Gondolta segít, így egy másik vezérlőhöz állt. Az elsődleges rendszereknél meg is találta az ablakok kinyitását jelentő funkciót, majd az ablakok kinyíltak. Carson is sikeresen kinyitotta a másik felén lévőket. Kintről friss, hideg levegő áramlott szét a laborban. Emilia nézett valamit, majd McKay felé fordult.

\- Van egy kis gond a szellőzőrendszerrel. Meghibásodást jelez, mind az energiaellátásban, mind a mechanikai részen. - fejezte be az ismertetést.

\- Később majd megnézem... - jött a suta felelet McKay irányából, ki még mindig a laptop képernyőjét bámulta.

Emilia elindult most már a szállítójármű felé. A sok láda közül azt kereste, amelyik az alkatrészeket rejtette. Meg is találta egy kis keresgélés után. Megfogta, majd elindult Rodney felé. Közben intett a Beckett dokinak, ki ez után végre visszatérhetett a saját elemzéseihez. Megérkezve a lány letette a ládát maga mellé. Leült a tudóstól fél méterre és nézte mit csinál.

Rodney vetett egy pillantást a nézelődő lányra, eltávolíotta az áramkörből a sérült darabot és a lány elé rakta.

\- Meg kéne javítani. - ezzel befejezte.

Nem nézett rá tovább, nem kezdett el magyarázni. Emilia halványan elmosolyodott, mivel ez egy elismerés is volt a részéről. Azért nem mondott többet, mert tudta, hogy meg fogaja csinálni.

A kezében fogva a panelt, először szemügyre vette azokat az alkatrészeket, amelyek látszólag kiégtek. Már az elején látta, hogy a panel, amit a kezében tart, nem gyári gyártás eredménye. A forrasztások kézi összerakásra adtak okot, s a panelen elhelyezkedő megannyi apró lyuk, s az elemek kissé rendezetlen szétszórtsága is ezt a megállapítást tükrözte. Bár ez inkább előny volt, mint hátrány. Gondolta ezt azért így rakta össze valaki, hogy ha valami gond adódna, akkor azt kézileg is orvosolni lehessen. Kinyitotta a ládát és elkezdett keresgélni. McKay félszemmel rajta tartotta a szemét, s látta, hogy elsődleges kérdésektől nem kell tartania. Rodney azt szerette az zöldfülű tudósban, hogy nem traktálja felesleges kérdésekkel. Ha kellene neki valami segítség, vagy kérdezne, akkor azt meghallgatja. Ezután tudja, hogy egy másik ilyen alkalomig nyugodtan dolgozhat. Hát így el is kezdődött a vihar utáni károk elhárítása.

John miután leszállt az ugróval elindult jelenteni Woolsey-ank. Nem kellett sokat mennie, mivel a felettese kíváncsi tekintettel igyekezett felé. Ahogy közeledett a férfi látta, hogy a kíváncsiságán át-át tör az a gondolat is, hogy mi történt a többiekkel.

\- Ezredes! Mi történt? - tette fel a kérdést, miközben a sebesülteket kísérő orvosi személyzetre pillantott.

\- A vihar hagyott maga után pár kidőlt fát, meg ilyesmi...

\- Mi van a laborral? - vágott közbe kicsit ideges pillantással.

\- Sértetlenül megúszta a pajzsnak köszönhetően. - felelte a férfi, miközben elindulnak lefelé a lépcsőn.

Woolsey hirtelen megtorpant, majd megfordulva Sheppardra szegezte a tekintetét.

\- Milyen pajzs?

\- A vihar alatt kiderült, hogy a labor rendelkezik egy pajzzsal. Így sikeresen átvészelték a vihart azok, kik nem voltak kint. - felelte, miután már leértek a vezérlőbe.

\- A pajzsról eddig még nem kaptam semmilyen információt...Elég jól védett épült lehet ezek alapján a labor. - vélekedett.

\- Engem is meglepett. Persze Rodney láthatólag nagyon boldog a történtek miatt. Mire odaértem, már nagy munkában volt. - fejezte be.

\- Akkor a labor még áll. Ez jó hír. Az embereink jól vannak?

\- A sebesülteket sikeresen ellátták. McKay most biztos mindent megtesz, hogy felfedezze mivel rendelkezik még a labor. Dr. Beckett tovább fogja folytatni a kutatásait. Dr. Von ottmaradt segíteni a technikai eszközök javításában és feltérképezésében. Emellett a kettes osztag és az újoncok, kiket Emilia vitt, egyaránt a takarítással vannak elfoglalva.

\- Akkor, ahogy nézem nagyobb gond nélkül vészelték át a vihart. - következtetett Woolsey és már nyugodtabb volt a pillantása.

\- Mondhatjuk. - nézett szét Sheppard.

\- Ma még visszamegy? - érdeklődött Richard.

\- Nem tudom, lehet. - majd tekintete a kapura szegeződött, majd sután visszanézett - Caldwell ezredes itt van még?

\- Ahogy tudom Hermiod már befejezte a hajtómű módosítását, de nem tudom mikor indulnak. Az ezredes azt mondta értesíteni fog. - válaszolta az irodája felé indulva.

\- Rendben, lehet, hogy kellene még egy fuvar. - gondolkodott a férfi.

\- Ha kell, szólok neki most. - vetette fel a lehetőséget.

\- Nem, majd megkeresem. Teyla?

\- Teyla és Ronon visszatértek segíteni a fa elhordásában. - felelte Woolsey.

John bólintott, majd elindult lefelé. Gondolta összeszed még pár embert, akik majd felválthatják a labornál dolgozókat, mikor újból váltásra lesz szükség.

\- Akkor egy óra múlva itt vagyok. - jelentette ki az ezredes az ugró pilótafülkéjéből.

\- Vettem. - jött a feleltet Woolsey, ki a vezérlőből nézte az ugrót.

Sheppard átment a csillagkapun s az egy energivillanással bezáródott.

\- Itt a Daedalus! Készen állunk az indulásra. - jelentette ki Steven a rádión keresztül.

\- Rendben Daedalus! Vettem. - felelte - Köszönöm a segítséget! - mondta befejezésül a város vezetője.

\- Csak a dolgomat végzem. - válaszolt Caldwell.

A hajó kis idő múlva belépett a hipertérbe.

John a bolygón már ellenőrizte a katonák munkáját. Ezután Rodney-hoz ment megtudni, hogy mi új információkkal szolgál. A tudós szűkszavúsága arra adott okot, hogy vagy még nem sikerült mindent rendbe hoznia, vagy csak még nem akarja nyilvánosságra hozni, amit tud. Így hát hagyta tovább dolgozni. Beckett eléggé elfoglalt volt, így nem zavarta. Emilia kint segített a katonáknak a faágak elhordásában, de nem sok sikerrel, mert sokan nem hagyták, hogy dolgozzon. Főleg az újoncok akarták mindenáron beküldeni a laborba, vagy legrosszabb esetben is csak azt engedték meg, hogy nézze mit csinálnak. Emilia nem tudott sok mindent tenni, hát a labor előtt állt s nézelődött. A levegő még mindig friss volt, ami jót tett mindenkinek. A munka is gyorsabban ment.

\- Sheppard! Hall engem?

\- Hallom ezredes! - felelte John, majd az ajtó kitárult és kiment.

Észrevette Emiliat, s elindult felé.

\- A rakományt felteleportáljuk, de mondja meg az embereinek, hogy menjenek távolabb. - hangzott Steven hangja a rádióban.

John a rádión most a katonákhoz szólt.

\- Figyelem mindenkinek! Menjenek a rönköktől, az egész terepet hagyják szabadon! - majd körülnézett, hogy mindenki elkezdte-e végrehajtani a parancsot. Miután már mindenki eltávolodott, John ismét beleszólt a rádiójába.

\- Készen állunk. - jelentette ki.

Pár másodperc múlva a sok vihar utáni maradvány már csak emlék volt. A Dadedalus újra jelentkezett.

\- A rakomány a fedélzeten. Indulunk és lerakjuk. - ismertette Caldwell.

\- Vettem. Sheppard vége. - jelentette ki John.

A katonák örültek, hogy nincs több munka. De tudták, ennyiből nem ússzák meg a dolgot.

-Mára ennyi emberek. Aki haza akar menni, az várakozzon az ugrónál. Aki maradna, az pedig csináljon amit akar, de kérem a lidércek figyelmét ne hívják fel. - mondta a csapatoknak, kik elnevették magukat.

\- Hogy vagy? - nézett Emilire.

\- Jól. - felelte Von, de nem volt túl meggyőző.

\- Visszajössz a városba?

\- Nem, azt hiszem maradok...- nézett rá, majd a labor előtti, most már megtisztított térre.

\- Rendben, visszanézek még a laborba, azután indulok. Megígértem Woolsey-nak, hogy nem maradok sokáig.

Emilia elmosolyodott, John megfordult és bement. Von elindult most már a tisztás irányába, amit még az előbb összevisszaság borított.

\- Ha valaki vissza akar jönni a városba, az igyekezzen, mert mindjárt indulunk! - jelentette ki a labor ajtajában John Sheppard.

McKay megfordult s szemével pásztázta a bennlevőket, de nem mondott semmit.

\- Rodney! Hogy halad? - kérdezte Emilia a tudós felé igyekezve.

\- Jól, jól...csak a... - valamit rettentően figyelt - Ok...Ok... - felnézett a Von-ra - Csak az energiaellátást kell még jobban szabályozni. Ha sikerül az optimális elosztás, lehet, hogy elég lesz egy reaktor is a pajzs és a rendszerek működtetéséhez.

\- Az jó...segíthetek valamit? - kérdezte a lány miközben szétnézett a laborban.

\- A létfenntartórendszer. - vetette fel az ötletet a férfi.

\- Rendben. - jött a válasz és már a feladatra is koncentált.

Elindult ahhoz a konzolhoz, ami az elsődleges és a másodlagos rendszerekért volt felelős. Megállt, majd a létfenntartáshoz tartozó részt hozta a kivetítőre. A szöveget pásztázta. Gondolkodott kicsit. A jelzés nem csak egyszerű üzemzavart jelzett, lehet, hogy meg is sérült a vezérlőkristályok egyike. Még keresett egy két információt. A konzol előtt állva egyszer csak Rodney felé fordult.

\- Dr. McKay! Volt mostanában energiatúllépés az elsődleges rendszerekben?

\- Igen, volt, még a vihar előtt is előfordult pár. - mondta a tudós.

\- Értem.

Vetett egy pillantást a kivetítőre, majd a mellette levő kézi számítógépet felvéve megint a férfi felé fordult.

\- Merre van a létfenntartó rendszer panelja

\- Az ajtótól pár méterre, az egyik konzol mögötti energiaelosztó panel mellett. - felelte sután.

A katonák már régóta bent beszélgettek a laborban. Körben ültek és így próbáltak valami nekik is tetsző témát találni, hogy ne legyen annyire unalmas az ittlétük. Von odaérve megszólalt.

\- Ráérne valaki segíteni egy kicsit?

Az egyik újonc, akit már látásból ismert és itt maradt, felállt.

\- Mondja, hogy mit tehetek önért Dr. Von. - állt tettre készen.

\- Rendben, kövessen. - indult el az úti célja felé.

Megérkezve a helyre, elsuhintott a fal előtt, mire a falból előbukkant a panel, benne a sok fénylő kristállyal.

\- Kérem fogja meg egy kicsit. - mondta Emilia a katonának, s a kezébe adta a számítógépet.

A katona figyelt, hisz még alig tudott ezt-azt az itteni dolgokról. Minden egyes új dolog elbűvölte, persze katonásan. Von már ki is szedett egy kristályt, ami láthatóan kiégett. Nézegette pár pillanatig, majd a zsebébe rakta. Még volt pár eléggé kiégettnek látszó darab is a többi között. A katona felé fordult és elvette tőle a számítógéphez csatlakoztatott krokodilkapcsokat és két kristályra csatolta azokat, majd a két ceruzaszerű szondát vette a kezébe.

\- Kérem fordítsa meg a képernyőt. - mondta, s a katona tette, amit kellett.

Lassan vizsgálta a megmarad egységeket. Az egyik kristály nagy része kiégett, azt már az előbb eltávolította. A létfenntartó rendszernek így tehát lőttek. Most ki kellett találnia egy módot, hogy valahogy megoldja a problémát. A képernyő monitorán megnyugvással látta, hogy a többi sértetlen, még, ha nem is annak látszottak első pillantásra. Majdnem teljesen biztos volt abban, hogy nincs itt még egy ilyen kristály, ami neki kellene. Sóhajtott egyet. Kezéből most elengedte a két szondát, és a zsebéből előhúzta a kristályt. Újból tekintetével vizsgálgatta. Most nem lesz más lehetőség, mint átkötni a létfenntartást egy másik vezérlőkristályra. Látta, hogy a kezében tartott kristály nem teljesen égett ki. Beillesztette a helyére. A két krokodilt most leszedte. Az egyiket a kiégett kristály még jó részéhez illesztette, a másikat pedig még lent tartotta. Most egy olyan vezetéket kellene találnia, amire ráköthetné a másik végét, hogy az energia nagyobb része eljusson a létfenntartáshoz. A másik szempont pedig az volt, hogy úgy oldja meg, hogy a másik vezetéket ne terhelje túl. A számítógép képernyőjén figyelemmel kísérte a történéseket. A katona némán figyelte a tudós cselekvését. Még elég kis hányadát látta az ősi technológiának, s most megint betekintést kaphatott egy kis részébe. Emilia most nagyon örült, hogy már látott ehhez foghatót, s csinált is már ilyen dolgokat. Igaz, ott volt Rodney és Zelenka. Ők tanították meg ezekre a kapcsolásokra. A krokodilt végre sikerült a megfelelő áramkörre csatlakoztatnia. Várt egy pillanatig. Lekapcsolta a kezében tartott gépről a kábelt, a katonára nézett, s elmosolyodott.

\- Kösz a segítséget! - s kivette a kezéből a számítógépet.

Elindult a konzol felé. Ellenőrizte ott is azt, hogy mi történt az előbbi művelet nyomán. Látta, hogy a kristályt sikerült működésre bírnia. A rendszer már hetven százalékon működött. Ez jelenleg megfelelt. Ellépett a konzoltól, s a még mindig dolgozó McKay felé indult. A férfi nagy lelkesedéssel munkálkodott egész nap, de már látszott rajta a fáradtság. Kint eközben már besötétedett. Már hűvösebb levegő áradt be az ablakokon. Miközben Rodney felé igyekezett, azon gondolkodott, hogy a laborban levő ablakokat miért lehetett kicsit nehézkesen kinyitni. Hát, ha számba vesszük, hogy amikor a labort létrehozták minden a legnagyobb rendben működött, és azóta tízezer év telt el. Hát észrevehető azért az idő hatása. A labor mégsem volt Atlantisz, amit ZPM-ek láttak el energiával. Mikor odaért a dolgozó férfihez, kizökkent az eddigi gondolataiból.

\- Sikerült jobban működésre bírnom a létfenntartást. Emellett kellene egy új kristály, mert az egyik félig kiégett. De egy is munkával sikerült megcsinálnom. - ismertette a munka eredményét Von.

\- Rendben, holnap üzenek Zelenkának, hogy nézzen utána a kristálynak. - Emilire nézett - Itt maradtál?

\- Igen. - válaszolta, s elmosolyodott.

\- Már későre jár... - állapította meg Rodney - Lehet, hogy holnap kellene folytatni a munkát. - jelentette ki még gondolkodva.

McKay hirtelen felpattant. Sután körbenézett, majd az ajtó felé pillantott.

\- Lámpaoltás emberek. - jelentette ki.

A katonák, akik most következtek az őrváltásban, felálltak s kimentek. Emi várt, majd Rodney az ablakokra nézett, majd bólintott a Emiliának. Elindult s becsukta őket. Mindenki lassan befejezte a munkáját. A katonák, kik ottmaradtak, kerítettek maguknak pár matracot s lecsatolták magukról a fegyvereket. Rodney is a saját matraca felé vette az irányt. Látta a Von-on, hogy hezitál kicsit.

\- Aludhatsz Carson matracán. - jelentette ki.

Emilia leült s körbenézett. A fényeket Rodney lekapcsolta, így éjszakai módba került a labor. Halvány fénycsíkok világítottak csak. Von levette magáról az oldalfegyvert, majd a rádiót. Eközben Rodney is megérkezett a saját matracához. S ő is leült. Lassan mindenki nyugovóra tért a laborban.

\- Jó éjt Dr. Mckay. - mondta halkan Von - Jó éjt katonák.

\- Magának is Dr. Von. - hallatszott McKay már halkabb hangfoszlánya.

Emilia a hátán feküdt. Nézett felfelé. Néha körbenézett. Még nem tudott elaludni. A csendet horkolások halk zaja törte meg egyszer-kétszer. Emilia figyelt. Érdekes volt, nem hallotta az óceánt. Nem is tudta, hogy ennyire megszokta már Atlantiszt. Meg, ha itt az ajtón ki is megy valaki, találkozik a szárazfölddel. Néha hiányzott a puszta homok, hiszen Atlantiszt hatalmas óceán vette körül, így nem sok földet látott. Érezte, hogy lassan lecsukódnak a szemei. Pár perc múlva a laborban mindenki aludt. Csak a kinti őrök voltak ébren.

Látta a laborban alvó embereket, kik nyugodtan pihentek. A labor halvány körvonalit. Szemét megdörzsölte. Felült. Eközben megszédült kicsit. Újra kinyitotta a szemét. Észrevette, hogy feje már megint rettentően fájt. Ideges lett tőle. Érezte, hogy már nem tud visszaaludni. Lassan felállt. Újból körülnézett. Kint már virradt, de a sötétség még mindig dominánsabb volt a világosságnál. Felvette a matrac mellett levő kabátot és felhúzta. Miközben öltözött, kirázta a hideg, majd elöntötte a meleg. Még idegesebb lett. Túl szép volt a tegnapi pár óra fejfájás nélkül. Elindult kifelé. Miután kiért, az őrök csodálkozva néztek rá. Von tudta, hogy miért nézik így. Intett nekik, hogy az ugróhoz indul, vagyis csak a távkapcsolóval mutatta az irányt. A két katona nem szólt semmit. Emili a rádióját nem vitte, jelenleg ez volt az utolsó, amin gondolkodni tudott volna. Gyengének érzete magát, s félt attól, ami e mögött állhat. A hideg még mindig ki-kirázta a sétáló tudóst. Az égre nézett, ahol még egy-egy csillagfény tisztán kivehető volt. A levegő tiszta és friss volt a tegnapi esősnek köszönhetően. Megállt. Visszafordult. Visszaérni valahogy könnyebb volt. A két őr ismét szótlanul álltak. Miután bement, leült a matracra. Kis idő múlva hátradőlt. A végén siketült elaludnia.

A kapu aktiválódott. Ronon és Teyla érkeztek meg. Már elég sok ideje voltak a bolygón. A lakosok már egyedül is tudták volna végezni a dolgukat, de ők addig maradtak, ameddig tudtak segíteni. Teyla most elindult lefelé a lépcsőn. Jelentkezni akart Beckettnél. Ronon követte az általános vizsgálatra. A nap sugarai már az égen jártak.

Reggel Emilia kinyitotta szemét. Már sokan fent voltak, majdnem mindenki. Szétnézett. A laborban nem volt valami nagy rohanás. Fejét hátradöntötte a párnára. Kifújta a levegőt. Fáradtnak érezte magát. A feje fájt, de nem úgy, mind amikor felkelt hajnalban. Tudja, hogy fel kell már kelnie. Felült. A haját hátrafogta. Felhúzta a cipőjét. Megfordult s a rádióját kereste. Megtalálva felrakta a fülére. Dr. McKay már rég felkelt. A tudós már a tegnapi munkáját folytatta, nagyon belemerülve a dologba. Elindult felé. Megállt a tudós mellett. Rodney felnézett, s látszott, hogy örül, hogy Von áll ott, és nem valaki más. Megnyugodva nézett rá.

\- Visszamegyek Atlantiszra. - hallatszott a tudós kicsit nyúzott hangja.  
\- Rendben. - egyezett bele Rodney.  
\- Magammal viszem azokat, akik el akarnak menni. Kell valami a városból? - szólalt meg ismét.  
\- Semmi, nekem nem kellene semmi... - válaszolta a tudós.  
\- Ok. - nyögte ki végül, feje megint elkezdett jobban fájni.  
Elindult az ajtó felé, majd közel hozzá megállt. Látta a tudósokat dolgozni, így sejtette, hogy közülük nem jönne senki. Maradt a kis katonai csapat az ajtó közelében.  
\- Ha valaki szeretne visszamenni, jöjjön utánam. - kiment az ajtón.  
Kint felnézett az égre, a nap már szépen sütött. A két katona, kik már felváltották az esti őrséget, most Von-t figyelték. Nemsokára felbukkant három újonc, akik elindultak felé. Emilia látva őket az ugró felé vette az irányt. Miközben sétáltak, Emilia csendben ment. Néha erre-arra nézett, de sokszor csak ment egyenesen. Mély levegőt vett,mert a kínzó fejfájás nem hagyott alább. A járműhöz érve bementek. Az egyik fiatalabb katona erőt vett magán és mielőtt Emilia elfoglalta volna a pilótaszéket megszólította:  
\- Dr. Von! Említette, hogy hazafelé vezethetek.  
-Igen, üljön le. - felelte Von, majd a másodpilóta székében foglalt helyet.  
Miután már mindenki leült, beindultak a hajtóművek és elkezdtek emelkedni. Emilia most örült, hogy nem neki kell vezetnie. A fejfájása kezdte minden erejét kimeríteni. A kapu felé közeledve tárcsáztak. Emiliának hirtelen nagyon megfájdult a feje. Muszáj volt a szemeit összeszorítania, megint az a szédülő érzés. Elkönyvelte, hogy ha nem hagy alább a fejfájása megőrül. Érezte, hogy lassan itt az idő, hogy lemenjen a gyengélkedőre. Próbált megnyugodni. Nem volt könnyű. Pár pillanattal később azt vette észre, hogy a kaputeremben vannak. Vetett egy suta pillantást a lépcsőre, de már emelkedtek. Amikor már a leszállópályán leálltak hajóművek és szabad volt az út a rámpán keresztül, Emili elindult. A válaszfalnál hirtelen megszédült, s megállt. A katonák felugrottak.  
\- Dr. Von! Jól van? - néztek rá s egymásra.  
Erőt vett magán, s felnézett.  
\- Jól, csak azt hiszem rosszat ettem tegnap... - talált egy gyenge kifogást.  
A katonák nem tudtak mit tenni. Elfogadták a gyenge kifogást, de érezték, hogy valami nincs rendben. Emilia elérve a vezérlőt, elindult lefelé. Meg sem állt a szobájáig, ahol mikor belépett, megállt. Szemei kicsit szúrtak, mintha sokáig nézett volna valami fényes pontba. Elment és megmosdott. Valamennyivel jobban érezte magát. Remélte minden renden lesz majd, de ez már eléggé penge élen táncoló gondolat volt. Nem volt semmi kedve semmihez, így lefeküdt az ágyára. Persze a sok gondolat nem hagyta nyugodni. Nehezen, de ki kellett most engednie mindent. Éreznie kellene egy kis megnyugvást. Mintha érezné, hogy a feje már nem hasogat annyira. Egyenletesen vette a levegőt. Már rossz ötletnek tartotta, hogy tegnap bevette azt a fájdalomcsillapítót. Lehet, hogy az rontott a dolgokon. Érezte, hogy nagyon ideges kezd lenni, és ez még rosszabbat fog tenni, ha nem vezeti le valahol. Felült. Felállt. Elindult az ajtó felé. Kiérve elindult Teyla szobája irányába. Odaérve elsuhintott az egyik kristály előtt. Várt. Egyszer csak kinyílt az ajtó és ott állt a nő, érdeklődő pillantással.

\- Szia Emili. - köszönt mosolyogva a nő.

\- Teyla! - köszönt - Zavarok? - kérdezte kissé feszülten.

\- Nem, gyere be. - mondta, és már indult is befelé.

\- Csak szerettem volna kérdezni... - Teyla hátrafordult -..., hogy lehetne-e megtartani egy edzést.

\- Hát, annak most nincs akadálya, ráérek, épp jókor jöttél. - válaszolta a nő, aminek Emilia nagyon megörült.

Teyla felvett egy törülközőt az egyik székről, majd kiment. Elindultak az edzőteremnek kinevezett hely felé. Emilia még azon aggódott, hogy miért fáj a feje ennyire. A nőnek ki mellette ment, feltűnt a fiatal tudós hallgatagsága.

\- Miért most gondoltál edzeni? - kérdezte, és remélte a feleletet is megkapja, miért rossz kedvű.

\- Nincs ma valami jó napom és szeretném a feszültségemet valahol levezetni... - felelte őszintén.

\- Értem, ez jó módja annak.

\- Ezt én is remélem... - mondta nagyon remélve, hogy ez így lesz.

Beérve a helyiségbe Teyla letette a törülközőt. Emilia levetette a felső kabátot és a hosszú ujjú pólóját felgyűrte. A papír zsebkendőt kivette a hátsó zsebéből. Letette a kabátra. Teyla átnyújtotta a két botot. Elvette, majd a terem közepére mentek. Telya kezdte az edzést, szokásához híven kicsit lazábban. Emilia jól fejlődött, de a maga megvallása szerint előbb fogja az elméjével leverni az ellenséget, mint, hogy Teylát valaha is megközelítse a harcban. Azért az önvédelmi edzések jó szolgálatot tettek, sok szempontból is. Kellett egy kis kikapcsolódás, néha egy kis fájdalmas kikapcsolódás. Emilia megpróbált hárítani. Jelenleg minden erejét beleadta, csak legyőzze a fejében dobogó és szorító lüktetést. Teyla észrevette, hogy valahogy erősebbeket vágott vissza. Néha meglepődött, de közben látta Von-on, mintha szenvedne. Nem szólt semmit. Emilia következett. Elindult a támadás, mit a vele edző személy simán hárított. Tudta, hogy így lesz, de most csak az számított, hogy a feszültségét le tudja vezetni. Teyla vágott balról, Emilia fordult, majd oldalsó, vágás, pörgés, csuszás...  
Fél óra se telt el, mikor Emilia az egyik fordulásnál megcsúszott s így nem tudta a megmaradt erejéből hárítani a támadást. Hátára esve a nyakától húsz centire sikerült leállítania a sújtó csapást. Teyla nem számított arra, hogy a Von-t a padlón találja. Mikor az ütés már megtörtént, Emilia szemeiben először a rémületet fedezte fel. Ennek helyét gyorsan felváltotta a még mindig szorongó, de már megkönnyebbült pillantás.

\- Jól vagy? - nyújotta a kezét Emiliának.

\- Jól, csak megcsúsztam... - válaszolta, miközben felállt. A kezeit kicsit megdörzsölte, majd a karját is átmasszírozta.

\- Biztos, hogy nem találtalak el nagyon? - kérdezte Telya kicsit ideges pillantást vetve rá.

\- Nem, nem...azt hiszem mára ennyi elég is lesz. - válaszolta Von.

\- Rendben. - felelte már nyugodtabban Teyla.

Emilia elvette a dolgait, majd elindult kifelé. Teyla utána.

\- Biztos, hogy minden rendben van? - kérdezte újból.

\- Igen, már jobban vagyok. - válaszolta Emilia.

Tényleg jobban volt kicsit, a feje már nem hasogatott annyira. Bólintott Teylának, hogy visszamegy. A nő viszonozta, majd elindult. A távolban Rononnal találkozott össze a pillantása, ki intett neki, hogy jön-e vele egy közelharcedzésre, ha már úgy is itt van. Teyla visszafordult. Emilia futva érkezett meg a szobájához. Beérve a helyégbe elvett egy váltás ruhát és elment megmosakodni. Fáradtsága most jó orvoslás lett a fejfájásra. Jót tett neki ez a kis mozgás, de tudta, hogy ezzel még nincs vége ennek a valaminek. Ha csak nem megy le a gyengélkedőre és kér Kellertől, vagy Carsontól valamit. De, csak úgy nem fog kisétálni egy fájdalomcsillapítóval. A dokikat ismerve egy tüzetes vizsgáltat alá vetnék, ez biztos. Egy pillantást vetett a városra, majd bement az ágyához. Lefeküdt. A takarót magára húzta. Kellemesebb volt így. Becsukta a szemét és megpróbált pihenni.


	16. Chapter 16

A városban gyorsan múlt az idő. Emilia a nagy ablak előtt állt. Feje fájt, nem tagadhatta. Norin naplójának bejegyzéseit már nem tudta tovább olvasni. Gondolta a mai edzést követően sikerül majd a fejfájást csillapítani, hát ez nem jött össze. Aludni se volt kedve. Hisz mást se tudott csinálni, ha aludt, mind, hogy még nagyobb fejfájással ébredjen utána. Kint most szép este köszöntött be. A nap újra a horizont alá merült, az éjszakát a csillagok tánca nyitotta meg, mint általában. Nehéz sóhajjal állt ott. Már érezte, hogy ha ez így megy tovább, el fog menni a gyengélkedőre. Ezt már nem lehet kibírni. Ha két nap alatt nem fog javulni, el fog menni, és véget vet ennek az ismeretlen, mégis ismerős szenvedésnek. Hátrafordult. Mély lélegzetet vett. Elindult az álmában látott hely felé. Odaérve bent sötétség fogadta. Nem is bánkódott emiatt. Itt kicsit hidegebb is volt, mint a város többi részén, ahol járt. Elindult s sétálgatott a folyosón. A nagy üvegablakokon végigkísérte, hogy adja át a nap az éjszakának a jogot, a törvény szerit. Bárcsak ne fájt volna a feje. Mennyire jobb lenne most minden. Kis félelmet érzett. Gondolkodott, hogy mi lenne, ha most elmenne a gyengélkedőre és kérne fejfájás-csillapítót. Carson nincs itt, vagyis megúszhatná a vizsgálatot, csak Jennifer-t kellene elkerünie. Elindult. Útközben végig azon gondolkodott, hogy ez most jó ötlet-e. Ahogy igyekezett, egyszer csak hirtelen megtorpant. Lassított léptein és két személyre szegezte tekintetét. Beckett és egy orvostársa sétáltak a másik folyosón.  
\- Ez most nem fog menni... - jegyezte meg és megállt.  
Emilia nem tudhatta, hogy a doki már egy ideje újra a városban van, de azt sem, hogy hamarosan távozni fog. Visszaindult. Újra beérve a terembe, elindult a takaró és a párna irányába. Szétszedte a takarót, majd lefeküdt, a párnát a feje alá tette.

Rodney sikeresen megoldotta a kristály problémáját, most az utolsó tennivalókon munkálkodott. Remélte sikerül elég energiával ellátnia a labort, hogy az végre jól és stabilan működhessen. Sheppard visszajött a felderítésről, majd Rodney felé indult.

\- A szép kis lyukat sikerült körberepülni, semmi lényegeset nem láttam. Ha majd lesz időd, és a városban jársz, szólj a geológus barátaidnak, hogy nézzék meg. Ők ehhez jobban értenek. - fejezte be John.

\- Rendben, majd szólok. - jött McKay válasza.

John körbenézett a laborban.

\- Kezd otthonosabb lenni a környezet nem? - nézett vissza Rodney-ra.

\- Aha, szerintem is. - mondta sután.

A katonák, kik pár méterre voltak, épp kártyáztak. John megfogta Rodney vállát.

\- Jó munkát! - mondta, majd elindult feléjük.

Odaérve rájuk nézett.

\- Hello fiúk! Beszállhatok?

\- Persze Uram! - felelték.

John leült s lassan belemerültek a játékba.

Kinézett az ablakon, ahol a támadás megállás nélkül folyt…Ugrók indultak, s érkeztek…A labor…Ösvény…

Emilia felébredt. Kinyitotta szemét. Megrezzent. Kint szépen sütött a nap. A feje még mindig fájt, állapította meg egy sóhajtás után. Ettől elment a kedve. Megcsóválta a fejét, felállt, és összepakolta a holmikat. Kezébe véve elindult vissza a lépcsők irányába. Azután a hátizsákba bepakolta a kezében levő dolgokat. Elindult vissza a szobájába. Ott semmi változást nem érzett a fejfájását illetően. Ugyanúgy fájt, mint amikor felébredt. A laptopot az asztalra tette. Elindult a folyosón, még nem is tudta, hogy mit fog csinálni. A kaputerembe érve felment a lépcsőn és kiment az erkélyre. Elérve a peremet rátámaszkodott. Nézte a hullámzó óceánt és mély levegőt vett. A fejfájás nagyon kicsit enyhült. Kint állva a kapu hangjára lett figyelmes. Elindult. Miután az ajtó kinyílt előtte, bement. Woolsey, Ronon és Teyla érkeztek vissza. Mind örültek. Emilia intett nekik, kik viszonozták, s Woolsey irodája felé vették az útjukat. Von visszaindult. Lassan sétált a folyosón. Egyszer csak Teyla tűnt fel.

\- Szia Emilia!

\- Szia! - mosolyodott el, ám ez csak erőltetett volt.

\- Hogy vagy?

\- Jól, jól… - mondta, de Teyla nem nagyon lett ettől meggyőzve.

\- Valami nincs rendben, igaz?

Emilia gondolkodott, hogy milyen kifogást találjon. Ami most elég lesz arra, hogy a nő a végére meg ne tudja, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben vele.

\- Még mindig nem tudom a választ sok kérdésre a labor ügyében. - válaszolt Emilia.

\- Norin? - nézett rá Teyla.

\- Igen, ő is aggaszt még. - felelte gondterhelten.

\- Eléggé nagy hatással van rád... - nézett aggódva Teyla Emilire.

\- Az is aggaszt, hogy nem találtam még semmi kézen foghatót, amiből kiderülne, hogy a szer miből áll. Semmi az összetevőkről, vagy arról, hogy hogy készült.

\- Nem ártana lazítanod Emilia. - felelte aggódva a nő.

\- Tudom, csak nem megy… - sóhajtott.

\- Ha akarod később tarthatunk még egy edzést.

\- Az jó lenne… - felelte kicsit mosolyogva - Hogy állnak a tárgyalások?

\- Jól, nagyon jól. Most lesz majd a döntés meghozva pár nap múlva. Addig várunk. Azt mondták térjünk vissza három nap múlva. - mesélte boldogan Teyla.

\- Az jó.

\- Akkor délután keress meg, a városban leszek.

\- Rendben.

Teyla lefordult a folyosón. Emilia elment megnézni, hogy halad Zelenka és a csapata. A transzporterből kiszállva elindult a hely felé. Érdekes módon most ez a rész ismertebbnek tűnt neki mint eddig. Még furcsállta is. Ezeknek a gondolatoknak gyorsan véget vetett a hasító fájdalom. Beérve meglátta Zelenkát. A férfi örült, hogy látja a tudóst.

\- Szia Emili!

\- Üdv! Mi a helyzet a hajóval?

\- Hát, haladunk. Megpróbáljuk a legfontosabb adatokat egybegyűjteni, egy átfogó képet szeretnénk alkotni a hajóról. Bárcsak lenne valamikor annyi energiaforrásunk, és annyi nyersanyagunk, amiből meg tudnák építeni… - nézett reménykedve az előtte levő hajó tervrajzaira a férfi.

John miután felkelt, kiment a labor elé. Nézte a nagy épületet. Gondolataiba merülve talált rá Beckett.

\- John! - szólította meg.

\- Hello doki!

\- Ahogy látom elgondolkodtál kicsit fiam…

\- Igen. Néztem a labort, hogy hogy lehetne biztosítani, hogy senki ne vegye észre, hogy itt van.

\- Szép gondolat, de nem nehéz ez egy kicsit? A labor elég nagy. - felelte Carson is mérlegelve - Meg mióta kivágtátok a fákat...

\- Igen. - sóhajtott Sheppard - Ki kellene találni valamit…

\- Ezt a helyet a lehető legnagyobb titokban kell tartani. - mondta Beckett.

\- Ez egy nagyon jó hely arra, hogy egy bázist létesítsünk itt. A gond azzal van, hogy a bázisok helye valahogy mindig kiszivárog..., azután jönnek a lidércek, vagy valamelyik másik ellenség, és vége lesz az egésznek…

\- Hát igen, de ezt jó lenne most valahogy kijátszani... - felelte egyetértően Carson is.

\- Egyetértek. - nézett szét a labor előtti téren, majd vissza a dokira - Az a vihar, ami volt, szerinted elég gyakran szokott lenni errefelé? - nézett kérdőn Sheppard.

\- Nem tudom, de ez az egy igazán kezd aggasztani. Nincs kedvem még egy ilyen ítéletidőt átélni. - felelte a doki, magában felelevenítve pár emléket a múltkori vihar tombolásából.

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy a szert lehetne a bolygóra hozni és valahol elrejteni. - mondta gondolkodva John.

\- Itt? - nézett rá a doki.

\- Miért? Nem jó ötlet?

\- Még nem tudom... - nézett rá töprengve Carson s várta, hogy kifejtse gondolatmenetét.

\- Gondoltam arra a nagy lyukra itt kicsit távolabb, amit még a geológusoknak meg kellene nézniük. Oda lehetne csinálni egy bunkert. Az üvegeket oda lehetne rakni valami pajzzsal együtt, ami segítene abban, hogy a szer még véletlenül se kerüljön a levegőbe. - gondolkodott tovább Sheppard.

\- Mikor visszamegyünk a városba kikérjük Mr. Woolsey véleményét az egészről. - értett egyet Beckett.

\- Később visszamegyünk. Most gyerünk vissza dolgozni! - mondta John és elindultak a bejárat felé.

Az ajtó kinyílt. Von bement. Senki se volt bent, hisz mindenki a másik laborban dolgozott a bolygón. Körülnézett. Elindult az egyik konzol felé. Beindította, a kivetítőn megjelenő szövegben olvasgatott. Keresgélt. Néha nagy lélegzetet vett, mert a feje rettentően fájt. Valahogy nem akart abbamaradni, és az enyhülését sem érezte. Idegesen kapkodott.

\- Mégis miért nincs sehol semmi... - nézett kilátástalanul szét.

Elindult a másik részbe. Nézett erre-arra. Úgy érezte neki tudnia kellene, hogy ez miért van itt és, hogy miért történt minden, úgy, ahogy történt. De miért?

Elindult kifelé, egy óra felé járt már az idő. Teyla keresésére indult. A hálókörleteknél meg is találta.

\- Teyla!

\- Emilia!

\- Ráérne most?

\- Persze. - a nő tudta, hogy mire gondolt a Von.

Teyla elindult Emilivel az edzőterem felé. A nő mára egy új gyakorlatot akart megtanítani, de úgy gondolta, hogy el bírnák kezdeni tanulni a késsel való harcot is. Emilia erről semmit sem tudva ment a nő mellett. Beérve Emilia leült a párkány szélére. Teyla keresett valamit. Emilia nem nagyon figyelte mint csinál.

\- Emili! - szólította meg.

\- Tessék? - nézett rá.

\- Ma valami mást fogok neked tanítani. - felelte a nő.

Von kíváncsi volt, mi lesz az, de a fejfájása jobbára elnyomta kíváncsiságát. Teyla elővett két kést. Az egyiket az ülő kezébe adta.

\- Ezzel fogunk ma harcolni? - nézett kicsit kilátástalanul rá.

\- Igen. Tanuljuk az alapokat.

\- Hát jó… - egyezett bele és felállt.

\- Nem olyan nehéz. Hasonló ahhoz, mikor botokkal harcolsz. A különbség, hogy a kést tartod most a kezedben. A botot bárhol megfoghattad, a késnél vigyáznod kell. - magyarázta a nő.

Az elmélet után jött a gyakorlat. Teyla először lassan mutatott pár ütést. Emilia próbálta utánozni. Teyla látta, hogy nem is megy ez rosszul, de mintha Emilia kicsit idegesebb lenne a szokottnál. Gondolta, lehet a kés miatt. Kérdezte tőle, hogy jól van-e. Emilia mindig mondta, hogy semmi gond, csak folytassák. Teyla és Emilia lerakta a kést. A nő mutatott neki egy támadást, ezt kell majd megismételniük késsel. Eddig jól ment. Von megint elég erőseket vágott vissza, aminek Teyla örült. Hiszen azt hitte, hogy ösztönösen csinálja, de Von-t a fájdalom vezette odáig. Felvették a késeket. Az előbbi gyakorlat szépen ment. Telya örült, hogy a tanítványának ez elég jól megy. Próbáltak még egy támadást. Teyla indította. Emilia sikeresen hárított. Léptek hátra, előre, ahogy érezték. Emilia fejfájása nem akart elmúlni. Érezte, hogy egyre jobban veszíteni a koncentrálóképességét. Teyla támadt, ő hirtelen megcsúszott. Emilia a padlón találta magát megint, de most nem úszta meg sértetlenül. Mire a két személy felocsúdott abból, hogy mi is történt, már kicsit késő volt. Teyla hallotta, ahogy Emilia kezéből kiesik a kés. Von a bal karjához kapott. Az alkarján egy nagy vágás húzódott.

\- Emilia! - kiáltott fel a nő.

Teyla riadt volt, mikor meglátta Emilit a földön. A kést elengedte a kezéből, s a párkányon levő törölközőkért rohant. Visszaérve a háta mögé guggolt. A törölközőt a karjára tekerte.

\- Jól vagy?...Ezt szorítsd a karodra... - nézett rá még mindig riadt pillantások közepette.

\- Megcsúsztam… - felelte zavartan Emilia.

\- Én nem akartam… - mondta Teyla s nagyon bántotta a dolog, ami történt.

-Nem Te vagy az oka, én csúsztam meg. - mentegette a nő a helyzetet.

\- Gyere... - segítette fel Teyla -... a gyengélkedőre megyünk. Az Emiliát ért hirtelen sokk miatt a fejfájása kicsit enyhült. Szorította a kezén levő anyagot. Teyla még mindig idegesen nézett rá, s sietett. Beérve a gyengélkedőre az első ágyra leültette. Az egyik doktor már felfigyelt az érkezésükre. Látta a nő arcán a riadtságot, és a Von-on a fájdalmat. Odasietett hozzájuk.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte, majd Emilia kezéről levette az ideiglenes kötést.

\- Harcolni tanítottam, mire hirtelen elesett és a kés megvágta. - felelte Teyla s az ülő Von-t és a doktort nézte idegesen.

A doki kötszerért indult, hozott még fertőtlenítőt is. Intett a Emiliának, hogy feküdjön föl az ágyra. Még mindig kicsit sokkos állapotban volt. Nem tudta eldönteni melyik fájdalmat érzi jobban. A fejében lévő lüktetést, vagy a karjából eredő szúrást. Telya elindult az ajtó felé.

Woolsey épp kiadta a feladatot, hogy az egyik nagy növényt vigyék fel Emilia szobájába. Hirtelen megszólalt a rádiója.

\- Mr. Woolsey! Itt Teyla. Azonnal jöjjön le a gyengélkedőbe. Dr. Von megsebesült, és azt hiszem én tehetek róla. - mondta kétségbeesett hangon.

A város vezetője ijedt tekintettel nézett az irányító részleg felé. Intett a katonáknak, hogy hajtsák végre az utasítást. Gyorsan lerakta a kezében levő papírlapokat és sietve indult el.

\- Mindjárt ott vagyok! Nyugodjon meg Teyla! - próbálta nyugtatni őt.

Idegesen indult el a legközelebbi lépcső felé. Chuck észrevette a férfi zavartságát.

\- Mi történt Uram? - nézett rá kérdőn.

\- Még nem tudom pontosan, Dr. Von megsebesült. - rohant le a lépcsőn.

Beérve a gyengélkedőre először a nyugtalan Teylát pillantotta meg.

\- Mégis mi történt? - nézett rá.

\- Épp tanultunk edzeni, mikor Emilia hirtelen elesett. A kezemben levő kés pedig megvágta a kezét. - mondta a nő, akin látszott, hogy nagyon bántják a történtek.

A most érkezett férfi kissé idegesebb tekintettel a doki felé indult. Teyla követte. Emilia az ágyon feküdt, bekötözött kézzel. Épp egy fájdalomcsillapítót itattak meg vele.

\- Hogy van doktor? - kérdezte.

\- Kapott egy elég nagy vágást az alkarján. Kell neki jó pár nap mire rendbe jön. Adtam neki fájdalomcsillapítót. A sokkon kívül más komoly baja nincs. - felelte, majd elindult.

\- Rendben. Köszönöm. - mondta Woolsey.

Teyla bűntudattól sugárzó arccal állt ott Richard mellett. Emilia most már józanabbul érezte magát, mint eddig. A fejfájása elhanyagolható volt most. A kezében még kicsit érezte a szúrást.

\- Nem Te tehetsz róla Teyla. - próbálta nyugtatni a nőt, de nem sok sikerrel.

Aktiválódott a kapu. Sheppard azonosítója után leengedték a pajzsot. John és Carson átértek a városba, majd egy lobbanással szétfoszlott az eseményhorizont. Carson kicsit kifulladva lassított léptein. Sheppard nem akarta visszahozni az ugrót, így gyalogoltak a kapuig. Elindultak a nagy lépcső felé. A lépcső előtt kémlelték Woolsey irodáját, hogy a főnök bent van-e. Vele akartak beszélni a szer elszállításáról a bolygóra. Nem látták bent, így John felszólt Chucknak.

\- Chuck! Nem látta Mr. Woolsey-t?

\- A gyengélkedőben van Uram, Dr. Von megsebesült.

A két férfi egymásra meredt, majd futva indultak el a gyengélkedő felé. Carson hirtelen el is felejtette, hogy mennyit gyalogolt az előbb. Beérve a doki meglátta Woolsey-t és Teylát aggódva állnni, azonnal feléjük indult. Az ágy közelébe érve aggodalmas pillantások közepette mondta:

\- Szívem! Mégis mi történt? - nézett Emilire.

John is odasietett, és kíváncsi, de még riadt tekintettel nézett a fekvő Emilire.

\- Semmi komoly, csak elestem edzés közben és megvágtam a kezem. - felelte.

Carson az orvosi papírt nézte, mely az ágy melletti szekrényen volt.

\- De mégis, hogy történt? - nézett Sheppard.

\- Én tehetek róla, én vagyok a hibás… - kezdte Teyla bűnbánó arccal.

\- Nem Te tehetsz róla Teyla! - mondta Emilia, majd nagyot sújtott belé a fejfájása.

Emilia behunyta szemét egy kicsit. Kinyitva vett egy nagyobb levegőt.

\- Jól vagy? - nézett rá gyanakvóan Carson.

\- Igen, igen… - felelte bólintva -...kicsit kimerültem.

\- Rendben. Most itt maradsz a gyengélkedőn. - mondta Beckett ellentmondást nem tűrő tekintettel.

A doki elindult s intett a többieknek, hogy kövessék. A jelenlévők követték is. Kiérve a folyosóra Carson megállt.

\- Emilinek nem súlyos a sérülése, de most jobb, ha hagyjuk pihenni. Elég kimerültnek látszik. Láttam kapott fájdalomcsillapítót, vagyis minden rendben lesz.

\- Rendben Dr. Beckett, köszönjük az információt. - nézett rá Woolsey és elindult a többiekkel.

Teyla búsan ment utánuk. John mellé szegődött és komolyan megszólalat.

\- Hogy vagy?

\- Hiába mondja Emilia, hogy az ő hibája volt. Akkor is úgy érzem, hogy én tehetek róla. - nézett vissza rá vádolva még mindig magát a nemrég történtek miatt.

\- Az a fő, hogy rendbe fog jönni! - nyugtatta John és sétáltak tovább.

Carson visszaérve odament Emilihez.

\- Most pihensz. Ha minden rendben lesz, később visszamehetsz a szobádba.

\- Rendben. - egyezett bele.

Emilia megpróbált pihenni, még akkor is, ha a feje még mindig fájt. A szúrást néha vette csak észre a karjában. Fél óra múlva elnyomta az álom. A fájdalomcsillapítónak köszönve sikerült egy kicsit pihennie, mert a fejfájását is enyhítette valamennyire.

Este volt, mikor Emilia felébredt. Körülnézett. Megakadt a szeme Carsonon, ki arra sürgött-forgott.

\- Carson! - szólította meg.

Beckett közelebb ment hozzá, s az ágy mellett megállt.

\- Hogy vagy? - nézett rá mosolyogva.

\- Jól…kérdezni akartam, hogy nem-e birok visszamenni a szobámba? - nézett rá.

\- Bírsz, de a kezedet ne erőltesd! - szólt rá a doki.

\- Rendben. - mosolyodott el egy kicsit.

Felkelt és bólintott a dokinak, hogy indul. Kiérve a folyosóra kicsit furcsán érezte magát. A kezét magához húzta, majd elindult a szobája felé. Az úton végig valami fura érzés uralkodott rajta. Fejfájása erősödött. Ezt még tetézte a fájdalom a karjában. Kezdett idegessé válni. Beérve a szobába meglepetésére ott állt a nagy szobanövény, amit kért. Ennek megörült. Most még az ajtó közelében állt. Gondolta elmegy most és megköszöni Mr. Woolsey-nak, mielőtt lefeküdne pihenni újból. Kilépett az ajtón. Hirtelen megszédült kicsit.

\- Lehet, hogy jobb lett volna lepihenni... - mondta, de elindult.

Emilia azt gondolta, hogy a gyógyszer hatása lehet ez a rosszullét. Remélte elmúlik majd. A kaputerembe érve zavarodottság vette át rajta az uralmat. Nem is tudta, mit is érez. Woolsey irodája felé igyekezett. Az irányítórészlegen fura pillantások meredtek rá. Beérve Woolsey irodájába, megállt az asztal előtt.

\- Dr. Von! - köszöntötte - Hogy érzi magát? Dr. Beckett máris elengedte?

\- Jobban... - felelte, de nem így érzett.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy megköszönjem a szobanövényt. - felelte.

\- Semmiség, remélem megfelel. - mondta mosolyogva, de a mosoly lassan eltűnt az arcáról - Biztos, hogy jól érzi magát?

\- Igen, igen, de megyek is vissza pihenni. - felelte és elindult az ajtó felé.

Woolsey bólintott, majd tekintette a laptop képernyőjére szegeződött. Emilia átkelve a kis hídszerűségen, ami az irányító részleghez vezetett, a feje rettentően megfájdult. A szemei könnybe lábadtak. Lassított léptein. Hirtelen eltűnni látszottak a színek és összeesett. Az ott levő személyzet ijedten ugrott fel Richarddal együtt az irodában. Woolsey a rádiójához kapott.

\- Dr. Beckett! Azonnal jöjjön az irányítórészlegre! Dr. Von összeesett! - mondta, s már rohant is kifelé az irodájából, hogy segítsen, amiben tud.

\- Azonnal ott leszek! - felelte a doki, s intett pár ott levő társának, hogy kövessék.

Chuck Emilia pulzusát ellenőrizte.

\- Elég gyors. - felelte aggódó pillantást vetve a nőre.

\- Mégis mitől eshetett össze? - nézett ijedten és idegesen Von-ra, és a jelenlévőkre Woolsey.

John és Teyla épp a gyengélkedő felé igyekeztek, mikor a rohanó Beckett-be ütköztek.

\- Emili most esett össze az irányítórészlegen! - mondta rohanva s mögötte még pár orvossal.

\- Mi? - nézett érthetetlenül rá John. A következő pillanatban Teyla mellett már rohant is a doki után.

Beérve a lépcsőn felfutottak. Woolsey kétségbeesett arcát és Chuck ideges pillantását látták meg, akik teret engedtek az orvosoknak. Emilihez érve Carson letérdelt.

\- Mégis mi történt? - kérdezte.

\- Egyszerűen csak összeesett. - válaszolta Woolsey.

\- Gyors a szívverése doki. - mondta Chuck.

Carson is észrevette, hogy tényleg igaza van a mellette álló férfinek. Intett, hogy hozzák oda a hordágyat. Emiliát ráfektették. Elindultak a gyengélkedő felé. Carson sietett elől, a többiek hátul. Mindenkin az idegesség jelei tükröződtek. Carson az egyik elkülönítőbe vitette a tudóst.

\- Most hagyjatok magunkra! - mondta a többiknek.

Woolsey idegesen bólintott Sheppardnak és Teylanak, s elindultak kifelé. Leültek a legelső fotelekre, amiket megláttak a gyengélkedőn. Csendben néztek egymásra. John le-föl járkált inkább, nem bírt ülni. Teyla rettentően riadt volt a tudattól, hogy lehet ő tehet az egészről. Múltak a percek, egyszer csak Carson érkezett meg. Mindenki rászegezte a tekintetét, de nem tudtak semmi jót leolvasni az arcáról.

\- Mégis mi történt? - kérdezte Sheppard a doki elé sietve.

\- Azt még nem tudom, hogy mi okozta az ájulást, de az biztos, hogy a szívverése még mindig gyors. Nagy fájdalmai is lehetnek, de nem tudom, hogy ezt okozhatja-e az, ami ma történt.

\- Szerinted nem a sérülés áll e mögött?

\- Nem biztos, de még várom a laboreredményeket. - felelte a doki - Adtam neki nyugtatókat.

\- Bemehetnünk hozzá?

\- Nem, még nem…Addig, amíg nem tudjuk mi okozza ezt, azt javaslom maradjatok itt.

\- Szerinted valamilyen járvány lehet? Elkaphatott valamit? - nézett rá John.

\- Nem tudom. A látogatással így még várnotok kell. - mondta a doki és elindult vissza.

Woolsey bólintott Sheppardnak és Teylának, és elindult vissza az irodájába.


	17. Chapter 17

A városban gyorsan múlt az idő. Emilia a nagy ablak előtt állt. Feje fájt, nem tagadhatta. Norin naplójának bejegyzéseit már nem tudta tovább olvasni. Gondolta a mai edzést követően sikerül majd a fejfájást csillapítani, hát ez nem jött össze. Aludni se volt kedve. Hisz mást se tudott csinálni, ha aludt, mind, hogy még nagyobb fejfájással ébredjen utána. Kint most szép este köszöntött be. A nap újra a horizont alá merült, az éjszakát a csillagok tánca nyitotta meg, mint általában. Nehéz sóhajjal állt ott. Már érezte, hogy ha ez így megy tovább, el fog menni a gyengélkedőre. Ezt már nem lehet kibírni. Ha két nap alatt nem fog javulni, el fog menni, és véget vet ennek az ismeretlen, mégis ismerős szenvedésnek. Hátrafordult. Mély lélegzetet vett. Elindult az álmában látott hely felé. Odaérve bent sötétség fogadta. Nem is bánkódott emiatt. Itt kicsit hidegebb is volt, mint a város többi részén, ahol járt. Elindult s sétálgatott a folyosón. A nagy üvegablakokon végigkísérte, hogy adja át a nap az éjszakának a jogot, a törvény szerit. Bárcsak ne fájt volna a feje. Mennyire jobb lenne most minden. Kis félelmet érzett. Gondolkodott, hogy mi lenne, ha most elmenne a gyengélkedőre és kérne fejfájás-csillapítót. Carson nincs itt, vagyis megúszhatná a vizsgálatot, csak Jennifer-t kellene elkerünie. Elindult. Útközben végig azon gondolkodott, hogy ez most jó ötlet-e. Ahogy igyekezett, egyszer csak hirtelen megtorpant. Lassított léptein és két személyre szegezte tekintetét. Beckett és egy orvostársa sétáltak a másik folyosón.  
\- Ez most nem fog menni... - jegyezte meg és megállt.  
Emilia nem tudhatta, hogy a doki már egy ideje újra a városban van, de azt sem, hogy hamarosan távozni fog. Visszaindult. Újra beérve a terembe, elindult a takaró és a párna irányába. Szétszedte a takarót, majd lefeküdt, a párnát a feje alá tette.

Rodney sikeresen megoldotta a kristály problémáját, most az utolsó tennivalókon munkálkodott. Remélte sikerül elég energiával ellátnia a labort, hogy az végre jól és stabilan működhessen. Sheppard visszajött a felderítésről, majd Rodney felé indult.

\- A szép kis lyukat sikerült körberepülni, semmi lényegeset nem láttam. Ha majd lesz időd, és a városban jársz, szólj a geológus barátaidnak, hogy nézzék meg. Ők ehhez jobban értenek. - fejezte be John.

\- Rendben, majd szólok. - jött McKay válasza.

John körbenézett a laborban.

\- Kezd otthonosabb lenni a környezet nem? - nézett vissza Rodney-ra.

\- Aha, szerintem is. - mondta sután.

A katonák, kik pár méterre voltak, épp kártyáztak. John megfogta Rodney vállát.

\- Jó munkát! - mondta, majd elindult feléjük.

Odaérve rájuk nézett.

\- Hello fiúk! Beszállhatok?

\- Persze Uram! - felelték.

John leült s lassan belemerültek a játékba.

Kinézett az ablakon, ahol a támadás megállás nélkül folyt…Ugrók indultak, s érkeztek…A labor…Ösvény…

Emilia felébredt. Kinyitotta szemét. Megrezzent. Kint szépen sütött a nap. A feje még mindig fájt, állapította meg egy sóhajtás után. Ettől elment a kedve. Megcsóválta a fejét, felállt, és összepakolta a holmikat. Kezébe véve elindult vissza a lépcsők irányába. Azután a hátizsákba bepakolta a kezében levő dolgokat. Elindult vissza a szobájába. Ott semmi változást nem érzett a fejfájását illetően. Ugyanúgy fájt, mint amikor felébredt. A laptopot az asztalra tette. Elindult a folyosón, még nem is tudta, hogy mit fog csinálni. A kaputerembe érve felment a lépcsőn és kiment az erkélyre. Elérve a peremet rátámaszkodott. Nézte a hullámzó óceánt és mély levegőt vett. A fejfájás nagyon kicsit enyhült. Kint állva a kapu hangjára lett figyelmes. Elindult. Miután az ajtó kinyílt előtte, bement. Woolsey, Ronon és Teyla érkeztek vissza. Mind örültek. Emilia intett nekik, kik viszonozták, s Woolsey irodája felé vették az útjukat. Von visszaindult. Lassan sétált a folyosón. Egyszer csak Teyla tűnt fel.

\- Szia Emilia!

\- Szia! - mosolyodott el, ám ez csak erőltetett volt.

\- Hogy vagy?

\- Jól, jól… - mondta, de Teyla nem nagyon lett ettől meggyőzve.

\- Valami nincs rendben, igaz?

Emilia gondolkodott, hogy milyen kifogást találjon. Ami most elég lesz arra, hogy a nő a végére meg ne tudja, hogy valami nagyon nincs rendben vele.

\- Még mindig nem tudom a választ sok kérdésre a labor ügyében. - válaszolt Emilia.

\- Norin? - nézett rá Teyla.

\- Igen, ő is aggaszt még. - felelte gondterhelten.

\- Eléggé nagy hatással van rád... - nézett aggódva Teyla Emilire.

\- Az is aggaszt, hogy nem találtam még semmi kézen foghatót, amiből kiderülne, hogy a szer miből áll. Semmi az összetevőkről, vagy arról, hogy hogy készült.

\- Nem ártana lazítanod Emilia. - felelte aggódva a nő.

\- Tudom, csak nem megy… - sóhajtott.

\- Ha akarod később tarthatunk még egy edzést.

\- Az jó lenne… - felelte kicsit mosolyogva - Hogy állnak a tárgyalások?

\- Jól, nagyon jól. Most lesz majd a döntés meghozva pár nap múlva. Addig várunk. Azt mondták térjünk vissza három nap múlva. - mesélte boldogan Teyla.

\- Az jó.

\- Akkor délután keress meg, a városban leszek.

\- Rendben.

Teyla lefordult a folyosón. Emilia elment megnézni, hogy halad Zelenka és a csapata. A transzporterből kiszállva elindult a hely felé. Érdekes módon most ez a rész ismertebbnek tűnt neki mint eddig. Még furcsállta is. Ezeknek a gondolatoknak gyorsan véget vetett a hasító fájdalom. Beérve meglátta Zelenkát. A férfi örült, hogy látja a tudóst.

\- Szia Emili!

\- Üdv! Mi a helyzet a hajóval?

\- Hát, haladunk. Megpróbáljuk a legfontosabb adatokat egybegyűjteni, egy átfogó képet szeretnénk alkotni a hajóról. Bárcsak lenne valamikor annyi energiaforrásunk, és annyi nyersanyagunk, amiből meg tudnák építeni… - nézett reménykedve az előtte levő hajó tervrajzaira a férfi.

John miután felkelt, kiment a labor elé. Nézte a nagy épületet. Gondolataiba merülve talált rá Beckett.

\- John! - szólította meg.

\- Hello doki!

\- Ahogy látom elgondolkodtál kicsit fiam…

\- Igen. Néztem a labort, hogy hogy lehetne biztosítani, hogy senki ne vegye észre, hogy itt van.

\- Szép gondolat, de nem nehéz ez egy kicsit? A labor elég nagy. - felelte Carson is mérlegelve - Meg mióta kivágtátok a fákat...

\- Igen. - sóhajtott Sheppard - Ki kellene találni valamit…

\- Ezt a helyet a lehető legnagyobb titokban kell tartani. - mondta Beckett.

\- Ez egy nagyon jó hely arra, hogy egy bázist létesítsünk itt. A gond azzal van, hogy a bázisok helye valahogy mindig kiszivárog..., azután jönnek a lidércek, vagy valamelyik másik ellenség, és vége lesz az egésznek…

\- Hát igen, de ezt jó lenne most valahogy kijátszani... - felelte egyetértően Carson is.

\- Egyetértek. - nézett szét a labor előtti téren, majd vissza a dokira - Az a vihar, ami volt, szerinted elég gyakran szokott lenni errefelé? - nézett kérdőn Sheppard.

\- Nem tudom, de ez az egy igazán kezd aggasztani. Nincs kedvem még egy ilyen ítéletidőt átélni. - felelte a doki, magában felelevenítve pár emléket a múltkori vihar tombolásából.

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy a szert lehetne a bolygóra hozni és valahol elrejteni. - mondta gondolkodva John.

\- Itt? - nézett rá a doki.

\- Miért? Nem jó ötlet?

\- Még nem tudom... - nézett rá töprengve Carson s várta, hogy kifejtse gondolatmenetét.

\- Gondoltam arra a nagy lyukra itt kicsit távolabb, amit még a geológusoknak meg kellene nézniük. Oda lehetne csinálni egy bunkert. Az üvegeket oda lehetne rakni valami pajzzsal együtt, ami segítene abban, hogy a szer még véletlenül se kerüljön a levegőbe. - gondolkodott tovább Sheppard.

\- Mikor visszamegyünk a városba kikérjük Mr. Woolsey véleményét az egészről. - értett egyet Beckett.

\- Később visszamegyünk. Most gyerünk vissza dolgozni! - mondta John és elindultak a bejárat felé.

Az ajtó kinyílt. Von bement. Senki se volt bent, hisz mindenki a másik laborban dolgozott a bolygón. Körülnézett. Elindult az egyik konzol felé. Beindította, a kivetítőn megjelenő szövegben olvasgatott. Keresgélt. Néha nagy lélegzetet vett, mert a feje rettentően fájt. Valahogy nem akart abbamaradni, és az enyhülését sem érezte. Idegesen kapkodott.

\- Mégis miért nincs sehol semmi... - nézett kilátástalanul szét.

Elindult a másik részbe. Nézett erre-arra. Úgy érezte neki tudnia kellene, hogy ez miért van itt és, hogy miért történt minden, úgy, ahogy történt. De miért?

Elindult kifelé, egy óra felé járt már az idő. Teyla keresésére indult. A hálókörleteknél meg is találta.

\- Teyla!

\- Emilia!

\- Ráérne most?

\- Persze. - a nő tudta, hogy mire gondolt a Von.

Teyla elindult Emilivel az edzőterem felé. A nő mára egy új gyakorlatot akart megtanítani, de úgy gondolta, hogy el bírnák kezdeni tanulni a késsel való harcot is. Emilia erről semmit sem tudva ment a nő mellett. Beérve Emilia leült a párkány szélére. Teyla keresett valamit. Emilia nem nagyon figyelte mint csinál.

\- Emili! - szólította meg.

\- Tessék? - nézett rá.

\- Ma valami mást fogok neked tanítani. - felelte a nő.

Von kíváncsi volt, mi lesz az, de a fejfájása jobbára elnyomta kíváncsiságát. Teyla elővett két kést. Az egyiket az ülő kezébe adta.

\- Ezzel fogunk ma harcolni? - nézett kicsit kilátástalanul rá.

\- Igen. Tanuljuk az alapokat.

\- Hát jó… - egyezett bele és felállt.

\- Nem olyan nehéz. Hasonló ahhoz, mikor botokkal harcolsz. A különbség, hogy a kést tartod most a kezedben. A botot bárhol megfoghattad, a késnél vigyáznod kell. - magyarázta a nő.

Az elmélet után jött a gyakorlat. Teyla először lassan mutatott pár ütést. Emilia próbálta utánozni. Teyla látta, hogy nem is megy ez rosszul, de mintha Emilia kicsit idegesebb lenne a szokottnál. Gondolta, lehet a kés miatt. Kérdezte tőle, hogy jól van-e. Emilia mindig mondta, hogy semmi gond, csak folytassák. Teyla és Emilia lerakta a kést. A nő mutatott neki egy támadást, ezt kell majd megismételniük késsel. Eddig jól ment. Von megint elég erőseket vágott vissza, aminek Teyla örült. Hiszen azt hitte, hogy ösztönösen csinálja, de Von-t a fájdalom vezette odáig. Felvették a késeket. Az előbbi gyakorlat szépen ment. Telya örült, hogy a tanítványának ez elég jól megy. Próbáltak még egy támadást. Teyla indította. Emilia sikeresen hárított. Léptek hátra, előre, ahogy érezték. Emilia fejfájása nem akart elmúlni. Érezte, hogy egyre jobban veszíteni a koncentrálóképességét. Teyla támadt, ő hirtelen megcsúszott. Emilia a padlón találta magát megint, de most nem úszta meg sértetlenül. Mire a két személy felocsúdott abból, hogy mi is történt, már kicsit késő volt. Teyla hallotta, ahogy Emilia kezéből kiesik a kés. Von a bal karjához kapott. Az alkarján egy nagy vágás húzódott.

\- Emilia! - kiáltott fel a nő.

Teyla riadt volt, mikor meglátta Emilit a földön. A kést elengedte a kezéből, s a párkányon levő törölközőkért rohant. Visszaérve a háta mögé guggolt. A törölközőt a karjára tekerte.

\- Jól vagy?...Ezt szorítsd a karodra... - nézett rá még mindig riadt pillantások közepette.

\- Megcsúsztam… - felelte zavartan Emilia.

\- Én nem akartam… - mondta Teyla s nagyon bántotta a dolog, ami történt.

-Nem Te vagy az oka, én csúsztam meg. - mentegette a nő a helyzetet.

\- Gyere... - segítette fel Teyla -... a gyengélkedőre megyünk. Az Emiliát ért hirtelen sokk miatt a fejfájása kicsit enyhült. Szorította a kezén levő anyagot. Teyla még mindig idegesen nézett rá, s sietett. Beérve a gyengélkedőre az első ágyra leültette. Az egyik doktor már felfigyelt az érkezésükre. Látta a nő arcán a riadtságot, és a Von-on a fájdalmat. Odasietett hozzájuk.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezte, majd Emilia kezéről levette az ideiglenes kötést.

\- Harcolni tanítottam, mire hirtelen elesett és a kés megvágta. - felelte Teyla s az ülő Von-t és a doktort nézte idegesen.

A doki kötszerért indult, hozott még fertőtlenítőt is. Intett a Emiliának, hogy feküdjön föl az ágyra. Még mindig kicsit sokkos állapotban volt. Nem tudta eldönteni melyik fájdalmat érzi jobban. A fejében lévő lüktetést, vagy a karjából eredő szúrást. Telya elindult az ajtó felé.

Woolsey épp kiadta a feladatot, hogy az egyik nagy növényt vigyék fel Emilia szobájába. Hirtelen megszólalt a rádiója.

\- Mr. Woolsey! Itt Teyla. Azonnal jöjjön le a gyengélkedőbe. Dr. Von megsebesült, és azt hiszem én tehetek róla. - mondta kétségbeesett hangon.

A város vezetője ijedt tekintettel nézett az irányító részleg felé. Intett a katonáknak, hogy hajtsák végre az utasítást. Gyorsan lerakta a kezében levő papírlapokat és sietve indult el.

\- Mindjárt ott vagyok! Nyugodjon meg Teyla! - próbálta nyugtatni őt.

Idegesen indult el a legközelebbi lépcső felé. Chuck észrevette a férfi zavartságát.

\- Mi történt Uram? - nézett rá kérdőn.

\- Még nem tudom pontosan, Dr. Von megsebesült. - rohant le a lépcsőn.

Beérve a gyengélkedőre először a nyugtalan Teylát pillantotta meg.

\- Mégis mi történt? - nézett rá.

\- Épp tanultunk edzeni, mikor Emilia hirtelen elesett. A kezemben levő kés pedig megvágta a kezét. - mondta a nő, akin látszott, hogy nagyon bántják a történtek.

A most érkezett férfi kissé idegesebb tekintettel a doki felé indult. Teyla követte. Emilia az ágyon feküdt, bekötözött kézzel. Épp egy fájdalomcsillapítót itattak meg vele.

\- Hogy van doktor? - kérdezte.

\- Kapott egy elég nagy vágást az alkarján. Kell neki jó pár nap mire rendbe jön. Adtam neki fájdalomcsillapítót. A sokkon kívül más komoly baja nincs. - felelte, majd elindult.

\- Rendben. Köszönöm. - mondta Woolsey.

Teyla bűntudattól sugárzó arccal állt ott Richard mellett. Emilia most már józanabbul érezte magát, mint eddig. A fejfájása elhanyagolható volt most. A kezében még kicsit érezte a szúrást.

\- Nem Te tehetsz róla Teyla. - próbálta nyugtatni a nőt, de nem sok sikerrel.

Aktiválódott a kapu. Sheppard azonosítója után leengedték a pajzsot. John és Carson átértek a városba, majd egy lobbanással szétfoszlott az eseményhorizont. Carson kicsit kifulladva lassított léptein. Sheppard nem akarta visszahozni az ugrót, így gyalogoltak a kapuig. Elindultak a nagy lépcső felé. A lépcső előtt kémlelték Woolsey irodáját, hogy a főnök bent van-e. Vele akartak beszélni a szer elszállításáról a bolygóra. Nem látták bent, így John felszólt Chucknak.

\- Chuck! Nem látta Mr. Woolsey-t?

\- A gyengélkedőben van Uram, Dr. Von megsebesült.

A két férfi egymásra meredt, majd futva indultak el a gyengélkedő felé. Carson hirtelen el is felejtette, hogy mennyit gyalogolt az előbb. Beérve a doki meglátta Woolsey-t és Teylát aggódva állnni, azonnal feléjük indult. Az ágy közelébe érve aggodalmas pillantások közepette mondta:

\- Szívem! Mégis mi történt? - nézett Emilire.

John is odasietett, és kíváncsi, de még riadt tekintettel nézett a fekvő Emilire.

\- Semmi komoly, csak elestem edzés közben és megvágtam a kezem. - felelte.

Carson az orvosi papírt nézte, mely az ágy melletti szekrényen volt.

\- De mégis, hogy történt? - nézett Sheppard.

\- Én tehetek róla, én vagyok a hibás… - kezdte Teyla bűnbánó arccal.

\- Nem Te tehetsz róla Teyla! - mondta Emilia, majd nagyot sújtott belé a fejfájása.

Emilia behunyta szemét egy kicsit. Kinyitva vett egy nagyobb levegőt.

\- Jól vagy? - nézett rá gyanakvóan Carson.

\- Igen, igen… - felelte bólintva -...kicsit kimerültem.

\- Rendben. Most itt maradsz a gyengélkedőn. - mondta Beckett ellentmondást nem tűrő tekintettel.

A doki elindult s intett a többieknek, hogy kövessék. A jelenlévők követték is. Kiérve a folyosóra Carson megállt.

\- Emilinek nem súlyos a sérülése, de most jobb, ha hagyjuk pihenni. Elég kimerültnek látszik. Láttam kapott fájdalomcsillapítót, vagyis minden rendben lesz.

\- Rendben Dr. Beckett, köszönjük az információt. - nézett rá Woolsey és elindult a többiekkel.

Teyla búsan ment utánuk. John mellé szegődött és komolyan megszólalat.

\- Hogy vagy?

\- Hiába mondja Emilia, hogy az ő hibája volt. Akkor is úgy érzem, hogy én tehetek róla. - nézett vissza rá vádolva még mindig magát a nemrég történtek miatt.

\- Az a fő, hogy rendbe fog jönni! - nyugtatta John és sétáltak tovább.

Carson visszaérve odament Emilihez.

\- Most pihensz. Ha minden rendben lesz, később visszamehetsz a szobádba.

\- Rendben. - egyezett bele.

Emilia megpróbált pihenni, még akkor is, ha a feje még mindig fájt. A szúrást néha vette csak észre a karjában. Fél óra múlva elnyomta az álom. A fájdalomcsillapítónak köszönve sikerült egy kicsit pihennie, mert a fejfájását is enyhítette valamennyire.

Este volt, mikor Emilia felébredt. Körülnézett. Megakadt a szeme Carsonon, ki arra sürgött-forgott.

\- Carson! - szólította meg.

Beckett közelebb ment hozzá, s az ágy mellett megállt.

\- Hogy vagy? - nézett rá mosolyogva.

\- Jól…kérdezni akartam, hogy nem-e birok visszamenni a szobámba? - nézett rá.

\- Bírsz, de a kezedet ne erőltesd! - szólt rá a doki.

\- Rendben. - mosolyodott el egy kicsit.

Felkelt és bólintott a dokinak, hogy indul. Kiérve a folyosóra kicsit furcsán érezte magát. A kezét magához húzta, majd elindult a szobája felé. Az úton végig valami fura érzés uralkodott rajta. Fejfájása erősödött. Ezt még tetézte a fájdalom a karjában. Kezdett idegessé válni. Beérve a szobába meglepetésére ott állt a nagy szobanövény, amit kért. Ennek megörült. Most még az ajtó közelében állt. Gondolta elmegy most és megköszöni Mr. Woolsey-nak, mielőtt lefeküdne pihenni újból. Kilépett az ajtón. Hirtelen megszédült kicsit.

\- Lehet, hogy jobb lett volna lepihenni... - mondta, de elindult.

Emilia azt gondolta, hogy a gyógyszer hatása lehet ez a rosszullét. Remélte elmúlik majd. A kaputerembe érve zavarodottság vette át rajta az uralmat. Nem is tudta, mit is érez. Woolsey irodája felé igyekezett. Az irányítórészlegen fura pillantások meredtek rá. Beérve Woolsey irodájába, megállt az asztal előtt.

\- Dr. Von! - köszöntötte - Hogy érzi magát? Dr. Beckett máris elengedte?

\- Jobban... - felelte, de nem így érzett.

\- Azért jöttem, hogy megköszönjem a szobanövényt. - felelte.

\- Semmiség, remélem megfelel. - mondta mosolyogva, de a mosoly lassan eltűnt az arcáról - Biztos, hogy jól érzi magát?

\- Igen, igen, de megyek is vissza pihenni. - felelte és elindult az ajtó felé.

Woolsey bólintott, majd tekintette a laptop képernyőjére szegeződött. Emilia átkelve a kis hídszerűségen, ami az irányító részleghez vezetett, a feje rettentően megfájdult. A szemei könnybe lábadtak. Lassított léptein. Hirtelen eltűnni látszottak a színek és összeesett. Az ott levő személyzet ijedten ugrott fel Richarddal együtt az irodában. Woolsey a rádiójához kapott.

\- Dr. Beckett! Azonnal jöjjön az irányítórészlegre! Dr. Von összeesett! - mondta, s már rohant is kifelé az irodájából, hogy segítsen, amiben tud.

\- Azonnal ott leszek! - felelte a doki, s intett pár ott levő társának, hogy kövessék.

Chuck Emilia pulzusát ellenőrizte.

\- Elég gyors. - felelte aggódó pillantást vetve a nőre.

\- Mégis mitől eshetett össze? - nézett ijedten és idegesen Von-ra, és a jelenlévőkre Woolsey.

John és Teyla épp a gyengélkedő felé igyekeztek, mikor a rohanó Beckett-be ütköztek.

\- Emili most esett össze az irányítórészlegen! - mondta rohanva s mögötte még pár orvossal.

\- Mi? - nézett érthetetlenül rá John. A következő pillanatban Teyla mellett már rohant is a doki után.

Beérve a lépcsőn felfutottak. Woolsey kétségbeesett arcát és Chuck ideges pillantását látták meg, akik teret engedtek az orvosoknak. Emilihez érve Carson letérdelt.

\- Mégis mi történt? - kérdezte.

\- Egyszerűen csak összeesett. - válaszolta Woolsey.

\- Gyors a szívverése doki. - mondta Chuck.

Carson is észrevette, hogy tényleg igaza van a mellette álló férfinek. Intett, hogy hozzák oda a hordágyat. Emiliát ráfektették. Elindultak a gyengélkedő felé. Carson sietett elől, a többiek hátul. Mindenkin az idegesség jelei tükröződtek. Carson az egyik elkülönítőbe vitette a tudóst.

\- Most hagyjatok magunkra! - mondta a többiknek.

Woolsey idegesen bólintott Sheppardnak és Teylanak, s elindultak kifelé. Leültek a legelső fotelekre, amiket megláttak a gyengélkedőn. Csendben néztek egymásra. John le-föl járkált inkább, nem bírt ülni. Teyla rettentően riadt volt a tudattól, hogy lehet ő tehet az egészről. Múltak a percek, egyszer csak Carson érkezett meg. Mindenki rászegezte a tekintetét, de nem tudtak semmi jót leolvasni az arcáról.

\- Mégis mi történt? - kérdezte Sheppard a doki elé sietve.

\- Azt még nem tudom, hogy mi okozta az ájulást, de az biztos, hogy a szívverése még mindig gyors. Nagy fájdalmai is lehetnek, de nem tudom, hogy ezt okozhatja-e az, ami ma történt.

\- Szerinted nem a sérülés áll e mögött?

\- Nem biztos, de még várom a laboreredményeket. - felelte a doki - Adtam neki nyugtatókat.

\- Bemehetnünk hozzá?

\- Nem, még nem…Addig, amíg nem tudjuk mi okozza ezt, azt javaslom maradjatok itt.

\- Szerinted valamilyen járvány lehet? Elkaphatott valamit? - nézett rá John.

\- Nem tudom. A látogatással így még várnotok kell. - mondta a doki és elindult vissza.

Woolsey bólintott Sheppardnak és Teylának, és elindult vissza az irodájába.


	18. Chapter 18

Hirtelen nagy fényesség támadt. A labort látta. Atlantiszon volt, mindenki dolgozott. Ismeretlen személyek vették körül. Körülnézett. Ha jól vette ki azt amit lát, akkor ezek mind Ősök. Megpróbált összpontosítani arra, amit csinálnak. Pakolnak, vette észre. Elindult az egyik konzol felé. Mikor odaért a dokumentumok között keresgélt. Mindent egy kristályra vett át, és aztán kitörölt…

Emilia hirtelen megmozdult az ágyon, Carson odanézett. A betege még eszméletlen volt. A szívverése még mindig gyors volt, de már sikerült valamennyire kontrollálni. A dokihoz az egyik labortársa jött be. Átadta neki az eredményeket és elment. Carson szemügyre vette őket. Kis mosoly íródott az arcára. Felállt, és odament az ágyhoz. Megfogta Emilia kezét.

\- Emili…Mégis mi történik veled? - kérdezte bús tekintettel.

Elindult kifelé. Meglepődött, mikor a többieket még mindig ott találta, ahol múltkor beszélgettek.

\- Van már valami fejlemény? - kérdezte Sheppard.

\- Igen. Vagyis van egy jó, és egy rossz hírem… - majd elhallgatott.

\- Mondd már Carson! - türelmetlenkedett John.

\- A jó hír az, hogy Emilinél semmi betegséget nem fedeztünk fel. A seb is rendben van, mi több szépen gyógyul. Nem az okozza ezt az ismeretlen állapotot…

\- A rossz hír pedig az, hogy nem tudjátok mi okozza ezt… - nézett csípőre tett kézzel Sheppard, majd egy fanyar mosolyt vágott.

\- Igen. - felelte Carson.

\- Akkor most mégis mihez fogunk kezdeni? - nézett Teyla.

\- Várunk. Ha valami történne a sebbel, azt már láttuk volna. Lehet, hogy valamilyen lappangó vírus…nem tudom… - mondta a doki, s nagy levegőt vett. A többiekre nézett, s látta rajtuk az idegesség jeleit. Bólintott, majd elindult vissza. Agyában kereste a válaszokat az állapotára, de sajnos nem tudott egyet sem találni.

Hirtelen megint egy fényesség támadt. Most az űrben volt. Egy ugróban. A bolygó felett sok lidérchajó támadta a várost. Meg sem álló támadások voltak láthatóak. Kiléptek a hipertérből a többi hajók is. Támadási pozíciót vettek fel. Az ugró visszaindult…

John ült Emili mellett, miután sikeresen meggyőzték Carson-t arról, hogy látogathassák a Von-t. Bár ennek a doktor nem örült, de saját felelősségre megengedte nekik. Teyla most jött vissza.

\- Valami változás? - kérdezte.

\- Semmi. - felelte Sheppard.

Újból a városban volt. Atlantisz tele volt Ősökkel. Gondolkodott. De valahogy, mintha nem önmaga lenne. Beszélni se tudott. Olyan volt mint egy néma film. Beérve a tanácsterembe leült. Hirtelen újabb villanás…A kapunál állt. Egy csoport volt körülötte. A többiek elindultak, ő hátranézett. Megpillantotta az egyik tanácstagot, ki bólintott neki, s ő viszonozta. Átment a kapun. Átérve a csoporttal elindult. Egy bolygón volt. Ismerős volt neki a hely. Mentek. Egyszer csak előtűnt a labor. Emilia nagy lélegzetet vett, s tovább próbált koncentrálni…

Már este volt. Carson az előbb tessékelte ki Teyla-t és John-t innen, mert egész nap szinte itt ücsörögtek. Segíteni nem tudtak mit, de akkor is maradni akartak volna. Emilia most már nyugodtan feküdt. Mintha minden a legnagyobb rendben lenne. Persze, ha eszméleténél lett volna.

Munka, munka. Ez volt az egyetlen, amit látott. Szorgos s ideges pillantások. A holografikus kivetítőn járt a tekintete. Ismerős sorokat pásztázott, de valami nem volt rendben. Ő írta a sorokat…

A laborban minden működött. Ő erre-arra sétált. Kiment s szétnézett. Az egyik falubeli beszélt vele, majd hirtelen megint Atlantiszon volt, a tanáccsal beszélt. A terv végrehajtása, a végső teendők kerültek most előtérbe.

Hirtelen Emilia újból megmoccant. Beckett, ki még mindig ott volt, megint észrevette. Odament mellé, és nézte, hogy van-e valami változás. Semmi, még mindig semmit sem vett észre. Teyla és John érkeztek meg újból. Majd pár perc múlva Ronon is befutott. Érdeklődtek mi a helyzet, majd maradtak. Woolsey is megérkezett útközben, majd kis idő múlva kapott egy hívást a rádiójából, így elhagyta a szobát.

Átért a kapun. Érezte, hogy ideges. A fákon átvágtatva ért be a laborba. Miután az ajtó bezárult mögötte, elmondta a híreket, hogy készüljenek, mert a tervet végre kell hajtani. A lidérc hajó már közeledett. Mindenki kapkodott. Ő is ideges volt. Ellenőrzött, rohangált. Az egyik társa ijedten közölte, hogy a hajó kiengedett egy vadászt. Kis idő múlva kiderült, hogy csapda volt az egész.

Emilia vérnyomása emelkedni kezdett. Carson megijedt, a többiek is felugrottak.

Az adatok mentése folyamatban volt. Mikor kész lett, a kristályt megfogta. Odajött az egyik férfi, és átnyújtott neki három teli üvegcsét. Ő rájuk pillantott. Elindult kifelé. Egyik társa elindult felé, s visszahúzta. Kivett egy üveget a kezéből, majd ordított, hogy hagyja itt őket és menjen. Pár szó csengett a fülében, amit barátja mondott neki, amit nem akart beismerni:

\- Valakinek meg kell mondania a tanácsnak, hogy elbuktunk.

Társa kilökte a nyitott ajtón.

Emilia pulzusa rohamosan emelkedett. Mindenki lélegzetvisszafojtva állt, Carson tehetetlenül tett-vett.

\- Carson!...Csinálj már valamit! - förmedt rá Sheppard.

\- Próbálok, John! Próbálok! - felelte.

Emilia összeszorította a két kezét. A többiek értetlenül nézték.

Futásnak eredt. Nem tudta mi történik a háta mögött, csak futott, mint a szél a fák között. Mikor meglátta a kaput egy suhintással megnyitotta, s belefutott az eseményhorizontba. Átérve sötétség fogadta. Futva indult el. Remegett. Mikor beért az erdőbe a bolygón, amelyre érkezett, még mindig a többiek sorsa járt a fejében. Mikor kiért a tisztásra, valami ismerős alakzatot látott. Nem más volt az, mind az a kőtömb, amit Tenin mutatott nekik. Odaérve leszedte a fedőkövet. Beindította a hologramot, majd beütött valamit, ezután leállította. Elsuhintott a kőtömb egyik felén, mikor hirtelen kinyílt egy rekesz. Belehelyezte a kristályt. A rekesz eltűnt. Visszahelyezte a fedőkövet. Elindult vissza. A kaput az előbbi módon nyitotta meg. Átérve Atlantiszra, a tanács pár perc múlva lejött elé. Elmondta mi történt. Megpróbálták elérni a többieket, de nem sikerült. Félt attól, hogy mi lesz ezután. Fájón nézett vissza a színes üvegablakra. Elindult. Halvány villanás…A laborban állt, s az üvegcséket egy tartályba helyezte, majd rázárta a fedelet. Elindult kifelé, majd elsuhintott az egyik dísz előtt, mire a rejtett ajtó bezáródott…

Emilia hirtelen felijedt. Szeméből pár könnycsepp folyt le az arcán. A többiek nem is tudták, hogy örüljenek, vagy riadtak maradjanak. Mégis a szemükből a boldogság tört utat magának.

\- Emilia! Hogy vagy? - kérdezte Carson ellenőrizve az életfunkcióit.

\- Hogy érzed magad? - szólalt meg Teyla is. Még ideges volt, de már örült, hogy Von magához tért.

\- Mi történt? - nézett rá John, s értetlenül állt a történtek előtt.

Emilia már rájött, hogy mi is történt vele. Még mindig remegett.

\- Ne, ne… - tiltakozott Carson.

Emilia kényszerítő pillantást vetett a dokira, majd Sheppard felé nézett.

\- Tudom, hogy hol vannak az elveszett kutatási anyagok. - felelte még kicsit halk hangon.

A többiek meglepődtek, de mielőtt szólni bírtak volna, Emilia közbeszólt.

\- Elmegyek értük. - felelte újból.

\- Nem mehetsz el ilyen állapotban! Szó se lehet róla! - tiltakozott tovább Beckett.

Emilia felülni készült. Carson gyorsan cselekedett, s mire Emilia felült volna, már kicsit furcsán érezte magát.

\- Emili! Jól vagy? - kérdezte John, mert látta a változást az arckifejezésén. Majd mikor behunyta szemét, értetlenül nézett a doktor felé - Mégis mit csináltál vele Carson?!

\- Egy gyorsan ható erős nyugtatót adtam neki. – majd elindult az ajtó felé - Pár órát biztosan aludni fog. Utána esetleg beszélhetünk arról, hogy hova akar menni.

Sheppard egy fanyar mosoly kertében visszanézett az alvó tudósra, majd elindult kifelé. Mert most semmit sem tehettek, így lassan mindenki elhagyta a termet.

Pár óva múlva Emilia magához tért. Lassan körülnézett, de senkit sem látott. Behunyta szemét. Eléggé erőtlen volt, így még haragudni sem volt ereje, hogy Carson mégis itt marasztalta. Sajnálatos módon azt vette észre, hogy a feje még mindig rettentően fáj. Eszébe jutott mindaz, ami vele történt. Feszült volt miatta. Jó pár perc telt el, mire a kis csapat visszatért. Sheppard nem kertelt, belevágott a közepébe.

\- Hova akarsz menni? - kérdezte.

\- Vissza a kőtömbhöz. - felelte.

\- Ronon! Segíts neki eljönni a kaputerembe. - utasította a mellette álló férfit.

Ronon bólintott. Carson elindult John után kifelé. Megállította.

\- Emilia jobban van, de biztos, hogy jó ötlet ilyen állapotban elvinni ahhoz a kőtömbhöz?

\- Nyugi doki, nem lesz baja! - felelte John és futva továbbállt.

Ronon felsegítette. Von megingott.

\- Jól van? - nézett rá Ronon.

\- Igen, csak kicsit szédülök. - felelte a bizonytalan hansúllyal.

Teyla körülnézett. Látott egy kabátot. Becketté lehetett. Levette a fogasról és a lányra terítette. Belebújt és felhúzta a cipzárt. Próbált egyet lépni, s majdnem elesett. Carson visszaérve, fejét csóválta.

\- Vigyázz! - mondta Teylának Ronon.

Ronon megfogta és felemelte. Emilia belekapaszkodott a férfi nyakába. A sérült kezével nem tudott annyira kapaszkodni, ezért a másik kezére helyezte a hangsúlyt. Ronon elindult vele a kaputerem felé. Odaérve John és egy ugró várta őket. Ronon bevitte a Von-t, és leültette a pilóta mögötti székbe. Emilia megköszönte a segítséget. Woolsey és Beckett idegesen nézték a történéseket.

John elindult be, majd visszafordult.

\- Carson! Most jössz, vagy maradsz?

Beckett is bement. A kapu megnyílt, mire John és a többiek átmentek, de a járművet álcázták. A bolygón épp napnyugta volt. Sheppard az ugrót a kőtömb elé tette le. Szerencsére a kapu körül és a kőtömbhöz nagyon ritkán merészkedtek emberek, így a táj nyugodt volt. Emilia érezte, hogy a feje még zúg. Ronon megint fel akarta venni, mire leintette.

\- Megy egyedül is, nem lesz gond. - felelte.

Felállt, de azért inogott kicsit. John és Ronon hátul védték. Emilia megállt a kőtömb előtt. A csapatból John, Teyla és Ronon szemben álltak vele. Carson doki azért Emilia mellett maradt.

\- Mégis honnan tudtad meg, hogy hol vannak a kutatási anyagok? - kérdezte kíváncsian Sheppard.

\- Norin mutatta meg. - mondta Von furcsán.

\- Ezt most, hogy érted? - nézett rá Teyla.

\- Norin az, akire én … - kezdett bele John.

\- Igen John. Norin volt a csoport vezetője. Már egy ideje, mióta ezen az ügyön dolgoztam, és mióta felfedeztük a másik labort, nem hagyott valami nyugodni. Ami velem történet, az nem volt más, mind látomások sorozata. Norin megmutatta, hogy hova rejtette el a kristályt. Ezt a helyet láttam. - nézett a kőtömbre.

\- Csak úgy? - nézett rá John.

Emili elmosolyodott.

\- Mondjuk...oka volt annak, hogy akkor megtaláltuk ezt a helyet. Oka volt annak is, hogy elmentünk arra a bolygóra, és ráleltünk a laborra. Ennek meg kellett történnie, hogy ráleljünk a kristályra, mielőtt még rossz kezekbe került volna.

Emilia leszedte a fedő követ. Beindította a konzolt és megadta a kódot. Ezután elsuhintott a tömb mellett. Egyszer csak kinyílt a rekesz. Kivette a kristályt. Egy megnyugtató sóhaj kíséretében felnézett az égre. Már eléggé homályos volt minden. Visszanézett a kezében levő kristályra s elmosolyodott.

\- Ideje indulni, kezdek fázni. - mondta, miközben szorította kezében a kristályt.

Reggel volt. Emilia felébredt. A gyengélkedő sürgő-forgó élete fogadta. Itt kellett most maradnia pár napig. Ezt is csak azért, mert Carsonnak most esze ágában sem volt kiengedi. Nem akarta, hogy elmenjen a saját szobájába, mert tudta, hogy nem maradna sokáig nyugton. Most kapott pár nap pihenőt. Szétnézett és visszagondolva a kristály előkerítésére, elmosolyodott. Ekkor vette csak észre, hogy a fejfájása elmúlt. Meglepődött.

Teyla érkezett a gyengélkedőre, mosolyogva indult el felé.

\- Szia!

\- Szia! – viszonozta a köszöntést.

\- Hogy vagy? - kérdezte a nő.

\- Jól, köszönöm. - mosolyodott el - Carson aktív pihenőt adott.

\- Már fent is vagy? - lépett be John is.

\- Szia! - köszöntötte őt is Von.

\- Hogy vagy?

\- Mindenki ezt kérdezi… - nevetett Emilia - jól…

\- Ennek örülök. - felelte John.

\- Pár napig ide leszek láncolva, de addig is pihenek. - mondta kicsit sóhajtva.

\- Azt jól teszi Dr. Von. - jelent meg McKay.

\- Dr. McKay! Hát maga is visszajött? - nézett rá Emilia.

\- Igen. - közben közelebb ment az ágyhoz - Ahogy meghallottam, hogy mi történt visszajöttem. Ezt biztosan már sokan kérdezték…

\- Igen, jól vagyok. Carson adott pár nap pihenőt. – felelte Dr. Vonn mosolyogva.

\- Az jó… - majd a fejével bökött egyet - ...és, ha szabadna megkérdeznem merre van a…

Emilia elnevette magát. Rodney-tól ez az aggódás nagyon szép teljesítmény volt, de ez nem maradhatott volna ki.

\- Zelenkánál a laborban. - felelte Von tudós pillantással, majd mosolyogva Teylá-ra és John-ra pillantott, kik szintén mosolyogtak.

\- Örülök, hogy jobban vagy,…akkor én nem is zavarok tovább... - elindult kifelé.

Carson ért be, bólintott a bennlevőknek.

\- Elhoztam a laptopodat, hogy ne legyen annyira unalmas. - tette le az asztalra a szerkezetet a doki.

\- Köszönöm szépen! – mosolyodott el Emilia örömtelin.

Carson a pillantásában viszonozta, mert tudta, hogy Emilia mennyire megörült annak, hogy nem kell naphosszakat végigfeküdnie „tétlenül".

\- De ne egész nap ez előtt ügyködj, mert elviszem! - szólította fel komoly mosollyal.

\- Renden, majd visszafogom magam. – nevette el magát.

\- Később még benézünk. - felelte John, majd Teylaval elindultak kifelé.

Carson mikor végre úgy gondolta, hogy a betege elmehet a gyengélkedő fogságából, akkor el is bocsátotta. Persze Emilia fel lett mentve megint az aktív szolgálat alól. Miközben Carson az eredményeit elemezte, megkérte, hogy néha nézzen be hozzá. Így Emilia naponta meglátogatta a doktort. A napjai többi részében pedig "pihent". Beckett kikötötte, hogy nem rohangálhat mindenhova, nem vezethet ugrót, nem mehet küldetésre, de a tudóst legalább a laborjából nem zárta ki. Von pedig így nekilátott az Ős technológia újbóli tanulmányozásának, hogy minél jobban elsajátítsa azt. Valahogy ez a dolog olyan volt, hogy akár hányszor is vette elő valamelyik részét, mindig talált valami érdekest. De mivel "orvosi felügyelet" alatt állt, még Rodeny-tól sem tudott kikönyörögni valami munkát. McKay meg sem hallgatta, inkább elment a laborba. Zelenka ugyan meghallgatta. Megértően bólogatott is, hogy sajnálja. De a mentora szerint is most az-az első, hogy felépüljön. Így Emilia az adatbázist bányászta és délutánonként sétálgatott kicsit a városban.

\- Szia Emili. - köszöntötte John a tudóst, mellett Teyla állt.

\- Sziasztok. - mosolyodott el - Ugye nem Carson küldött titeket? - nézett rájuk vizslatón.

John elnevette magát.

\- Nem. Szerintem nem minket küldött volna... - nekitámaszkodott a korlátnak és az óceánra nézett.

\- Hogy vagy? Dr. Beckett mit mondott, mikor gyógyul meg a kezed? - érdeklődött Teyla is. A pillantásaiban azért ott lapult még a múltkori eset miatti aggodalom is.

\- Jól. A kezem hamarosan rendbe jön. - válaszolta Emilia és komoly pillantással hozzátette - Ne okolja magát, nem lett volna szabad olyan állapotban lemennem edzeni. A történések így az én hibámból estek meg.

\- De az én felelősségem is volt. Látnom kellett volna, hogy baj van. - mondta határozottan a nő, majd elmosolyodott - Szólíts Teylának, nem kell magáznod.

\- Rendben...Teyla. Hidd el jól leszek, még egy kis idő és újra a régi vagyok. - mosolygott Emilia.

\- Bocs, hogy megkérdezem, de azt mondtad a kezed hamarosan rendbe jön. - Sheppard ránézett komolyan - Carson mitől aggódik?

Emilia sóhajtott.

\- Aggasztják a látomások. Vagyis, amik voltak... - válaszolta Von gondterhelten.

\- Most már megszűntek? - nézett rá Teyla kíváncsian.

\- Meg. Azóta, hogy a kristályokat megtaláltam már nincsenek.

\- Történt valami...a tudod...az agyaddal? - tette fel elég furcsa módon a kérdést John, fejét oldalra billentve.

\- Mióta a szék belemászott, azóta az akkori szinten stagnált az agyi aktivitásom. Dr. Beckett most ezeket az adatokat is elemzi, ha jól tudom. A többi mellett. Hátha rájön valamire. - nézett komolyan Sheppard-ra.

\- Dr. Beckett úgy véli, hogy a látomásaid a szék miatt történtek utóhatásai? - Telya némiképp meglepődött és ez a hangján is érezhető volt.

\- Úgy érzem, hogy nem zárja ki. Még nem biztos benne, de szerintem ez is közrejátszik abban, hogy még egy ideig megfigyelés alatt tart. Ezért nem mehetek vissza normálisan dolgozni.

Sheppard ránézett Von-ra és sunyin elmosolyodott.

\- Csak azt ne mondd, hogy unatkozol. - mosolygott - Oké, nem csinálsz egyszerre ötven dolgot, csak mondjuk húszat...azért kibírod nem?

Emilia jót nevetett.

\- Oké alezredes ez nagyon jó vicc volt. - mosolygott.

\- Nem vicceltem Dr. Von. Ismerjük magát. Néha rosszabb mint McKay. McKay-t legalább meg lehet rémiszteni egy citrommal. De maga még a citromból is limonádét csinál...

Emilia rég óta nem nevetett ilyen jót. El is felejtette a kezét, a megfigyelt pihenőjét és az agyával kapcsolatos dolgokat.

\- Emi! - nézett rá komolyan Sheppard - Carson okkal alapos. Félt, ahogy mi is. Nem tudjuk mi történt akkor a székteremben, és te vagy az egyedüli, aki ezt átélte. - egy kis bátorító mosoly után folytatta - Képzelheted, hogy ülök bele én azóta...folyton azt nézem nem szikrázik e.

\- Tudom, hogy Carson alapos és aggódik. Csak néha olyan kísérleti patkányként érzem magam. - mondta őszintén a lány.

\- Minden rendben lesz Emilia. - nyugtatta Teyla is - Az a fő, hogy az állapotod nem változott. Jót fog tenni egy kis pihenés, csak próbáld meg.

\- Rendben. - válaszolta apró mosollyal.

Zelenka sietett oda a kis csapathoz.

\- Üdv! Emilia. Jó, hogy látlak. Remélem jobban vagy. - hadarta, amiből tudták már, hogy siet - Alezredes. Woolsey szeretné hallani a véleményét az ötletemről.

\- Meg akarják építeni a hajót? - nézett kerek szemekkel a katona.

Emilia és Teyla csendben nézték őket.

\- Nem, most nem erről van szó. Csak találtam egy megoldást a szer tárolására. - magyarázta.

\- Mi az? - érdeklődött Emilia.

\- A labor bolygójának van egy holdja. Felvetettem, hogy oda kéne elrejteni. Ameddig nem tudunk róla többet. Így biztonságban lenne. Nem lenne túl közel, se túl távol.

\- Rajta tarthatnák a szemüket is... - vélekedett Sheppard.

\- S ki keresné egy levegő nélküli planétán... - mosolygott Emilia - Szép volt Dr. Zelenka.

Radek kissé büszkén elmosolyodott.

\- Siessünk. Mert Mr. Woolsey még ma döntést akar hozni. Feszélyezi, hogy egy ilyen veszélyes dolog van a városban. - indult el Radek.

\- Sziasztok lányok! - köszönte el fél mosollyal a katonai parancsnok és a tudós kíséretében elhagyták a kilátót.

\- Azért jól vagy? - nézett Emiliára Emagann.

\- Furcsán érzem magam kicsit…néha meg nagyon. - nézett maga elé Von.

\- Miért? Talán valami...

\- Nem orvosi...csak már megint olyan...én lettem az események központjában. Csak fura. Mióta megérkeztem folyton történik valami. Mint az a mostani eset is. Miért nem Sheppard, vagy Mckay kapott valami látomásokat? Miért megint én? - nézett kissé ijedten és kilátástalanul a nőre - Vagy tényleg a szék hatása? - egy kicsit kirázta a hideg - Néha félek...

Teyla közelebb lépett és komolyan megszólalt.

\- Emilia. Lehet, hogy most úgy érzed minden rád szakadt, de hidd el, okkal vagy itt. - nézett szét a város azon részén, ahol voltak. - Mindnyájan, akik itt vagyunk, valami oknál fogva kerültünk ide. Én a népemért és a jövőért harcolok. - mosolya őszinte és komoly volt - Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Te is okkal vagy itt. Lehet ezek a furcsa dolgok mind ennek az oknak a megállói. Tudom, hogy félelmetesnek tűnhet, de már megismertelek egy kicsit. Erős vagy Emilia Von. Csak még a benned levő erő be van zárva.

Emilia kicsit megilletődve nézte a nőt.

\- Köszönöm. - mondta ki és hirtelen más már nem igazán akart hanggá alakulni a gondolataiból.

\- Pihenj! Szükségünk lesz még az erődre egy nap. - mosolyodott el és lassan elsétált.

Emilia az óceánra szegezte a tekintetét. Elgondolkodott azon, amit Telya az előbb mondott neki. Sóhajtott, majd lassan elindult a szobája felé. A nap a háta mögött még szétfutott a horizontig nyújtózó óceán felszínén, mielőtt lebukott volna a látóhatár alá.


End file.
